I'm Goin' To Miami
by LuClipse85
Summary: Japan's Hottest Actor, Houshi Miroku, is exhausted from his work. So he and Japan's Hottest Model, Hanyou Inuyasha, go to Miami Beach for a vacation. However, when they arrive, Miroku has much more than just a vacation.
1. I'm Goin' To Miami

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be writing this?

"Saaaay iit…"

The hell…?!

"Saaaay iiiit….you know you have to…."

Who the hell are you….why do you sound so familiar?

"SAY IT!!"

CHIKUSÔ!!! I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters…YA HAPPY?!   
"_I'd be very happy if you'd bear my children…heehee."_

Like you need to ask, Miroku! C'MERE BABY!!

"Oh crap, she heard me! Sango! She's after me again!!"

**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP MACKIN' ON MY MAN, WOMAN?!!!"**

(Slaps me with hiraikotsu again, carries Miroku from me)

REVENGE!!!

(Oh yeah, so I don't get in trouble, I don't own the fanfictions, "Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi" or "My Dearest Miroku" either. I know I just mention them here, but I still need to put a disclaimer for those.)

I don't own, "Miami" by Will Smith either, even though that song inspired me to write this. All I own is the story and the concept, a'ight? A'ight.

* * *

**I'm Goin' To Miami**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Goin' To Miami"

The turning of the doorknob broke the silence inside the vast mansion. The door opened slowly and in walked the resident of the place.

"Thank Buddha that's finally over!" The resident sighed wearily. "Kinda ironic when I think about it; only when I'm almost literally dead tired and don't wanna be bothered am I surrounded by beautiful women."

The resident flicked on the switch beside the door frame, lighting the room.

Japan's Hottest Actor, Houshi Miroku, had finally arrived home after finally completing his two and a half year movie project, "Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi", by legendary producer, Golden-Sama. He had very much enjoyed being a part of that film, but the work was grueling for him! Miroku had over-exerted himself on all three levels; emotionally, mentally, and physically, to bring out his full potential for his role. But with the highly flattering check he received, it was well worth it.

"Flattering" was an understatement! Even Jennifer Lopez never saw that many zeros!

Miroku dragged like a zombie to his couch, collapsing onto his back atop the soft cushions. He fell asleep the instant his eyes closed. Miroku's entire eight-year acting career had finally caught up with him and was now starting to take a serious toll on him. He had been acting and starring in films almost literally nonstop for the last seven years. Miroku had got his big break playing a supporting character alongside his best friend since junior high in the worldwide hit TV series, "InuYasha". Since then, he'd been getting offers from all around! Miroku was even offered parts in European, American, even Hawaiian films! You could say in the entertainment world, Houshi Miroku was as big as T.M. Revolution!

Unfortunately, the actor didn't have the energy to enjoy that fact at the moment. The past few years of nonstop work had seriously worn him out. Miroku was completely burnt out and exhausted! Sure, he had taken breaks during his career to refresh himself, but Miroku had yet to take a seriously needed vacation. Besides, every time he went to Shibuya, his favorite hangout, to relax, Miroku'd always end up marathon running back to Tokyo from crazed fangirls! Of course, seeing how much of a ladies' man Miroku was, he didn't mind the attention. He just wished they weren't so hysterically hell-bent on mobbing him! It's very difficult to ask if one of them would bear his firstborn child when he's running for his life, ya know. (Miroku was Japan's Hottest Actor, but next to his best friend's uncle, he was also Japan's Hottest Pervert!)

RIIING!! RIING!!

The abrupt ringing of Miroku's phone sharply brought him out of his slumber. His eyes popped open and searched the ceiling in delirium. Upon the fourth ring, Miroku's senses returned to him and he picked up the phone above his head on a small glass stand between the "L" shaped formation of the sofa and loveseat.

"Moshi moshi?" Miroku answered sleepily.

"Hello, Miroku-sama."

"…Hey Hachi."

"I didn't call you at a bad time, did I Miroku-sama?" Hachi inquired.

"Oh no, Hachi, I got home not too long ago and thought I'd try that thing normal humans call 'sleeping'. What's up?"

Miroku's eyes were closed as he conversed with his agent, Anaguma Hachi. Even though Hachi was Miroku's agent, they were very good friends. The only pet peeve he had with Miroku was that he'd, on occasion, use extortion and/or blackmail to get him to introduce him to some of the models of the Takahashi agency. No matter how many times Hachi told Miroku they said, "Hell no!".

Hachi answered with great enthusiasm, "I have good news for you! The first part is Hisakawa Aya-san has agreed to drop the restraining order on you…uh, on the condition you…don't associate with her any time soon. She told me to tell you that means for the next six months.

Miroku smirked, disappointedly. "Hm. I was planning on giving Aya-san a call later."

Hachi continued, "The other good news is that a producer named Akida 1 wants you to play the lead role in this new movie, 'My Dearest Miroku'. Whaddiya think? It's got your name on it, too!"

"Wants you to play…" To Miroku, those words translated to "movie offer".

Normally, Miroku would have his agent arrange an appointment for him to meet the producer, have him/her tell him about the movie, and if he approved, Miroku would accept. However, when Hachi told him this, an uncomfortable feeling rushed through his body. He felt utterly sick; as if a portion of his life energy was sucked from his body by Hachi's words. Miroku groaned in a whining type of way from his discomfort. For once, he didn't want the part. He didn't want to act…

"Miroku-sama?" Hachi asked, wondering why his client was so quiet.

No answer.

_There's no dial tone, so he must still be on the other line_, Hachi thought, growing concerned. "It's not really an actual movie, Miroku-sama, it's actually a concept the producer conceived. It's a very good idea and with you playing the lead, I'm sure it'll do well at the box-"

"I don't want it." Miroku said harshly.

Hachi stared into space quite shocked. It surprised him more to hear Miroku deny a role than to hear his unusual harsh tone.

With good intention Hachi tried to convince Miroku to at least consider the movie, "But Miroku-sama, I talked to the producer and asked her to tell me about her idea. She was planning to have it turned into a movie in the near future. The philosophical material is real genius and she figured you'd be perfect-"

"I said I don't want the part, Hachi! I don't give a damn about whether it'll be big or not, so drop it!!"

Miroku slammed the phone onto the receiver. The sharp click was heard on Hachi's line. He gently hung his phone up and just sat at his desk, trying to fight the tears of hurt feelings. Hachi had never once heard Miroku sound like that. Why was he so angry with him? He sat there in thought when a few seconds later, the ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Moshi moshi?" Hachi answered, trying to keep himself collected.

"Hachi?" Miroku's tone was soft and apologetic, though still weary. "Look, I apologize for that outburst, you didn't deserve that. Even if I haven't been to sleep yet, that's still no excuse. I'm sorry.

Hachi sighed in relief. "Apology accepted, Miroku-sama. I'm just relieved that you're not angry with me. But if I may ask, what's the matter? Are things not well?

Miroku then explained that in addition to his lack of sleep and the grueling work from his previous project, his nonstop acting career was taking a serious toll on him and now he was starting to feel the effects of it. Miroku was literally exhausted: emotionally, mentally and physically. He feared that if he didn't take a vacation and unwind, he'd end up either in ICU or an asylum.

Hachi spoke with sympathy, "I see. I'm really not too surprised though, Miroku-sama. I see you acting with such passion, excuse me, energy (He knows how Miroku likes to misuse the word in his pick-up lines). I had a strong feeling you'd reach your limit soon. Well, I'll see to it that no one else bothers you. If they ask about you, I'll simply tell them that my client is unavailable at the moment."

"Thank you, Hachi."

"Now that's my half of the deal. Yours is to recover from your ailment and return to work fully refreshed. Know that if you don't, I'll bombard you with the offers other than the one I mentioned!" Hachi threatened with a sly smile.

Miroku's eyes widened, then he laughed.

His agent stared in confusion. "I don't get it, what's the joke?"

"Upon hearing that, it sounded like you were waiting for the perfect opportunity to get revenge for all those times I blackmailed you, Hachi." Miroku answered.

Hachi chuckled nervously to himself. He swore Miroku had ESP or something. "Well just make sure you keep up your end of the deal, Miroku-sama, and I'll be merciful."

Miroku smiled sleepily, "Thank you, Hachi. Take care."

Miroku hung up and lay back down to rest. He was just about to fall into a deep sleep when the phone rang again.

"Of course. You try to sleep and everybody and they mama wanna call you." He muttered flatly.

He didn't move a muscle; instead he let the machine get it.

The answering machine clicked and then played Miroku's message in his suave, velvety, seductive voice. (Okay so I think his voice is sexy, sue me!)

"Greetings, you have reached the residence of Houshi Miroku. I am twenty-five years of age and currently unattached. My apologies, but I am not home right now. Please leave your name, phone number and address and I'll be sure to get back to you quickly. If you're a man, just your name will do. Have a good day! (Beep!)

"You really need to change that message H Miroku-" (get it?), answered a male voice.

Miroku quickly picked up the phone, seeing as it was his best friend.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yo."

Hanyou Inuyasha, Miroku's best friend since junior high school and Japan's Hottest Model!

(And for a damn good reason! Have you seen him without his shirt on?)

After starring in "InuYasha", Inuyasha entered into a modeling career and became a huge success. He played in a few movies in addition to working mainly as a Takahashi model (one of the few males), including "Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi" alongside Miroku. Inuyasha got the women and Miroku got the money. According to Miroku when he reflected on this, in his point of view; Inuyasha got the money and he got screwed.

"Seriously, man. You need to change it." Inuyasha said smugly.

Miroku grinned sleepily, "Naze? What's wrong with it?

Inuyasha just grinned playfully, "Suppose a guy calls you and thinks you're talking to him? Thus, giving him the 'wrong idea'?"

"That's why I added that little disclaimer at the end." Miroku stated with a cringe. "After Zoicite called me, I'd had enough. No wait, it was after some man with a deep, husky voice, like Isaac Hayes' almost, called and asked if I'd like a bite of his 'chocolate bar'."

Inuyasha was desperately trying to conceal his snickering. It was a vain attempt, though. It was just too funny.

Inuyasha snickered and uttered something under his breath, "Man, that was gold!"

His words didn't escape Miroku's ears. Miroku narrowed his eyes questioningly at Inuyasha through the phone, overhearing his comment. Then his eyes widened to their full extent as his jaw nearly hit the floor in shock and disgust.

"AHHH! THAT WAS **YOU**?!!!!"

He heard Inuyasha bust out laughing on the other end. A crash indicated that he'd fallen off his bed or a chair from lack of oxygen probably. Miroku waited patiently for Inuyasha to catch his breath and continue talking, his narrowed eyes glaring into space before him. His expression and sulking position matched that of an angry cat.

Inuyasha was on the floor of his bedroom, gasping for air and wiping the tears from his eyes. He had fallen off of his bed and landed face first onto the floor, then rolled onto his back while still laughing at his crank call.

He spoke when he recovered enough to talk, "WHOO! Who needs Triumph (the Insult Comic Dog) when ya got me, huh?"

Inuyasha heard nothing from the other end.

"Aw c'mon, Miroku, don't be like that! I only meant it as a joke, man!" He stated lightheartedly.

He still heard nothing. Inuyasha got impatient. "Yo! Miroku! You still there or what?!"

Thinking he heard something on the other line, Inuyasha shut up and listened, sitting up on the floor. Miroku's breathing was long, slow and slightly labored. Something was wrong.

"Miroku? Miroku, you there?" Inuyasha grew worried.

Silence.

"Miroku?"

He still heard labored breathing, and a light groan.

Inuyasha screamed in fear, "MIROKU!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" Miroku finally answered in confusion as he sat up on his couch.

Inuyasha exhaled. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

"What?" Miroku answered still confused.

Inuyasha growled, irritated, "What the hell's wrong with you, Miroku? I start talking to you and there's this long silence and you kinda sounding like you're in pain!"

Miroku groaned quietly, his back muscles suddenly started to ache and he felt very nauseous. Plus a sudden wave of dizziness rushed from his head to his stomach, making him feel worse. Unable to stand it, Miroku succumbed to his ailment and fell back onto the sofa, his breathing sounding worse than what Inuyasha had described.

"Miroku?" He growled in frustrated when he again received no answer, "Answer me, dammit! Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku uttered feebly.

Inuyasha was on the verge of panicking. "Inuyasha….?!"

Miroku smiled and chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha…it seems I fell asleep on you."

Inuyasha rolled up his eyes and fell over backwards, anime style. He pulled himself back up and growled fiercely at Miroku, proceeding to chew him out, "Well damn, Houshi! If you wanted to sleep, why the hell didn't you say something?!"

"Well, we haven't talked in such a long while and I was wondering if you've been well." Miroku answered half-asleep, his eyes closed.

Inuyasha paused briefly, feeling a tinge of guilt creep into him for hollering at Miroku.

"Keh! I'm alive. But answering your question, yeah, I'm doing fine. When life tries to get me down," His tone turned cocky, "I pretend it's Koga and commence to ass-kickin'!

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's wisecrack. He yawned deeply. "Well, it's good to know you've been well, Inuyasha."

"I have, but it's pretty obvious you haven't, Miroku." Inuyasha responded solemnly, "If your voice is any indication, you must feel like hell right now. What time you wake up?"

"Two o'clock in the morning….Thursday."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in incredibility. He looked at his calendar, Takahashi 2004, then at the Urusei Yatsura clock on the wall above his bed.

Sunday; 11:59P.M.

"Damn, Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, incredulously.

Miroku scoffed flatly. "'Damn, Miroku' indeed. I had to take care of some final and last minute things for the movie. That took an entire weekend. No time for breaks, let alone sleep, and then I had to make sure I received compensation for all that work or else there'd be hell to pay.

"Keh! Damn straight!"

Miroku released a weary sigh, and then continued, "In all honesty, Inuyasha. I haven't been well. In fact, I'm exhausted. Literally. All th-"

Inuyasha interrupted him, "Lemme guess; all those years of literal nonstop acting, the grueling work from, 'Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi' and now more than three days of no sleep?"

Miroku blinked twice, wondering how Inuyasha knew when no one had told him. He opened his mouth to speak but Inuyasha answered him with a smug smile, "You think I just let you loose and don't watch you, Houshi Miroku? I'm always watching you and looking out for you. That and making sure that badger of yours does when I can't."

Miroku smiled, touched. He felt like Inuyasha's little brother.

Inuyasha's soft tone didn't last long; irritation laced his voice when a memory came to him, "I told you not to overdo it. You may have energy for days, but eventually it runs out. And whaddiya do? Completely blow me off until I say the women'd be all over you in the hospital, **then** ya actually listened to me! I swear you broke your leg on purpose that day. Trying to impress some woman by acting like Vash the Stampede!"

Miroku had to laugh at that one. He rolled his eyes up at the memory, wondering if he had drank too much sake that day when he tried to jump from roof to roof like Vash on his hit series "Trigun" (also funny as hell). He missed one and broke his leg….all for A-ko, who was only WONDERING if he could do it in the first place! Too bad Miroku had no common sense when he was around women, especially women who looked beautiful enough to be the potential mother of his children.

Miroku spoke up, "Well, you're right about me feeling like hell right now, Inuyasha. Before you called, I just told Hachi I planned on putting my work on hiatus until I get my strength back."

Inuyasha glanced up at the ceiling. Getting an idea, he told Miroku to wait a minute. He rummaged through his things and found a book on the top vacation spots in the world and listed some of them to Miroku, who was quickly starting to fall asleep on the other end.

Then something hit him.

Miroku could take a vacation outside of Tokyo!

Yeah, he hardly had any Western fans so he'd actually be signing maybe one or two autographs instead of getting mobbed! That was perfect! Miroku could chill, check out the sites, enjoy himself and unwind.

Now where could he go? What vacation spot on Earth would allow him those luxuries and still allow him entertainment with the ladies?

Over the phone, Inuyasha guessed Miroku wasn't interested in the places he listed, seeing as how he didn't answer. So he flipped through the book trying to find a place that might get his attention, all the while singing an interesting English song he learned by an African-American artist named Will Smith.

_Party in the city when the heat is on _

_All night on the beach to the break 'a dawn _

_Welcome to Miami _

_Bienvinido__ a Miami _

Inuyasha thought as he skimmed through the pages, _Paris__, Beijing, New Orleans sounds good. Oh wait, Mardi Gras. Too wild for him right now. Cancun, Chicago, California, Palm Springs... _

"Miami..." Miroku spoke up, asleep

"Eh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm going to Miami Beach. That's the type of town I could spend a few days in…"

"Oh really?" The idea sounded appealing as he looked at photograph of Miami in his book.

Miroku responded, asleep, "Yeah….water so clear you can see to the bottom….hundred-thousand dollars cars, everybody got 'em…." A broad grin stretched across his lips. "Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped…."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes up, teardropping and willing to bet money that Miroku had that stupid perverted grin on his face right now.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, embarrassed. "As horny as you get, you'll never need Viagara…"

"What?" Miroku inquired, not hearing the remark clearly.

Inuyasha went on like nothing happened, "So then, we're decided? We go to Miami Beach, America?"

"Uh-huh…" Miroku was quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha was satisfied with the decision. "Okay, I'll take care of the tickets and everything. You just get some sleep. Okay, Miroku?"

Miroku was lightly snoring. Inuyasha smirked; actually glad he listened to something he said.

"Alright then. **Konban wa, Miroku**." He said loudly so Miroku would hear him.

"Konbannnnn……" Miroku slurred in his sleep before Inuyasha's voice registered in his head and he snapped at attention. "Ah! Uh, konban wa, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hung up and stared up at his pictures of his favorite Takahashi swimsuit model on his ceiling.

Miroku hung up the phone and collapsed onto the soft sofa cushion, dreaming of Miami Beach, its scenery and all the beautiful half-naked women waiting for him.

* * *

(Golden-Sama is the author of "Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi")

(- Akida 1 is the author of "My Dearest Miroku")

* * *

Whew! That was work right there!

I just wanna take a moment to explain something in this chapter. Miroku's three-level exhaustion was actually based on my feelings after reading a few fics on this site. I had read I think about three or four, maybe even five, fanfics that dealt with torturing the hell outta Miroku, mentally and/or physically, and/or toying with his emotions.

It wore me out because I use a lot of energy to play stories in my head like a movie so I can enjoy it better. That's just how I read, okay? I'm special! Leave me alone! So, with that, I decided to give Miroku (as well as the other Inuyasha characters and myself) a vacation!

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I think it's awesome so far! I can't wait to post the rest of it! Please review! Hope you like it!


	2. Bienvinido a Miami

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, don't you think this would be on TV right now?

* * *

**I'm Goin' To Miami  
****Chapter 2  
****"Bienvenido a Miami"**

Thursday afternoon Miroku sat in his sofa, sleeping. That was basically all he had done for the past three and a half days, next to packing his things and occasionally eating. Miroku was still dreaming about Miami; the beach, the hot sun, the even hotter women all over him.

Then this heavenly woman with gorgeous features walked by him in slow motion, winking. Miroku lifted his sunglasses to observe, or rather gawk at, her better...

HONK! HONK!

Miroku's heavenly dream came to an abrupt end as the honking of someone's car horn woke him up.

HONK! HONNKK!

"Yo, Miroku! C'mon, we got a plane to catch!"

Then Miroku remembered; if he didn't get up, Miami wasn't gonna happen.

He got up and carried his three huge suitcases to the door. Inuyasha greeted Miroku then snatched the suitcases from his friend, showing off his strength, and loaded them in his pimped-out (do people still say that?) 2003 red Mercedes convertible. (I don't know much about cars, but I like convertibles. Don't like it? Use your imagination.)

"Hey thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku said gratefully, still half-asleep, "For the whole vacation thing. I appreciate it."

Inuyasha smirked smugly as he adjusted the luggage in the backseat.

"Keh! Well, you'd look pretty damn pathetic if you worked yourself to death." Inuyasha retorted, saying "You're Welcome" in his own way.

His tone softened, "Besides, you're my best friend. What would that say about me if I didn't help you out?"

"Stuck-up prettyboy?" The luggage spat spitefully.

Inuyasha struck the bags with the back of his fist. The luggage screamed in pain. Miroku shook his head, erasing the lingering sleepiness, and blinked his wide-eyes twice. He was certain that he was awake, but now something was messing with him.

Miroku cast a suspicious glare upon Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you messin' with me again?"

"Keh! Please! In your condition? That'd be too easy!"

The luggage hollered, "GET THIS DEAD WEIGHT OF YOURS OFFA ME, INUYASHA! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY FATHER ON YOU!"

Inuyasha stared up blankly into space, in thought. He imagined a great big kitsune six times his size beating the crap outta him for his son...

Miroku just stared at him and the luggage in sheer confusion, then it hit him as Inuyasha went to readjust the arrangement. The voice of the luggage belonged to that of a young man around sixteen. Inuyasha, with a defeated visage, put the last of the suitcases that would fit in the trunk inside and slammed the hood down, growling at the other passenger.

"Keh! Lucky for you I owe your old man a favor, runt! Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just 'cuz I'm givin' you a free vacation!"

"Keh! Don't think 'cuz I'm a runt I can't kick your butt, Inuyasha!"

"STOP STEALING MY CATCH PHRASE, RUNT!"

The other passenger made faces at Inuyasha, childishly, then turned to Miroku with a bright smile.

"Hi Miroku!"

"Hi Shippo. Long time no see."

_Shippo__, Miroku reminisced, the other member of my group._

, Miroku reminisced, .

Kitsune Shippo, the son of Kitsune Tsume, world famous opera singer. Shippo had known Inuyasha for several years in the past, but he didn't meet Miroku until quite sometime later. Inuyasha was too embarrassed to be seen with Shippo in public.

**:Flashback:**

The day Shippo met Miroku, Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging out on the backyard porch of Inuyasha's mansion. Suddenly, the sky filled with swirling blue flames! They condensed and produced a huge pink...bubble...thing with bugged out, off centered eyes and a tiny mouth. It laughed menacingly, floated over towards Miroku and took a portion of his head in its mouth...then just stayed there motionless. Miroku sat in his seat, staring at the thing blankly. He brought his eyes to Inuyasha, mentally asking, "What the hell is this thing?". Inuyasha glared at the pink thing, unimpressed and embarrassed. He knew what it was, but was too mortified to say it.

Figuring it to be no major threat, Miroku stood and gave a swift roundhouse to the thing's side, sending it flying off the porch and sliding into the ground several yards away from them. Miroku ran towards it, and when the dust cleared, found it to be a young kitsune no more than twelve years old. He had a bushy and swirly-eyes (Like Kenshin), lying on the ground. Inuyasha watched them from the porch, looking bored.

"Real smart, Shippo!" Inuyasha sarcastically retorted, "Miroku's practically a black belt and you jump him anyway!"

Shippo regained his senses and snapped back, "Well how was I supposed to know, Inuyasha! I was just playing with him! I thought he was only an actor!"

"Well I am an actor," Miroku proudly interrupted, trying to stop the fight, "but I also do my own stunts in my action movies."

Shippo looked impressed, "For real? You do your own stunts like Jackie Chan?"

Miroku went on, suavely, "My style may seem similar to that of Mr. Chan, but it's quite different. I exercise my moves with great energy and place every ounce of my soul and passion into my work."

Shippo marveled and Inuyasha groaned.

"For real, Houshi-sama?" The kit gasped, admiringly.

"For real, Shippo-san," Miroku answered coolly, " When an actor performs in a film, the point is to entertain the audience. The ladies come to my films for that same purpose, although mainly just to see me, and I would be sorely unworthy of my title of "Japan's Hottest Actor" if I were to disappoint them. (grinning) So to give the ladies the great pleasure of my presence, I must display my swift moves in my own fiery, passionate nature that will have them screaming for more at the climatic ending."

Miroku held his chin in his hand, his head titled down and eyes closed with a solemn tone of voice as he explained this fact to Shippo.

Fortunately, Shippo was too marveled with him to hear what he ACTUALLY said.

**Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't.**

"Can you even begin to taste the irony in that lecture?" He retorted in disgust.

Shippo's eyes sparkled and he gazed admiringly at Miroku with a wide, open smile. Miroku looked back at him with a kind smile, impressed with himself and his unintended performance.

"You are so cool, Houshi-sama!" Shippo mused, excitedly.

Miroku humbly replied, "You're too kind, Shippo-san."

Inuyasha groaned. Shippo continued, "I plan on being in my first movie in a couple of years. I hope I can be as awesome as you, Houshi-sama!"

"Well, I'm certain you will, Shippo-san." Miroku said encouragingly before he got that perverted grin of his, "And I'd be delighted to give you a few pointers with the female demographic! Now when you take a bow and they start throwing the lace panties-"

Inuyasha had had enough!

"CLASS DISMISSED, HAPPOSAI! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO THE RUNT FOR ONE DAY!"

**:End**** Flashback:**

Miroku took kindly to that fond memory, his only regret was hurting Shippo. It was the first time he had given tips to an aspiring young actor who absorbed them like a sponge. Inuyasha shook his head in embarrassment. It was more embarrassing having his perverted best friend giving a twelve year old kit tips on what to do with women's underwear than being seen in public with the kit!

Miroku asked Inuyasha about the favor he owed Kitsune-sama. Basically Shippo's father had decided to do world tours a couple of years ago but couldn't take his son with him. So he asked Inuyasha to take care of him until he got back in four months. He eventually agreed after a couple dozen "hell no"s. Shippo drove him crazy, Inuyasha locked him out about a hundred times, but pretty soon they learned to co-exist with each other. Inuyasha started to think he could manage until he got a phone call from Kitsune-sama's manager. The horrid blizzards and the opera-singer who'd recently fell ill but refused to cancel his shows (he postponed them to a later date) would keep them on the road for another two months. Knowing Inuyasha would throw a fit, the manager bid him good night and hastily hung up. He tried not to scream as he finally got the hyperactive kit to go to sleep, but it couldn't be helped.

Needless to say, neither one of them got much sleep that night.

As the time passed, Inuyasha and Shippo got used to each other and got along better than they had. Inuyasha inquired as to what was bothering Shippo one night. He replied that he missed his father very badly and had been scared that something might've happened to him. The next morning he orders Shippo to get himself together because they're going out. Inuyasha explained that since Shippo missed his father so much, he'd taken him to Paris to see his old man. He got his friend/ old rival, Spike Spiegel (don't own Cowboy Bebop either!) to fly them there. Shippo kept screaming bloody murder on the plane that Inuyasha was gonna kill him and the two of them would dump his body in the ocean. Inuyasha knocked some sense into him (literally) and said if he had any intention of killing Shippo, he'd have done it EONS ago! They all arrived in Paris after nineteen hours, just in time to see Kitsune- sama perform. Inuyasha wondered why he went out of his way for that runt, but seeing him so happy being with his father after the show made it all worth it.

"This past Tuesday, I went to see Kitsune to ask why Shippo hadn't come around my place for the past seven weeks. In short, he told me the runt actually found himself a girlfriend and completely forgot all about me!" Inuyasha explained, "I was so elated! I had been in heaven those past weeks! I was so elated I told Kitsune I'd do anything to pay him back. Seeing that I was serious, he said he had business to take care of in Nagasaki for a few weeks and Shippo needed someone to watch him. I panicked and told him I couldn't do it 'cuz I was goin' on vacation with you. He smiled like the fox he is, gave me the money for Shippo's ticket, and here we are." He summed up sarcastically cheerful.

(Would you believe the original explanation was five pages?)

Miroku snickered, muttering something under his breath about what an idiot Inuyasha was. Shippo snickered too, agreeing with him. Ignoring them and focusing on the vacation, Inuyasha asked Miroku if he had anymore bags he was taking and if anyone had to go to the bathroom. No. Given that, they all hopped in the car and left for the airport, "Miami" playing loudly through the speakers to go with the trip theme. Inuyasha was thinking about what Miami would be like when he glanced at Miroku, who was fast asleep again in the passenger's seat. He was kinda pale in the face, his body seemed just a little thinner since he last saw him several months ago. Almost frail.

He brought his eyes back on the road, Inuyasha's face showing deep concern

_That's an actor's life, I guess ._ Inuyasha thought, _But as famous as he is, Miroku could just demand a vacation if he got tired. Keh! He loves acting so much he'll nearly kill himself. Can't blame him really, technically, that's how much I love my job. That's it, Miroku. You just lay back and chill. I got you covered._ Inuyasha gave Miroku a brotherly smile.

"Miami" ended and the next song on the CD started. One that was mysteriously one of Inuyasha's favorites from the 80s.

_Ooh! Rock me Amadeus!  
__Rock me Amadeus!  
__R-R-Rock me Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus….._

There was a short 80s synthesizer music interlude and then the singing...

_Ein__ war en punker  
__Und er lebte in der groβen stadt  
__Es war wien war Vienna  
__Wo__ er alles tat_

_Er__ hatte Schulden denn er trank  
__Doch__ ihn liebten alle frauen  
__Und jede rief: Come and rock me, Amadeus_

_Er__ war Superstar  
__Er__ war popular  
__Er__ war so exaltiert_

_Because er hatte flair  
__Er__ war virtuouse  
__Er__ war ein rock idol  
__Und alles rief: Come and rock me Amadeus!_

_Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

_Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

_Oh oh oh Amadeus_

Miroku's eyes opened.

_What the hell is that?_ Miroku thought.

Shippo was in the backseat watching the scenery and daydreaming about his girlfriend, Satsuki...when all of a sudden he heard this freaky noise coming from the CD player. Miroku and Shippo brought their narrowed, questioning eyes to the CD player in front. It was a German pop song called, "Rock Me Amadeus". They brought their eyes to the DJ/ driver, wondering why it even made it to the refrain and widened their eyes as they witnessed something even more disturbing:

Inuyasha jamming out and singing to it!

Inuyasha noticed his companions starring at him with that "are-you-on-crack?" look.

"What?" Inuyasha said defensively, "I like this song. It's one of the few 80s songs I like."

Miroku rose an eyebrow wearily at Inuyasha, questioning his taste in music. "An 80s European song in which you have no idea what they're saying, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, driver plays what he wants! Deal with it! Besides, it's actually kinda funny. If you listen, it sounds like Nazis speaking in code. (Mock German) AH! Plan B!"

Inuyasha laughed at his joke. Miroku chuckled, though he knew that wasn't original.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha unimpressed. "You got that from that American channel VH1's "I Love the 80s"show." (disclaimer)

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's embarrassment. Inuyasha narrowed his glaring eyes, mentally telling Shippo to be grateful he was driving. Seeing Miroku's amused grin, Inuyasha's temper subsided.

"So what if I did? I like that joke" He replied lightly.

There was a silence for the next few blocks. Miroku stayed awake for a while to look at the pleasant scenery. His eyes looked in Inuyasha's direction above his head, when they were brought down by something that grasped their attention. Around Inuyasha's neck was the rosary bead necklace he wore on "InuYasha". He had always said the thing was tacky, so why was he still wearing it?

Miroku got his friend's attention, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He grunted.

"How come you're wearing that necklace? I thought you hated it."

Inuyasha glanced down at the necklace, hesitating with his answer for a second.

"I did." He answered indifferently, "But then I realized how well it coordinated with my clothes and I changed my mind about it. Plus it kinda grew on me after wearing it for so long."

"Kagome likes it on him. She says he looks hotter when he's wearing it!" Shippo teased, mischievously, translating Inuyasha's words for Miroku.

Inuyasha's face twitched and instantly reddened. He conjured his revenge in his head.

_Note to self: kill Shippo and tell his father he got friendly with Jaws._

He glanced to the side and saw Miroku giving him a taunting smirk.

"SHADDUP!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku asked connivingly, "What? You don't want to comment about your wearing that necklace for your LOVER?"

Inuyasha's face went a shade darker. "SHE AIN'T MY LOVER, IDIOT!"

"So she's your girlfriend, then?" Shippo added.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO INVITED YOU IN THIS CONVERSATION!"

Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Calm down, Inuyasha. We were only playing. We know Kagome's neither one of those."

Inuyasha's face lightened one and a half shades as he calmed down a little.

"But with her **ass**ets," Miroku added perversely, "She's bound to PLEASE you greatly as your wife!"

Miroku and Shippo cracked up laughing when the car sharply swerved over to the curb and halted.

Inuyasha's head was lowered and several shades below crimson, his eyebrow fiercely twitching uncontrollably, his right claws digging into the side of his seat and his bared fangs showing his body's tension.

"One more crack like that about me and Kagome," Inuyasha slowly snarled quietly before glaring up at them and roaring, "AND YOU GUYS ARE **WALKING** TO MIAMI!"

That look on Inuyasha's face was enough to scare them straight. Miroku apologized, stating he only meant it in good fun, but agreed to stop. Shippo did too. Twenty minutes later Inuyasha arrived at the Tokyo International Airport.

Miroku had fallen asleep again and Shippo decided to keep Inuyasha company by talking him to death about his new girlfriend, Satsuki. Shippo explained that they had really hit it off as friends, but he really liked her. As in "would you be my girlfriend?" liked her. Miroku had given him tips on how to get a woman and even gave him a demonstration. (Yes, the groping was included, and so was him getting slapped into next week!) Shippo followed his advice exactly, seeing as how the woman in the demonstration asked Miroku for his number nonetheless, and it turned out just like in the demo! Except Miroku didn't mention a thing about getting punched, badmouthed and Shippo asked Inuyasha exactly what a restraining order was. Shippo heard the hanyou mutter something about him being an idiot for taking the pervert's advice. Shippo explained later that he apologized to Satsuki and told her how he felt about her. She forgave him, then the next thing he knew Satsuki slapped HIM on the butt, playfully flirting with him!

"If ya wanted to be my man, why didn'tcha say so?" She had said. Miroku didn't mention that either! Secretly, Shippo didn't complain nor did he tell Inuyasha. He'd throw him out the car if he did!

The guys made it in time to catch their plane, then found out it had been delayed for about a half hour. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo sat in the waiting area by their gate, waiting for their plane. Shippo looked across Inuyasha over at Miroku, who was asleep again. Inuyasha looked around them, looked at all the women, looked at Miroku and got really worried! Miroku had been exhausted before but not to the point where he'd fall asleep surrounded by women!

"Is Miroku gonna be okay, Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired, worriedly, "It's not like him to pass out around women, no matter how tired he is."

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, equally worried, "But chill out, Shippo. Miroku really overdid it on his last movie. He'll be fine."

Shippo perked up as a thought came to him and made him optimistic, "Yeah, you're right, Inuyasha. Miroku'll be fine once we get to Miami Beach."

Inuyasha rose a curious eyebrow at the young kitsune, "He will?"

Shippo's grin broadened, "Uh-huh! If he saw the music video to "Miami", Miroku will be back to his horny self in no time!"

Inuyasha chuckled. From the airport and through the plane ride, Miroku was figuratively in a coma. Inuyasha and Shippo saw his eyes open only once; when they got up to board the plane. Miroku practically sleepwalked from the gate to his seat, Inuyasha directing him so he wouldn't fall over anyone. Once Miroku sat down, he was out! The flight lasted over twenty hours.

To Miroku, it was bliss.

To Inuyasha, it was hell.

He resented and cursed his friend's exhaustion, the long-ass flight, and the fact that Shippo only needed to sleep every four days and had a mouth like 7-11! Finally the plane landed at the Miami Beach Airport. Inuyasha was so happy! One more minute of listening to Shippo's ramblings and he'd have jumped out the plane! At the airport, Miroku seemed to show some signs of life as he and the others waited for their luggage. He did notice a few hot mamas this time. Unfortunately, by "notice", Miroku saw them and that was it. In Inuyasha's car, the guys drove to the hotel he booked. Shippo and Inuyasha marveled at their suite! Miroku just looked a little impressed. It looked more or less like his place. Inuyasha had the bellboy drop their bags on the living room floor, then tipped him handsomely. After he left, Shippo came running from the back. There were two huge bedrooms, two bathrooms that looked like spas and a little kitchen, just in case the customers actually wanted to cook their own food.

Inuyasha stood in the living room and looked things over.

"Works for me." He said, satisfied.

Shippo bolted back into the living room and stood by Inuyasha, both of them admiring the view outside the giant window.

"Awesome!" Shippo gasped, "The view from this floor is awesome, huh Inuyasha?"

"Sure is, Shippo." Inuyasha loudly agreed, trying to tempt Miroku, "You should check this out, Miroku! Whole lotta hot mamas wearing almost nothing and still walking the streets!"

Shippo used the same tone, "Yeah! Several of them are wearing those itty-bitty-teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikinis! Some even smaller than that!"

ZZzzzz...

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his head to his right...

Miroku was on the loveseat, asleep yet again! Shortly after he entered the suite, Miroku took a seat, looked around the living room, and passed out.

Slightly frustrated that he vainly stooped to Miroku's level to get him to act normal, Inuyasha sent his fist into Shippo's crown, nearly sending him through the floor! Shippo rose up, glaring at his assailant and rubbing his sore crown.

"WHAT'DYA DO THAT FOR, HANYOU!"

"YOU SAID WHEN WE GOT HIM TO MIAMI MIROKU'D BE HIS USUAL HORNY SELF AGAIN!"

"I MEANT ONCE WE GOT HIM THERE AND MIROKU **SEES **THE WOMEN, **THEN **HE'D BE HIS USUAL HORNY SELF AGAIN! YOU THINK MIAMI ITSELF HAS AN APHODISIACAL EFFECT ON HIM?"

**POW!**

"WHAT WAS **THAT **FOR!"

"FOR GIVIN' ME A FRICKIN' TECHNICALITY AND A LONG-ASS WORD!"

Inuyasha took his glaring eyes off of Shippo and placed them on Miroku, softening. He was really starting to worry him. All Inuyasha would have to say was "women" and Miroku'd nearly run him over! Plus, Miroku was really looking a little pale.

"Well it makes sense that he'd fall out like that. His body's probably just trying to catch up for a few years' worth of lost sleep. I'll just let him sleep right now."

Inuyasha thought to himself outloud. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple dozen snacks, and walked back into the living room to wait for Miroku to wake up. He got to the sofa and found Shippo sitting in the spot he wanted to sit in, watching the news. Inuyasha shifted his load onto one arm and used the other to grab Shippo by the back of his shirt collar and fling him backward onto the floor behind Miroku. He took his seat, set his snacks beside him and changed the channel to Cartoon Network, watching Ed, Edd n' Eddy.

Miroku stirred and opened his eyes. Surprised, he rose up on his elbows and looked at his surroundings wildly. Then he remembered he was on vacation in Miami, falling back onto his pillow.

"No wonder it doesn't look like my bedroom." He muttered, half-asleep.

He sat up, placing his feet upon the floor, stretching and yawning, his body cricking and cracking. Miroku looked before him and found his companions on the sofa in front of the TV.

(TV): "'To start, press any key'. Where's the "any" key?

(Click! static) "Welcome. You've got mail."

"AHH!"

Inuyasha and Shippo cracked up, calling Homer an idiot for not knowing how to use a computer. Miroku just stared, blankly.

Shippo greeted him first, "Evenin' Miroku!"

"Out of your coma already, Miroku?" Inuyasha joked with a smirk.

Miroku looked puzzled, "Evening?"

Shippo explained things to him, "Yeah. It's a quarter to eight right now. You passed out at two earlier."

Miroku filed his hands through his head, amazed. He was Shippo's age the last time he slept that much! Shippo leapt from his spot the couch and landed right beside the dazed actor. "Well, we're happy you finally woke up!"

Miroku looked at Shippo, trying to fully wake up, "Why? Are we going out somewhere?"

"Provided you woke up in time, yeah!" Inuyasha said in his usual grouchy tone, "There's a little festival goin' on a few blocks down. Shippo thought it looked like fun so I figured we could all check it out."

Miroku got an idea why Inuyasha'd wanna go.

"Free food?" He asked, smugly.

Inuyasha changed his expression, trying not to make his reason for going obvious. "No, it's not free food...you gotta pay to get in."

"Well, you didn't have to wait for me. Why didn't the two of you go?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha listed his reasons, going from least important to most important, "One, the thing starts at eight-thirty tonight. Two, it's YOUR vacation, idiot!"

Shippo chuckled nervously, agreeing with him except for the insult, "Uh, yeah. He's right, we just tagged along 'cuz you let us."

Miroku smiled warmly, "Thanks. I just find vacations more enjoyable with company."

Shippo mused, excitedly, "Well, how 'bout it, Miroku? Food, women, entertainment, women, meeting new people, women, dancing in the moonlight and all sorts of fun stuff! Did I mention women?"

"Only four times." Miroku pointed out. "Sure, I'll go. I haven't eaten anything since...when WAS the last time I ate anything?"

Inuyasha was heading for the door, pondering with Miroku. "Good question. Come on, we may as well head out while you're still conscious."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The festival turned out to be a luau. The manager decided to do a last minute change of plans this year. There were a lot a people gathered around a stage, socializing and waiting for the performances to start.

"I suppose we could just find a seat and socialize amongst ourselves.", Miroku suggested. "I'll go find us a good seat, okay Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

He wasn't listening to Miroku. In fact, Inuyasha didn't hear any of the noise surrounding him. Nothing else mattered when his eyes met...

"Kagome..."

Ahead of him, sitting at a table, drinking a soda and looking into space was Inuyasha's sweetheart, Higurashi Kagome.

The second he realized it was her, all of time froze and without realizing it, Inuyasha was gawking, wide-eyed and mouth open. He hadn't seen her in so long. It seemed like forever. Last they saw each other was when she came back to Japan to visit him for Christmas two years ago. Kagome had gotten her first job in a movie in America four years ago, it was required that she stay that long.

Miroku waved his palm in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Earth to Inuyasha! Come in, Inuyasha! Now what-" Miroku and Shippo looked in the direction Inuyasha was staring in and when they saw Kagome, all was made clear.

They grinned tauntingly at him. Knowing the best way to bring him back to reality, Shippo took a chance with his life, "HEY KAGOME! HIGURASHI KAGOME! OVER HERE! YOUR LOVER'S WAITING FOR YOU OVER HERE!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, hearing a familiar voice call out to her and turned her head in their direction. Sure enough, Kagome's movement snapped Inuyasha out of his daze as he blinked twice and stared in front of him at her. Her face lit up with a broad smile as she saw Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped as she rose from her seat.

Inuyasha's face reddened as his heart raced.

_She's walking over here! Inuyasha panicked in his head. What do I do! Buddha, Amaterasu, Aphrodite! One of you help me out here!_

Inuyasha panicked in his head.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. He saw the cute little Hawaiian wrap dress she was wearing and his face went several shades deeper. It was pale blue with the usual Hawaiian print in white, tied on her right side in a knot and the hem just a half-inch longer than her school uniform skirt. On top of that, her shoulders were bare!

A LITTLE thought came across his mind as Inuyasha wondered if the dress would stay on her body...

Kagome's body came in contact with Inuyasha's. She wrapped her arms around his waist, rested her head upon his chest and held her position. Inuyasha practically stood at attention in shock. The only thing that moved was his heart, which seemed to be beating faster than Speed Racer could drive! He tried really hard to calm himself down so his breathing wouldn't sound so labored, but nothing was working.

_Cherry blossoms...Inuyasha thought contently. Kagome's scent is like that of cherry blossoms...and...Sparkling White Diamonds! Is she TRYING to drive me crazy! Technically, you don't have to TRY, Kagome!_

Inuyasha thought contently. !

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha. I'm so happy to see you again."

Kagome's voice nearly made Inuyasha's legs give out. He desperately fought the urge to melt in her arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then noticed his nose hurt a little. Kagome lifted her head and looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, smiling so warmly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh...uh, yeah! Yeah! Elated!" Inuyasha squeaked.

Kagome moved closer toward his face and noticed something.

"Inuyasha!"

"What! What's wrong, Kagome!"

"Your nose is bleeding!"

Immediately, Kagome ran to the buffet table to get napkins leaving Inuyasha wondering WHY his nose was bleeding. A second later she returned and wiped the blood from under his nose. It had stopped a short while ago, maybe it was from Inuyasha's panicking. (We all know what it means when a guy's nose bleeds when he had NAUGHTY thoughts about women, don't we?)

Inuyasha thanked Kagome, his face still red but now he calmed down. He glanced over to his side and found Miroku, grinning tauntingly at him. Inuyasha narrowed his glaring eyes, knowing exactly what was going on in that perverted mind of his.

"How embarrassing, " Miroku started jokingly. "A pretty woman comes your way and in two seconds, you're in heat!"

Inuyasha hissed at him, embarrassed (mainly because he was right), "**Urusei**...(shut up)!"

Thinking he was safe with Kagome around, Shippo joined Miroku in embarrassing Inuyasha. "Well that does show that you're QUITE interested in Kagome, Inuyasha. But still, that's no reason to act like an animal in front of your lover in public."

That did it!

Roaring like a demon, Inuyasha lunged at Shippo, who ran like hell in the opposite direction. He chased the kit all over the place, not really caring if he knocked anything over but tried not to.

"WHY YOU TRIPPIN' HANYOU! YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HER TO THE HOTEL AND HAVE HER KID ALREADY!"

"GET YOUR BUSHY ASS BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, WISE-ASS!"

"I'D RATHER BE A WISE ASS FOX THAN A DUMB-ASS DOG!"

**"ROARRRRR!"**

Shippo was at first running from a beatdown, now he was running for dear life!

Miroku and Kagome watched the two for a while, teardropping. Getting the idea they'd be a while, they decided to catch up.

"I tried to call you a couple of days ago, but I kept getting your machine." Kagome gave Miroku a peculiar visage, agreeing with Inuyasha that he really did need to change it, "So I called Hachi and he said you were unavailable at the moment. I wondered if maybe you were out of town and then he told me all about your ailment."

Miroku lowered his head, rubbing it, feeling pretty guilty for worrying Kagome. "I worried you too, huh Kagome?"

"Well of course I was worried about you, Miroku!" Kagome scolded, "I knew you were overexerting yourself on all those projects you had!"

She took a deep breath and changed her tone, "But I'm glad you finally decided to take a vacation. You really needed it, Miroku."

He smiled, happy she was through hollering at him. Kagome reached into her purse and presented Miroku with a small photo of him smiling and posing like the ladies' man he is. Miroku gave smiling Kagome a puzzled look as she held the photo in one hand and a pen in the other.

"I know we're good friends and all, but I saw the sneak preview of "Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi" and by far, I think that's you at your absolute very best, Miroku! So for that, may I have your autograph, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku looked elated, "Finally! A beautiful woman who actually ASKS for my autograph! I'd be happy to, Kagome-chan."

He gave Kagome a playful smile as he signed the photo and handed it back to her.

"Thanks. I'll have to frame this when I get home. Say, would you mind if I tagged along with you on your vacation, Miroku? I'm gonna be in Miami for a few more weeks and I'd like to spend it with another friend." Kagome gave Miroku those puppy dog eyes she usually gave Inuyasha.

Miroku only smiled kindly. How could he say no to such a pretty face?

"How could I say no to such a pretty face? Of course you can, Kagome." Miroku purred kindly, "I only have one request."

"Yes?"

Miroku gazed into Kagome's eyes, then took her hands in his.

"Kagome," Miroku said softly.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked nervously.

He paused for a second, then put on his trademark grin, "Would you consider bearing my children?"

Miroku suddenly felt a violent force strike the center of his crown and force him into the hard pavement, twitching in pain.

Inuyasha stood behind the lech actor, panting through bared fangs, his fist shaking fiercely and his body all tense.

"Trying to get some action behind my back, you damn lecher! You oughta be arrested! Kagome ain't even your woman!" Inuyasha shrieked.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a flirty visage, titling her head at him. He saw her with that flirty grin and turned red again. Inuyasha tried to cover up what she heard between the lines.

"Da- uh...that don't mean you're MY woman either, if that's what you're thinking! 'Cuz you're not!"

Kagome smiled and turned her face away from him, glancing back, "You're still a better model than you are an actor, Inuyasha."

He blinked, staring at her dumbly. He gave up and chuckled, his good mood returning. The lights dimmed, indication the performances were about to start. Kagome walked back to her seat while Inuyasha hauled Miroku off the floor and carried unconscious Shippo, whom he had been carrying under his arm since he pummeled Miroku, to her table. Shippo and Miroku came to as the manager greeted the audience, thanking them all for coming. Miroku had been feeling better when he asked Kagome his catch phrase question. Now that her "lover" basically told him she was off-limits in THAT aspect, his energy level dropped back to what it once was. Miroku slumped in his chair, behind everyone, his head resting on his hand, leaning on the table.

The performance began with fire juggling. Everyone, save Miroku, was impressed. He just watched, his low energy effecting him. Inuyasha stared with an anticipating smile, waiting to see the guy mess up and burn himself. Needless to say, he was disappointed when he didn't. While the audience applauded, Kagome smacked Inuyasha upside the head, scoldingly.

"What! It would've been hilarious, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, defending his actions..

Miroku muttered apathetically, " And they say **I **have issues."

Inuyasha cut his eyes at Miroku, shaking his fist threateningly at him then turned his attention back to the stage. There were singers and a choir who thought it would be fun to sing a remix of "He Mele no Lilo" (very cool song from Lilo and Stitch), a fire-eater that nearly made Shippo burn himself out of curiosity (he thought he could do that too), and a group of dancing hula girls shaking their hips to the Hawaiian drums. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo brought their attention to Miroku.

He had the same appearance as before, except his eyebrows rose a little, indicating they had caught his attention.

Then he yawned.

Kagome turned back towards the stage then glanced back to bored Miroku. She brought her eyes back to the stage, dumbfounded. Inuyasha and Shippo wore the same expression.

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "When we leave, he's going to a doctor! Miroku's really sick!"

"For real! Hawaiian women, smiling with only flower necklaces coverin' their hooters and Miroku's yawning! He might need to see a shrink!" Inuyasha whispered back, thinking Miroku might actually need that Viagara now.

The audience applauded as the hula girls ceased dancing, but they weren't finished yet. The girls moved into a "V" formation toward the back of the stage. Then a cloaked figure emerged from the black curtains, completely covered from head to toe. The drums beat to a slower rhythm and the figure began to move. The Inu-tachi stared curiously, wondering what was going on. The slow rhythm continued for a while longer, then slowed to halt; the cloaked figure stopping with the drums. The drums resumed with a rich prelude and the cloaked figure threw its cloak into the air on a rest note. The audience gasped in amazement as the figure was revealed to be a beautiful Japanese woman! (Beautiful, nothin'! She was a goddess!)

Her skin was gorgeously light and silky, her hair a few shades short of ebony, tied near its tips in a ponytail, long and shiny. And her eyes! Seductive, dark and captivating, suggesting that she was a woman of mystery. She wore dark pink eyeshadow, which added to the woman's enigmatic beauty. For her attire, a very seductive Hawaiian dress. A tube top one shade lighter than her eyeshadow with white flower prints, a thin white lei that hovered just above her exposed cleavage. A long wrap around skirt hung along her full, shapely hips, the ends tied in a knot resting on her left hip, exposing her smooth, long, left leg. She wore three gold bracelets on her right ankle and two on her left wrist, her perfect feet were bare. In addition to that, the woman wore a kind, enticing smile. Her pearly white teeth sparkled like fine diamonds in the fire's light.

Miroku sat up straight in his chair, his neck stretched out and his face staring in utmost awe, eyes wide and mouth agape. A slight tinge of red graced his face, his heart fluttering.

The woman held a pose as if intentionally putting herself on display, waiting for the drums. The drums beat a unique blend of Hawaiian and Japanese rhythm. The woman's hips swiveled sharply with the first few beats, then moved in a smooth, slow rhythm like that of a belly dancer. Her arms and legs followed as she danced gracefully upon the stage, her body flowing in a magnificently alluring cadency. And as if that wasn't enough, the woman began to sing in an equally alluring voice.

Miroku felt everything from the neck down, weaken.

Inuyasha made a comment to himself, impressed with the woman's image, "Whoa, she's like a Japanese Beyoncé!"

_Not even close...Miroku thought, dazedly._

He continued to gawk at the woman, a strange feeling going through his body with each heartbeat. In her dance, she turned to the side for one second, then towards the back of the stage, shaking her hips with the same velocity as the drums.

_Damn! He exclaimed, mentally._

Miroku's shoulders dropped as he melted like ice in his seat! The woman had gorgeous skin, dazzling grace, exquisite dark eyes, exotic beauty and a butt nicer than J.Lo's! Miroku wondered if she was Sir Mix-a-Lot's inspiration.

His body was going haywire!

Miroku's arms and legs were liquid, his heart fluttered, his breathing deepened and his body felt very VERY hot!

Shippo asked Kagome what the young woman was doing here in America, wondering why she wasn't doing this in Japan. Kagome explained the dancer actually was a famous actress/ entertainer in Japan, but she had come to Miami to accompany her back home. They found out their flight had been canceled due to a really bad storm and so they decided to hang out at Miami on vacation for a few weeks. The woman had volunteered to dance and sing at the luau, but the manager insisted she be compensated. He was that stupefied by her beauty.

Miroku didn't hear a single word. His undivided attention was focused completely on the goddess dancing on the stage. She sang her final note, danced a minute more and disappeared underneath her dark cloak, the drums and backup dancers ceasing.

There was a thunderous applause and a standing ovation. Of all the woman's admirers, Miroku appeared to be the most faithful, seeing as he was the loudest one there, whistling, cheering and clapping. Mostly whistling. Inuyasha stared at Miroku, confused. When the whole show started he was about to fall into another coma. That vixen comes on stage and he's hyperactive again!

"Guess that means you're cured." He muttered.

The audience was left to socialize and eat until the next set of performances came. There was a rather large crowd by the stage, consisting mainly of males begging the young Japanese dancer for an autograph or a lock of her hair; and a few women requesting she teach them her dance so they could show their husbands. The woman looked by the buffet talk and saw Kagome and her friends and immediately ran over to her.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around, smiled and the two hugged. Kagome showered her with compliments on her performance. The woman gave her friend humble responses.

"Hey! Long time no see." Inuyasha greeted her.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You were right, Kagome. He does look cute with those dog-ears! (Inuyasha rolled his eyes up, embarrassed) So are you two lovers or what?"

"Not you too!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed simultaneously.

The woman noticed Miroku gazing at her from behind Shippo. As soon as her eyes met his, her face blushed red. She found his eyes mesmerizing.

_He's the only man I know who could have indigo eyes so beautiful. The woman was lost in her thoughts. Miroku looks so much more handsome since last I saw him. That ponytail only adds to his sexiness! That and that hot body of his! AH! Kami! WHAT DID I JUST SAY! Wait, he doesn't look very well. Has he been taking care of himself these past few years?_

The woman was lost in her thoughts.

Miroku approached the woman, smilingly charmingly, "Hello, I enjoyed your performance. You dance with a goddess's grace."

She felt her cheeks redden. "Oh! Thank you very much. You always did know how to flatter a woman, Miroku." The woman replied humbly.

She surprised him. "I take it we've met before in the past?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"Oh don't give me that 'Koharu' act. I was your co-worker on 'InuYasha' for almost three hundred episodes!" The woman answered with a little smile.

Miroku blinked and apologized for his poor memory, "Forgive me, but I seem to be having quite a bad memory lapse."

The woman sighed, lowering her head in disappointment. _Oh course he wouldn't remember you, _She thought, _he's only Japan's Hottest Actor. He's been busy working in TV and movies nonstop basically. Plus you were doing your own thing, in Japan and overseas. Oh well, I'll just have to do this all over again_.

The woman sighed again. Lifting her head back up , she gave Miroku a friendly smile. "Okay then, my name is Taijiya Sango. We used to work together."

Miroku still didn't have a clue who she was, but he didn't want to offend her if she insisted that they knew each other. "Ah, Taijiya-sama. Your lovely countenance has changed, that's why I didn't recognize you right off. Your beauty has advanced, Taijiya-sama."

Sango gazed up at Miroku, then quickly hid her blushing face, turning away from him. _Oh man! There he goes again! What do I do? What do I **say**!_

She mentally panicked. A million thoughts ran through Sango's mind as to handling the situation at hand ...

...then suddenly came to a halt.

Her bashful visage changed into one of shock. Not moving a muscle, she focused her attention on her lower body.

Miroku had his right hand on her butt! Gently squeezing it!

Sango's face resembled that of an angry dragon! She gnashed her bare teeth and rose her shaking fist to her chin. "Stupid...! How could I have forgotten about THAT habit of his...!", Sango growled through her gnashed teeth.

She turned and shouted, "YOU FRICKIN' H!"

Sango's hand struck Miroku's face so hard, it spun him around before sending him crashing onto the ground on his back. He stared into space, dizzily, a red handprint on his right cheek and little chibi Sango dancing around his head. Recalling the shout and the slap brought his memories back.

"Oh yeah! Sango!" Miroku beamed dizzily.

Miroku snapped out of his daze and regaining his senses, glanced up...then laid perfectly still, pretending to be unconscious. Laying almost directly under fuming Sango, Miroku had the perfect view of her rear!

_Heaven...Miroku thought, smiling contently._

Such a wonderful sight! And the way it swayed when she stormed off!

Miroku closed his eyes, smiling happily while playing the image repeatedly in his mind. Kagome ran after Sango, offering her comfort. Inuyasha just shook his hanging head and growled in embarrassment. Shippo stood over Miroku and bent down, observing his face.

"Congratulations, Miroku." The kit said sarcastically, "You're now on the same intellectual level as Inuyasha."

Miroku sighed contently. "Baby got back!"

* * *

Oy! (5:40AM) The things I do for my public! I'd appreciate a whole mess of reviews for this! It nearly killed me, but I did it! Why is this chapter so long? It wasn't this long on the rough draft! Ah well, look for chapter 3 sometime next week! Bye-bye! (I feel like I'm drunk...) 


	3. Sango's Past Returns To Claim Her

Disclaimer: Do we HAVE to go over this again!?

"Yes, we do. So say it and get it over with it!" Inuyasha griped.

Fine! Miroku's my love slave!

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS….?!"

You said we had to go over this again so I'm going over it again!

"I meant about you ownin' my show!"

Oh, I don't own 'InuYasha'! It's Miroku I own!

":….Heads up."

Huh? (I turn around just in time to see Sango's fist land into my nose, sending me several miles into the air.) REVENGE!!!

"How many times do I have to tell her to stop mackin' on my Miroku!" Sango roared.

Anyway, since she's in Nagasaki about now, I'll say it for her. LuClipse85 doesn't own 'InuYasha', nor does she own Akira, Fruits Basket, Cowboy Bebop, et cetera, et cetera…..et cetera.

"Nor does Inuyasha own 'The King and I'" Kagome added..

* * *

**I'm Goin' To Miami**

**Chapter 3**

"Sango's Past Returns to Claim Her"

Sango and Kagome shared a suite in the same hotel as the guys a few doors down the hall from them. They had made arrangements to go do a little sightseeing of Miami Beach the next day.

Sango firmly refused. She refused to be trapped in the same car with Miroku. Getting an idea as to what she was referring to, he apologized for his actions but stated he was sincere about everything he said to her. Sango's face tinged red and, hiding her face from his, she forgave Miroku, but threatened to put him in the hospital if he tried anything in the car.

Inuyasha drove along the roads of Miami Beach as if his car was a tour bus. Miroku named the various locations in the tour guide fashion, "To your left we see (location, history), to your right is the (location, history, personal opinion)". Inuyasha rolled his half-lidded eyes at his lame attempt to impress Sango. It was working, until she saw the Guide to Miami booklet he was hiding under his seat.

Inuyasha made a wrong turn at one of the street corners and on the way back to the main road, the group found themselves cruising in front of the beach. He pulled over onto the sandy part close to the road and allowed everyone to admire the scenery.

Miroku observed all the women in bikinis of all kinds and looked almost as if he were mad. He had expected to see hot, beautiful, exotic vixens strolling along the sand, but he just saw ordinary women. Sure, they still were good-looking, but not the rare exotic beauties he had so greatly anticipated.

He scoffed. "All of them have such flat bottoms." Miroku quietly griped to himself.

Sango heard him and slapped him, calling him a dirty monk under her breath.

Miroku rubbed his stinging cheek, glancing down at Sango. He became lost in a daze as he continued to rub his cheek.

What strength she has. This hurts like hell, but why do I find the inflictor's strength such a turn-on? He thought with an infatuated smile.

Back at the hotel, they all decided to go to the beach for the day and returned to get their gear.

Sango and Kagome waited in the lobby downstairs. It had only taken them thirty minutes to get themselves ready. An hour had gone by and the guys were still getting their stuff together. When Kagome tried to hurry them up, Inuyasha retorted a man had every right to take as long as a woman. She sighed in exasperation at the irony of it. Kagome gave up and joined Sango back downstairs.

She really couldn't blame them if the guys just wanted to look good and be totally prepared for a day at the beach: sunblock for days, food for an army (specifically Inuyasha), best swimming trunks, surfboards, torture devices for Shippo, he and Inuyasha arguing over the agreement between him and Kitsune-san, Inuyasha ignoring it, Miroku acting as Shippo's lawyer and winning his case, Inuyasha kicking him off his Christmas card list, Inuyasha putting him back on five minutes later.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo gathered their things, did a checklist to make sure nothing was forgotten, and went to the lobby downstairs.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo walked outside the lobby to Inuyasha's valet parked car in front of the building. Kagome leaned against the side door as Inuyasha and Shippo loaded the trunk. Inuyasha glanced up at her as she stared into space smiling of the nice shade over them.

What is it about her that makes me act all crazy? Inuyasha thought, puzzled. He honestly didn't mind the fact that Kagome brought out his soft side; it just bothered him that he couldn't figure out why!

Shippo stared wordlessly at Inuyasha, wondering why he stopped. Inuyasha brought his eyes to Shippo, stared for a second, popped him on the head and quietly loaded the last of their bags in the trunk. The kitsune hollered at him but got blown off as the hanyou ignored him and leaned over on the trunk, looking irritated.

"What the hell are Sango and Miroku doing?! They better not be getting anymore bags!"

Right after Inuyasha finished griping, a young man screamed from inside the hotel and a pissed off Sango stormed through the door growling so ferociously she could frighten a wild tiger! She stormed towards the car, Inuyasha intercepting her path. But before he could ask what her problem was, he felt Sango's palm slam into his face hard! If Inuyasha hadn't caught his balance in time, the force would've sent him to the ground!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN?!!" Inuyasha roared.

"THAT WAS FOR ENCOURAGING HIM, YOU FREAK!!!" Sango roared back.

Miroku walking through the automatic door with the cooler, a satisfied smile and a black eye answered all of Inuyasha's questions. He growled and got in the car. Sango badmouthed Inuyasha, warning Kagome to watch for him seeing as how he had encouraged Miroku to be an H. A huge vein bulged on the side of his forehead as he roared for Sango to drop the subject.

Although when he thought about it, Inuyasha HAD encouraged Miroku's actions.

But that's how he is! He argued with Sango in his head, _Why the hell are you blaming me now for somethin' he's been doing for years before?! Well, whatever. I'm going to the beach with Kagome so I'm gonna be happy! (calms down, de-tensifies himself) Okay, the happy's back… _Inuyasha thought calmly.

He argued with Sango in his head, Inuyasha thought calmly. 

Miroku sighed dreamily as he got into the passenger's seat, leaning back with a happy perverted smile stretching from ear to ear. Sango glared, seeing his face in the rear view mirror, Kagome rolled her eyes and Shippo looked at Miroku, confused.

"Doesn't that hurt, Miroku?" Shippo asked, knowing pain doesn't bring a smile.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But to have beautiful Sango as my assailant, it was worth the pain." Miroku answered dreamily.

"Crazy-ass lech.." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Sango glared at the back of Miroku's seat, getting an idea.

"Was it truly, Miroku?" She purred in a deceitful tone.

He answered with a sly grin, "Yes, indeed."

He took the bait.

Sango rose her fist into the air and brought it down on Miroku's head like a mallet as hard as she could! Miroku shouted in pain briefly and sunk in his seat.

"Have another serving!" Sango gloated.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "He's still breathing, Sango." He said flatly.

"And he's still got that hentai grin." Shippo added observing his face from the back seat. Sango came down with a case of temporary insanity as she stood in the car, glaring down at Miroku looking a madwoman.

"YA LIKE THAT?! WELL HERE! HAVE SOME MORE!! KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!!!"

Sango proceeded to pounding the crap outta already unconscious Miroku like she was possessed! Inuyasha hid his face on the wheel, trying not bust out laughing but couldn't conceal his snickering. "Okay, Very happy, now!"

Shippo and Kagome backed away, frightened of the crazed woman, trying not to get any of Miroku's blood on their clothes.

"And I thought Sohma Kagura was mental!" Shippo exclaimed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Save for Shippo talking to Kagome, it was pretty quiet on the trip to the beach. It was delayed for another forty minutes as Kagome had to go back to their room for the First Aid Kit and enough bandages to practically mummify Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku just long enough to see he was still alive, then quickly brought his eyes back to the road, trying not to have an Akira moment. By the time Inuyasha parked the car, Miroku's swelling had gone down and regained consciousness. Inuyasha shut off the engine and looked over at Miroku, his head hanging off the seat.

He wasn't moving.

Inuyasha looked at him indifferently, but then saw that Miroku didn't seem to be breathing. "Miroku?" He called out.

No response.

Inuyasha figured he'd fallen asleep on him again like he did over the phone but reached out for his shoulder anyway to wake him up.

Miroku's hand lashed out and fiercely latched onto Inuyasha's upper arm. His body spun around, facing Inuyasha, his face still colored with little red, black and purple bruises. His eyes opened beyond their full extent, eyeing him menacingly.

"KANEDAAAA!!" Miroku shrieked!

Frightened out of his right mind, Inuyasha drew back screaming, his pitch high enough to match that of a girl's.

"'Sup?" Miroku grinned.

Laughter broke out from the back seat of the convertible. Unable to hold it himself, Miroku cracked up himself. It took Inuyasha a long while to get over his shock, then realized what just happened.

He lashed out infuriated and embarrassed, "YA FRICKIN' IDIOT!!", and landed a left hook in Miroku's stomach. Miroku leaned over the dashboard, still laughing despite having the wind knocked out of him. Inuyasha glared fiercely at him, breathing heavily through bared fangs, his face twitching with tension.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA QUIT DOIN' THAT?!?" Inuyasha shrieked with a high pitch in aftershock.

Miroku laughed lightheartedly, "When you quit falling for it!"

Kagome and Shippo laughed even louder, Shippo exclaiming about Inuyasha's slowness.

Miroku calmed down and looked up at Inuyasha with an apologetic smile, "If it really scared you that much Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"KEH! I'll believe that when you quit sayin' it ever damn time!"

Inuyasha took two minutes to try and regain his composure. Since it wasn't working because Sango kept giggling and reiterating, "Kaneda!", he just got out of the car and started unloading the trunk. Miroku got out carefully, praying Sango didn't break anything. He exclaimed he was fine, he was still dead from the neck up, but he was fine. Sango asked Kagome when those painkillers she gave Miroku would wear off.

Inuyasha followed Kagome nearly all over the beach, carrying the umbrellas, coolers, chairs, and towels with him, as she looked for a good spot.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you just grab a couple things at a time? Then you wouldn't be struggling with everything." Kagome nagged.

Inuyasha peeked from behind his load at her, a little pouty because she was more impressed with his "stupidity" than his strength (the whole reason he carried everything at once).

"It makes more sense to carry everything at once and not have to worry about it, than walk two miles back to the car ten times!" He snapped.

"But wouldn't it be wiser to have several people help carry everything at once and reduce your risk of a hernia?" Miroku suggested with good intention from behind them.

Inuyasha froze and looked back at Miroku with a sarcastic glare, his eyes half-lidded.

(Think of asking Sesshomaru the same question and the look he'd give you before killing you.)

Miroku took one look and said what Inuyasha told him through his glare,

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!"

"Thank you." Inuyasha spat flatly and continued following Kagome. She finally found a spot not that far from the shore and had Inuyasha set up there. He thanked the gods and set their things down. As he rose up and stretched his tired back, Inuyasha looked to his right. He stared blankly as he realized something:

They were exactly five steps away from the spot he suggested when they started looking!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly as a vein bulged on his head.

She was arranging the chairs as Miroku helped set up the umbrellas, knowing Inuyasha's tone of voice all too well. It was gonna bring hell. (rhyme!)

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome answered, unaware of what was to come.

"How is it you take me halfway around the FRICKIN' BEACH WHEN WE COULD'VE WALKED FIVE STEPS FROM WHERE WE STARTED?!!!" Inuyasha's voice crescendoed as he lost his temper halfway through the sentence.

Miroku could feel his voice blow his hair about.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, peeved by his yelling.

"Here we go." Miroku said to himself.

"What're you yelling for? I found us a spot, didn't I?" She replied, her voice raised.

"Yeah! Five frickin' steps away from where I suggested!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Argh! You're such a child getting upset over something insignificant!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I A CHILD!? YOU MAKE ME WALK ALL AROUND THE BEACH WITH THAT HEAVY-ASS LOAD TO THIS SPOT?! OF COURSE I'D BE PISSED OFF!!"

"Well I offered to carry something but you wouldn't let me! (mocking) 'No, I'm cool, Kagome! You just find a spot and let me carry this!' Like I was supposed to be impressed with your machoism, idiot!"

"You can quit wondering now, Inuyasha. She wasn't impressed." Miroku spoke up.

He felt Inuyasha give him the same glare as before,

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!" He snapped for Inuyasha.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "You drag me all around the beach to a spot we could've walked five feet from and I'M the idiot!?"

"Yup." Miroku muttered to himself, then saw Inuyasha glare him again, but with more intensity.

"Miroku, shut the hell up, dammit!!" Miroku yelled to himself.

"Thank you!"

"Well you didn't have to holler, Inuyasha! You could've just spoke like a regular person! And besides it was too small a spot us! When we came back this was the biggest spot in the whole beach!"

Kagome argued her point well.

Miroku opened his mouth to side with Kagome, but shut it as soon as he thought he felt Inuyasha's glare on him.

"I ain't hollerin', woman! I'm just wondering why you can't use common sense on occasions like this!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome eyed him with a piercing glare, trying to restrain her anger. Or at least keep herself from cursing him out.

"Well I got enough common sense to know what a mistake this was! I don't know what possessed me to come here with you! SIT!!" Kagome screamed that word as loud as possible to make sure Inuyasha would make it halfway to the center of the Earth.

Inuyasha stood arrogantly before Kagome, arms folded.

"Don't work, darling." Inuyasha pointed out, holding the necklace up as if emphasizing his words.

His arrogant tone and that smug look made Kagome seethe with rage! She grabbed the chair that Miroku handed to her, ran towards Inuyasha and rose it above his head, insane with rage.

"**I SAID SIT, INUYASHA!!!**"

With all her strength, Kagome slammed the chair into the back of Inuyasha's head, the force sending him into the sand face first! He laid in a crater about two feet deep, K.O.ed.

Miroku simply leaned against the umbrella pole, watching with his arms folded. This was a common thing to him, though he hadn't seen it for a few years. Two Christmases ago, she and Inuyasha had a similar fight and the same circumstances had occurred. He was quite impressed with Kagome's strength though; she actually broke the chair this time.

Inuyasha regained consciousness and immediately started cursing Kagome out as soon as he recalled what had happened. He emerged from the small crater and broken wood and glared at her, growling. Inuyasha's expression changed immediately when his eyes met Kagome's. She stood in the same position with the same angry face except she was starting to cry.

Inuyasha started freaking out! He couldn't take seeing a woman cry, especially Kagome!

Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, "d-don't cry…"

"DON'T CRY!?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M CRYING?!?!" Kagome erupted. "IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS, INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha and Miroku felt a strong wind from Kagome's voice blow their hair about roughly.

Kagome calmed her tone, "I was trying to find a really big spot to sit because I know you like your space so you can stretch your legs out! I didn't mean to take you all around the beach back here, Inuyasha! I just couldn't find a big enough space for you over there!" Kagome cried, tears escaping her eyes. Her feelings were really hurt.

"Gods, I'm such an ass!" Inuyasha hissed to himself under his breath. Miroku overheard him and glanced to the side in agreement. Inuyasha walked slowly over to Kagome, his hand reaching out to her.

"Kagome-"

"Why in the world am I standing here like an idiot!" She shouted, "I'm leaving! I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I am going home!" Kagome huffed and immediately stormed off, walking incredibly fast on the loose sand.

At first Inuyasha just keh-ed and stood his ground stubbornly, then he remembered Kagome had his keys! He didn't have any pockets to hold them in when he carried all that stuff and let her hold them!

Inuyasha then ran after her, tripping and stumbling on the sand to catch up with Kagome, who was practically walking 15mph!

Miroku watched Inuyasha as he struggled to catch up, hollering for Kagome to wait, which she was obviously ignoring. He wondered why he couldn't be a man and apologize.

"Inuyasha, you're just so hopeless when you're around Kagome. You ran her off before she and I could have some fun!" Miroku whined, pervertedly.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, MIROKU?!?!" Inuyasha screamed from far in the distance. His dog-ears picked up Miroku's perverse words despite his quietness.

"Shutting up." Miroku answered quickly.

Inuyasha continued running after Kagome, who was probably at the car by now. Miroku looked in his direction, a little perplexed. "What? No "thank you"?" He whined.

"URUSEI YO!!!" Inuyasha screamed wildly with tension.

Miroku watched their belongings as he waited for them to return. He peered through the bags for something then smiled as came across it.

His binoculars!

"I was certain I'd forgotten these back home!" Miroku beamed. His tone changed to a solemn one, as he lectured himself, "I really should take it easy. I was so into my work, I'd almost forgotten to have fun."

Miroku adjusted the settings on his binoculars, made sure the lenses were clean and were free of cracks. Once the inspection was complete, he sat down on the towel and took a second to look around the crowded beach.

"Well, as I await the return of the Odd Couple, I think I'll do a little sightseeing." Miroku thought enthusiastically as he rose the binoculars to his eyes and commenced to "taking in the sights". A broad grin stretched across his face as he gazed at the wonderful sights of women in almost non-existent bikinis, smiling and talking with their friends, laying on their beach towels, unknowingly giving the perverted actor a full view of their butts.

Miroku's grin was nearly identical to the Cheshire Cat as he continued to gaze, feeling very relaxed.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Inuyasha. You don't know just how much I appreciate this!" Miroku said in a low, hushed tone while grinning uncontrollably like the freak he was. He still thought they all had flat rears, comparing each woman he saw to Sango. Then Miroku saw her in the binocular lens, wearing that sexy Hawaiian outfit dancing seductively for him. The grin faded to an agape mouth as he played her performance at the luau in his head again.

That beauty…

That grace….

That butt….

Buddha in heaven, Sango was a goddess of indescribable beauty! Miroku thought as he stared intensively at the image playing before his eyes, breathing heavily and drooling all over himself.

"Utsukushii…." Miroku unconsciously whispered through his heavy breaths.

Just as the show was about over, his binoculars suddenly vanished! Miroku blinked and snapped out of his daydream, then looked up behind him.

Shippo stood holding his binoculars, hanging his head, ashamed of his horny friend. Miroku wiped the drool from his face and greeted Shippo with a grin and nervous chuckle, trying to cover up his previous actions.

Shippo wasn't buying it. He knew Miroku too well.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back.

He had managed to catch up to her before she jacked his car. Knowing Inuyasha couldn't take seeing a woman cry, Kagome let it all out and tears flowed like Niagara Falls! Inuyasha thought he'd go berserk and practically begged her to stop, admitting he acted like an ass and saying he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Kagome agreed to forgive him and stop crying ONLY if he let her help carry the rest of the stuff out the trunk.

Inuyasha carried the remaining bags and the other coolers, while Kagome carried both Inuyasha's and Miroku's surfboards. Kagome hadn't been impressed with Inuyasha earlier, but he sure as hell was impressed with her! She didn't struggle at all with all that weight! No wonder that chair knocked him out! That movie must've called for Kagome to be a physically strong woman!

Inuyasha found himself starring at her again. He couldn't help but feel this wave wash through him when he saw that cheerful smile of hers, but then he found himself checking her body out! Inuyasha turned away quickly before Kagome saw him looking, although his nervous face and pink cheeks alone would've made him all the more suspicious. A light coming from her caught Inuyasha's attention. He brought his curious eyes toward its source. It was the sunlight shining on the gold chain necklace Inuyasha gave to Kagome for her birthday. He smiled, proud of his choice as it added to Kagome's good looks.

Inuyasha laid his load onto the towel while Kagome handed him and Miroku their surfboards, saying they were heavy. Inuyasha cut his eyes at her, teasingly. They were heavy and yet she acted like they didn't weigh a thing! Shippo used Miroku's binoculars to check out the ocean. The waves were just right for surfing.

"Are you sure you're up for that, Miroku? I don't think you're quite over your exhaustion yet. Though your previous act says otherwise." Shippo wisecracked.

Miroku stood with his surfboard and assured the kitsune he'd be fine. He then made a cocky remark at Inuyasha, asking if he could stay on his board long enough to actually catch a wave. Inuyasha keh-ed , calling Miroku's words. The two took off running toward the water. They swam out far from the shore and proceeded to their contest.

As if the ocean had the hots for them as well, as soon as Inuyasha and Miroku reached the farthest end of the water, huge walls of water rose up from the surface, offering to make the two celebrities look real good.

Miroku cruised the waves with ease, gliding his hands onto the rolling water surface and exiting just as the wall of water crashed back into the sea.

People on the shore applauded his skill and coolness. He waved back and then noticed a few women blowing kisses at him, flirtingly. Miroku grinned like a player and then looked along the shoreline to see if one woman in particular was watching.

No luck.

Miroku looked disappointed, but then thought she had seen him from a different location and went onto the next wave.

Inuyasha surfed the waves like he was a pro on a Hawaiian ocean. Determined to upstage his competitor, he glided up and down the wave as if he was skateboarding and even got the guts to do 360 degree spins along the rolling waves and handstands on his board.

The crowd looked on in amusement and applauded heartily, greatly impressed with Inuyasha's skill. Kagome gasped in awe, amazed at how great he was. Shippo just watched in anticipation, grinning impishly. Kagome noticed and got curious; he was waiting for Inuyasha to screw up and wipe out!

Kagome protested, "Shippo! I know you want revenge for all those times Inuyasha picked on you, but you shouldn't try to jinx him like this!"

"Huh! I WISH I could jinx him! But I'm not trying to, Kagome." Shippo assured her. "Inuyasha just has a love for getting wiped out!"

Shippo never took his jinxing eyes off the hanyou as he spoke to Kagome, not wanting to miss the moment. Kagome eyed Shippo in thought, wondering what he meant. She then turned her attention back to Inuyasha and in four seconds, was answered.

Inuyasha was an excellent surfer and had a knack for being able to do tricks on his board...... but his timing was in sore need of improvement.

Sure, he could do tricks, but Inuyasha had completely forgotten that it was only a matter of time before the wave caved in on him. By the time Inuyasha realized this….he was underwater. A few seconds later, he washed up onto the beach shore on his back, his eyes rolled up looking very aggravated. Using his claws, Inuyasha removed a baby starfish from his face and the two on his chest. They made him look like mermaid!

Miroku walked over to him. He had finished a short while ago and watched Inuyasha continue. He bent over his wiped out friend with a playful smile.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed more, getting more aggravated as he knew he what was coming.

"You know you owe me that 30,000¥ (≈$300), right?" Miroku said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, H!" Inuyasha griped.

Kagome giggled. She remembered how Miroku had to learn to surf for his part in one of his Hawaiian movies and Inuyasha helped him. They made a friendly wager that said anytime they went surfing and one of them wiped out, the winner was entitled to 30,000 yen after Miroku was practically a pro. He only lost twice out all one hundred times they did this.

Shippo thought it was too bad Miroku didn't take vacations to Hawaii often. With Inuyasha surfing against him, Miroku could have a second job!

The kitsune took off running when he saw Inuyasha flip onto his feet, thinking he was gonna beat him again. Instead, he froze in a kneeling position and watched in amusement as Shippo ran off screaming bloody murder. Kagome scolded Inuyasha for his childishness, trying not to laugh herself.

Miroku decided to go for a walk to dry off and headed towards the other side of the beach.

Inuyasha predicted how things would go, "At the end of the day, the H will have at least hit on several dozen women, two of which are already taken, and his face about twelve shades of red and purple."

Kagome agreed. She predicted somewhere along the way, Miroku would get beat up by someone's boyfriend, or husband if the gods felt like using him for slapstick humor. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha and found several women begin to crowd around him, admiring his surfing, and a couple recognizing him as Japan's Hottest Model.

"That was very impressive, Hanyou-sama. You really have a knack for surfing." One woman mused.

"Oh yes. And that ocean water sparkling on you adds to your sexiness." Another flirted, giving him a seductive look.

Kagome stared wide eyed, jealousy growing. Who the hell did she think she was, saying that to him?! She thought while giving them all the Evil Eye.

Inuyasha tried to play it cool, like Miroku would. He answered them with an indifferent tone, saying it was something he did for fun with his best friend. Inuyasha's hidden attempt to tell them he wasn't interested in them backfired as his sexy voice only turned them on more. He looked nervous as he prayed they would leave.

One woman just decided "the hell with it!" and fell onto Inuyasha, her hand on his bare chest.

"Inuyasha-sama, you're so hot! May I do you the honor of bearing your children?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as his jaw dropped in shock!

Kagome had heard enough! She exploded and chewed the woman out for being so shameless! Startled by Kagome's reaction, she immediately backed off of Inuyasha and apologized, thinking she had hit on her man. The other women protested but were stopped by the other as she stated her assumption to them in Spanish. They nodded, getting the picture….then all four of them turned to Inuyasha and asked the same question.

Kagome screamed again and the women bolted off!

Thank you. Inuyasha said gratefully in his head. He sighed, relieved they finally left!

"Geez! They're worse than Miroku! At least he never pull a woman that close like that!" Kagome ranted. "The flirt!"

Secretly, Inuyasha liked it when Kagome got jealous like that, it showed she really liked him. A little smug smirk crept onto his lips as he looked up at her. Inuyasha stood up straight, his arms folded, looking cool.

"Oh c'mon, Kagome. I get that a lot back home. It ain't a big deal. I'm pretty used to it."

Kagome screamed "WHAT?!" with her wide eyes and fierce visage as she snapped her neck back at him. Inuyasha swore Kagome had fangs! She shook uncontrollably at him, trying to think of a comeback but not wanting to say something she'd regret. Defeated, Kagome huffed and turned away from him, arms crossed and head lowered, growling to herself.

Inuyasha looked around him, making sure there weren't any vacant chair laying around. He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking up at the blue sky and sparkling ocean. In his head, Inuyasha was trying to think of something to say to soften Kagome's mood. He remembered some of the things Miroku would say in a situation like this.

Inuyasha stopped rocking.

He then tried to remember something Miroku would say that didn't get him slapped.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head to see who had called her. Standing before her was a tall young man a couple of years older than her, rich bronzed skin, short jet black hair with matching eyes, a muscular build and white swimming trunks, a hopeful smile gracing his lips.

Kagome starred up at him, blushing slightly. She caught herself and recalled his question.

"Uh, yes! Yes, I'm her." She stuttered.

The man's face lit up, "I was hoping it was you! I had just seen your new movie, 'Kill Bill 3' and I thought you were great, Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome was flattered, he was her first fan since the movie debuted in the American theaters.

"Oh, thank you very much." She replied shyly.

Inuyasha watched from the corner of narrowed glaring eyes. His golden irises quickly lining with green as he focused on the man smiling at Kagome like that. The man then pulled out a picture of Kagome posing in a sexy outfit and a pen, asking for her autograph. Surprised that she had a serious fan, she was more than happy to oblige. Another young man, around eighteen, rose from behind with the same request. Inuyasha looked behind the younger man's back and his jaw dropped!

A line of handsome men, and a few elderly ones, was forming!

And a couple of them had Miroku's lecherous grins on their faces!

Inuyasha switched into overprotective/possessive mode as he stormed over to Kagome's side.

"And just what the hell is this?! A few minutes ago you were trippin' about me getting some action!" Inuyasha argued, his jealousy apparent.

They young man getting his autograph signed made an attempt to calm the uptight hanyou.

"Oh come on, man! I just asked for her autograph, it's not like I asked her to marry me!" He stated lightheartedly.

The way Inuyasha threateningly brought his eyes from Kagome to him caused the young man to freeze with fear. Almost literally. Along with others who saw him.

"Who the hell was talking to you?!" Inuyasha snarled in a low tone.

The young man whimpered and took a step back, ready to flee for his life. Kagome bonked Inuyasha on the head, silently telling him to behave.

"Now don't be like that, Inuyasha. It's really not a big deal. That's just an actress's life." Kagome smiled, matter of factly. She didn't look at him; she instead kept her attention on public. There was a hint of revenge in Kagome's voice. Inuyasha stuttered incomprehensible syllables in anger and the fact that she had used his words against him. Kagome continued to sign autographs and pose in photographs for her adoring public while Inuyasha just stood by her side, glaring demonically at everyone else.

"KAGOME-SAMA!! HIGURASHI KAGOME-SAMA!!" A remote voice called out for her.

As soon as it registered as familiar inside her head, Kagome's eyes popped open and she snapped her head in the direction of the voice, her face a visage of fright.

In the far distance was a young Japanese man the same age as Kagome waving his arm, running towards her and shouting her name. The man got to the crowd and started popping up in-between the men, getting closer and closer to the front.

Inuyasha's temper got sidetracked as he noticed the weirdo in the dark khaki swimming shorts and stupid smile. He rose an eyebrow in disbelief at the guy's cluelessness.

"Who in the seven hells-"Inuyasha muttered.

"Crap." Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha sensed danger, Kagome's tone filled with fear. She kept staring at the young man, hoping and praying it wasn't who she thought it was. When he was just ten guys away, Kagome's fear was confirmed.

"Kagome, who in the seven hells is that fool?!" Inuyasha asked, protectively. He felt his face turn hot as Kagome ran behind him and hid, holding onto his sides, her face against the skin of his back, shaking with fear. "Save me, Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered.

The crowd of men released expressions of disappointment when she ran behind Inuyasha.

She was taken!

They had wanted her autograph, but they mainly wanted to hook up with Kagome! But now saw they had no chance! The crowd of men dissipated, on the verge of tears.

That just made it worse for poor Kagome though. No crowd meant no obstacle for that one man in particular. Taking a deep breath, he eagerly walked over to where Kagome was. Inuyasha continued to stare at him, wondering who in the seven hells he was, and if he was an alien.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "You still didn't answer me. Who in the hell is this loser?"

"My stalker." Kagome whimpered mousily from behind her shield.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. His body automatically shifted into a fighting stance, but the sight that entered his eyes contradicted his instincts.

The man finally reached his destination, he looked up after catching his breath and cast his eyes up at Inuyasha with a dumb smile. His look turned into a questioning one as he didn't see who he was looking for. The man looked at Inuyasha for a full thirty seconds, then looked to the right for several seconds, then to the left for several seconds….then returned to Inuyasha again.

The hanyou stared at the strange guy in disbelief, wondering how in the world someone like him could be so stupid?

That completely clueless face doesn't say a hell of a lot about him. Inuyasha thought, staring down at him.

The man was starting to aggravate Inuyasha as he kept staring up at him, then he saw something shake in the corner of his eyes. He brought his eyes down to Inuyasha's abdomen, which scared him because Inuyasha thought he was looking a little LOWER, and saw two hands on his sides shaking. A broad, stupid smile stretched from ear to ear on the young man's face. Inuyasha glared at him, preparing to protect Kagome at any cost. Although looking at this guy's face, his grin looking like it dropped his IQ several points below zero, he could kill himself by tripping over a cell phone.

"Mitsuketa! Konnichi-wa, Kagome-sama!" The man greeted Kagome with great enthusiasm. Kagome slowed her trembling to a halt. The guy already knew she was there, so there was no point in trying to hide anymore. She peeked out from behind Inuyasha, baring a fake tentative smile.

"K-Konnichi-wa, Hojo-san." Kagome chuckled nervously.

(Even my Spell Check makes jokes about his name!)

Inuyasha immediately relaxed, his half-lidded eyes rolling up to the sky. Hojo was no threat to Kagome whatsoever. Inuyasha found him to be a walking oxymoron: a harmless stalker. It was true the guy wouldn't do anything to harm Kagome, but that didn't mean Hojo wasn't annoying.

"Annoying as hell." Inuyasha mumbled inaudibly.

Kagome remained hidden behind Inuyasha's muscular body, peeking at Hojo tentatively while he continued to give her that moronic grin of his. The aggravated hanyou couldn't figure out why she didn't just lay the smackdown on the guy and show him who was boss.

Hojo spoke up, a little hyped now that he stood before his goddess, "Kagome-sama, it's very nice to see you're well. Are you busy right now? I thought maybe we could walk along the shoreline hand in hand, or maybe walk to the ice cream parlor, or take a trip to Cancun, or maybe get married!"

If Kagome hadn't spoken up when she did, Inuyasha surely would've snapped Hojo's neck right then and there!

"Hojo," Kagome chirped, still nervous, "remember that little agreement that says you aren't supposed to be this close to me?"

"The restraining order?" Hojo questioned.

Kagome nodded her head, also aware of Hojo's slowness. He took three large paces backwards, looking dejected that the restraining order hadn't expired yet. That didn't phase him none, however, "Well how about sharing a box of pocky with me, Kagome-sama?" Hojo perked up, shoving a box of pumpkin pocky in her direction.

Inuyasha done had enough of Hojo's idiocy!

"Retard, are you hard of hearing?! A restraining order means get lost, Hohokum!!"

"Um…it's Hojo." He politely corrected.

Inuyasha gave him the same half-lidded, demeaning glare he gave Miroku.

"Who the hell cares? And what the hell's wrong with you?! Givin' Kagome that pumpkin pocky crap to win her over! Frickin' retard! Three words (tapping Hojo on head with fist to each word): Almond Crush Poc-ky!"

Hojo face washed blank. He smacked his head as Inuyasha enlightened him…then presented Kagome with a huge box of Almond Crush Pocky, which Inuyasha immediately confiscated. After standing in place, that moronic grin never leaving his face, Hojo asked Kagome what she was doing that night.

"Get lost, HojoJojo!" Inuyasha growled in a threatening tone.

Hojo was about to correct him when he noticed a big muscular dude with long white hair, blazing golden eyes, and red swimming trunks. He stared up at Inuyasha, perplexed, "How long have you been there?"

Inuyasha crashed onto the sand, his hand in the air, twitching! Who in the seven hells could be this slow?! Hojo was able to see Kagome completely in that instant her "bodyguard" moved out the way.

"Kagome-sama?" Hojo asked nervously, beginning to blush, "Please forgive me if I sound too forward, but I was wondering….how you would feel about having children?"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!"

Inuyasha towered over Hojo looking like a bloodthirsty demon, his voice sounding terrifyingly inhuman! Hojo hastily bid his beloved Kagome farewell and ricocheted away from Inuyasha, running like hell along the shoreline.

Kagome finally emerged from behind Inuyasha, making sure Hojo was gone and making a comment to herself about his IQ. Inuyasha had opened the box of pocky and began munching on the delicious chocolate and almond coated biscuit sticks. (Those really are delicious!)

Kagome looked at the box and snuck a stick, devouring it after sampling a nibble. She reached for another when Inuyasha rose the box far above her head, still crunching on the four sticks in his other hand.

"Gimme my pocky, Inuyasha!" Kagome whined.

"Get your own, woman." Inuyasha retorted.

"Hojo gave that to me! So fork it over, dog-boy!" Kagome jumped for the box when she saw Inuyasha lower it slightly. He simply rose it back up.

"Well, the idiot handed it in my direction. And since he's on a restraining order, you're not qualified to it!" Inuyasha taunted.

"GIMME THE DAMN POCKY, INUYASHA!!" Kagome roared, the absence of the delicious almond flavored goodness driving her insane.

"I said get your own woman!" Inuyasha hollered back.

"Don't make me go medieval on yo' ass!" Kagome threatened, giving Inuyasha the death glare of an addict. He looked down at her, scared. He keh-ed, turning his head up to the side and lowered the box to where Kagome could reach it. Glad Inuyasha came to his senses, Kagome reached for the box….and Inuyasha rose it back up and gloated in her face.

"DON'T THINK SO!! HAHAHA!!"

Kagome growled at him, sounding nearly identical to a wild animal! Inuyasha froze and stared with a stupefied look. Roaring like a crazed panther, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, (who screamed like a woman) and commenced to beating the crap outta him like a crackhead on withdrawal!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango walked along the boardwalk, just strolling, looking around the numerous game and snack booths. A smile graced her lips as she watched the young children laugh and play. She noticed she was turning quite a few heads as she walked. With what she was wearing, how could she not?

Sango strolled along the boardwalk wearing a sexy rose-colored bikini halter top and short blue jean shorts with clear flip-flop sandals.

A Baskin' Robbins ice cream booth caught her eye. Sango tried to look away, attempting to watch her figure. The image of smooth creamy ice cream melting in her mouth drove her towards the booth, concluding just one cone wasn't gonna kill her. Sango leaned onto the counter and found the vendor replenishing his ice cream display.

"Hello there!" He greeted her, "I'm sorry, but it was quite busy earlier and my last customer just cleaned out the last tub of ice cream. (chuckle) That Usagi, she just can't get enough Rocky Road. I'll be with you in a short while, Miss." He apologized.

"Please, take your time. I understand business gets that way." Sango replied, patiently.

As the vendor went in the back to retrieve more ice cream, Sango stood before the counter, contemplating over which flavor to get. She couldn't decide! There were so many she hadn't had in ages! She observed the menu trying to make up her mind, laughing mentally at her indecisiveness, then suddenly Sango felt a cold hand reach under her and grab her right breast! The hand, in one swift move, reached under, grabbed her with a firm grip, squeezed her like a lemon, and then disappeared!

Sango straightened up, turning crimson red from embarrassment and fury! Several things ran through her mind, distracting her from turning around and killing her harasser. At first, Sango thought it was Miroku who had grabbed her. But he had more respect for her than to do that! Miroku was pervert, not a pig! Besides, he was only obsessed with her butt! Not her boobs! And even if Miroku dared to wonder up there, he wouldn't squeeze her so coldly and….abusively. Sango's eyes narrowed as she came to a realization.

There was only one man on this Earth who could be that disrespectful to her…

"You seemed rather slow to strike me, Sango." Stated a cold, sinister voice.

She could detect a hint of smugness in his voice as she continued to look before her. Sango narrowed her eyes more, then brought her eyes to her left, her head slowly following them.

There he was.

Wearing a black beach top and black swimming shorts, leaning with his back against the counter, eyeing Sango ominously with an evil smile was her sadistic, abusive ex-fiancé.

Bakayarou Naraku.

His evil smile widened to display his white teeth. "Was it good?"

Sango growled fiercely at him, "Go fuck yourself, bastard." Returning to the menu before her.

Naraku did nothing more than turn his face to the side from her, chuckling to himself. Almost delighted that she still loathed him.

That chuckle sent numerous chills down Sango's spine. Why did he have to show up now?! Sango complained in thought, _and in AMERICA of all places?! _Impatiently, but politely as she could, Sango asked the vendor to hurry. Getting the hint she didn't like the company, he picked up his pace.

Sango complained in thought, Impatiently, but politely as she could, Sango asked the vendor to hurry. Getting the hint she didn't like the company, he picked up his pace. 

Sango turned away from the counter. She closed her eyes, lowered her head and sighed deeply, mentally chanting to herself that eventually the idiot bastard would tire of her and leave. Sango chanted this seven times, considering seven a lucky number. She slowly opened her eyes and brought them to her right.

Naraku smiled brightly (sarcastically) at her, waving at her as if he had read her mind.

Sango growled through gnashed teeth, glaring ferociously and cursing whoever said seven was a lucky number. Naraku rose onto his feet and slowly started to approach Sango, who quickly drew away defensively. "Dammit, Naraku! Get the hell away from me!"

She observed his face as her eyes glared into his. That sadistic smile of his had returned, a dark aura all over his face.

Naraku looked back into his ex-fianc's eyes, calmly. He could see the fear that rushed through her blood and the hostility that tried to mask it. Taking a giant step toward her, Naraku grabbed Sango's head with an iron grip and yanked her to his body, burning with lust.

He held her in a position that suggested they were dancing to the Tango, Naraku's arm encircling Sango's waist and his perverse hand squeezing her butt uncomfortably, his other hand handling hers in the same manner.

Before she could even flinch, Naraku forced a kiss upon Sango's mouth, attempting to transfer his burning lust into her body.

It didn't work. Sango was utterly disgusted with his possessive attempt to claim her like she was his property. She acted quickly and savagely kneed him in the balls! In the second Naraku yelped and unconsciously loosened his grip on her, Sango immediately pushed herself away, drew back a rock hard fist and launched it right into his nose! Upon crashing into the pavement several yards away from her, he was expelled from his daze.

Now Naraku was pissed! Royally!

"You bitch!" Naraku snarled as he sat up on the pavement about to lunge at Sango. He started to, but froze. Not because of her taking a fighting stance, but as Naraku noticed his surroundings, quite a few people had witnessed the whole thing and started to watch and gather in a crowd around him and Sango.

The one that grasped his full attention was Miroku, who stood beside Sango, glaring down in anger at Naraku on the ground.

"That is an inappropriate term to address Lady Sango. You will apologize to her right now!" Miroku declared unflinchingly, earning Sango's admiration.

Naraku scoffed at him, paying him no mind but kept his focus on Sango. "Who are you to make me, fucker?" He cursed, starting to rise up. Naraku stopped when his red eyes met Miroku's indigo eyes, they narrowed in a fierce glare that intimidated him enough to keep him down.

"You are obligated to apologize to Lady Sango. You will state your apologies to her this minute!"

The intensity of Miroku's stern tone made Naraku cower for a second. He eyed Miroku, then turned his red eyes to Sango, who still glared down at him ready to fight, and smiled.

He decided it was time to take his leave.

For now.

Naraku knelt down before Sango, bowing his head, and hiding his face in false humility.

"My apologies, Lady Sango." Naraku stated smiling with just enough humility to hide his sarcasm. He rose to his feet and with one final glare at Miroku, turned and left.

His body still burning with lust.

Lust for the woman who rightfully belonged to him.

Sango would quench his fiery hunger for her, whether she wanted to or not.

Once Naraku was a far distance away, Sango relaxed. Her eyes turned to a very tense Miroku, whose nerves didn't unwind until the villain was completely out of sight.

"Daijoubu ka, Sango-sama?" Miroku asked, worried.

Sango stared when she gathered her words, "Yes, yes, I'm alright. Thank you, for standing up for me, Miroku."

Miroku smiled kindly at Sango, "You're very welcome. Who was that guy anyway? Do you know him?"

Sango turned her face away from his. She didn't want to admit the bastard was her ex-fiancé, so she told him Naraku was just some punk who got way too fresh with her. She looked up at Miroku and found him looking in the distance with a very intent visage.

He…just now, Miroku had acted very protective of me, and he was worried about me, too. Sango thought, taken aback by Miroku's concern. She couldn't help but recall his rebuking of Naraku several times in her head. Miroku was pissed, anyone could see that, but the way he contained himself and still put Naraku in his place!

He was like Sango's knight in shining armor!

Or hot swimming trunks. Either one worked. Although she preferred the trunks.

The vendor cleared his throat to get their attention. He had witnessed the whole thing and applauded Miroku on coming to Sango's rescue. He gave them both ice cream cones on the house.

Miroku and Sango walked ahead on the boardwalk, Miroku slurping away, wondering why Sango was giggling the way she was. They stopped when they came to a small fence lining the remainder of the boardwalk. They leaned onto the fence, admiring the view of the ocean.

A young woman with long blonde hair and a black leather bikini immediately caught Miroku's attention as she walked close to the sandy hill the boardwalk was on.

"Julia! Julia!" Miroku called.

She stopped and removed her shades. Julia gave Miroku a forced smile but eased when she assumed he was only trying to say hello. Until he started again.

"How about you and I go to one of the nightclubs later, Julia? Maybe we could catch up a little seeing as we haven't spoken in so long." Miroku offered, his lecherous grin returning.

Julia said nothing. All she did was give him a peculiar visage, telling him something through her flatly narrowed eyes. Miroku deciphered the look. He chuckled and apologized, trying to hide his disappointment. Julia smiled contently, "Glad you understand, Miroku." She put her sunglasses back on and continued her walk, cutting her eyes at him, freaked out.

Miroku slumped over on the fence, licking the melting ice cream streaming down his cone, dejectedly. "Huh, I forgot all about that."

"What?" Sango inquired, half sarcastically, "That Julia's Spike's girlfriend?"

Miroku paused, then answered, "Well that too, but mainly I forgot about, the whole restraining order thing…" Miroku lowered his voice to an almost inaudible tone. Unfortunately for him, Sango still hear him. "You have a restraining order from Julia?!" Sango exclaimed loudly.

Miroku lifted his half-lidded eyes, staring before him, his back facing Sango.

"Julia, Faye, Ed, Sailor Moon, every single one of the Sailor Senshi except Chibi-Chibi, Chun-Li, Caska, Shampoo, Akane….Ranma, Ayame-"

"Koga's girlfriend?!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku continued, "Yes, Hisakawa Aya, Relena, Fujiko, Yohko (DHY), Momoko-"

"WEDDING PEACH?!!"

"Uh...yes. Utena, Anthy, Haruko (FLCL), Rei, Kaoru, Asuka, Nadia, Hina, Queen Emeraldas, Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl…."

Miroku went on for several minutes, naming nearly every female in the anime business! The guy even had restraining orders from Dream and Hamasaki Ayumi!

"MIROKU!!" Sango hollered in incredulity.

"Well they were so beautiful," Miroku smiled, nervously. Wincing at the sharpness of Sango's tone. "I thought they'd make wonderful mothers for my children!"

"THEY MADE THE FRICKIN' ENDING THEMES TO 'INUYASHA', YA FREAK!!! WHoo-saa…!" Sango took a deep breath to collect herself. Although she was pretty sure she was gonna snap again. She calmed somewhat, "Did you really think you could get one of them in bed with you, Miroku?"

Miroku turned around, facing Sango in shock that she'd ask that.

"No! Of course not!"

There was a pause as Miroku added something with that perverted grin of his, "I was kinda hoping I could get all of them at once."

Sango's eyes flew open as her calm face slowly twitched into a visage of infuriation. Miroku drew back, a little scared. "Uh, Sango?"

Baring her gnashed teeth, which Miroku could've mistaken for fangs, and growling like a dragon, Sango took her ice cream and shoved it into Miroku's face and stormed off, fuming.

He just stood there with Sango's ice cream stuck to his face.

"Mmm…pistachio-almond."

* * *

Whew!! Another long chapter finished! And I finished early for once! 2:10 A.M.! That's early for me, people. What better way to spend a Friday night than typing and listening to my J-Pop music? 

It's a shame I don't get paid to do this! But then again, it's a shame I don't like lawsuits. So that works out!

How about that? I bet none of y'all saw THAT comin'! Sango and Naraku….da horra!!

Hope ya liked it! Up next, Inuyasha kinda takes the spotlight for a little while, contains drama. Soap-Opera drama! Ja ne!

(I had originally posted this on June 29 2004; I left the Author's Notes because they bring back all the fond memories of me staying up all night to type this.)


	4. Love Hurts Part 1

Disclaimer:

"LuClipse85!"

"LUCLIPSE85!!"

"Miss LuClipse85?"

"Keh! Why does she have to act like such a baby? All she has to say is "I don't own InuYasha"!

"It's very difficult to say it when you don't want to, that it is."

.....technically I don't have to because he said it for me.

"Well, would you please say the disclaimer anyway, Miss LuClipse85? InuYasha would be very happy if you did, that he would."

"What's up with the way you talk, man?"

"It makes him cool, shut-up InuYasha! Okay, I don't own....I don't own...."

"Don't give up, you can do it."

"I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!"

(InuYasha and Kenshin fall over)

"SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY, WOMAN!!"

"I did. Kenshin asked me to say the disclaimer. He failed to specify which one. (sly grin)"

"Haha. That I did, didn't I? Well then, would you please say you don't own InuYasha?"

"You don't own InuYasha."

"RRRRRRR!"

(InuYasha pounds LuClipse85 on the head)

"Now, now InuYasha! Don't be so violent! Remember what your psychiatrist said about anger management!"

"Keh! This coming from a schizophrenic!" (I'm surprised he could say that!)

"Okay! I give! I don't own InuYasha.....or Kenshin."

"Thank you very much, Ms. LuClipse85. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read this fanfiction! It's a very good story, that it most certainly is!"

"Why can't LuClipse85 just write a regular disclaimer like everyone else? She's always gotta turn it into a frickin' comic!"

"I like to be unique! That's my strongpoint! (grins goofily and makes peace sign)"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You can stop now....!"

* * *

****

I'm Goin' To Miami

Chapter 4

"Love Hurts, Love Scars" 

"Love Heals, Love Will Save the Day"

Part 1

The next night, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went downtown to a karaoke bar. They all wore their most casual, but fancy looking clothing as they intended to have a lot of fun on stage. InuYasha looked around, admiring the place, thinking it looked pretty fancy for just a karaoke bar. Sango looked at the audience, slightly frowning. There were a LOT of women tonight, and all of them looked attractive. She cut her narrowed eyes at Miroku, then changed her expression and looked at him questioningly.

Miroku's perverted smirk was evident but there was nervousness on his face. With his eyes, Miroku scanned the room, looked at all the women, and looked behind him to see how far he was from the door. Sango rose an eyebrow, wondering why he looked excited and scared at the same time.

An older woman sitting at one table on the other side of the room turned to get a better look at a handsome man who had caught her eye, then gasped and exclaimed loudly, " OH MY GODS! IT'S HOUSHI MIROKU!!!"

InuYasha had wandered off by the DJ's stand checking out the huge songbooks when he heard a woman scream Miroku's name and immediately looked up.

Miroku froze and stared at the woman, wide-eyed. A large group of women exclaimed and began to rise from their seats.

Then Sango understood. Miroku was preparing for his mad dash to safety should he get mobbed!

InuYasha immediately bolted in front of Miroku, and folded his arms, acting like the actor's bodyguard.

"Miroku's off-limits, ladies!" InuYasha declared with a cocky grin as he stood, daring them to challenge him. He held up his hand and cracked his knuckles, showing off his claws. "He's on vacation! Anyone who wants him will have to take it up with Hanyou InuYasha!"

"HANYOU INUYASHA!!?"

"OH MY!! IT'S HANYOU INUYASHA!!!"

"HE HAS SUCH A NICE ASS!!"

Nearly every woman in there exclaimed and rose up from their seats.

InuYasha's expression washed blank as he gawked, stupefied. Miroku shot him a quick jealous glare, thinking HIS ass was SO much better than InuYasha's! InuYasha thought back to his whole point in planning this vacation for Miroku and frowned.

"Crap! Irony sucks!" He whined.

InuYasha tensed as the fangirls began to approach them while Miroku took a cautious step back.

"O-kay, that obviously didn't work!" Miroku said with a nervous grin. "Got your running shoes on, InuYasha?"

Before the two made a run for the door, Kagome intercepted the group of excited women and made them stop.

"Don't be in such a hurry to run them over, people! How do you expect them to sign autographs if ya break their arms mobbing them?" Kagome stated with a hinting smile.

The women, as well as InuYasha and Miroku, stared questioningly at Kagome, "Where are you goin' with this?!"

Kagome put on a proud, sly grin as an ingenious idea came to her that would give Miroku and InuYasha a break. "My friends here came to have fun and relax. If you all leave them alone for the entire time they're here, they'll gladly give each of you an autograph and/ or a photograph of them with you! But ONLY if they are left alone!"

The women gasped and exclaimed excitedly. They returned to their seats and waited. Not only would they see InuYasha and Miroku sing, but they'd get autographs too! Life is good! The woman who spotted Miroku got so impatient she banged on the table and hollered for the DJ to hurry up with the show!

Sango showered Kagome with praise, thinking she was brilliant! Kagome tried not to let her head swell, but she had to admit her plan came together very well.

Miroku almost bowed down on his knees in gratitude, "Thank you so much Kagome! I really didn't feel like running back to the hotel! I don't think I would've made it back al-"

"What the hell was that about, Kagome?!" InuYasha interrupted with an ungrateful roar.

"I was trying to give you guys a break, InuYasha! Miroku's in no condition to be marathon running anywhere!" Kagome yelled back.

"I had things under control!" InuYasha snarled, "I could've handled this myself! You shouldn't butt in and make decisions for me, Kagome! Where the hell do you get off actin' like my agent?!!"

Kagome felt offended by InuYasha's attitude and ingratitude but nonetheless TRIED to keep her composure. She went on but InuYasha cut her off, "Besides nothin'! I don't need you comin' to my rescue like I'm helpless, wench!"

(He's dead.)

Sango gasped, shocked that InuYasha would call Kagome such a thing.

InuYasha froze when he met Kagome's blazing eyes. He and the others took a step back, InuYasha whimpered. Kagome, luckily for him, did nothing more than narrow her eyes at him.

"You are so lucky that necklace doesn't work, InuYasha....!" She growled ferociously and stormed off to an empty table.

"Agh! Would you grow up, InuYasha?! She was only trying to help you out, dammit!" Sango spat, going after Kagome to offer her comfort.

"Keh!" InuYasha folded his arms stubbornly, turning his nose up away from her. "What the hell's her problem?! Goin' around givin' orders! How the hell can you put up with such a bossy woman, Miroku? Miroku?!"

InuYasha looked behind him and found Miroku gone! He swished his head around the karaoke bar and found him over at the bar & grill ordering food and drinks for Sango and Kagome, having them sent to their table, then ordered a drink for himself.

InuYasha stormed over to the bar and took a seat on the stool beside Miroku.

"Why'd you take off like that? You made me look like an idiot talking to myself!" InuYasha griped, not yelling for once.

Miroku looked toward the bar, ignoring InuYasha and drinking his fruit punch. InuYasha teardropped.

"Hello! Houshi Miroku!" InuYasha called, irritated.

Miroku paused and indifferently glanced at InuYasha. "Who're you?"

InuYasha's head fell to the side, wondering what was his problem.

"Don't try to pull that crap on me, Miroku!" He hollered.

Miroku's look turned cold. "Seriously, who are you?"

InuYasha lowered his head, releasing a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a growl, obviously irritated. Nonetheless, he went along with it.

"Hanyou InuYasha, your best friend since junior high school!"

Miroku turned his head so that he faced InuYasha, then put on a face that seemed to say, "Oh yeah!", like he all of a sudden recognized him. InuYasha's face brightened sarcastically, as if saying, "that's right, dumb-ass!", a vein surfacing on the side of his forehead. Miroku opened his mouth about to say something then quickly turned back to the bar.

"No, you're not."

InuYasha fell off the back of the stool and crashed onto the floor! He reached onto the counter and pulled himself up, twitching uncontrollably, his fangs bared.

"Yes, I am! I'm also your only ride back to the hotel!"

Miroku coolly took a sip of his drink. "I could always get a ride with someone else." He contradicted, ignoring InuYasha's face going berserk.

InuYasha was just about to scream, "WITH WHO?!", when he remembered all the women waiting for them to leave. One of them would gladly take him back to the hotel.

"Besides," Miroku continued, "my best friend may have anger management issues, but even he wouldn't treat a lady with such rudeness!"

He rose his voice slightly. Miroku was as angry with InuYasha as Sango was. Frankly, Miroku didn't really want to sign autographs while he was on vacation, but if it kept him from getting mobbed by crazy fan women he'd sign a hundred!

InuYasha released a loud, exasperated sigh and gave up. He folded his arms, leaning hunched over on the counter, glaring away from Miroku. Nothing going on inside his head, InuYasha's mind played what had just happened, he frowned more.

InuYasha reflected on his actions; his hard, stubborn visage softened a little.

He reflected on his words and Kagome's angry, but hurt, visage. InuYasha shifted, he lifted his head but his eyes remained downcast. His face was tinged with remorse and shame.

Miroku heard a heavy sigh from his right and took a glance at InuYasha's face. InuYasha had practically put himself in "time-out" and reflected on his conduct and was now regretting his words.

"I didn't mean to holler at her like that, Miroku....I don't know, she just unintentionally struck a nerve the old man plucked." InuYasha spoke quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Miroku looking at him and guessed he cooled down a little. Miroku wordlessly accepted his friend's apology.

"I know you don't particularly care for your agent, InuYasha, but couldn't you give him a break and show just a LITTLE respect?"

InuYasha cut his half-lidded eyes at Miroku. The actor smiled, reading his expression.

"I guess not after what he did to you."

InuYasha groaned at that memory. Kagome unintentionally struck a nerve that his agent, Jiji Myoga had plucked one too many times. Several years before, Myoga had taken the liberty of booking InuYasha for modeling conventions, conferences, autograph sessions and all kinds of events. Of course, there was nothing wrong with trying to increase your client's popularity. InuYasha's problem was that the old man never asked his consent! And the one time he did, Myoga blew off his client's refusal and booked him anyway! (Needless to say, Myoga got the beatdown of his life the next day!) The old man didn't give InuYasha a break either! After a long while of going to event after event non-stop, InuYasha was in the same condition as Miroku!

But of course, he was more of a prima donna about it.

"You told Myoga to....F-off, said that you were going on vacation for a few years and stormed out of Myoga's office! Don't deny it, I was there when it happened! I could hear you clearly as I walked up the hall!" Miroku recollected.

InuYasha stifled a chuckle, finding the memory funny.

"Then a few days later after Myoga apologized, you came back to work and apologized....in your own way." Miroku continued.

InuYasha snickered, listening to how Miroku said it.

InuYasha had gone back to Jiji Myoga's office and apologized for cursing him out...after making the old man grovel on his knees, beg like a dog and bark like Soichiro.

InuYasha snickered impishly. Sweet revenge! He thought, laughing.

Miroku cut his eyes at that laugh, wondering how a guy like him could do something so childish. He simply rolled his eyes up and was thankful that he didn't beat the old man up again.

Miroku resumed with an impressed smile, "Just to get you to go back to Myoga's office was a miracle! (chuckle) I don't know how Kikyo did it-"

Miroku's eyes flew open as he abruptly cut off his sentence when he heard himself. Praying that name wasn't heard, he slowly brought his eyes to his right, then cursed in his head as his request was denied.

InuYasha still held his position on the counter, but his face was completely different.

Pensive, somber, and a bit saddened.

"Kikyo...."

* * *

:::FLASHBACK:::

Five years ago.

InuYasha was at Tokyo's biggest fashion show of the year. Takahashi Rumiko was displaying her latest clothing line and InuYasha was one of the main attractions there! In fact that's why so many people had showed up! Over 85 of the guests were women, many of which had seen InuYasha on the cover of the July issue of Sports Illustrated, the swimsuit edition! (waterfall flows from author's mouth...)

Several of the Takahashi models were both awed and jealous by InuYasha's popularity! He had only been modeling for barely a year but the public couldn't get enough of him!

Inside the mens' dressing room, as InuYasha was making sure he had all of his outfits ready and getting dressed, a few of the Takahashi models glared at him from a safe distance, their eyes green with jealousy.

"I don't get it! I've been with Mama Takahashi for the longest and I was the most famous! Hanyou shows up and nobody knows who I am anymore!"

"I hate his guts! I hate anyone who'd try to take my woman away from me! (whining) My sweet Akane's been drooling all over that guy! She's even forgotten my name!"

"Oh suck it up, Ryoga! Take it like a man!"

"Shut-up, Ranma! At least I took it better! You were lying on the mens' bathroom floor in fetal position from your lost popularity!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"The both of you shut the hell up! We gotta get ready for the show! (muttering) Perfect! I can't believe my sweet beautiful Kyoko actually likes that...that.....that DEMON!!"

"Aw poor Yusaku! He lost his woman to ANOTHER dog! At least this one looks better!"

"One more word outta you, Ataru, an' I'll send ya to the moon!!"

"Are you asses done talkin' about me?! All that whispering's starting to piss me off!" InuYasha snapped at the four men.

They ceased talking and stared at him surprised. Ranma wanted to give InuYasha a piece of his mind; he stepped forward, glaring him in the eye. Luckily, Ranma listened to logic when he observed InuYasha's fierce glare that sent chills of fear through his body. Logic kept saying Hanyou could kick his cursed ass from here to Okinawa if he was angered!

"I assume you got somethin' to say, Saotome?" InuYasha growled.

Ranma took a deep breath through his nose, sticking his chest out. "Yeah, I got somethin' to say, Hanyou....uh, r-red looks good on you! Really coordinates with your eyes!"

Ryoga, Yusaku and Ataru crashed onto the ground! Ranma turned on his heel and quickly walked away. Inuyasha rose a curious eyebrow, then rolled his eyes to the side.

"Keh! Whatever!" He scoffed.

Inuyasha continued getting dressed for the show, listening in amusement as Ranma's group chewed him out for his sudden yellow streak.

Finally, the time had come for the show, Takahashi '99! Takahashi-sama stood upon the catwalk stage and welcomed her many guests and fans.

"This is just a question of curiosity, but how many among you came for Hanyou Inuyasha-san?"

Only less than a quarter of the audience DIDN'T give some kind of response; everyone else clapped, cheered, screamed and whistled! Takahashi-sama laughed; the other Takahashi models behind the curtain frowned scornfully in jealousy. Inuyasha just rolled up his golden eyes and scoffed quietly, wishing they'd get over the popularity issue.

"Keh!" He thought. _"These guys....the only reason I put up with 'em is Mama Takahashi. She's a lot cooler than I thought she'd be. I can't understand why those four idiots keep saying I stole their women! It ain't like I WANTED to seduce them! Besides, I got no interest in ANY of them! I'll say 'hi' but that's about it!"_

He thought. 

Inuyasha meant his thought about Takahashi Rumiko-sama. She was the only one there that he could be truly friendly with, namely because she was the only one who really saw him as a person and treated him just the same.

The show went underway. The applause was thunderous!

Cameras flashed from all sides of the catwalk. Takahashi-sama was well known and respected for her unique line of clothing and her models. She despised the propaganda of stick-thin models! It was such an eyesore! She loved to see natural and full-figured fashions! Plus, Takahashi-sama encouraged her models to display their true characters along with their clothing as they went down the catwalk! Even if they wanted to put on a little act, she allowed it! It brought her, as well as the audience, great joy and pleasure to see her models smile and have fun on stage! All of this added to the long list of reasons for Takashi-sama's popularity and success.

Five of the male models walked down the stage, sporting fly suits for both casual and business wear. Ranma was happy that he still had it with the audience, sending a special thank-you to all his loyal fans. Ryoga, Yusaku, and Ataru received mostly clapping applause as well as the shouts from their various fan clubs; Lum screamed her head off for her man, Ataru. He grinned back and, for once, didn't hit on any of the other girls, praying she wouldn't give her "reinforcement".

A Takahashi Favorite, as he was often called by the press, graced the stage, displaying a light tan suit with a dark gray long sleeved shirt underneath. His blue eyes sparkled like sapphires with the camera flashes. Women screamed out his name, some swooned from the heat radiating from him. The model's comrades howled like wolves, cheering him on supportively. The model grinned in confidence, appreciatively.

"WE LOVE YOU, OOKAMI-SAMA!!"

"ALRIGHT!! WORK IT, MAN!!"

"YOU GO, BOY!!"

"AISHITERU, KOGA!!!!"

The model tried to keep his composure, but that comment from one of the female Takahashi models made his face redden slightly.

"Will ya stop that already?!" He thought, embarrassed.

Ookami Koga reached the front of the catwalk stage and turned, posing in all angles for the cameras so that they'd get all his good sides, grinning wolfishly.

"OOKAMI-SAMA!!! PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR WOMAN!!"

Koga's grin broadened as a fan girl shouted out to him. He wasn't the ladies' man type, but he couldn't help it if a woman thought he was that sexy!

"AISHITERU, KOGA!! MARRY ME AND BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!!"

Koga nearly tripped and fell off the stage as the Takahashi model called him again!

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, AYAME?!!" Koga hollered from the middle of the stage. He stood to his feet, brushed himself off, and resumed his peacock strut, glaring toward the curtain at Ayame.

Mishiroi Ayame only smiled lovingly at him. Koga did nothing more than yell at her when she did that, but she knew he liked hearing it! Ayame was Koga's supportive and ever-loving fiancee!

He just had a habit of always denying it. ()

"Ladies and gentlemen, Takahashi-sama would like to present a special guest star model! He's famous, the best friend of Hanyou Inuyasha, and Japan's Hottest Actor! Please give a warm welcome for Houshi Miroku-sama!"

Boy, did they!

A thunderous round of applause sounded all through the building as Miroku strutted down the catwalk like a peacock. He wore a black silk long sleeved shirt, the collar opened and showing off the upper part of his chiseled chest, black jeans, shiny polished black shoes and a royal violet jean jacket. The audience showered Miroku with cat-whistles and cheers! One woman, a hysterical Miroku fan, leapt from her seat and jumped from seat to seat from the nosebleed section with open arms to "hug" him! Unfortunately, (for her) several of the guards leapt up and seized her in mid-air and escorted her out, once they got the straitjacket on her.

"I LOVE YOU, MIROKU!! I'LL GLADLY BEAR YOUR CHILD!!"

Miroku secretly teardropped, sincerely thanking Buddha for security, despite the number of times they did that to him. He stood before the vast crowd and placed himself on display, giving his gracious audience the satisfaction of gazing at him.

"Thank you all, you're all too kind to such a humble actor." Miroku purred in a modest voice to all of the ladies there.

Inuyasha applauded his best friend in support from behind the curtains, just waiting for him to start flirting with the women there.

"I would like to thank Takahashi Rumiko-sama for kindly allowing me to have a small taste of being a Takahashi model." Miroku bowed gratefully to Takahashi-sama, then turned to his audience and bowed again. "Arigatou gozaimasu, sayonara." Miroku purred, looking up at the audience, his beautiful violet eyes shining in the light.

A wave of infatuated gasps and sighs were heard when the women gazed at the actor's eyes. They wished with all their hearts that Miroku was a Takahashi model!

"LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILD, HOUSHI-SAMA!!!"

Miroku turned and smoothly walked away, earning a few hundred whistles as the women's eyes locked onto his butt! How good it looked in them jeans! The actor grinned slyly as the applause continued even after he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Pervert..." Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku.

"What? I can't help it if this jacket doesn't cover my backside! Let's hear your excuse when you're finished!" Miroku made a playful comeback as he exited to watch the remainder of Takahashi '99.

The commotion calmed down quite a bit as two more male Takahashi models displayed their clothing, then a pause as security formed a ring around the stage with a twelve foot distance from it, acting as barricade for those with front row seats. They linked hands to increase their power. Everyone else looked around, wondering what was going on.

Behind the stage, Takahashi-sama shared words of encouragement and sent her last male model forward.

"Break a leg!" She whispered, affectionately.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, wondering if the show had ended that quick. Then....

Inuyasha emerged from the red curtain in a white silk long sleeved shirt, red pants, and suavely holding a red silk jacket over his right shoulder. A confident, sparkling grin graced his lips.

(Though I don't mention it, he IS wearing shoes, even though I can't see him wearing any!)

Judging by the audience's reaction, you'd think it was a Beatles' concert!

The applause was deafening! Women AND men cheered for Inuyasha as he walked along the stage, his dazzling grin never leaving his face.

"I feel like an idiot smiling like this! I like the attention, but I don't like it THAT much! Dammit, I hate it when old man Myoga's right!" Inuyasha thought. His agent was the only reason he was grinning like that; he suggested that Inuyasha try it as it added to his sexiness on the stage.

Well, Myoga knew what he was talking about! The audience loved it, women were swooning and gazing all over the building! What Inuyasha saw in the front row answered his question about the security guards. Women were being pushed back from the stage! He couldn't believe they were trying to trip him and drag him into the crowd again! He got an idea. Inuyasha established eye contact with the women....

and gave a sexy smile and winked at them!

Almost simultaneously, most of the women fainted and the others gazed dreamily at him. A few of the men who saw that stared in amazement, admiring how cool Inuyasha was!

Inuyasha faced forward and grinned proudly to himself, he KNEW that would get them to chill out! _"Damn, I'm brilliant!"_

He set himself on display before his audience, those who remained conscious, posing in various positions, then turned to make his exit.

It was a good thing Inuyasha didn't make a wager on Miroku's words earlier! The second he turned around, whistles and shouts were almost all he heard! Amongst the shouts, women were making all that commotion over how fine his butt was! Inuyasha's face reddened! Despite being certain he was wearing pants, he felt exposed! He just wasn't used to that, women drooled over his chest and upper body, not his butt! Inuyasha picked up his pace as he neared the curtain and quickly disappeared behind it!

Inuyasha stood behind the curtain as the other male models went onto the stage a second time to display the next set of clothing. Takahashi-sama walked up and stared at Inuyasha, then laughed. If it weren't for his beautiful white hair and golden eyes, he would've blended in with the curtain!

Inuyasha stood practically glued to the red curtain, breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure so he could go change into his next outfit. He noticed her laughing at him and exclaimed he wasn't nervous nor was he embarrassed from all the attention that went to his butt!

Takahashi-sama only laughed more.

"What is so damn funny, Mama Takahashi?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Your face....your face is redder than your suit! And your ears are even redder! Oh, you look so cute, Inuyasha-chan!" Takahashi-sama giggled as she pulled out a mirror so the embarrassed model could see. Inuyasha's eyes got wider and he got redder with embarrassment, then got reddened even more when he realized it!

"I don't get it! How the hell can my ass be prettier than my face?!!" Inuyasha hollered in confusion.

"You really gotta ask after looking at it, mutt?"

Instantly, the crimson vanished as Inuyasha glared in the direction of that insult.

Standing proudly in his tan jeans and tight black undershirt, was Koga, staring cockily at Inuyasha.

"Aw, did you have to face me, Hanyou? I find the back of your head more pleasant to look at."

"Keh! Allow me to do you a kindness then, Koga! How 'bout I tear out your eyes so you won't be ABLE to look!" Inuyasha snarled with a malicious smirk, baring his claws and fangs. He was about to carry out his threat when Takahashi-sama stopped him.............by holding a package of cup ramen in his face. That distracted him just long enough for her to get a word in.

"Koga, you were trying to tell me something earlier, right? I apologize for being busy with other matters, but that couldn't be helped. Now what was it?"

"I'm really sorry, Mama Takahashi, but I'm gonna have to leave early. I got other affairs to tend to." Koga stated,. lowering his head in a sort of a bowing way. Inuyasha smiled, it was gonna be a good day. Koga looked up and saw Takahashi-sama's disappointed face, then lowered his eyes again.

"C'mon Mama Takahashi! You know I hate it when you look like that!" Koga whined. Any other woman gave him that look, Koga wasn't phased; Takahashi-sama sniffled and Koga would bow on his knees if it got her to stop!

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped!" Koga reiterated, trying to keep his situation secret. He rose his head to tell Inuyasha he'd have to kick his ass another time, when he noticed this strange look on Takahashi-sama's face. She was looking at him very slyly, with a smug hinting smile.

"What?" Koga inquired.

Takahashi-sama continued giving him that look, "I get it. Koga, you big sweetie!"

Koga AND Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"You're, as they say, keeping it on the down low; you're finally taking Ayame on a date!" She exclaimed.

In less that a second, Koga's eyes were wide as the moon and his face was as red as Inuyasha's pants.

"Hell no, I ain't datin' her! I don't know what she's been tellin' people but that ain't it!!" Koga hollered.

"I wonder, " Inuyasha thought outloud, connivingly, "Is it possible the big bad wolf is in denial?" Inuyasha gave Koga that same look as Takahashi-sama. Although he couldn't imagine what woman in her right mind would wanna date, let alone be seen with, a guy like him, Koga got irritated. Thus, to Inuyasha, the logical thing to do was be a royal pain-in-the-ass!

"SHUT UP!" Koga snapped. "Like it's any of your business anyway, Inuyasha! (thinking) Ha! Denial, my ass!"

"Oh, but you two look cute together, Koga!" Takahashi-sama chirped, sweetly.

Koga scoffed, "I don't care at all! I am not interested in Mishiroi Ayame! PERIOD! Never have been, never will be!"

Koga stood stubbornly, his head turned away, his arms folded. Takahashi-sama was a bit alarmed, she never knew he disapproved of Ayame that much, the way he sounded. Inuyasha stared at Koga unimpressed.

"Y'know, you really suck at frontin', Koga. It's obvious you like her. In fact, you looked like you were glad to hear Ayame ask you to be her kids' father!" Inuyasha contradicted sourly.

Koga's eyes opened narrowed, then slid over to Inuyasha in a glare.

Inuyasha continued, "I really don't give a damn about you and her, but you don't have to speak about her that way! Not when she actually likes you for who you are rather than how you look, idiot!"

Inuyasha hadn't the slightest clue where that came from! He was actually lecturing Koga, like he DID give a damn about him!

Koga calmed down and collected himself, "(scoff) You don't know anything, mutt-face! I don't hate Ayame! Hell, I could be friends with her! She just gets on my nerves with all that flirting!"

"Flirting? You think Ayame's flirting with you, Koga? She's simply making a claim is all!" Takahashi-sama said to break the dramatic air. She nearly called Inuyasha and Koga, Yuki and Kyo by accident!

Koga cocked his eyebrows in surprise as well as shock.

"She what?! I'M supposed to be doin' the claiming! And what the hell's she claiming anyway?!"

"Why, you as her husband, of course." Takahashi-sama responded matter-of-factly with a sweet smile.

Koga's jaw dropped as he nearly fell over, all the blood draining from his head. His watch sounded; Koga looked at the time.

"Kuso! I'm late! I'll see you later, Mama Takahashi! I gotta go!" Koga grabbed his wind breaker and turned for the door when Takahashi-sama spoke a prediction to Inuyasha but loud enough for Koga to hear.

"As a matter of fact, I predict that in a few years or sooner, Koga will give Ayame her first child as her husband!"

Inuyasha stared at her skeptically; Koga froze in his tracks, hiding his wide-eyed shocked visage from them.

Images of the wedding ceremony, Ayame carrying HIM out of the temple, and her cuddling against him ran through Koga's mind........then came his honeymoon and him.....ahem..... "giving Ayame children."

Koga's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets! He shook his head fiercely, grabbing his black hair.

"No....way....in hell......is that **EVER **gonna happen!!" He said outloud.

With that, Koga sped out the exit to his appointment.

Takahashi-sama snapped out of her daze and hurried Inuyasha into the dressing room, the fashion show was still going on and he was late for his second set!

Inuyasha walked on and off the stage displaying Takahashi-sama's clothing at least six times every four models. Each time he showed up, the applause seemed to get louder and louder, and each time he passed by the other models, Inuyasha received a green-eyed glare.

The audience applauded as the first half of the Takahashi '99 Fashion Show ended. Now came the part that Miroku had been looking forward to!

The female Takahashi models!

He smiled in excitement! Miroku was happy that he'd get plenty of nice pictures of them all after the show; Hachi was disguised as one of the cameramen around the stage. Hachi had agreed to it, finding his client's method of "persuasion" very difficult to resist.

(If you didn't read ch.1 when Miroku and Hachi were talking on the phone, you have no clue what happened.)

Inuyasha decided to hang around just to watch the rest of the show. In fact, he could only watch a women's fashion show if it had Takahashi-sama's models. Inuyasha couldn't stand watching others that showed pencil-thin women walking down the catwalk in mini-skirts looking pissed of because they couldn't even eat a box of chocolate pocky! He found nothing about that in any way attractive.

He watched for a while, silently complementing Ayame and Shampoo for their duet performance and telling Koga he missed it. After a while, Inuyasha yawned, getting bored. He started to doze off when something suddenly caught his attention just as his eyes closed.

On the stage was a young woman, with raven black hair in a nice style, pale fair skin, and beautiful brown eyes; she wore a tight fitting white top similar to a yukata, low rider red jeans and zeti sandals, carrying a white parasol and displaying a light smile.

Inuyasha was helpless to do anything but gaze at her. He was awestruck by her gaze and how she carried herself. She was beautiful! Inuyasha's mouth hung open as he gawked. The model noticed him staring at her and smiled. He then realized his mouth was open and quickly shut it. The model gave Inuyasha a discreet wink.

A light blush graced his face as he rose his hand in a light wave back. She broadened her smile and walked back down the stage. Inuyasha's head followed the model until she disappeared behind the red curtain. Catching himself, he looked down at his chest in confusion, placing his hand over his heart and wondering why it had skipped a few beats when he laid eyes on that woman.

Inuyasha watched the rest of the show with enthusiasm, waiting for that model who caught his interest to appear again. His attentative visage mislead the other models; they thought Inuyasha was watching them!

The model showed up again after four others had gone, this time sporting a red kimono with beautiful sakura designs. Inuyasha stared, the blush on his face deepening slightly. She looked so beautiful! The model noticed his visage again and smiled a thank-you.

Once again Inuyasha waited for her to appear again, trying not to show his impatience as more models went between this time. He noticed they were all wearing outfits that one would wear to the beach on a really hot day; that added to his anticipation as he was curious as to what that model would be wearing.

The rest of you can leave. I just wanna see her! Inuyasha thought, impatiently. He paused as he remembered how the models' clothes were kinda revealing. "I'm willing to bet every yen I got that monk's seriously enjoying this. Keh, that pervert." Inuyasha's left ear moved, picking up a distant sound. He smirked to himself as he heard Miroku sneeze.

The current model walked off the stage and Inuyasha's favorite appeared again......

In a two-piece, strapless, white, red laced bikini!

Inuyasha's heartbeat sped up, the blush on his face darkened, his eyes widened in amazement and he felt everything from his shoulders down turn to jelly! The model strutted confidently down the catwalk, her eyes fixed on Inuyasha almost the whole time. She posed in various positions, her eyes facing the cameras, but her intentions were to give her admirer a little eye candy before she went back. Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut to keep from drooling all over himself! His head again followed the model as she strutted toward the red curtain, only this time, his eyes were locked on her butt!

Damn! It didn't look like a thong when she got on the stage! Inuyasha replayed his thought and stared at the floor in shame. _Okay, I need to quit hangin' around Miroku so much! I just had an H moment!_

! Inuyasha replayed his thought and stared at the floor in shame. 

The other models came on stage wearing casual conservative winter wear, Inuyasha sat up straight and tried to wait patiently for his favorite to reappear.

Why am I acting like this? I've never been this way with a woman! But.....she does look pretty hot. Inuyasha thought to himself, confused as he felt a strange feeling that was completely foreign to him.

Several more models passed displaying other clothing themes and then Takahashi Rumiko-sama appeared on stage and gave a little speech.

"I thank you all for gracing me with your presence tonight! I can tell you truly enjoyed Takahashi '99, especially with Inuyasha-san on stage."

The audience roared at the mention of his name, causing Takahashi-sama to smile warmly.

"Well, thank you for coming out tonight! Please have a safe trip home, konban wa!"

Inuyasha blinked. That was it? He got mad. All of the other female models walked on that stage at least eight times and his favorite only showed up three times! What's up with that?!

Behind the curtain, the Takahashi models conversed and complemented each other on their great performances. Inuyasha hurriedly walked in, hoping to find that model. He saw Miroku talking to Shampoo, Akane and a few other female models, ginning with that lecherous smile of his. Shampoo exclaimed playfully as Miroku's hand was discovered on her butt, he played dumb wondering how it got there.

Inuyasha frowned, "Where's Mousse when you need 'im? Someone needs to give that lech a good pounding!"

He started to go ask Miroku about that cute model, but then again he was pretty useless when he was around women. So then, Inuyasha tried to find Takahashi-sama when he ran into Ayame as she was on her way out.

"Hi Inuyasha! Hey, you were great on stage!" She complimented.

"Thanks. Hey Ayame, you know most of the models here, right?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide his anxiousness. Ayame looked at him a bit puzzled, he never asked about any of the models before.

"Sure, why? Are you looking for someone?" She asked with a smile, seeing the light blush on his face.

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked Ayame in the eye, keeping a firm visage. "Yeah, I was wondering if you knew that cute model with the kimono and the parasol." Unknown to him, the blush on his face darkened a little. Inuyasha stared at Ayame, she was smiling at him wolfishly like she was amused.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Do you know her or not?!"

Ayame toned down her grin seeing as it was getting to him and answered him, "You mean Kikyo?"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha echoed, thinking such a name suited her.

"Yeah, Miko Kikyo. She's been a Takahashi model almost as long as Ranma has. (under her breath) But it wouldn't kill her if she got a tan."

"Back off, Ayame! She's fine the way she is!" Inuyasha said loudly.

Ayame just grinned. "It was just my opinion, but alright! You must've really taken a fancy to her, huh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't see that one coming. He stuttered, trying to come up with a response that'd make Ayame think otherwise. She laughed at him fumbling with his thoughts, saying he looked funny when he was nervous.

"Getting to the point...!" Inuyasha spoke up, "Now that I know her name, why's it everyone else went on the catwalk eight times and she was only up there for three?"

"Oh, she had some kind of appointment scheduled so she had to leave early. She didn't tell anyone except Mama Takahashi about it before she left." Ayame explained.

In front of the building, a limousine sat in the valet parking spot with the chauffeur leaning against it talking on her cell phone.

"Oh man! I'd KILL to be Inuyasha's chauffeur!" Her friend said on the other end.

"Oh my, oh me! I'm so lucky! I know everyone says he has a great body. I agree, but his greatest feature in his hair! Oh how beautiful it is! Silver suits him so well!"

"Yura, his hair's white."

"It is not! It's a beautiful shiny silver!"

"Okay, it's whitish-silver. How 'bout that?"

Yura paused.

"Alright. I believe that's pretty close. (giggle) Oh my, oh me! I can't stop! Each time I think about his hair it makes me blush! It just makes him look so handsome! Oh what I'd do just to have a little lock of it!"

"Girl, you know he'd kill you if you tried to take it!"

"That was actually good fortune the first time I tried, y'know. I kept stalking that handsome half-demon until I got serious and let myself in his home one night. He seemed very edgy for some reason when he saw my sword. All I wanted was a lock of his gorgeous hair, then a bargain was proposed and here I am as his chauffeur!"

Yura's girlfriend gasped on the other end. She couldn't believe her amazing luck!

Yura had omitted that Inuyasha thought she was some Goth chick murderer and fought her like his life depended on it! Yura pleaded for him to stop, saying she didn't want to hurt him; if she did, his blood would stain his beautiful hair. Inuyasha stared and asked if she escaped from an asylum. Yura giggled, saying she didn't escape from an asylum..........it was much easier to pay the guards to let her out. Inuyasha was just about to beat her down and call the cops when she got on her knees and begged for a lock of his hair, even a single strand would make her happy. Inuyasha refused, but wanted her to leave, so she bargained him to let her work for him. Haphazardly, he allowed her to be his chauffeur if she could get out his house before his hand touched the phone.

"Girl, you were straight trippin' that night!"

"Perhaps, but look at where I am now!"

"Uber-jealous!"

Yura's friend narrowed her eyes, jealously, silently calling Yura a lucky so-and-so.

Yura looked before her and saw Inuyasha finally exiting the building.

"Oh my! He approaches! I'll catch you later, Ran-chan!" Yura hung up her cell phone and shouted at Inuyasha, waving her arm in the air for him to see.

"HELLO, Inuyasha-BOSSMAN!!"

He looked up hearing that special title gave him. He saw a very pale woman with short jet-black hair wearing a low-cut black suit jacket and a black mini-skirt with a red obi.

"Yura." Inuyasha said indifferently, wondering why she wore something like that. People might start thinking he made her wear that when she was on duty.

Yura closely observed Inuyasha's face as he approached the limousine. His eye were downcast and he looked disappointed. She wondered what was wrong and if she had to kill anyone.

"Hello, Inuyasha-Bossman!" Yura reiterated quieter, bowing.

Inuyasha keh-ed lowly, then reached for the door handle when Yura stopped him.

"That's my job, Inuyasha-Bossman!" She whined, opening the door for him with a happy smile. "I wouldn't be a good chauffeur if I let you do it!

Inuyasha stared at her, then rolled up his eyes, keh-ing with an exasperated sigh.

"That translates to a "whatever"!" Yura said brightly as Inuyasha got inside.

Yura kept glancing at Inuyasha through the rear-view mirror. He sulked in his seat, looking out the window, upset. It bothered her to see him like that.

"So how did the show go for you, Inuyasha-Bossman?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

He grunted, the answered with a quiet, indifferent tone, "Mm, it was alright. Just the usual happened."

"The Three Stooges plus one were talking about you again, you public swooned over you again and your co-models kept giving you the Evil Eye? More or less in that order?" Yura guessed.

"Yeah." A trace of a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's lips, he was amused at how predictable his job was. There was a silence for a while, memories of Kikyo in her yukata-like display kept playing in his head. Inuyasha thought she looked so cute, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He sighed heavily, "Man."

Yura couldn't take it anymore! She had to know what was bothering her beloved boss!

"Inuyasha-Bossman, what's the matter? You sound upset about something."

"It's nothing, Yura." Inuyasha clammed up, sternly.

"Oh come now, Inuyasha-Bossman, I don't believe that." Yura cooed.

She had expected him to snarl at her, but he didn't. He only frowned and continued looking out his window. Yura tried again, "Come on Bossman. Whatever is said in this limo, stays in this limo!" She paused as a thought came to her. "Who do I have to kill, Inuyasha-Bossman? Did any of those idiot models pick on you?" She asked protectively.

"Keh! Spare me, Yura. Any of them get outta line, I'll deal with them myself. It'd be more humane that turnin' you loose on them." He scoffed. Inuyasha honestly thought it was silly of him to mope over a woman he didn't really know. Then he figured if he said something, Yura'd shut up.

"(sigh) Actually, at the show, I decided to watch the rest just for the hell of it. I started to doze off when someone caught my attention."

"SomeONE, Bossman?" Yura inquired, interested.

"This model named Kikyo. I couldn't take my eyes off her for some reason. I don't get why." Inuyasha sounded more like he was talking to himself than Yura.

Her face lit up. She was glad it was nothing serious. A radiant smile came upon her lips as she realized what was going on with her boss.

Inuyasha glanced curiously at Yura, wondering why she shut up so quick. Usually she'd always be trying to get the entire story out of him. He asked her why she didn't try to make him go any further than that. In a playful voice, Yura connivingly said she knew Inuyasha obviously didn't feel like talking about it so she would be a good chauffeur and not say anything else.

They talked the rest of the way to Inuyasha's mansion, mainly about how they were both avoiding the subject of Miko Kikyo. Yura dropped Inuyasha off at his place and bid him goodnight, cutely calling him "Inuyasha-Bossman" and blowing him a playful, flirty kiss, like she always did.

Inuyasha fell asleep quickly that night. He still couldn't get Kikyo out of his head as she slipped into his dreams.

MYOGAAAA!!!!

A roar sounded all throughout the twenty-fifth floor of the Takahashi Modeling Agency building. The two secretaries stationed near Jiji Myoga's office unplugged their ears when they were sure it was safe. One shook his head, predicting the usual had happened. The other stared at the door to the old man's office.

"Everyday I tell old man Myoga not to book Inuyasha for something without asking, and everyday he ignores me."

"Pity. So same deal as yesterday, Makoto?"

"Yeah. 5000 yen says the old man gets chewed out to a pulp."

"Okay, 10000 yen says the old man gets BEATEN to a pulp."

Inside the office.....

"Why Master Inuyasha, how nice of you to drop by. Hmm...you seem upset about something. What seems to be troubling you?"

Myoga sat on his desk and spoke with a calm and pleasant tone, all the while hiding the huge teardrop behind his head.

Inuyasha shoved a letter in his agent's face, showing him the problem. He allowed Myoga time to read the print and then waited for answers. Myoga mumbled to himself as he read. He paused and then stared up at Inuyasha's infuriated face.

"It's an invitation confirming your attendance to a party, Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slammed his fist into Myoga's head!

"AHHH!!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" He hollered, baring his fangs, "I know what the hell it is! What I wanna know is why the hell it's saying I'm goin' to the frickin' party?!"

If Inuyasha could get any angrier, the crumpled invitation would've ignited in his fist! Myoga remembered that morning when he was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. Under his horoscope, it was a two-star day for Sagittarius.

"Why didn't I listen to the damn horoscope when it said, 'don't leave the house, fool'?" Myoga mourned inaudibly, then tentatively rose his head back up to face the angered demon. He put on a pleasant smile, hoping it might calm Inuyasha down even a little.

"So I assume everything's going well in your anger management sessions?"

"You tryin' to be a wise-ass, old man?" Inuyasha growled in a flat tone, threateningly raising an eyebrow.

Naive wishful thinking.

Myoga's teardrop grew larger, if he didn't play along and tell Inuyasha what he wanted to know, Inuyasha would literally beat him to death!

"Alright, you win, Master Inuyasha." Myoga surrendered and confessed, "There is going to be a celebrity party at Pegasus Maxillian's place tonight at six. I was informed of this last week after the Takahashi '99 fashion show." Myoga explained.

Inuyasha glared down at the old man, his arms folded and his golden eyes blazing.

"AND?!" He snarled, knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"I received that bit of information last week, the party invitations were sent out three days afterward. How's it you're just now getting the info, Master Inuyasha?" Myoga inquired, he was curious as to why, but he was also trying to get off the subject.

Inuyasha's glare eased as he stared at his agent blankly. He had been so preoccupied with Kikyo that he had completely forgotten to check his mail!

Inuyasha pummeled Myoga on the head and called him an idiot, hollering that he should've called him on the phone or at least left a message! Myoga figured if he doesn't check his mail why would a telephone message make a difference? Keeping that to himself, of course.

Myoga's plan of distracting Inuyasha from the subject had worked, but it was short-lived as the demon remembered he had something in his hand. Inuyasha uncrumpled the invitation, glanced at it and his memory was jogged. Myoga gulped as his client resumed his position and previous expression; arms folded and eyes glaring down. He looked up at Inuyasha with a stupid nervous grin. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I ain't got all day, old man! TALK!" He snarled.

"Alright. Well, Pegasus-san knew you were quite popular and he included you on his list of top invites. He contacted my previously, he kept complaining that you wouldn't answer your phone when he had one of his servants call you." Myoga explained.

Inuyasha looked away to the side. It wasn't his fault he didn't know the guy when his name showed up on his Caller ID, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna answer if the guy called more than once!

All Inuyasha said in his defense was "keh!". (Like you didn't see that coming.)

Myoga continued before the half-demon got impatient, "So then Pegasus-san called me and told me that he insist that you come to his party. He said it'd be a good time to relax and be the party animal that you are, Master Inuyasha. Uh, no joke at your expense was meant, mind you."

Inuyasha seemed to have gotten a little more pissed off than he already was, "What the hell makes you think I'll to some gay-ass party just 'cuz some rich playboy insists on it, Myoga? If I ever go to a party I go because **I **want to! Besides, I don't even like that cretin."

"Why not? He's actually a pretty nice guy." Myoga contradicted.

"It's the way he talks." Inuyasha said, half-annoyed and half-freaked out, "He sounds like he's gay or somethin'!"

"Well, Master Inuyasha, at the party it's not very likely you'll run into him. You won't even have to worry about him getting near you!" Myoga chirped, then whimpered when Inuyasha loomed over him, his hair almost standing on its own.

"**I keep telling you check with me first before you book me for some frickin' event, old man! And each time you frickin' blow me off**!" Inuyasha growled fiercely then he erupted, "SCREW THIS!! YOU'RE FIRED, JIJI MYOGA!! YOU'RE **FIRED**!!"

Inuyasha's voice blew back whatever hair Myoga had left. He watched as Inuyasha stomped toward the door and slam it so hard the room shook as if an earthquake had occurred!

RING, RING! RING, RING!

Just as the half-demon left, the phone rang. Myoga answered it.

"Moshi-moshi? ...Miko Kikyo, you said?"

Inuyasha's head immediately peaked through the door when his ears picked up the sound of Kikyo's name. His glare had turned into the questioning look of a puppy. Myoga talked for a little bit before noticing his client peeking inside.

"Yes....yes...I see....oh yes, he is....just a moment....Master Inuyasha, there's a young woman named Miko Kikyo on the line, she wishes to speak to-"

Inuyasha zoomed over to the desk, tripping on something that fell onto the floor after his tantrum, and flew right into Myoga! The both of them crashed onto the other side of the desk!

"-you." Myoga groaned.

Hello? Hanyou-san?

Inuyasha struggled to get up, shoving Myoga into the carpet off of him. He pulled himself onto the desk and answered the phone.

"Miko-san, very nice to hear from you." He said with a suave tone.

Myoga muttered under his breath at Inuyasha acting all smooth, then received a kick in the leg. Kikyo inquired what was the matter when she heard him yell. Inuyasha replied he was just squashing a bug.

"(chuckle) I saw you at the Takahashi '99 last week and I wanted to say thank you for your admiration, Hanyou-san." Kikyo said.

"Please, call me Inuyasha."

"(chuckle) Alright, Inuyasha. Please call me Kikyo, then."

"Alright, Kikyo." Inuyasha replied, hiding his flirting tone.

Inuyasha and Kikyo talked for almost a little over an hour over Myoga's phone. Inuyasha now spoke in a normal casual tone, a content smirk ever present on his lips. Myoga said nothing. He just took his previous seat on his desk before getting knocked down and waited for his client to finish, listening to Inuyasha's responses to Kikyo.

"Huh! You won't believe how many times I've heard that! 'Inuyasha-sama! Please let me bear your child!' (shudder!) I don't know about other guys, but I ain't the player type." Inuyasha stated.

"I see. I've never heard that before. Some men would actually want that." Kikyo pointed out.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh! I ain't a dog like some men. That ain't me."

"I do apologize, Inuyasha. But I'm due to attend an special event and I must get ready. It takes me an awfully long while."

"Hm." The smirk left as Inuyasha became disappointed. He couldn't imagine why it would take her a while, she'd still look beautiful no matter what she put on. "I won't hold ya, then."

"It was very nice talking with you, Inuyasha."

"Likewise. You have fun, Kikyo."

"Thank you, goodbye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone after Kikyo hung up first, sad that he couldn't talk to her longer. He slowly rose from Myoga's chair and moped toward the door to leave, his hands in his pockets and his eyes lowered.

"Master Inuyasha, the party?" Myoga reminded him.

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh, same answer, Myoga."

Myoga sighed. "Very well, then. But I do believe Kikyo-san will be very disappointed that you didn't attend. She was looking forward to it."

Once again Inuyasha zoomed to the desk to Myoga, avoiding the object this time and lifting the old man off the desk by his collar with a hopeful visage.

"Kikyo's gonna be at the party, Myoga?!" He asked excited.

"Uh, y-yes. She was also one of the top invites. When she heard you were invited too, Kikyo-san was all the more eager to go." Myoga answered, worried as to whether Inuyasha would lay the smackdown again.

"Well what the hell ya waiting for, old man?! BOOK ME! BOOK ME!"

"You're already booked, Master Inuyasha! You have an invitation! In fact, since you're Japan's Hottest Model, you don't even need the invitation! You can just walk in there any time you wish!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up in happiness, matching his bright face. Forgetting about all else, the half-demon dropped Myoga and exited the room singing.

"What about my job, Master Inuyasha?" Myoga shouted to singing Inuyasha.

"YOU'RE RE-HIRED!! _Anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni _

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la..."

YOU'RE RE-HIRED!! 

The secretaries stared at Inuyasha, then inside the room at the old man on th floor. The male secretary uttered a curse as they took it the model had beaten him to a pulp as they wagered.

Myoga stood to his feet, brushing himself off and looking outside the door.

"Man alive! I've seen women with calmer mood swings!"

Inuyasha walked up to the elaborate mansion and saw a lot of people all over the premises. Many of them he recognized from TV and movies. Indeed it was a private block party for the famous. Kikyo was the only reason he was going, if she wasn't there, he wouldn't be either. No matter what whasisface said.

"Ah! Inuyasha-san!"

Inuyasha's indifferent eyes turned to the side and there standing beside him was Pegasus Maximillian......

in his blue swimming trunks holding a glass of wine.

"Speak of the devil." Inuyasha muttered.

"Come now, don't be sour. I appreciate you coming. Welcome to "Max's House Party! Yo Yo! I came up with the title myself!" Maximillian said proudly, smiling.

"No kiddin'. 'Yo-yo' suits you perfectly, Pegasus." Inuyasha's witty answer with a sarcastic smirk.

Maximillian didn't seem to catch the joke. He simply smiled happily and bid Inuyasha a fun time. Then ran off to converse with his friend James and his companions, Jesse and Meowth.

'Eccentric' doesn't even BEGIN to describe that guy. Inuyasha thought, regaining his composure as the host still freaked him out somewhat.

It was just then that Inuyasha remembered why he had made such a fuss about this party. One, he was pissed that Myoga once again signed him for something without his consentTwo, he and Miroku had already made plans to hang out that night. Inuyasha had forgotten to call him and tell the actor that he'd have to cancel. He reached inside the pocket of his red jean jacket for his cell phone then decided he would just invite him over as he dialed Miroku's number.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What's up?" Miroku answered, seeing Inuyasha's name on his cell.

"Yo. I'm at Pegasus Maximillian's block party. Old man Myoga signed me up so I came. D'you wanna come too, since our plan's obviously cancelled?" Inuyasha answered.

"Fine by me."

"Well, where are you?"

"Look ahead." Miroku replied.

As Inuyasha cocked a questioning eyebrow, his eyes looked before him.

Miroku was on the mansion porch on his cell phone waiving back at him.

"You couldn't just holler, Miroku?" Inuyasha griped.

"Well yeah, I could. But it's so much more fun messing with you like this." Miroku mused.

"What-" Inuyasha realized he was still talking on his cell. He narrowed his eyes in irritation and hung up. "What the hell are you doing here,. Miroku? Lemme guess, Pegasus had you on his top ten list?"

"Oh no. Max throws parties like this every year and I'm a regular invite. In fact he said I could come by anytime I wished if I kept the press ignorant of a rather unpleasant occurrence I just so happened to have witnessed upon." Miroku explained with an "innocent" expression. Inuyasha gave him a flat look, teardropping.

"Max may look good in anything, but a sailor starlight suit is the exception." The actor pointed out, under his breath.

A vein popped onto Inuyasha's head as he growled, "If it ain't lechery or perversion, it's blackmail! Why the hell couldn't you just walk by like you didn't see nothin' or at least tell him to put some pants on?!" He hollered, wondering if something ELSE was mentally wrong with Miroku.

"Don't blame me, Inuyasha. Pegasus-san came to me and made the offer after I harmlessly wondered if you would like to hear a funny story. And when one comes to you and makes a humble offer, it is simply unheard of to refuse the request It's impossible, it's irrational, it's against my religion."

Inuyasha stared at him with a blank face in disbelief. "Why hasn't anyone arrested you yet?"

About an hour went by since Inuyasha arrived at the party. The guests, including the host, were having a great time, talking with friends, singing at the karaoke stage, enjoying the fine food, enjoying Maximillian's huge swimming pool. They were all enjoying the one day they had full and unlimited access to his mansion.

Inuyasha, however, was bored out of his skull.

Kikyo, and Kikyo alone, was the only reason Inuyasha was even interested in coming to the party in the first place and he didn't see her anywhere! He had looked all around the vast mansion several times over and he didn't see her at all. Inuyasha started to wonder if Kikyo really meant it when she said it takes her a while to get ready. Normally to him, "being ready" normally meant you looked decent to be seen in public.

"Well at this rate, Kikyo oughta look like a goddess when she gets here." Inuyasha thought outloud to himself as he leaned against a wall in the backyard and stared up at the sunset sky.

"(chuckle) You're quite the flatterer aren't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head turned to the side and there beside him was Kikyo, smiling at him.

"K-Kikyo?" He stuttered, surprised.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? I was looking for you for almost an hour." Kikyo asked.

"Well I did the same! I looked all around this place at least four times and I still didn't see you!" Inuyasha explained.

Kikyo had arrived about ten minutes after Inuyasha. When they went looking around for each other, one arrived at a certain place just when the other had gone somewhere else. It was like that for the past hour until Inuyasha decided to take a break, figuring she hadn't arrived yet.

He and Kikyo hung out there for a while, talking Inuyasha was amazed, no one had ever held his attention for this long before! Usually he would've tuned them out long ago; he couldn't this time. Kikyo's topics were really interesting, and he enjoyed listening to her voice. After a while, they walked around the vast mansion, watching everyone have fun and act like happy fools.

Kikyo spotted the tennis court and asked Inuyasha if he'd ever played tennis before.

"I never actually tried it before. Well, I did, but that one time didn't count." He replied.

"Why not?" Kikyo asked, curiously.

"Miroku was on a short break from one of his films and he took me a tennis court once. Afterward,. he hollered he never wanted to play tennis with me again." Inuyasha replied with an indifferent tone.

Kikyo's curiosity heightened; she then smiled as an assumption came to her, "(chuckle) Miroku, what a sore loser. He shouldn't have gotten upset just because you won a couple of games."

Inuyasha scoffed loudly in contradiction, rolling his eyes up. "Keh! Please! It was his own damn fault for patronizing me in the first place! He decided to have those machines serve the ball so I'd get the hang of it. What the hell's hard about hitting a stupid ball over a net? I turned the machine up a few notches since it was going too slow serving one ball at a time. And just when I start having fun whapping the things, across the court, it broke down!"

Kikyo laughed. _He must've had the setting up to high for it to keep up. _She thought.

Inuyasha continued, "I kicked it, saying it was probably dated or somethin' and next thing I know Miroku starts screaming at me, looking like hell! He kept hollerin' about me trying to kill him by shooting tennis balls at him like a machine gun! Keh! Don't know what the hell his problem was! He wanted to play tennis, so I played tennis!"

Kikyo couldn't help it, she burst out in laughter. "Inuyasha, you're so funny!" She exclaimed, finding his cluelessness amusing.

Inuyasha just stared at her with his arms crossed, confused. Kikyo looked up at him with a smile when she calmed down. "I was feeling a little down earlier and that really cheered me up. Thank you, I needed a good laugh, Inuyasha."

His face softened. That and Kikyo's smile did something to him. What, he didn't know; it just did something to him inside. Glad she was in a good mood, Inuyasha put on a little smirk. "Keh, don't mention it." A second later, "Why'd you ask anyway, Kikyo?"

"Well, I was going to ask if perhaps you'd like to play a game with me. But judging by your recollection...." She said with a tentative smile.

Inuyasha scrunched his lips in a frown at her remark, even though it was true. _Don't think I can play something as simple as tennis, huh? I'll show you, Kikyo! _He thought as he walked toward the tennis court a short ways behind them, his frown turning into a cocky grin. Inuyasha took two rackets and ran the current players off the court. He then hollered a challenge to Kikyo, saying he could whip her easily.

Apparently he wanted everyone around to hear him as he was pretty loud. Kikyo stood there, a smug grin on her lips. He stood waiting for her on the court, holding his tennis racket on his shoulder as if it were a sword, grinning in confidence and waiting to see if she would accept.

A friendly challenge in his own way, I see. You're an interesting one, Inuyasha. Kikyo thought. She chucked and with a loud voice, accepted Inuyasha's challenge, warning him that she wouldn't go easy on him because he was Japan's Hottest Model.

"Keh! Just get up here, will ya? I ain't even worried about that!" Inuyasha said with something of a soft tone, that cocky grin still on his face.

He really liked Kikyo and he was planning on going easy on HER. But upon hearing her acceptance, Inuyasha's pride couldn't allow that. He didn't discriminate against women, mind you; he saw them as equals. He always had, but that one fight he had in past with A-ko heightened that. Inuyasha won, but she really made him work for it! He was sore for weeks! Her strength shouldn't have surprised him though; the girl was Wonder Woman and Superman's kid after all!

A small crowd gathered around the tennis court as the players took their positions. Inuyasha refused to go easy on Kikyo, but he decided to let her serve first, planning to show off his skill a bit.

"Ready when you are, Kikyo. Don't let me down with those delicate arms of yours." Inuyasha said, overconfidently. He held his racket in fighting stance, like he was able to enter a battle. Figuratively speaking.

Kikyo's smug smile widened, she was also confident. "Take it easy, Inuyasha. I promise you won't be disappointed." And with that, Kikyo tossed the ball into the air and sent it hurdling towards Inuyasha!

He locked his eyes on his target-

Whoa! She's playing like she means it! Keh! Then so will I!

-and sent it back with great force! Inuyasha sent the ball to the side, wanting to see if her speed was as impressive as her force.

As if she read his intentions, Kikyo called him on that, flying to the far left of the court and striking the ball back over the net towards him! Inuyasha flew over to his right and send it back to Kikyo!

Kikyo could tell Inuyasha was dead serious about winning. She ran over to the approaching ball, leapt in the air before, drew her left arm back and with all her strength, slammed the racket right into the ball!

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he marveled at what he saw! In fact, he didn't realize until a split second later that the ball was in the air; and as he rose his racket, the ball zoomed past his shoulder! The wind blew his hair back!

Luckily, the people behind Inuyasha caught on to Kikyo's expression and moved out of the way in case she scored a point.

The audience applauded and whistled at the model.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief, the ball long had long passed him by. He snapped his head back at its path behind him, lowering his racket, his eyeballs wide enough to fall out their sockets! A young man with a yellow mouse like animal with a tail shaped like a lightening bolt ran over to Inuyasha and gave him the tennis ball.

"Here you go, Inuyasha-sama! Look on the bright side, at least you're gonna lose to a pretty woman!"

"Pika!" The mouse-like animal said cheerfully.

Inuyasha brought his head back to Kikyo, who just stood with a calm smile, placing her ponytail back behind her, breathing heavily.

Inuyasha stared with an incredulous visage, his eyes still wide. His eyebrows slanting inward as his expression turned competitive.

"Oh, it's on now!"

People watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo sent the ball back and forth on the court fiercely! The ball was flying past either Inuyasha or Kikyo, but it never once hit the court grounds! In fact, they were so into showing off their skill, the two players had completely forgotten that the ball was SUPPOSED to land on the opposite side of the court! The crowd soon realized the only safe place to watch was beside them, instead of behind them.

Pegasus was among the crowd watching Inuyasha and Kikyo play like they were at war. He interrupted them to say that they were hogging the tennis court, and that he'd give them three more minutes.

It seemed like the time limit just increased their intensity as the ball flew even faster across the court!

They were down to ten seconds.

Inuyasha prepared to greet the incoming ball.....

You're not a bad fighter, Kikyo! But I've won this match!

With all his strength, he slammed the racket into the ball and sent it zooming in the air toward Kikyo! He grinned victoriously, baring his fangs.

Victory, thy name is Inuyasha!

Kikyo wasn't phased at all. In fact, she had hoped Inuyasha would do that!

The ball approached....

You are indeed a worth opponent, Inuyasha.....

Kikyo intercepted its path and just held out her racket, tilting it at an angle upward. Inuyasha gave her a "what the hell is that?" visage, wondering if she was forfeiting already. But the way she was playing, he knew better.

The ball hit the racket and flew upward! Immediately, Kikyo jumped up after it, rose above the ball, drew her racket back dramatically......

But victory is **mine**!

....and went both hands on the racket, slammed it into the ball and sent it hurdling downward at Inuyasha like a comet!

One second left.

Inuyasha swung at the ball and suddenly there was an explosion with dust flying all around his side of the court!

The crowd gasped and wondered what happened. Pegasus remained calm, chuckling to himself in amusement. The dust settled and the outcome was clear.....

Inuyasha, amazingly, stood his ground, his racket drawn back with both hands, dust all over him. His eyes wider than the moon and his face completely blank, his mind likewise. After three seconds of standing in bewilderment, Inuyasha blinked twice, regaining consciousness and slowly moved his eyes down to his left.

The sleeve of his white shirt was torn (he had taken off his red jean jacket when he challenged Kikyo), the tear lightly traced with blood, and there was a large hole in the center of his racket! Inuyasha's eyes went over his shoulder and looked at the ground behind him. There was a large crater in the ground and shredded remains of the tennis ball, which couldn't take anymore beatings and exploded upon impact! Kikyo's force had sent the pieces and gravel into the air, showering the half-demon. He brought his stupefied eyes back to Kikyo.

"Damn." Inuyasha uttered, **VERY** impressed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo's audience cheered heartily, chanting Kikyo's name. Those who were real loyal fans of Inuyasha chanted his name in contradiction.

They stepped outside the court and let those in line have a turn. Now everyone else was trying to play tennis like them! Inuyasha and Kikyo continued their walk through Pegasus's mansion, complimenting each other on the game.

Damn. All that talking I did and she kicked my ass! Severely! Inuyasha thought to himself. He released a calming sigh and smirked. _Aw, well. It's no big deal; Kikyo's alright. But I gotta admit, she did look pretty damn awesome spiking the ball in the air like that!_

Inuyasha thought to himself. He released a calming sigh and smirked. 

Inuyasha thought going to party would be a waste of time. He thought seeing Kikyo there would make it enjoyable. But instead, Inuyasha was having a great time! Kikyo was with him the entire time, making it more of a great time. He got his revenge for being defeated on the tennis court by beating Kikyo at swimming in Pegasus's pool. Inuyasha was a good sportsman about it, complimenting her, straining to keep his eyes on hers. That revealing white one-piece bathing suit was really begging his attention!

The party went on into the early hours of the morning. A number of the guests had already left. Inuyasha really was having a great time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun! Everything at the mansion turned out fine. Well, there was one incident Inuyasha wished he could forget....

Earlier at the karaoke stage, Inuyasha had just got through singing his selected song, "Let it Burn" (Usher; I don't own that either), receiving a very warm applause. He got a few women there requesting to bear his child.. Kikyo looked surprised and Inuyasha looked aggravated as he stepped off and rejoined her.

"Seen what I meant earlier?" He griped. "If they're that willing to have someone's kid, they all can go to Miroku!"

Kikyo caught Inuyasha's attention with her uneasy visage. "What?"

"Speaking of Miroku...." She trailed off and pointed at the stage as the next song started.

"Hey, Pegasiz! You gotta tel' me 'oo's yer win'ry! That wine 's grrrreat, man!"

"Thiz song goes out ta all your fine ladies out there tonight!"

Inuyasha's eyes followed her finger, and widened in embarrassment.

"Oh hell no...."

Up on stage was Vash singing "California Girls" with Miroku!

And they were drunk!

Vash had overdid it with the wine Pegasus let him try and invited Miroku to try it as well. Miroku wasn't as drunk as Vash was, though, but it was enough to embarrass Inuyasha!

"An th' Northern girls wit' the way they kiss, they keep their boyfriends warm at night," Miroku sang, slurring a bit occasionally.

"Yes 'ey do!" Vash added, slurring severely.

Inuyasha hid his face in his palm, several teardrops on his head, wondering if just "embarrassment" was the right word for what he felt as Miroku and Vash leaned on each other, swaying and singing the chorus together. Vash being seriously off-key, and Miroku too drunk to hear it.

"I whish they all 'coul be Cal'forna...

I whish they'll 'could be Cali-fornya...

I whish they all could be Cal'fornia _Giirrlllssss**!"**_

"Bring on it home, Vash!"

"WATCH ME NOW! California **_GIIIIIRRRRLLLLSSS! _HIT ME!!"**

The audience cracked up, thinking the whole thing was an act. Kikyo's nervous eyes darted between Miroku and Vash and mortified Inuyasha, who kept whispering "whoo-saa" loudly to himself while gripping the sides of his head.

The party ended a while afterward. Inuyasha offered Kikyo a ride home. Miroku got a ride with Vash and his date Nao (GTO).

Yura came by in the limousine shortly after Inuyasha called her on his cell phone. She called him on hers, letting him know she was waiting for him in front of the mansion. Yura stood before the limo, waiting to see her beloved employer and his beautiful hair. Inuyasha walked outside the mansion gate with Kikyo right beside him, giggling.

Yura froze and stared, immediately wondering who she was. Her eyes narrowed in a glaring way at Kikyo. Yura greeted Inuyasha, trying to hide her suspicion for his sake.

"Good evening, or morning, rather, Inuyasha-Bossman! I'm happy to see you again!" Her voice dropped slightly as her eyes met Kikyo's, "May I ask who this lady is?"

"Hello, I'm Miko Kikyo, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yura-san." Kikyo bowed as she greeted the chauffeur. Yura gave a cold smile and bowed as well. "How do you do? I'm Youkamino Yura." She narrowly opened her eyes and stared at Kikyo._ Though you needn't bother to remember, since this will be the only time to ride in Inuyasha-Bossman's limousine!_

"Uh, Yura? What's the hold up?" Yura snapped an innocent visage toward Inuyasha upon hearing his voice, then remembered.

"Oh my! Forgive me, Inuyasha-Bossman!" Yura opened the door for him. Inuyasha beckoned Kikyo to enter first. After the passengers were in, Yura drove them home, her eyes glaring coldly before her.

I disapprove of her. What does Inuyasha-Bossman see in that woman? Her hair's pretty, sure; but something about her isn't. Maybe it's that tacky outfit she's wearing. Yura thought, spitefully. Her conscience tried to reason with her not to think badly of her out of jealousy. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw them sitting quietly, looking around them but not at each other. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kikyo, then bringing his eyes back to the window. Yura sighed at a loss. She didn't like Kikyo, but Inuyasha did. She could tell he did when she saw her walking with him at the mansion and the way he was smirking at her. After a hard battle with her conscience, Yura decided to set her feelings aside for her boss's sake. She brought up a few topics to try and get a conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo going. The one about how she thought Ookami Koga was so stuck up seemed to do the trick. Inuyasha agreed and eventually Kikyo joined in in his defense, claiming he just gave that impression.

Yura allowed them to talk, smiling that Inuyasha was enjoying himself.

Inuyasha and Kikyo talked the whole way back to her mansion (yes, she's loaded too!). Yura watched in envy as Inuyasha walked Kikyo to her door, shared a brief conversation and then bid her goodnight. As he walked back to the limousine, Inuyasha stopped and noticed something. He had caught himself in a rather good mood. Did he really have that good a time at the party? Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, keh-ing and got inside the limo. For the rest of the way home, Kikyo refused to leavehis mind. He tried to think about something else, but she refused to let him. Inuyasha then gave up and let her run though his mind. Then that smile Kikyo gave him at party when she thanked him for making her laugh was stuck in his mind.

I can't get over that. All she did was smile and say thanks for cheering her up. Why in the world does my heart feel all.....warm? I don't know. But...Kikyo does look pretty. Nuh-uh, not pretty. Beautiful. There I said it! Kikyo's beautiful! (sigh) Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another friend other than Takahashi-sama at work. But damn, can Kikyo play tennis! Inuyasha still marveled at Kikyo's tennis skills!

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha and Kikyo hung out with each other constantly. There wasn't a moment when one wasn't seen with the other close by, and if there was they were pretty unpleasant to be around. Kikyo would get an attitude and Inuyasha was just plain intolerable! Over time, the Takahashi models began to notice a change in Inuyasha. One day, Koga was hanging out with his friends Hayashi Ginta and Hakkaku eating take-out.

"Koga, are you sure you should be eating a double whopper"? Ya already had one earlier." Ginta asked in concern, wondering if a model was allowed to eat fast-food at all.

Koga wolfed down his burger like he hadn't eaten in weeks! Ginta waited for him to finish, hopefully he'd get an answer.

His brother spoke up for Koga, "Ginta, you oughta know better than to bother Koga when he's eating. Takahashi-sama's assistants called him in to do some modeling for clothes she designed and it took all morning and almost all afternoon for them to finish."

"Oh. Well, still don't you think you oughta take it easy with the fast food, Koga?" Ginta repeated.

He meant well, after all he knew even Takahashi models had to watch their figures. Koga took a huge bite of his whopper, then cut his eyes at Ginta.

"I haven't eaten a thing since this morning, Ginta! I'm starving!" Koga stated with his mouth full. He swallowed then finished the burger in another huge bite. "Besides, a guy's gotta eat! And with a metabolism like mine, I can spare to pig out every now and then as long as it's not often! GRRRR!!"

Koga snarled at Hakkaku, who tried to take one of his fries. Ginta looked down the street when he saw something red, then lamented. Hakkaku looked and did the same, "Oh boy. Get ready, Ginta. Here comes Inuyasha."

Koga was just starting on his fries when that name entered his ears. His blue eyes turned and found the half-demon getting closer to them as he walked up the street. Koga growled, his face showing SEVERE discontent. _Any minute now the mutt'll be running his fat mouth about big he is. Like I give a damn!_

Ginta and Hakkaku watched as Inuyasha approached, awaiting the inevitable. Then they noticed Inuyasha was looking ahead of him and not at Koga! He never takes his eyes off him when he knows Koga's nearby!

Koga noticed to, but figured Inuyasha was saving it until he got in his face. The wolf demon stuffed the fries he had in his hand into his mouth, finished them and then stood to his feet.

"Yo, Inukkoro!"

Inuyasha turned as he recognized Koga's greeting.

"Hey, Koga." He gave a casual greeting and continued walking down the street.

Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes bugged out as their jaws hit the ground!

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ginta exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Did Inuyasha just say 'hi' to Koga?!" Hakkaku exclaimed too, also flabbergasted.

They looked up at Koga, who had the same stupefied look as them except his jaw wasn't on the ground, but it was wide enough for a bug to fly inside.

"Inuyasha just said 'Hey Koga'. No running his mouth, no insults, no nothing.......is he sick or somethin'?!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo had now started dating each other. That's when everyone really noticed a change in Inuyasha, he was a little more open to people than he used to be.

Inuyasha would actually establish eye contact if someone greeted him!

That was a change to everyone else. Before, he wouldn't even do that!

Others thought Inuyasha and Kikyo were only very good friends, but Miroku knew better:

Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo!

It had become so obvious that he was, even though he'd deny it. A little smile appeared on Inuyasha's face whenever he saw or heard Kikyo's name and he couldn't get her out of his mind to save his life! In an attempt to make sure his best friend was happy, Miroku proceeded, on his free time, to play matchmaker for Inuyasha and his secret love several times, with only one time when it didn't screw up. That one time was when Miroku took them to the mall so they'd have some casual "alone time" and they wandered into the video arcade. Kikyo had been drawn in by the Dance Dance Revolution game and invited Inuyasha to play with her. He stated it was a stupid game that made you look like a fool. Kikyo translated his words to what he was really saying: "I don't know how to play". Thus, she taught him how and after about thirty minutes, nobody could get him off of it! And it was the one event where Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't competitive with each other, but were actually having fun!

"My work here is done." Miroku said proudly to himself as he watched them from his hideout just outside the arcade. Right before the security guard told him to get from behind the women's underwear stand in Victoria's Secret (the 2nd reason Miroku had gone to the mall).

One night Miroku played chauffeur to Inuyasha and Kikyo on another of their dates. Naturally Yura hit the ceiling when she heard about that! But Miroku bribed her to take a break for one night, saying she'd give her 600,000yen and a rare poster of Inuyasha posing against his red Mercedes. Plus a copy of Inuyasha's best baby picture. -

Yura'd much preferred Kikyo's head to the money, but a baby picture of Inuyasha?

She'd could take the wench's head any day!

With Yura out the way, Miroku was the couple's chauffeur for the night. After their dinner date, Miroku drove Inuyasha and Kikyo to a nearby park, allowing them to take a stroll. Everyone knew a walk in the moonlight was a sure fire way for romance!

Kikyo and Inuyasha remained the park for a long while, talking, walking, sitting on a bench gazing at the night sky and pointing out the constellations.

Inuyasha got distracted by a twinkle in the corner of his eye. Upon looking to his left, he discovered it was Kikyo's brown eyes. They were twinkling in the bright moonlight. Inuyasha stared, finding her eyes captivating. Kikyo was looking at his in the same manner, admiring how his eyes shone like gold in the light. Inuyasha started leaning toward Kikyo, went suddenly

BOOM!.....BOOOM!! RUMBLE.....

Crashing and rumbling of thunder and the immediate following of a downpour. Quickly, they ran back to the limousine, they ran up the hill it was on......and found it was locked and Miroku was nowhere in sight!

Inuyasha growled, "AHH! That damn pervert ditched us to go womanizing! He couldn't do that around the damn limo!"

Inuyasha stopped his ranting when an idea came to him; this was perfect! He and Kikyo running and playing in the rain! He could make this a fun date! All he had to do was pray they didn't catch colds! Inuyasha started running down the hill and running around in circles in the rain, doing cartwheels like a little kid, swishing his long white hair around and having the time of his life!

"What in the world are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him upon hearing Kikyo's voice. She was a short distance from him, standing under a tree out of the rain. Inuyasha wondered what she was doing under there, while, ironically, Kikyo was wondering what he was doing out there.

"I thought I could make the best of the rain until that damn lech got back, Kikyo! Come on out! The water's fine!" Inuyasha invited playfully.

Kikyo rose her eyebrow at him, asking if he was crazy first with her expression and then verbally saying it.

"That's great and all for you, Inuyasha! But I can't just run in the rain like that!" She protested.

Inuyasha hid his disappointment, and gave Kikyo a puzzled visage. "Why not?"

"It'll ruin my dress and make-up! Besides, that's the easiest way to catch a cold! And the last thing I need is to get sick, Inuyasha." Kikyo answered. She looked to the side, incredulously. She never could understand how some people could run out in the rain like that.

Inuyasha stood in the rain, looking at Kikyo in disappointment. He really thought it would be fun for them to just let loose and play. But she didn't think so.

Well, I guess she's right. It is starting to get cold. Plus, I forgot humans can get sick easily. Inuyasha thought disappointedly as he walked toward the tree after Kikyo asked him to come out of the rain, concerned . _Aw, well. Kikyo probably went through a lot of trouble to look nice for me._

Inuyasha thought disappointedly as he walked toward the tree after Kikyo asked him to come out of the rain, concerned . 

Inuyasha and Kikyo waited under the tree for fifteen minutes when they heard the limo horn honking. Inuyasha looked up the hill and found Miroku honking the horn and waving for them to come. They ran up the hill, Inuyasha running faster and baring his claws to run Miroku through!

In the year that passed, Inuyasha and Kikyo had grown quite fond of each other. Inuyasha had cared for her when she fell sick the night after their date in the rain; Kikyo had given him homemade chocolate and chocolate covered ramen (you know how people sometimes eat it out the pack? That's how Inuyasha ate that particular ramen.) for Valentine's Day; Inuyasha gave her a dozen red roses and a box of Godiva gourmet chocolates for White Day. In addition to that, he surprised her with a trip to the best spa in Japan!

And one night, under a gorgeous full moon, Inuyasha shared his first kiss with his first love. He embraced her tightly and with elation whispered in Kikyo's ear,

"I love you, Kikyo."

Inuyasha was the happiest man alive! He was in love! Now when the night fell, Inuyasha could go dancing with someone who loved him! That was just something Inuyasha couldn't get over! He was in love with Kikyo! Everytime she entered his thoughts, Inuyasha was in seventh heaven AND cloud nine!

He would see her face and that was all he saw.

Not a good thing when he was driving and Miroku's screaming bloody murder about him running red lights..

"INUYASHA!! RED MEANS STOP!!"

* * *

Also: I don't own Ranma, Urusei Yatsura, Maison Ikkoku, "I Wanna Dance With Somebody Who Loves Me"(Whitney Houston), the Double Whopper (Burger King) or anything else except the concept of a copyrighted half-demon and a copyrighted hot perverted monk going to Miami on vacation to chill with a copyrighted reincarnated priestess and copyrighted beautiful demon-slayer. In a summary, my original idea with Takahashi Rumiko's characters. A'ight?

Okay, there ya go! Another chapter of "I'm Goin' To Miami".

Ja!

Bunseki o kudasai yo! (Please give me reviews)


	5. Love Hurts Part 2

Konnichi-wa, minna-san!

I know you're all expecting one of my usual disclaimer comics, but I thought for once, just this one time, I'd write a regular disclaimer. It's mainly because I just woke up from a nap and I get serious brain fog until I fully wake up.....which will probably be in the next minute or so.

(TM. Revolution's "Madan" plays loudly)

There it goes! I'm awake now! Okay, here is the next chapter of "I'm Goin' To Miami", enjoy.

Inuyasha interrupts, "Stop! Disclaimer."

What about it?

"You haven't said it yet, that's what!"

Fine, I'll say it-

"Hold it!"

Nani?!

"Say 'I don't own Inuyasha' and don't use the usual smart-ass remarks you always make! Like how you were about to say 'it'!"

.....Damn, you catch on quick. I don't own Inuyasha.

"Whoa. You actually said it?!"

See, people? This is why I don't like sleeping during the day; it puts me in a REALLY apathetic mood. Well, anyway, enjoy the latest chapter of my favorite fanfic!

"I can't believe she said it! For once the **AUTHOR'S **OOC!"

Get over it, will you Inuyasha? See? Apathy! Hey, I rhymed! I'm gifted!

"Welcome back."

* * *

****

I'm Goin' To Miami

Chapter 5

"Love Hurts, Love Scars" 

"Love Heals, Love Will Save the Day"

Part 2

Inuyasha was walking to Starbucks, still walking on air on his way home from work, a broad smile on his face. He thought for him to smile like that in public, let alone at all, there was something very special about Kikyo!

"Any chance of your feet actually touching the ground today, Inuyasha?" A voice questioned jokingly.

Inuyasha stopped and lowered his head with a lopsided smirk. "Keh! Not jealous are you, Miroku?" He joked, glancing at the actor who was leaning against the wall to the Starbucksƒncoffee shop.

"Me, jealous? I think not." Miroku contradicted lightheartedly. "You've been either walking on air or been in heaven since you met Kikyo. Speaking of heaven, you shouldn't think about her when you're driving; you almost literally took us there the other day, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha only keh-ed in with laugh, lightheartedly stating that he lived through it so it wasn't that bad. Miroku merely chuckled lightly, his eyes turned to the side.

Inuyasha found Miroku quietness unusual. When he looked at his face, it was rather dark. Something was troubling Miroku.

"Yo Miroku, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You only get that serious look when something's bothering you. So tell me, what's wrong?" Inuyasha tone was firm. He was well aware that something was on Miroku's mind.

"It's nothing really, I just thinking how I told Hisakawa Aya-san she would've made the perfect mother for my children and she gave me a white paper with her number on it. Too bad it turned out to be a restraining order." Miroku stated with a light disappointed smile, lying. The number he thought was hers, was actually her lawyer's. She said that number would show up on his Caller ID if he violated that restraining order.

Inuyasha's half-lidded eyes stared in disbelief at him. "If they ever make a movie about a Japanese Austin Powers, I'll make SURE they call you, Miroku!"

Miroku teardropped but chuckled, thinking it was funny. _In a way I didn't want to get him in this good of a mood, but it happened. Alright, you gotta tell him Miroku! You're his best friend so you gotta tell him!_

"Inuyasha!"

His left ear twitched in the direction of the voice and his head immediately turned. Miroku's eyes cut to the opposite side in slight irritation. He was just about to tell him something important and the problem shows up.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, seeing her jogging toward him smiling and waving her arms.

There's that smile again. Inuyasha and Miroku's simultaneous thought displaying opposite reactions.

Kikyo reached Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the lips, sharing a few words with him, that smile never leaving her face. Miroku watched the couple, his back against the coffee shop's wall, his arms folded and a solemn, distrusting visage on his face.

Aimed at Kikyo.

"Hi Miroku-san! Inuyasha and I were going to grab a cup of coffee, would you like to join us?" Kikyo invited.

Miroku forced a smile and politely declined, saying he had to get home and take care of some things. Given that, they let him get on his way and went inside. Miroku looked at them through the window; Inuyasha was sharing a conversation with his dear Kikyo and having such a great time. The actor looked very troubled.

"Buddha, I wish I was wrong." Miroku said to himself before continuing home.

oooooooooooo

That evening, Inuyasha had returned home and was watching TV; specifically VH1's "I Love The 80s Strikes Back: 1983" for the second time. Next to "Ed, Edd n' Eddy", that was his favorite show. Plus he loved telling people that it was entertaining and educational as he was learning something about American culture.....in a way.

The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. Luckily it sounded just as the commercials came on; the caller had a 45 percent chance of getting answered (compared to the normal 9 percent).

Inuyasha was on his way to the refrigerator anyway and decided to answer the phone since it was along the way, provided it was someone worth his time. He checked the Caller ID.

Houshi Miroku.

Inuyasha picked up. "Yo."

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"Not much, just chillin'. 'I Love the 80s Strikes Back' is on again. Nothing else was on, so I decided to watch it again." Inuyasha explained as he pulled out a pack of ramen and a pack of Almond Crush Pocky from his cabinet and placed them on the counter.

"Hm. I'm not really doing much myself, just reading my graphic novels again." Miroku stated. He had a reason for calling Inuyasha; since he didn't tell him earlier, Miroku had to now. He didn't want to, though.

Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take it.

Finally, Miroku got his nerve together and broke the silence. "Look Inuyasha, I called you because....well, there's something I had wanted to tell you earlier."

Miroku heard Inuyasha's microwave sound off and sighed. _Great, he making ramen. Now he'll really tune me out._

Inuyasha took the ramen out of the microwave and then noticed the silence on the other line.

"Miroku, if ya got somethin' to say, say it!"

"Uh...Inuyasha...."

"Miroku, will you just say it already!"

Miroku paused and then spoke.

"Kikyo's cheating on you."

Inuyasha froze.

The long silence made Miroku anxious.

Inuyasha turned his eyes toward the receiver of his cordless phone. "What?" He demanded in a stunned tone of voice.

Miroku was silent, trying to get his words together.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said firmly, trying to control himself. "What the hell are you talking about?" His voice still firm, his words slow.

Miroku closed his eyes, praying Inuyasha would take it well and continued,

"I made sure I was absolutely certain of it before I told you, and I am. I saw Kikyo at the studio last week. She was a bit of a distance from where I was. I was at the refreshment table going over the script for this commercial I'll be doing next week and heard Kikyo say 'hello'. I turned around, thinking she was talking to me, but she had addressed that to someone else. It was a man who had greeted Kikyo first and started to flirt with her a little. I automatically thought of how you'd go into conniptions about some other man approaching her like that, and it made me laugh a little. However, I noticed how Kikyo responded to him and it caught my full attention. She smiled at him and flirted back. The way she smiled at him, I started to think it was the same one she'd always give you, but it wasn't. Compared to the smile she gave that man, it looked like she wasn't even revealing her true self to you, Inuyasha."

Miroku paused. He thought he had heard Inuyasha say something. Hearing silence, he continued.

"I watched as she turned away to leave. She looked back with a kind of flirty look and walked off slowly. Several hours later as I left the studio for the day, I saw Kikyo walking across the parking lot to her car and that man was there waiting for her. I tried to make myself unknown and watched him, I suspected he was up to something, but I wanted to be certain before I made a foolish move. The man spoke to Kikyo and she spoke back. From my distance, I couldn't make out their conversation. After a while, he stepped back and opened her car door for her. Kikyo got in and said something more to the man, I looked carefully and it looked like he had asked something of her. Kikyo appeared to have thought about it and nodded her head in agreement. She drove off. I saw her only once the following day and she was with that man the whole time. I didn't see Kikyo the next day, or for the rest of the week. I didn't see him either.

"I arrived at the studio early in this morning. I realized I was rather early so I decided to just hang out in the parking lot until it was time for the shooting. I was admiring the morning sky and cool air and then saw Kikyo standing by front gates. She kept looking at her watch and to the sides. The gates had opened at six so I wondered why she was standing there. I started to think she was waiting for you, but it was twenty minutes after seven and you were still asleep. Then just as I decided to walk over to her and keep her company, that man from last week appeared and surprised her. It was starting to irritate me that he kept approaching her in a flirty manner. That's when I saw him move in and give her a kiss on the cheek. Kikyo looked at him surprised, but then she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss!

"I had honestly tried to give Kikyo the benefit of a doubt that she was only messing with him and telling him she wasn't interested. But after seeing her kiss him like that, I couldn't deny it any longer. Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but her heart belongs to another. ......Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had blinked only twice during the entirety of Miroku's explanation. His eyes stared aimlessly before him as he tried to process everything he heard.

"Inuyasha?"

He shut his eyes and lowered his head, leaning on his arm over the counter.

"Inuyasha-"

"You're lying."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's quiet response, but he heard it clearly.

"Inu-"

"You're lying!" Inuyasha growled louder. He was angry at Miroku; in-denial angry. He demanded that Miroku explain his accusation, he listened, and didn't believe a word of it. Not a single word! Kikyo wouldn't that to him! She was pure and honest! She would never betray him!

Miroku stayed collected. He knew Inuyasha would be more than upset, but he hadn't expected him thinking he was lying. Miroku attempted again to assure Inuyasha that he wasn't lying.

"Inuyasha, I told you I made absolutely sure that what I saw was true! I wouldn't make a false accusation like that! I'm telling the truth!"

"Kikyo would never cheat on me! I don't believe one frickin' word! You're just hating on Kikyo out of jealousy! Screw you, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled, then slammed the phone down.

Miroku gently hung up the phone, holding his head in his hand. He wasn't offended by Inuyasha's response. Miroku knew nobody liked to have someone break the news to them that their beloved was unfaithful. But he was certain; not only was Kikyo cheating on him, but she was toying with his heart. It would be a long while before Inuyasha cooled down after hearing that. What went through his mind now was how long would it be before he found out for himself?

Inuyasha stood in the kitchen beside the counter, his eyes closed and Miroku's words drifting inside his head. He didn't believe Kikyo was cheating on him, but he didn't believe that Miroku would lie to him either. In fact, Miroku had never once lied to Inuyasha in his life.

Now he grew confused. Kikyo was faithful, but Miroku was telling the truth. The actor even had evidence against her!

_Maybe Miroku saw someone else instead of Kikyo.....I mean, he was in the parking lot and Kikyo was over by the front gates of the studio. I've been there before and that's a long distance between them. Miroku says he saw Kikyo, but it could've been someone else._ He thought. It was possible, after all.

Inuyasha's eyes unconsciously turned to the phone and remained there. The natural thought that came to him in this confusion was to call Kikyo and ask her for the truth. But if he did that, he'd be insulting her. Kikyo would think Inuyasha didn't trust her if he questioned her love for him. Inuyasha's hand backed away from the phone, hesitated, then picked it up and dialed her number. 

Doubt was starting linger inside him, and he wanted to eradicate it immediately.

He heard Kikyo's phone ring three times, then got her answering machine.

"Hello, this Miko Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I am not home right now. Please leave a message and I will get back you later. (Beep!)"

"Hey, Kikyo! It's Inuyasha! Kikyo? Pick up if you're home-"

"Hello!" Kikyo answered after hurrying to the phone.

"Hi." Inuyasha greeted with a little smile.

"Hi! How are you, Inuyasha? Well, I hope?"

"Well yeah.....actually not."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...."

"You can tell me anything, Inuyasha. What is it?"

Kikyo's soft assurance relieved him slightly, "It's about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah... is there anyone else on your mind?"

Kikyo was quiet for a short while. "What- No, I'm not seeing anyone else, if that's what you're asking, Inuyasha. Absolutely no one."

Inuyasha exhaled deeply, relieved. Then Kikyo asked why he asked her.

"Well Miroku said he saw you flirting with some jock the other week and then he said that he saw you at the gates to the studio kissing on him." Remembering that, part of the burden returned. That was what hit Inuyasha pretty hard.

"That's not true, Inuyasha. It was true that I had business there but my appointment wasn't scheduled until ten-thirty that morning. Was Miroku in the parking lot when he said that happened?"

"Yeah, like in the middle of it."

"It wasn't me." Kikyo said. "It had to have been another woman. Ever since I gained popularity with the public, nearly every woman has been trying to look like me. Some of them could've done better, and some have even looked almost identical to me!"

Inuyasha threw his head back, his eyes closed and smiling. He knew it! Kikyo was faithful to him and Miroku hadn't lied to him!

"Inuyasha, don't be mad at Miroku. I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Kikyo replied.

"Yeah, he sounded like he didn't want to believe it either. But I did holler at him for it, I'll have to get back to him later." Inuyasha was secretly feeling guilty for falsely chewing out Miroku. "Well, that was all I wanted to know, Kikyo. Thanks for clearin' that up."

"You're welcome, bye-bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha said with a dreamy smile, hanging up the phone and leaning against the counter, his world at peace again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was one o'clock in the morning when Inuyasha decided to head back home He gone out just to have sometime to himself. He went to the movies and checked out an American movie he had wanted to see for a long time called, "I. Robot". It was really cool, he went to see it mainly because he thought Will Smith was a bad-ass actor (A/N: (grinning) Who didn't?). For the rest of his time out, Inuyasha mainly just walked around his neighborhood and hung out in his favorite tree in the park looking up at the night sky.

He had dozed off and when he woke up it was ten minutes to one. Inuyasha had enjoyed his night out, and decided to run back home, jumping from lamp post to lamp post just for the fun of it.

As Inuyasha leapt in the air, he remembered the street he was on. Kikyo's place was just up ahead. As he neared, Inuyasha was filled with a desire to see her. It was the middle of the night, but he still wanted to see her.

Inuyasha picked up his pace and quickly approached Kikyo's house. Then something caught his eye.

He knew Kikyo drove white 2004 Beetle (she thought it was a cute car) and always had it parked on the right side of her driveway.

But what the hell was that Suzuki motorcycle doing against the tree in her front lawn?!

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Something was up. He had been to Kikyo's house numerous times and he never once saw a motorcycle in her possession!

He landed on the ground and ran toward the motorcycle, sniffing it.

It belonged to a man!

Now Inuyasha KNEW something was off. He approached the front door and sniffed around; his nose directed him to the doorknob, which had the same scent on it as the motorcycle! Inuyasha growled. He turned the knob and was surprised that the door was unlocked!

Worry filled Inuyasha as he feared someone had broken into her home. He ran inside but remained quiet as to not let the assailant know he was there. Inuyasha crept up through the living room and up the stairs. The man's scent was all in the air! As the half-demon neared the upper level of the house, the scent became stronger!

_I knew it! Someone else is here! Wh-What the hell is that sound?!_

Inuyasha quietly rushed upstairs but stopped when noise entered his ears. He listened carefully and put on a face of incredulity as he recognized the sound.

Screaming. Screaming and groaning coming from two voices.

Inuyasha was disgusted! But then he sniffed again.

He smelled the man's scent......and Kikyo's!

Inuyasha's eyes flew open in horror when a thought came to him!

A man had entered Kikyo's house and was raping her!

Inuyasha started to bolt down the hall, preparing to rip the assailant to pieces when he heard a scream come from Kikyo.

It wasn't one of pain, or even fear.

It was a scream of.....pleasure.

Inuyasha's mind then went blank in confusion. The sound grew louder as he approached the room from where it was coming from. The door was cracked open just enough to where Inuyasha could look inside and get a clear view.

But when he looked into the room, he wished it was closed.

There was Kikyo lying on her bed......with that man riding her! He was screaming and groaning in pleasure as he vigorously thrust in and out of her; Kikyo had her back arched, eyes shut tight, screaming in ecstasy, her right hand tightly gripping the sheets. She soon reached her climax, screaming loudly and calling out his name.

"AHH! OHH! OHHH! MIYAKAZE!! **MIYAKAZE**!!"

Inuyasha stood slumped over against the wall beside the door frame, his white hair covering his eyes. His heartbeat slowed significantly upon learning the truth. From the neck down, Inuyasha's body felt lifeless.

_So, Miroku was right....._

That was Inuyasha's only thought as he rose off the wall and exited the house, dragging his heavy body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head and looked at his clock.

2:43A.M.

He sighed and brought his eyes back to the ceiling. He just couldn't get to sleep. Luckily Miroku would be able to sleep in since the commercial shooting for tomorrow was postponed until the day after. He had a bad case of insomnia due to the ordeal with Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship.

The fact that she was unfaithful constantly ran through his mind; Inuyasha's reaction was what kept him up so long. Miroku could bet his life that Inuyasha would be heartbroken. The half-demon would put on a good front and go about his business, but inside he would be hurting badly.

Miroku sighed again, closing his eyes. He decided that he just could not get to sleep, so he decided to get up and do something that might cure his insomnia when he heard the phone ring. Miroku stared, wondering who would call him at a quarter to three in the morning.

"Moshi-moshi?" He answered.

"Yo, Miroku."

"Inuyasha? It's almost three in the morning!"

"I know. Look, about earlier today-"

"Inuyasha, I understand. I knew you'd get upset that I would accuse Kikyo of cheating on you."

"Yeah well, thanks for being enough of a friend to tell me, I thought it over and I knew it couldn't have been easy for you." Inuyasha sympathized. "Look, I'm sorry for chewin' you out earlier today, Miroku.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm not angry. Earlier at Starbucks, I watched you have a conversation with Kikyo and you were really enjoying yourself. I hadn't seen you be so open with anyone other than me. I kept hoping that I was wrong about her. I wanted to be wrong."

Inuyasha was silent for a while. He had just gotten home after trudging from Kikyo's house and laid on his bed when he decided to wake Miroku up and apologize. That'd be one minor burden lifted from his broken heart.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? I can't think of a time before when you called me at three in the morning. Something on your mind."

"This may sound stupid, but I was just thinking and that song, 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' got stuck in my head." Inuyasha responded quietly.

Miroku noticed something different in Inuyasha's voice. It wasn't like him to sound that. Normally, Inuyasha's voice was full of crankiness and at times, aggressiveness. But it never sounded lifeless.

"Yeah, it can get pretty catchy sometimes."

"Keh. Catchy nothing."

_There we go. Inuyasha's back_. Miroku thought.

"Kikyo's my rose and my finger's bleeding from the thorn." Inuyasha muttered to himself, staring blankly at his finger. His finger was fine; it was his heart that was bleeding.

Miroku overheard Inuyasha's metaphorical statement and his face darkened.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku uttered in sadness.

He heard the click of the phone on the other end hanging up. Miroku hung up his phone and hung his head.

Inuyasha found out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The half-demon moped around for the next couple of days.

He was devastated that Kikyo had cheated on him. It hurt more that he had caught her in the act with her lover and screaming his name.

Miyakaze.....

Hearing that name on Kikyo's lips as the memory played was like a shot to his heart.

Miroku came over after a few days to see if he could offer his friend any comfort. He was at a loss as Inuyasha was too heartbroken to even tell him to get lost. It was a job just to get him to eat!

Not even the once powerful ramen could cure the half-demon of his ailment!

Ramen was a universal cure for anything that royally bothered Inuyasha, it even worked on broken legs!

However, a broken heart was different. Ramen couldn't heal an ailment of this magnitude.

Inuyasha knew it was stupid to mope around the way he did, but he couldn't help it. He knew his best friend was only trying to help and comfort him, and he tried not to be a pain in the ass, but nothing Miroku did could help him. Inuyasha wanted only one thing.

Kikyo.

It was clear that she had cheated on him, but he still wanted her back.

Miroku decided to try the ramen trick again, Inuyasha had barely eaten a thing for days and he had to get something in his system, junk food or not. He came into the living room with a bowl of beef flavored ramen only to find that Inuyasha was gone.

The actor wondered where he went when he found a note in Inuyasha's handwriting on the sofa. It said that he had gone out to get some air, a walk might do him some good.

Miroku figured this was a step toward progress. Going for a little walk and doing something to get his mind off that woman would help him. Miroku took a seat and helped himself to the ramen he made for Inuyasha. He probably wouldn't have eaten it anyway.

Inuyasha walked along the city streets with no particular destination. The sun was just hovering over the horizon, preparing to call it a day. The sky was a deep orange with matching clouds; the buildings and scenery were also tinted with the hue of the setting sun.

Inuyasha just looked as he noticed. As he continued to walk he took a good look at his location and recalled his previous path. Unconsciously, he had traveled down every road and street he'd taken with Kikyo. When he realized this, Inuyasha felt his heart begin to ache, literally. He winced slightly at the pain, but paid no mind to it and continued walking.

He then came across the park he and Kikyo came to on one of their dates. He winced and groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his heart this time. It lingered for a couple of seconds before fading.What the hell was that about? Inuyasha wondered.

He looked up and then turned around to leave, then stopped. Two scents entered his nose, causing him to turn back toward the park entrance and sniff the air.

His beloved Kikyo....... "and that damned bastard who fucked her!"

Inuyasha immediately took off into the park, following the scents. He bared his claws, preparing to rip that guy's flesh into ribbons! The scents lead him to a small open field behind a bunch of trees that allowed people a beautiful view of Tokyo from above. Inuyasha exited the maze of trees and came across the field, discovering two people in the far distance.

It was Kikyo and that Miyakaze guy.

Inuyasha's eyes locked on him as they narrowed with rage, a quiet growl escaped from his gnashed bared fangs. He rose his right hand and cracked his knuckles, baring his claws. Inuyasha took three steps forward when he suddenly stopped and stared at the sight before him.

Kikyo took his neck in her arms and gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned.

Inuyasha froze and just stared, the image eradicating whatever thoughts were in his head. He just stood before them, staring in complete heartbreak, fighting back the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Miyakaze broke the embrace and looked into Kikyo's eyes. "So I'll see you at nine?"

Kikyo leaned on him smiling, her arms around his neck. "I can't wait, but why don't we move it up an hour?"

"Why so early? Oh right, you can't wait. Well, what about Inuyasha?"

"Hm, what about him?" Kikyo replied with a cold flirty smile.

Miyakaze chuckled, agreeing with her. "Of course, it's not like the idiot jock means anything."

Kikyo giggled, agreeing with him. Miyakaze agreed to the time and departed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha glaring at him with his glowing demon eyes. Instantly, he picked up his pace and was soon out of sight.

Kikyo watched him walk off and blew a kiss to him.

"I love you, Miyakaze." She whispered.

Inuyasha's rage vanished the second Kikyo's whisper entered his ears. He just stood there staring in disbelief.

"Kikyo....."

Though soft and almost inaudible, Inuyasha's voice reached Kikyo's ears, causing her turn and meet his eyes.

She gasped softly as her eyes widened. She hadn't expected him there!

Inuyasha's expression became emotionless. His appearance showed his usual indifference, but inside he felt like he was dying. Inuyasha kept that hidden from Kikyo.

Kikyo stared at him for a while before stupidly asking, "How long have you been there?"

She looked like a child that had got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Not long, just two, three minutes." Inuyasha answered indifferently.

Kikyo just nodded her head, turning her eyes away from him.

Inuyasha was confused at his emotions. He felt he should be angry at her, he felt he should inquire as to why she had betrayed him, he even felt as though he should yell at her for what she did that night.

But he didn't. Inuyasha wasn't at all angry at her. He was hurt; very hurt, but he let it go and focused on the main thing here. Given that, Inuyasha let his real feelings come forth.

"Kikyo, I'm not angry. I'm not angry or spiteful. I still love you, and all I want is to have you back. I'm not even concerned about whasisface, all I want is to have you back."

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a look that nearly scared him to death: a look of confusion. It was like she didn't know what he was talking about. After his words processed in her head, Kikyo realized what Inuyasha was telling her. She laughed, laughed like it was a joke.

"I'm sorry, maybe I've misunderstood something. Just so I get it right, are you saying that we're lovers?"

Inuyasha was aghast by her reaction. "Yes, I love you. I'm **in **love with you, Kikyo."

His soft gaze into her eyes told her that Inuyasha was dead serious. He was truly head over heels in love with her.

"Ooh-la-la." Kikyo mumbled audibly, holding the side of her head and looking down at the ground, troubled.

"Kikyo? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he recognized that expression. In French, it was a saying indicating that there was a problem.

"Inuyasha, I know that you're in love with me, anyone could see that. But what gave you the idea that we're lovers?" She asked with an uneasy smile.

Inuyasha felt his heart breaking more. It felt was like it was a jewel cracking.

"When I told you 'I love you' for the first time and you embraced me tighter and kissed me on my cheek." Inuyasha recalled, his heartbreak evident in his voice.

CRICK! Crick!

"That was your conclusion? That didn't mean anything! I just thought you were such a sweetheart being sincere like that." Kikyo said, her smile broadening.

CRACK!

Inuyasha was pale. He didn't know what was going on. This wasn't the Kikyo he knew....she was different.

"Kikyo.....what...."

She sighed, coming to a conclusion. "Look Inuyasha, you're a very sweet guy, really. I know only a handful of guys who'd show their sincerity by giving a girl chocolates AND a trip to a spa for White Day. But, well, face it. I'm human, you're a half-demon. I couldn't be seen having someone like you for a lover."

CRACK! **CRACK!!**

"What does race have to do with anything?" Inuyasha inquired softly, trying to withstand that painful aching in his heart. "People have gotten on my case for being in love with a human but I didn't give a damn. When you love someone that much, you don't care about anything else."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha kind of coldly, almost mockingly. "Yes. I suppose I can't contradict that logic."

Crick!

Inuyasha caught something in Kikyo's voice, something that went right through his heart and caused more pain.

"Kikyo, you mean more than the world to me. Wasn't I that way with you? What are you trying to say? Just tell me." Inuyasha pleaded, sadly.

Kikyo looked deep into his saddened golden eyes and for a second, felt pity.

For a second.

"Inuyasha, I know you love me and I know you declared it with all your heart but, you're a **half-demon**. I could never see you as my lover. The thought is just absurd-"

Kikyo stopped and looked deep into his eyes.

"I don't love you, Inuyasha."

_SHATTER!!!!!_

Shards of Inuyasha's heart scattered all about his body.

A cold wind blew his hair about. His head drooped lifelessly, a black mask covering his eyes.

_"I see....."_ Inuyasha said lifelessly, almost inaudibly.

Kikyo stared worried at his expression. "Inuyasha?"

He remained still then lifted his head up, smiling brightly, his eyes wide sand swelling with tears. Inuyasha tried desperately to keep them inside his eyes.

"Man! You and I as lovers! What the hell was I thinking? Ha! Me and my little imagination..." Inuyasha stated with a false lighthearted chuckle, his hand resting on the back of his head as he looked away at the horizon.

Kikyo stared at him, a little scared. "A-Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. His expression didn't change, nor did he answer her question. He just continued to look at her with that false smile, then glanced at the horizon. The sun had set a while ago.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke, "Well I'm guessing it's about a quarter to seven about now. You'd better hurry and get ready for your date, Kikyo. You know how it takes you so long to look your best."

Kikyo eased up a bit, realizing he was right. "Y-Yeah, I'll do that. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Kikyo hurried off, leaving Inuyasha in the dark starless sky. The black mask returned as he lowered his head, but restrained his tears.

"Goodbye, Kikyo....."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long walk home for Inuyasha.

He stood leaning against the wall of his kitchen, his body slumping forward. _I knew it_. He thought with false bitterness. _I knew it was too good to be true. Just when I give someone my heart and **think **they've accepted it, they throw it back in my face saying they don't want the heart of a half-demon! Damn it all! Damn it all to hell!......What did I do? What did I do wrong to make her leave me? _Inuyasha slammed the side of his fist into the wall, cracking it. His sorrow soon overtook him. The agony in his heart hurt him badly. Inuyasha could take pain, but this kind was too much for him. His head hung in anguish, and finally, one tear escaped his eye, then another and soon, all of them fell. Inuyasha didn't hold them back anymore, he just let his tears stream down his face as he mourned the loss of his love, Kikyo.

Inuyasha asked himself again what he did to make her reject him, not satisfied with the reason being that he was half-demon. For the past year, he had been in heaven knowing.....thinking someone cared about him. That someone loved him, and loved him for who and what he was.

Now she was gone. She was gone and she took his heaven with her, leaving him hell.

Inuyasha lifted his head when his tears ceased to flow. Something on the counter caught his attention.

It was the butcher's knife that had laid on the kitchen counter for the last two weeks that Inuyasha had put off moving, seeing as it was no harm just laying there.

He walked over to it and picked it up, staring at it intently for a long while. He admired how it shone in the light.

Inuyasha's face darkened. _Like my life is worth living anyway._

Inuyasha turned the blade downward and held it in the air above his head, preparing to plunge it through his stomach. He lifted the knife a little higher and tightened his grip on it, then sent it downward!

Inuyasha stood not moving a muscle. Just less than a split second after Inuyasha sent the knife on its path to his stomach, something inside him drove the blade off course and into his right side, slashing it rather deeply but miraculously missing an organ.

Inuyasha stood completely still, his hair covering his downcast eyes. He didn't even wince at the pain of his injured side. He looked down and found the side of his shirt was stained a crimson red; it was quickly soaking with his blood and running down his jeans.

Inuyasha turned his eyes away, his hair falling over them, covering them.

He couldn't kill himself.

He couldn't bear that horrible agony in his heart, but he couldn't kill himself. Something inside him wouldn't allow him to.

Inuyasha straightened up and let go of the butcher's knife, letting it drop to the floor. He just remained standing there, nothing going on inside his head save Kikyo's voice.

_I'm human, you're a **half-demon, **Inuyasha......._

_That didn't mean anything......_

_Yes, I suppose I can't argue with that logic......._

Inuyasha dragged into the living room, Kikyo's words repeating relentlessly in his head. His breathing slowly grew ragged and labored. He clutched the center of his chest as that pain advanced.

_I could never see you as my lover, Inuyasha......it's absurd........_

_You're a **half-demon**....._

_What made you think we were lovers?_

_That didn't mean anything......_

Inuyasha strained harshly. The pain was growing worse.

_Half-demon_

_I could never see you as my lover....._

_I don't love you, Inuyasha......_

Suddenly, an incredibly sharp and fierce pain shot though the center of Inuyasha's heart! That same pain extended with each heartbeat until it was felt all over his entire heart.

Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping his chest as he felt a tremendous pressure accompanying the incredible pain! His breathing was deep and very labored as he staggered across the living room before falling over against the foot of his sofa. Inuyasha's teeth gnashed together as his head laid on the cushions and his hand continued to clutch his chest! He looked before him through his narrowly opened eyes and saw the phone on the kitchen counter. Inuyasha saw the phone, but did nothing more than look at it.

Another pain shot through his heart, this one being worse than the previous ones! Inuyasha screamed and clutched his chest so hard he pierced his skin with his own claws!

The attack ceased afterward, leaving Inuyasha weary and panting heavily. His body quickly began to feel very weak. His hand loosened its grip on his chest and fell into his lap as his eyes closed. Inuyasha's face fell onto the sofa cushions, his heaving chest gradually slowing down.

It slowed and slowed, until it stopped.

Inuyasha lay there motionless.

From outside came the sound of Miroku's voice. He was muttering something about not being able to walk through a supermarket without getting mobbed. He hollered to Inuyasha that it was him at the door, but he received no answer.

Miroku's eyes narrowed, puzzled. "Hmm, that's unusual. He always yells 'it's open'. Inuyasha? It's Miroku!"

Miroku turned the knob and discovered it was unlocked. _Something's wrong. He never leaves his doors unlocked at this time._ Miroku thought.

He rushed inside, calling Inuyasha but getting no answer. Miroku entered the living room and found Inuyasha sprawled out at the foot of the sofa.

Miroku at first thought he was sleeping until his eyes saw the small puddle of blood on the other side of him. His eyes widened in horror as he rushed toward Inuyasha's still body. There was a deep slash in his right side, his white hair covered his closed eyes and he wasn't breathing!

"Kami-sama! INUYASHA!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos

Miroku sat in the waiting room, praying to Buddha that Inuyasha was alright.Inuyasha had been rushed to the hospital in a flash, Miroku insisted on riding with him in the ambulance.

After an hour, one of the surgeons came into the waiting room and asked for Miroku.

The surgeon explained what had happened, "I'm not certain what could've triggered it, perhaps extreme stress, but Inuyasha has suffered a very serious heart attack. Also because of the wound on his side, he's lost a large amount of blood as well. In addition, in the ER, Inuyasha flatlined four times on the operating table. I was glad he came back and stayed with us after the fourth time, but it really gave me the idea that he was saying he didn't want to live. That's the impression I get whenever something like that happens. Right now, Inuyasha's in stable condition and he needs some time to rest. You can visit him in a few hours, Miroku-san."

As the surgeon walked off, Miroku lifted his head and a mouthed a "thank-you" to the heavens despite being in shock at what he heard.

Needless to say, the next day Hanyou Inuyasha's heart attack was all over the news media. For the following week, that was all that mattered in the fashion world. Miroku seemed to have somehow avoided a majority of reporters trying to get information about the model's ailment, but Kikyo wasn't so lucky. Since she was very close to Inuyasha, the newscast immediately went to her. She gave no other comment except that they should ask him when he was released from the hospital.

Inuyasha laid in his hospital bed staring outside his window, the only place that wasn't filled with get-well presents sent by his adoring fans. Kikyo had been the only thing on his mind for the past four hours since he awoke from sleeping for four and half days. Inuyasha wished he could think about something else, but he couldn't. He still loved Kikyo; after all that had happened, Inuyasha still loved her and longed for her.

Miroku sat beside him reading some of the cards aloud trying to entertain Inuyasha as he visited him. He was elated upon hearing him chuckle lightly at the previous one. That showed he was alive at least, but that was all he heard from him after that. Miroku was now snooping around the presents, taking a poll to see how many of them were from young women than men; after a minute he counted how many men, if any, sent in a present. He randomly picked a small card from one of them and read it aloud to Inuyasha. It was from a devoted fan wishing him a quick and complete recovery so that he could run away with him.

Miroku gawked at the pronoun and read it again to make sure he heard it right. That made Inuyasha laugh. That fact that it messed Miroku up to hear a guy hittin' on a guy and that a guy would think he would run away with him made him laugh.

Seeing as it cracked Inuyasha up, Miroku started chuckling, finding it rather funny himself. Disturbing, but funny.

Inuyasha resumed staring outside his window and Miroku figured he would just read the cards for his amusement and leave his friend alone for a while. There was a silence afterward, then Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku answered, caught off guard at hearing Inuyasha speak.

He paused, then asked his question, "What's it like? You know, chasin' women the way you do?"

Miroku's eyebrow rose at Inuyasha's question. Never in his life had Inuyasha asked such a question, well not like he was truly curious about it.

"Well, when we were kids it was kinda fun for me. I got to meet women of all kinds. And I was pretty popular with the ladies in high school. Of course, I had my good days when I was surrounded by pretty girls and I found out how soft their rears were. Then I had my bad days when they boyfriends on the football team found out. You know one of the coaches tried to recruit me for the track team? He said they could win races left and right with me! Well, I shouldn't have said 'tried' seeing as how I joined when he said all the girls love a guy who can run....'cuz then they chase after him!"

Inuyasha snickered. "Sucks being you. That pretty much screwed you for life!" He joked weakly.

Miroku laughed, agreeing with him. "Yes, I imagine you're right, Inuyasha. That's been happening ever since I joined track. I could get away from a girl's boyfriend, but I have difficulty evading the girl! It wasn't until I became Japan's Hottest Actor that I tired of the attention. At least in track I didn't have to worry about getting run over! But why did you ask, Inuyasha? Usually you look too embarrassed to be around me when women were around."

"One, I just wanted to talk about something since you and I haven't really hung out like we used to for over a year. Two, I was curious to see how many smackdowns you take a regular basis. Three, I was actually thinking about joining Club H." He answered, never taking his eyes from the window.

Miroku asked Inuyasha why; first why he wanted to join "Club H" and then why he called him an H.

"It would be my way of swearing off having a relationship with women." Miroku could see the evident depression in Inuyasha's voice when he answered that.

"Membership denied."

For the first time all day, Miroku found Inuyasha's head turned **away** from the window and his golden eyes on him, questioning his denial.

"I think you should give love another shot, Inuyasha I mean, don't judge all women just because of Kikyo."

"It ain't like I got anything against women, Miroku. I just can't figure it out. I can't figure why....." Inuyasha trailed off. As soon as he spoke, he felt a dull pain in his heart.

Miroku figured out Inuyasha was talking about Kikyo's unfaithfulness to him and offered him his opinion, "Inuyasha, you yourself did nothing wrong. In fact, you went by all rules: you treated Kikyo with love and respect and you didn't act like she was your property. Instead of repeatedly telling her that you loved her, you told her you loved her **and** showed that you loved her! **Kikyo's **the one who screwed up here, Inuyasha! You're Japan's Hottest Model! You could have any woman you wanted, you could even have as **many** as you wanted and you chose one. Japan's Hottest Model fell deeply in love in her and she refused him for some guy!"

Inuyasha was silent as he thought about it. He knew Miroku didn't mean to try to make him exalt himself, but he tried to firmly grasp his point.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Miroku and Inuyasha looked to see who it was.

"Inuyasha-Bossman?"

It was Yura. She was wearing a black tank top with faded black cargo pants and a spiked choker. She had been out of town for a while with her cousins to sightsee parts of Southern Japan and spent the last three days trying to get back to Tokyo to see Inuyasha. In her hands she held a gift wrapped in shiny red paper. On her face, she looked very tired and worried sick.

Yura saw Inuyasha in his bed looking very pale, weak and saddened. On the verge of tears, but trying to hold them back because she knew he couldn't take a woman crying, Yura shoved the gift in Miroku's arms and rushed to her boss's side.

"Inuyasha-Bossman! I got back as soon as I could when I heard you were in the hospital! I thought since you were a half-demon you had recovered quickly so I just went by the Takahashi building to see if you were there and they told me you were still in the hospital! Then I thought it had to have been very serious for you to be in the hospital for this long! Are you alright now?" Yura asked, worried to death almost.

"Oh yeah, great." Inuyasha stated sarcastically. "Miroku told me the doctor's said I had a heart attack and I flatlined four times...Miroku, what's with your hands?"

Yura looked behind her at Miroku, who just sat in his chair looking innocent. He had been making signals to Inuyasha behind her back to leave out the flatline part; he knew Yura would have a heart attack herself if she heard about that!

Yura didn't have a heart attack but she lamented loud enough to give Inuyasha another one! She then showered him with attention, offering to make him more comfortable and serve him all of his meals. Inuyasha weakly hollered for Yura to chill, he was fine. Yura obeyed and calmed down, but she remained standing at the side of his bed just in case he needed anything. Miroku smiled at all the attention and care she gave Inuyasha. Yura didn't chase after him like a fangirl, but it was obvious she truly cared about him dearly. Miroku started to wonder if maybe she and Inuyasha could be a couple. His face went blank and he shook his head. Goth chicks weren't Inuyasha's type, especially the kind that break into his house in the middle of the night to steal a lock of his hair.

Yura looked around the hospital room. She saw Inuyasha in bed, she saw Miroku beside him in a chair, she saw an open window to let in some light, and she definitely saw all of the flowers, cards and get-well presents.

Who she DIDN'T see caused her eyes to narrow and her lips to frown.

_Inuyasha-Bossman has been in the hospital for four days and of all the presents and cards here, I don't see a single one from HER._ "Miroku, Inuyasha-Bossman's been here for four days, right?"

"Yes."

"Did he get any other visitors besides you?" Yura inquired, suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, I came by everyday for several hours and a number of Inuyasha's fans came by the room but never came inside; they didn't want to bother him. They came to me and presented me with their gifts and cards when the nurses weren't around and gave Inuyasha their regards for good health. Even a few Shinto priests and priestesses came by to give him blessings for recovery." Miroku explained, then gave Yura a questioning visage.

Yura was looking at Miroku with an accusing face when she heard him say 'Inuyasha's fans' and 'priestesses'. She approached him and gently poked his cheek. Miroku winced lightly in pain, then rubbed his cheek.

"Mm-hmm. Thought so." Yura could predict Miroku like the weather. But she went easy on him, if he had hit on everyone of them, he would've screamed instead of winced. It was safe to guess that he just hit on two of the women.

"Yura, where exactly are you going with the inquiries?" Miroku asked.

"I noticed Inuyasha-Bossman has been here with a serious condition and SHE hasn't been here at all!" Yura hissed. "I think she had something to do with his ailment."

Yura turned toward the window when her eyes looked down and saw Inuyasha's sad face. Immediately she asked why he looked that way.

"Kikyo left me. She said she couldn't see having a half-demon for her lover." Inuyasha said quietly after a silence.

Yura AND Miroku became enraged upon hearing that. Miroku just thought Kikyo was completely out of her mind to dump someone like Inuyasha but it just made his blood boil to hear that she rejected him just because of his race!

Yura was enraged, but she didn't express it. She was very calm about it, but seeing the heartbreak on Inuyasha's face tore her apart.

"I knew it." Yura muttered audibly. "I just knew there was something about that woman that I didn't like! And I sensed it too!"

Yura caught Inuyasha's attention. "What're you talking about Yura? Sensed what?"

"I wish I had told you earlier, Inuyasha-Bossman, but you looked so happy with Kikyo and I had never seen you like that before; I couldn't bear to tell you that I thought she was no good. Plus, it would've sounded like I was just jealous of her. After a while, I started to wonder why I thought spitefully of her and I wished the two of you happiness. But after stopping by the Takahashi building I wish I could've chopped her into little pieces!" Yura growled that last part, recalling her memory.

Yura then remembered that Inuyasha was in the hospital **recovering **from his heart attack. If she told him what Kikyo truly was, who knows how he'd take it?

"What happened Yura? Was Kikyo with another man?" Miroku asked.

Yura seriously hesitated. She honestly didn't know how Inuyasha would take it. But then she heard Inuyasha ask her again what happened.

"Oh me, very well. I was in Nagasaki with four of my cousins to go to a Gosu Rori (Goth Loli) convention that was going on there and to check out some of the sites. The convention was great and they had all the cutest little skeleton heads with threads of hair attached to them! We all spent the entire day at the convention and we went back to our hotel exhausted. Then my middle cousin decided to watch TV and she landed on the news channel. They were just talking about the economy when they switched to the fashion world and said that Hanyou Inuyasha was in the hospital! I panicked so badly I didn't even hear the lady say what your ailment was!

"My cousins didn't even argue with me when I said I wanted to go back home! Since I couldn't wait until our plane ride home, they sent me on the next bullet train back to Tokyo! I couldn't believe that as fast as that train was going, I didn't get home until an hour and a half ago! Well, I thought by now you had gotten over whatever it was and returned to work, so I told the cab driver to drop me off at the Takahashi agency building. I asked for you, but everyone said you were still in the hospital! I knew for you to have been there for so long, it had to have been something serious. As I headed for the door, I heard Kikyo's voice in one of the lunchrooms. And she was laughing!

"I made like Miroku and got against the wall and eavesdropped on her (Miroku's eyebrow twitched). Now I thought if Inuyasha-Bossman is in the hospital with a possibly serious ailment, why isn't she there by his side? So I listened and found out she was talking to one of her friends. Then everything was made clear. Over a year ago, Kikyo was offered her first part in a movie. By sometime next week from today, they would've gotten the financial stuff taken care of and they'd start working on it. Kikyo was given the part but she didn't know whether she'd be a good actress or not, and the woman she was with at the time said she had a year before the movie's first day of shooting and suggested she get some practice in.

"When this happened it was several days before the Takahashi '99 Fashion Show. And it had been on her mind the whole time, even during the show. As Kikyo walked down the catwalk she kept thinking what, besides classes, could help her be a better actress? Then she said she saw how Inuyasha was staring at her. She smiled a 'hello' at him first, then winked at him as she was leaving. When she changed into her second outfit and idea came to Kikyo and she checked to see if she still had Inuyasha-Bossman's interest. Seeing she did, Kikyo teased him a little with the swimsuit and she was assured that she had his complete interest. After that, she told Takahashi-sama that she had to leave early for her acting classes. Kikyo only attended those classes for about a week then she dropped them. She said, quote 'the best way to gain practical experience was to go out in the real world and give it a try. That's where Inuyasha comes in.' Her friend asked why she chose him of all people, thinking he wouldn't want to help her out with her acting. Kikyo said he would, but he wouldn't know she was using him for practice. So for an entire year, that bit-..... that female pretended to be interested in Inuyasha-Bossman just to perfect her acting skills! And at a certain point she realized he was falling in love with her and put in extra effort to make him head over heels for her so that way she could get even better!

"I was so pissed at what I heard! Kikyo's friend asked her what it was like to have Japan's Hottest Model for a boyfriend. And that...**female** just scoffed at the thought! I remember every single word she said! Kikyo thought of Inuyasha-Bossman as nothing more than a low-class half-breed whom she was too good for! She was actually glad she managed to convince the majority that she was only good friends with him; had they have thought she was actually in love in a half-breed like him, her reputation would be ruined! She didn't care at all about how he'd feel if he found out about this whole thing! That bitch didn't give a damn at all! For an entire year she made Inuyasha-Bossman think she was in love with him when she was only using him for her own gains! And on top of that, Kikyo had actually enjoyed playing him like a violin! She had been playing with his heart and deliberately dropped it, then stomped on it when told him she didn't love him! And then there was her REAL loser boyfriend! He was the one Kikyo was really in love with! I can**not** believe she left the hottest man in the world for a ugly-ass fart like him! She makes Cruella DeVil look kind! I can't forgive her! I will never forgive her for dropping Inuyasha-Bossman like that! Especially after he loved her with all his heart!"

Yura couldn't help it as a tear escaped her right eye. She was so full of anguish for her beloved boss. As she leaned against the wall beside the head of his bed, Yura kept her eyes either ahead of her or on the floor, but not on Inuyasha.

Miroku sat in his chair, his arms folded and his head lowered, his eyes tightly shut. He was just as pissed off at Kikyo as Yura was, if not more! He was a professional actor and Kikyo was an amateur and he couldn't tell she was acting?! And how dare she do that to Inuyasha?! How dare she!

Inuyasha didn't say a single word. His face was turned to the window, but he wasn't staring outside like he had been before. He was staring into space as the truth floated in his mind.

_"I don't love you, Inuyasha......."_

_Kikyo was for real, then. She really didn't love me, she just acted like she did......_

"Ooh! I wish I could just slice off her swollen little head and burn it! Hair and all!" Yura fumed.

"That type of punishment's too good for her!" Miroku hissed from his position.

"Leave her alone." Inuyasha uttered, feebly.

Yura and Miroku stared at him. Surely he wasn't defending that low-life of a woman? Was he? They said nothing more, figuring he meant that Kikyo wasn't even worth their insults.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nightfall came quickly. Miroku and Yura had gone home a while ago.

Inuyasha laid in his bed, his eyes before him into space. There was so much going through his mind: his relationship with Kikyo, how he loved her so very much, Miroku telling him first that Kikyo was unfaithful, his denial about it, him seeing Kikyo with Miyakaze that night, realizing Kikyo lied, and now Yura revealing the truth about her.

Before, Inuyasha was just heartbroken.

Now, he was heartbroken AND depressed.

Despite knowing Kikyo's true nature, Inuyasha loved her dearly. He STILL loved her, and he longed for her so desperately. He felt he would sell his soul just to have Kikyo in his arms again. He would give up everything to kiss her again.

But it would never happen.

Inuyasha's love for Kikyo was unrequited.

A tear escaped his right eye and ran down his cheek into his pillow.

"Kikyo....." Inuyasha whispered in sorrow inaudibly.

_This pain in my heart.....I can't stand it, it hurts so badly......I don't want to live without Kikyo.....I don't want to live.....I want to die......._

"I want to die." Inuyasha emphasized in a barely audible whisper.

A nurse came by Inuyasha's room to check on him. She went inside to look at his handsome face again like she had before.

Hanyou-sama is so beautiful! He has such beautiful silky hair! Wait....something doesn't seem right!

The nurse took a closer look and saw that Inuyasha's breathing was significantly slow. She began to panic as it slowed more.

"Hanyou-sama? Hanyou-sama?!" The nurse cried out in fear.

Inuyasha's chest heaved weakly and then....stopped. The nurse gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth in horror! She immediately checked his pulse.

There was none.

Frantically, she notified the hospital staff of a code blue in room 899 and Inuyasha was immediately rushed to the ER. This time, Inuyasha flatlined five times. The head surgeon refused to give up as he tried to revive Inuyasha after the sixth time.

"Clear!"

Flat line.

"Clear!"

Flat line.

"Clear!"

Still a flat line. He prepared to try again when one his fellow surgeons laid a sad hand on his shoulder.

"Shinsetsu, he's dead."

The surgeon started to admit it, when something egged him on.

He couldn't let Inuyasha die.

The surgeon prayed and tried again to revive him.

"Clear!"

Flatline. The other surgeons told him to let it go when they all shut up.....

BEEEEEEEEEE-EEP! BEEP........BEEP......BEEP......BEEP!

There was darkness. Inuyasha's eyes stirred, then opened narrowly. He saw the light of heaven all around him; but as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, he realized he was only in a different room of the hospital. Inuyasha groaned feebly, frustrated.

Dammit, I'm still alive. Why won't I just die already?

:::End Flashback:::


	6. Love Hurts Part 3

Okay, so nobody's started a riot yet because of my three-parter here. Good. So let's get on with it!

Inuyasha's Takahashi Rumiko's property, LuClipse85 is just borrowing her characters, yadda yadda yadda and so on.

Have fun!

Inuyasha, stop looking at me all crazy because I gave a normal disclaimer for once! I wanna hurry up and finish this!

* * *

****

I'm Goin' To Miami

Chapter 6

Love Hurts, Love Scars

Love Heals, Love Will Save the Day

Part 3

Inuyasha stood over the sink, washing his hands. He had excused himself to the men's bathroom and became lost in his memories. His pensive and somber expression remained on his face. Inuyasha dried his hands, sighed heavily, then exited the men's room.

Inuyasha stepped outside and stood to the side of the door, his closed eyes downcast at the floor, his heart heavy.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Inuyasha instantly recognized it and sent his somber eyes to his left.

On his left side, standing between the doors of the men's and women's bathrooms with a smile, was Miko Kikyo.

"Yes. A very long while."

Inuyasha stared in surprise, wondering what she was doing here in Miami.

"How have you been, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked sweetly, walking over to him.

"Alright, I guess." Inuyasha answered indifferently, turning his eyes away.

He's still the same way he was before. Inuyasha's still carrying a torch for me. Kikyo thought with a smile.

"I came to realize something a few years ago, Inuyasha. I had made such a foolish mistake; I left behind a good love. I left behind a good love for a fake one." She said.

"Funny, I could've sworn the love you got on your back was a good one." Inuyasha replied bitterly.

"That's not what I mean, Inuyasha." Kikyo stated calmly, not expecting Inuyasha to say such a thing to her. "I reflected on that year we spent together and how blissful it was. Then I kicked myself for throwing your love away for something fake."

Kikyo gazed deep into Inuyasha's golden eyes longingly. "I made such a mistake when I let you go, baby. I've missed you so much; I want to feel your embrace again, Inuyasha."

She used that gentle, alluring voice Inuyasha loved as her hand reached up to touch his face. Kikyo's eyes widened in shock when she felt Inuyasha slap her hand away.

Inuyasha's eyes looked down at her angrily. He was angry that she was trying to play him again with that voice. She was acting before and she was STILL acting! Inuyasha couldn't believe he couldn't tell in the past!

"Cut the crap, Kikyo. It ain't flattering at all." He growled quietly. "If you really felt that way, why is it I haven't heard so much as a phone call in the last two years?"

He got her there. Kikyo looked hurt that he would ask such a malicious question.

"I know how busy you are with your modeling career and it would just be a burden if I bothered you with my trivial calls." Kikyo answered humbly.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed heartily. Kikyo stared wide-eyed.

He's scaring me again....!

Inuyasha brought his head back, still laughing. "HAHAHA! My enemies could come up with a better lame-ass excuse!"

Kikyo was stunned by Inuyasha's reaction. _He's not buying it! How's this possible?! He was so easy back then!_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kikyo's shocked face, wishing he had a camera to capture that priceless look. He calmed down and continued, "Alright, since you obviously can't say it, I'll say it for you:

"You and Miyakaze broke up a while back. He decided to come out the closet and join Club Homo, carrying his hairy-legged boyfriend away into the sunset! You didn't give a damn about straight Inuyasha! You had to fall for a guy gayer than Boy George! Then he remembered the soulless model he wasted his life with and calls to tell her," Inuyasha used a **VERY** gay tone and, mockingly, placed his hand on his hip and used his other one to emphasize his words in the same way, "'What was once two, is now one! Sayonara, you unfaithful **BITCH**!'" He resumed his regular pose standing up straight with his arms folded and a smug smile on his face and his normal tone. "Am I right more or less?"

Kikyo could only gawk with her mouth agape, flabbergasted. Inuyasha SO wished he had a camera so he could show Miroku!

"H-How did you know that?!" Kikyo stuttered in complete shock.

That smug smile remained, "I have my sources; Miroku being the best one."

In fact, what Inuyasha had just told Kikyo was actually a quoted summary from Miroku. It was from when he saw Miyakaze and the guy he ran off with at an actors' convention he went to in Nagasaki a couple of years ago.

Inuyasha put all humor aside and continued with a serious tone, "And now you come running back to me because you knew I truly loved you."

"Well yes. You still carry a torch for me, Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke hopefully.

"Yeah, a torch was being carried. However, I discarded it long ago when the flame finally went out, Kikyo." Inuyasha said solemnly.

Inuyasha walked past Kikyo and headed toward the stairs to the karaoke bar. Kikyo turned around staring at him in shock. _Everything's falling apart! He was supposed to want me back, not get over me!_

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was just in front of the staircase when he stopped. Kikyo loudly said the four words Inuyasha had wanted to hear four years ago.

The words entered Inuyasha's head, but were quickly expelled along with his temporary anger. He got angry that Kikyo would say "I love you" and not mean it. Inuyasha didn't turn around.

"'I love you' came too late, Kikyo."

Inuyasha continued on his way, refusing to look back at his past.

"I love you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo repeated, emphasizing her declaration.

"I heard you the first time! Stop saying that when you don't mean it!" Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inuyasha, you're breaking my heart."

"You gotta **have **a heart before it can be broken."

Kikyo was now on the verge of tears. "Inuyasha, how can you be so cruel?"

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the stairs. He could smell the salt of the tears forming in her eyes.

"Your acting improved; just as you planned." Inuyasha said indifferently.

Kikyo was starting to get angry. "How did you get so skilled at breaking hearts?"

"I learned from the best; I learned from Japan's Lowest Actress."

Inuyasha never once turned around to look at Kikyo. He had wanted to let her go for so long.

He wasn't about to look back at her now that he finally could.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha walked upstairs and out of her life. Her eyes narrowed as she fumed in spite. Maybe he had let her go, but she wouldn't let go of him as easily!

"I was your first love; you declared your undying love to me. It is our destiny to die together, Inuyasha. I will take you with me to hell!" She hissed.

Kikyo glanced behind her and found an black woman staring at her. The woman walked over to her, reaching into her purse for something.

"He's the perfect man for you to see." The woman smiled as she handed Kikyo a folded slip of paper and quickly walked off with her friend.

Kikyo unfolded the paper and cocked a confused eyebrow as she found a man's name and his phone number underneath.

"Who the hell is Dr. Phil?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha emerged from downstairs. Miroku waved at him to show him where their table was.

"Welcome back." Miroku joked, like Inuyasha had been gone for several decades.

Miroku was smiling ear to ear with a crimson red handprint on his left cheek. Sango was sitting on that side with several red veins on her head.

Inuyasha rolled up his eyes and sighed as went to the table near the entrance where Kagome was looking the book of karaoke songs.

"Pervert...!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kagome was looking through the book, writing down the two songs she had finally decided on.

"Hey." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome glanced up. "Well, nice to see you haven't fallen in!" She said half-bitterly.

Inuyasha teardropped. _Well, it's better than her upgraded version of 'sit'. Plus she's not as angry as she was before._

"Look, thanks for helpin' me and Miroku out earlier. Ya didn't have to, but thanks." Inuyasha's tone was more casual than humble. It was casual, but very sincere. There was no way he was actually going to say "I'm sorry, Kagome." That would be against HIS religion!

Inuyasha had his face turned away as he stood by the table. When he heard nothing from Kagome, he turned to say it louder. He found Kagome's face up in his with a cheery smile. Inuyasha didn't specifically say he was sorry, but he apologized inbetween the lines nonetheless.

"You're forgiven!" Kagome beamed.

Inuyasha keh-ed with a light smirk, happy to see Kagome was smiling again.

"Being rude to a woman! When are you gonna grow up, mutt?"

Inuyasha's head fell over to the side as his eyes bugged out. ANOTHER voice he recognized but he hated THIS one even more. Upon hearing it again, Inuyasha recognized the **words** but the voice sounded different. He lifted his head and looked behind him.

"Where-"

Inuyasha didn't see anyone in front of him; his eyes were drawn downward when the person's fingers snapped. His eyes bugged out while Kagome's lit up.

It was a child just over four years old staring up at Inuyasha with her hands on her hips and smiling proudly.

It wasn't so much that a kid said that to him, Inuyasha stared at how the kid LOOKED!

The little girl wore a gray tank top and a tan colored skirt with matching sandals. Her long jet-black hair was tied up in a ponytail, she had tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, and a proud smirk with tiny fangs pointing out. Judging by her dark brown tail and pointy ears, she was a wolf youkai.

"Kiba! You apologize to him right now! Where are your manners?" The little girl's mother came up behind her and pulled on her tail.

"I'm sorry, mommy! Sorry, Inukkoro-san!" The girl said politely to make amends.

"Oh my! She's so adorable! Ayame, you have such a beautiful little girl!"

"AYAME?! MISHIROI AYAME?!" Inuyasha gawked, exclaiming loudly.

The girl's mother was a red haired, green eyed wolf-youkai who was also a Takahashi model. She dug her finger in her ear to regain her hearing and waved at Inuyasha.

"Hi! Long time no see, Inuyasha!" She greeted.

"Kiba! It's not Inukkoro-san! It's just Inukkoro!" A deep voice sounded.

A young male wolf youkai who looked exactly like the little girl came up toward the group. Then stopped when he saw Ayame glare at him.

"What? What'd I do?" He asked.

"How many times I gotta tell you not to say 'Inukkoro' in front of Kiba! You know I don't like that name!" Ayame growled.

Kagome smiled and waved at the young wolf-youkai, "Hey! It's good to see you again, Koga!"

"Same here, Kagome. Kiba, this is Higurashi Kagome. She's one of my friends."

"What about him, daddy?" Kiba asked, pointing to Inuyasha, whose mouth was still agape.

"**DADDY?!?!"** Inuyasha hollered dumbfounded.

"At the risk of getting clawed by your mother again, that's Hanyou Inuyasha. He's one of Kagome's friends." Koga said with an unenthusiastic, flat tone of voice, acting like it was going to kill him to say Inuyasha's real name.

Koga stared at Inuyasha's dumbfounded expression, then snickered. _I didn't think it was possible, but Inuyasha looks more of an idiot like that! Ha ha!_

Inuyasha's bugged out eyes stared at Kiba, then at Koga, then at Kiba, and then Koga again.......then back to Kiba and then back to Koga. Two and two got put together a few seconds later and....

"GOOD BUDDHA! HE BREEDED!" Inuyasha shouted in disgust.

From their table, Miroku, Sango and Shippo cracked up laughing at Inuyasha. Kiba couldn't help it herself. She didn't know what 'breeded' meant, but it was funny the way Inuyasha hollered it.

"I like him, daddy! He's funny!" Kiba laughed.

Ayame tried to stifle a snicker, "No wonder you're Mama Takahashi's favorite, Inuyasha!"

Koga broke out laughing at Inuyasha's shock, grabbing his sides. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's side, trying to calm him down. She explained Koga and Ayame had gotten married four years ago and said he should be happy for them.

"HAPPY?! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE HAPPY?! THAT WOLF IS MARRIED TO AYAME AND HE SPAWNED A KID!!!" Inuyasha hollered, blowing Kagome's hair back.

"Two." Ayame corrected.

Inuyasha and Kagome drew their wide-eyes to Ayame. Kagome looked around the wolf family but only saw Kiba, who was still drawn up by her tail by her mother.

"Two? But I don't see any more-" Kagome stopped and looked at Ayame's protruding stomach, gasping as her face lit up.

Ayame was three months pregnant with another wolf cub!

Ayame gave Koga a sly, hinting lopsided grin, exposed one of her fangs. She nudged him gently with her elbow. _Good job, Koga._

Koga seemed to have understood her body language and cleared his throat. He turned his head away to hide his face which was slightly red with embarrassment.

"AHH!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust, drawing away.

"Hey, you're lucky you don't live with them! You know how many times they do that at home?" Kiba stated, equally disgusted.

"Don't give me any more ideas, kid! I'm already scarred for life!" Inuyasha said, wishing Ayame hadn't nudged Koga.

Koga glanced back and saw Kagome grinning at him slyly.

"Koga, you dog!" Kagome said playfully.

"NOW DON'T YOU START!!" Inuyasha hollered, blowing Kagome's hair back again.

"Oh calm down, Inuyasha! You're gonna rupture yourself at this rate!" Ayame said, trying to ease the tension.

Just then the host of the bar stepped on stage and told those in the audience participating in the karaoke contest to submit their two selected songs.

After doing so, Koga and his family took their seats. Kagome went back to her table as Inuyasha skimmed through looking for two songs in particular. He joined Kagome and the others once he did. Shippo groaned while rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling.

"Brain damage. That's all it is, brain damage." Shippo muttered under his breath, embarrassed.

Kagome questioned, "What're you talking about, Shippo?"

"The usual." He responded.

"What do you-"

SLAP!

"YOU PERVERT MONK!"

"You misunderstand my intentions-"

"I DON'T CARE!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFFA MY BUTT!!"

Kagome's eyes rolled up. She didn't even have to turn around to understand what Shippo was complaining about.

Inuyasha just looked up at the stage impatiently, teardropping and quietly growling. _One of these days Sango's gonna snap and lay the smackdown on his perverted ass._

The lights finally dimmed and the host announced that the karaoke contest was about to begin. The announcer hopped enthusiastically onto the stage and took a bow.

The first contestant walked onto the stage. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise while Inuyasha kept his calm but aggravated composure.

"Anyone you recognize, Miroku?" He asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Kikyo?!" Miroku exclaimed, "What's she doing here?!"

Kikyo took the microphone and told she would be singing "Someday" by Mariah Carey. She received a loud 'boo' from Miroku. Kikyo cut her narrowed eyes at her heckler then ignored him. She never did like him anyway.

Shippo whispered across the table to Miroku, "Miroku, I never saw you do that to a woman! I'm surprised you didn't ask her to bear your kid!"

Shippo flinched when Miroku narrowed his glaring eyes at him. Miroku eased up when he remembered that the kit didn't know about Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I'll die a virgin before I even think about asking that soulless woman." He hissed coldly.

Kikyo grit her teeth upon hearing that. She was the one woman that horny actor DIDN'T want to have his children. That didn't say a hell of a lot about her.

Nonetheless, she regained her composure for the song and sung with a skilled and sweet voice:

You look in my eyes

And I get emotional inside   
I know it's crazy but you still can touch my heart

And after all this time, you think that I wouldn't feel the same

Nothing's changed

I still believe

Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again

I had a dream

Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again

Kikyo kept facing Inuyasha the whole time she sung, singing a message to him.

Miroku rolled up his eyes and groaned in disbelief that Kikyo was trying to lure him back to her! Inuyasha was dozing off. Kagome and Sango listened and guessed that woman was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Kikyo's song ended and she received a loud applause as she walked off stage. That was the only song she had wanted to sing, and she felt it conveyed her message to Inuyasha perfectly.

The announcer called the next singer to the stage. Kagome nudged Inuyasha and told him he was next.

Kikyo sat up straight in her seat, all smiles as she watched him step onto the stage, thinking he was going to return her message.

Inuyasha's look at her was sly however. He took the mic and with full intention of responding to Kikyo's hidden message, singing his song while looking at her all throughout the chorus:

SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!

AND YOU'RE TO BLAME

Darlin' you give love A BAD NAME 

Miroku whipped out his camera and captured Kikyo's dropped-jaw expression! It was totally priceless! He would show it to Inuyasha when he was finished.

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promised me heaven then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free

OHHH! You're a loaded gun!

OHHH! There's no where to run

No one can save me the damage is done

SHOT THROUGH THE HEART

AND YOU'RE TO BLAME

YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!

I PLAY MY PART AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAME

YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!

The audience joined in at the refrain and sang along with Inuyasha. As he sang, Inuyasha gave Kikyo frequent glaring glances.

Kagome marveled at how awesome his singing was! He was great, and he looked so hot up there performing like a rocker! All of the women there thought so too! In fact the only reason Inuyasha didn't get mobbed was because they all remembered their agreement with Kagome earlier. Inuyasha's song faded out and he received a massive applause as he started to hang up his mic. He saw Kagome smiling and cheering him on and he picked the mic back up, remembering he still had another song to sing. For this one, his attention was focused on Kagome with a bright smile; a definite message conveyed in the song:

I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD

Kaze wo kakenukete

Nani mo osorezu ni

Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite

CHANGE MY MIND

Jounetsu taiya sazu ni

Takanaru mirai e

Te wo nobaseba

Kagayakeru hazu sa

IT'S WONDERLAND

The women were really trying to contain themselves now! Inuyasha sang the theme song to his anime with the same skill as V6!

Sango leaned over and teased Kagome, who blushed and tried to hide her face, smiling uncontrollably. But like everyone else there, she couldn't keep her eyes off him! Inuyasha got a little upset as he hit the last refrain of "Change the World" but continued singing, having the time of his life singing to Kagome. The applause was fierce as Inuyasha's time on the stage ended!

"That was for a Ms. Higurashi. Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!" Inuyasha said smoothly, looking at Kagome the whole time.

Her face just lit up as she giggled!

Miroku hopped up on stage as Inuyasha stepped down. Shippo stared at him with an impressed face; he had been with him when he submitted his song and thought he had a lotta guts to sing this next one.

It had long been one of Miroku's favorites and he decided to go with the theme of message-conveying tonight. Except with his own special method.

Drums sounded and then a soft R&B opening and Miroku sang in his hot, velvety, sexy voice!

Girl close your eyes

Let that rhythm get into you

Don't try to fight it

There ain't nothing that you can do

Relax your mind

Lay back and groove with mine

You gotta feel that heat!

And we can ride the boogie

Share that beat of love

I wanna rock with you

ALL NIIIIIGHT

Dance you into the sunliiight

I wanna rock with you

ALL NIIIIIGHT

Gonna rock the night away!

Sango stared at Miroku, amazed.

The man could sing! And pretty damn well at that!

She watched Miroku while the rest of the bar started grooving and swaying to the beat. Inuyasha and Kagome brought it to her attention that she was blushing like mad. Sango tried to hide it, but she wasn't doing too well. Plus Miroku had gotten off the stage, approached Sango, removed the mic from his mouth, and added his own line in the music break,

"For my beautiful Lady Sango with the sparkling smile, let's rock together always!" Miroku purred smoothly with a kind (and sexy) smile!

He quickly got back on stage as the next chorus came and continued singing the rest of the song while everyone drew their attention to Sango. She was SO embarrassed! She held her burning face in her hands and glanced up at Miroku with a broad smile! Sango briefly glared into space upon hearing several women beg to bare his child.

Once again there was deafening applause for Miroku. He looked at Sango's expression and put on a smile as he got ready for his next song, deciding to provide her with entertainment and maybe get a few laughs out of her.

For this one, he danced like Michael Jackson on the stage!

Keep on!

When the force starts

Don't stop 'til ya get enough

Keep on!

When the force starts

Don't stop 'til ya get enough

Keep on!

When the force starts

Don't stop 'til ya get enough

Keep on!

When the force starts

Don't stop 'til ya get enough!

"Man, where's a video camera when ya need one?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, impressed with Miroku's act!

Sango didn't know how to act! She applauded Miroku as he danced like Michael Jackson and laughed as he danced in a humorous style! Specifically, Chris Tucker; Rush Hour 2 style! One thing was certain, Sango was indeed entertained! She greatly enjoyed Miroku's act! Kagome laughed a bit while Inuyasha shook his head, smiling in amusement.

They watched as Miroku continued and then winked suavely at Sango, who blushed several shades of pink!

"Whoo-hoo!" Inuyasha teased Sango, then ducked the paper umbrella she bashfully threw at him to shut him up.

Another deafening applause and standing ovation greeted Miroku as his song ended. Sweating and breathing heavily, Miroku took a humble bow.

"Thank you! I'm here 'til Thursday!"

Miroku walked off the stage and took his seat beside Sango, who was still smiling and giggling uncontrollably, hiding her face from his. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear that his plan had worked very well.

"I take it you liked it?" He inquired curiously, referring to his comic act and his added lines.

Sango titled her head so that Miroku could see her face as he leaned closer towards her, enthusiastically waiting for an answer.

She giggled more before answering, "Yes I liked it! Idiot!" Sango quietly and playfully said 'idiot' under her breath to herself.

It didn't escape his ears. Miroku smiled warmly and leaned in a little closer, and whispered gently in her ear, "If it sustains that beautiful smile, you can call me 'idiot' to your heart's content."

Sango turned and looked into Miroku's indigo eyes, admiring how they shone with utmost sincerity. Then her hand struck his face as she caught his hand going for her butt again. Luckily, Miroku had put her in a good mood as a smirk remained and she didn't strike him as hard as before.

Miroku lightly rubbed his face and simply grinned in good humor. "Or if it makes you happy, you can slap me senseless to your heart's content!"

Everyone listened as the next singer performed. He had a pretty good voice and he obviously knew the song well, but he gave off the impression that he was a Ricky Martin wannabe; he had the entire getup as he energetically sang, "Livin' La Vida Loca" in Spanish. The Inu-tachi didn't understand of a word of it but they found it catchy nonetheless. Inuyasha was too lost to even care.

Next up, Kagome! As her song started it became obvious that she was nervous as she missed a few notes in the opening. Inuyasha cheered her on to ease her nervousness; the rest of his table and a few others followed his example. That helped a lot as the melody began to flow from her lips

Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

Shimaetara ii no ni ne

Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba

Waratteru kimi ga iru

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Dou ka sono egao ga

Taema naku aru you ni

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, listening intently to her singing. He thought she sounded so much better that Hamasaki Ayumi. The song hadn't even faded out completely but Kagome received a very warm applause from her audience, Inuyasha being the loudest one in there!

Four others performed and in the groups' opinion, only one of them sounded tolerable! Everyone either didn't know anything aside from the chorus or they were completely off-key! Many tried to be polite and at least let them finish, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears could only take so much torture! He booed them off the stage!

Koga went next after two more people. He chose to sing a romantic song for his beloved Ayame, "Think About You" by Luther Vandross, which just made her night and made a couple of women sigh. The wolf youkai gave Ayame a wink to tell the others she was his one and only for life. For his second song, "We Will Rock You", directed toward Inuyasha just to aggravate him. It worked of course, but Kagome held him back.

Ayame sang "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with her daughter singing backup. Everyone smiled, thinking it was cute. For her second song, "Watashi no Aozora", getting a '20s nightclub atmosphere in the karaoke bar.

For Shippo, he went with his favorite T.M. Revolution songs, "Heart of Sword" and "Invoke". Kagome kept taking pictures of the kitsune trying to be like his idol singer

About five other people sang their songs, and then finally it was Sango's turn! She had been trying hard to be patient for her turn!

Sango had just gotten out of her seat when Miroku started applauded and cheering her on, he KNEW she could sing so he figured he'd give her encouragement.

Once in a lifetime you find someone to show you the way

Someone to make your decisions

But I let you lead me astray

Who did you think you were fooling

Say you were missing me, lies

But the truth is I knew you were lying

You were using me time after time

When the heartache is over

I know I won't be missing you (missing you)

Won't look over my shoulder 'cuz I know that I live without you

Live without you

Kagome applauded Sango loudly. She knew she was singing about Naraku and she was glad she finally got the courage to actually say it, that and sing a Tina Turner song. As she listened to her audience cheer her on, Sango looked at Miroku. She got an idea as her eyes narrowed slyly. Sango asked the DJ if she could change her second song for another and gave him the code number for it. As everyone looked puzzled, Sango purred to Miroku, "This is for the hot actor up front named Miroku."

I don't know what it is that you've done to me

But it's got me to act in such a crazy way

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you do to me

It's a feeling that I don't understand

'Cuz my heart starts beating triple times

With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do when the problem here

Is you

I get so weak in the knees

I can hardly speak

I lose all control

Then something takes over me

In the day you look so amazing

It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me

By my side, I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Now it was Miroku's turn for attention! People from the audience whistled and made playful remarks about Sango's singing to him. Inuyasha made a few just to embarrass him further but quickly stopped.

Miroku heard nothing other than Sango's lovely voice. He was lost in Sango's slow jam and that flirtatious look on her face. Kagome sang quietly with her friend seeing as this was one of her jams too. The song faded out and Sango received a standing ovation and loud applause from her public!

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here 'til Friday!" Sango imitated Miroku, feeling very comfortable on the stage and laughing at the whining "you-stole-my-line" look he gave her.

The contest was over and the announcer appeared again on stage to announce the winners.

For "Worst Singer", which was only a joke since he didn't believe in bad singers (they just needed more lessons), he called Inuyasha......which resulted in a plate getting thrown at him which he evaded. The announcer started to gloat that the woman had missed him; he should have paid more attention to the chair that was thrown into his head.

"Ha ha....Kidding! I was just kidding!" He apologized.

"Damn right you were! Don't make me throw another one, fart!" Inuyasha roared.

For "Most Entertaining": Houshi Miroku!

Deafening applause and whistles.

For "Loudest and Still On-Key": Hanyou Inuyasha!

Fierce applause!

And finally, for "Best Singer": Taijiya Sango!

The announcer went to her table and awarded her prizes and his congratulations, noticing himself that she was quite a looker. He opened his mouth to hit on Sango when his eyes looked in the back of the audience and found his wife glaring at him.

Needless to say he shut his mouth and bid everyone good as the bar was now closed.

Before someone reminded her of the deal, Kagome had Inuyasha and Miroku sit at the table near the door and laid down the rules: no pushing, no shoving, no pulling another woman's weave to get ahead and **definitely **no mobbing the celebrities or else they were out of there!

The crowd of women seemed to have understood perfectly as they did just as Kagome ordered. They were very excited but kept themselves in check.

Since they were all well behaved, Miroku decided to be extra nice and read the women's palms, saying they had a long life and many children to look forward to. He was very grateful to Kagome as he was finally able to do this without having to run at the same time. Too bad he couldn't run away from Sango's fist as it slammed into his crown. He was pretty sure since she and Kagome were busy with their public they wouldn't even hear him. It cracked Inuyasha up everytime he saw Sango put the pervert actor in check.

After about an hour, the Inu-tachi were free to go. On the way to the car, the group laughed and talked about what an interesting night that had been. Shippo had noticed the message-conveying theme of almost everyone's singing and Inuyasha was starting to wonder who else he would run into in Miami besides Koga and Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked on to Inuyasha's car while he talked with Kagome in private, complementing her on her singing.

She smiled as a hint of blush crept on her face, "Thanks, Inuyasha. I'm happy to see you had a great time up there."

"Why's it you always say that when go out somewhere? 'I'm happy you had a good time, Inuyasha.' I ain't complainin' or nothin', I was just wondering." Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I rarely see you with a smile. I mean a **real **smile. That little playboy grin of yours is only for modeling. Plus, a lot of damage was done to you when Kikyo broke your heart, physical and psychological damage. It broke my heart to see you so depressed like that. So I wanted to make sure you would have fun whether you could. Besides, it makes me happy to see you having fun." Kagome sincerely responded with a sincere smile.

Inuyasha found his eyes fixed on Kagome's smile. He had gotten a tad irritated that she asked him that again, but upon hearing her answer and seeing her gentle visage, Inuyasha's face softened and a small smile unconsciously crept on his lips.

"How do you do that, Kagome?"

"Do what?" Kagome asked.

"How's it you can just smile like that no matter what goes on? That was something else I always wondered about?" Inuyasha asked her, leaning against the wall of the karaoke bar building and looking into Kagome's eyes with a soft smile.

That hint of blush was starting to grow a little when she answered, "Nobody's ever asked me that before. I don't know how to answer that. It just seems natural for me to smile at anything. I guess it makes problems seem a little less of a big deal when I do."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's what I thought back at the hospital. Your smile's like magic the way it lightens people's problems."

Kagome smiled more, thinking how pleasant Inuyasha was when he was being nice. "Thank you."

Kagome turned her head to the side, trying to hide the deepening blush that she knew was on her face.

Inuyasha had already seen it. _Kami, even when she's blushing Kagome's beautiful._

He got up from his leaning position on the wall and closed the small distance between him and Kagome. She looked up and him with her reddened face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, looking into his soft golden eyes.

Inuyasha tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't find the right words. He tried again, but still nothing. Deciding he wasn't one for lame speeches, he kept his smile and handed Kagome a red rose. One of his fans from the autograph signing gave it to him and he immediately thought of Kagome when he looked at it. Inuyasha's smile broadened when he saw her face light up as she took the rose. As she inhaled its sweet scent deeply, Kagome felt deeply touched that Inuyasha cared so much about her and tears started forming at the rims of her eyes.

He saw a small one escape and started freaking out, "Kagome, what's wrong?! Aw crap! I could've sworn that damn rose didn't have any thorns on it!"

"Inuyasha, calm down! I'm okay! I'm just really touched is all." Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes up to the heavens and groaned, though he was relieved she hadn't pricked her hand. "Well, does that mean you gotta cry, woman?! Here I am thinking a thorn went through your hand and you're gettin' like Whitney Houston bein' so frickin' emotional!"

Kagome glared at him, resenting Inuyasha going back to being a jerk. "Well excuse me for being so frickin' sentimental!"

Kagome huffed and stormed away to the car. Inuyasha closed his eyes, mentally berating himself, turned toward the wall, and started beating his head against it, calling himself "baka" each time he hit the wall.

Miroku and the others had seen the entire thing and were rooting for Inuyasha until he screwed it up.

"Such an idiot." Sango muttered.

"I heard that." Miroku muttered back in agreement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

::Flashback::

Inuyasha's eyes feebly rolled up and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to die, but the gods denied him his wish.

"_Dammit, I'm still alive. Why won't I just die already_?" Inuyasha weakly voiced his thoughts.

"Your friends would be very sad if you did, Inuyasha." Came a soft and gentle voice.

Inuyasha's ears moved as an unfamiliar voice was heard. His narrowed eyes moved to his side and fixed on the figure sitting beside him.

His heart jumped. It was Kikyo! His beloved Kikyo had come back to him! The gods didn't hate him after all! But when he noticed something different, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes more to adjust his blurry vision, and felt a wave of disappointment go through him.

It was a young woman with raven black hair and brown eyes and she had more color to her skin, instead of it being pale. She looked very similar to Kikyo, but it was a different woman!

"_Who......wh....."_ Inuyasha tried to ask the young woman who she was, but he felt all his strength left him quickly and he fell back into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Please wake up.....please wake up, Inuyasha......

The voice of a young woman floating through the darkness of Inuyasha's head. He strained weakly in his sleep.

"_Ki- Kikyo.....my Kikyo....." _Inuyasha whispered in his sleep, thinking it was her voice.

Inuyasha.....Inuyasha, wake up please...... "Please wake up, Inuyasha."

The voice floated through the darkness in whispers when it suddenly got a bit louder and the words clearer. Inuyasha's ears moved again and his eyes opened again narrowly.

"Inuyasha!" The soft voice exclaimed quietly with a hopeful smile.

Inuyasha remembered this. He had once again thought it was Kikyo's voice he heard but it belonged to that young woman. His narrowed eyes moved to his right again and there she was.

Inuyasha weakly took a whiff of her scent and confirmed it wasn't Kikyo, **much **to his disappointment. He had really hoped she had come back to him. He turned his eyes away from the woman and just stared before him, still depressed.

He seems angry. He seems angry that he came out of his coma. Why? At the modeling shows Inuyasha always appeared to be so strong, like he could fight all of his enemies at once and still beat them. But.....something must've happened to put him in this condition. Something really serious. What happened to you, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha turned his eyes back at her and just stared up at her. "_Who're you?"_

"My name's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. I-I just came to visit you." She answered in a soft voice.

"Have you been sitting there for the last few minutes?"

"Well, for today, yes."

"What do you mean 'for today'?"

"It may've seemed like a few minutes to you, but a week had gone by since you last opened your eyes, Inuyasha. Then, you had finally come out of your coma."

He gave her a questioning look.

"How long have I been in a coma before then? You know?"

"Three and a half weeks." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked away. Kagome saw the sorrowful look on his face and seriously wondered what had happened to him. The half-demon looked back up at her and saw her smiling at him.

Why the hell is she smiling? There's nothing to smile about. I'm on my deathbed and here she is smiling like an idiot. Hey, was my heart beating like this earlier? It felt like it was beating kinda slowly; it got a little stronger since I looked at her just now.....and my body doesn't feel so cold.

Inuyasha's golden eyes met Kagome's brown eyes and remained there, staring in curiosity. She looked like Kikyo, but she was very different. Kikyo's smile never made his heart beat that strongly. It was strange, Inuyasha didn't understand it, but it was like her smile was commanding his heart to continue beating against his wish for it to stop.

For the remainder of Kagome's visiting time, she talked to Inuyasha in an attempt to cheer him up even just a little. It didn't seem to have much effect as he didn't respond to her much, and when he did his tone was quite bitter. Of course it upset Kagome, but she tried to remain patient. Inuyasha had underwent a serious trauma in his life that landed him here, so she had understand that and not get angry that he was clamming up.

A nurse came by and told Kagome her time was up. ICU patients were allowed visitors but only for a limited amount of time. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath in happiness, but inside he wanted her to stay. Kagome stared at him while his head was facing the door.....and lightly touched his dog-ears!

The nurse cracked up as she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and his left leg twitch. His head snapped toward Kagome, who let go of the ear and stared at him in surprise.

"What's with the touching, woman?!" Inuyasha demanded in irritation.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist, Inuyasha. Y-your ears looked so cute I couldn't resist!" Kagome answered with a nervous smile. Seeing he was quite peeved that she touched him without permission, Kagome apologized again and bowed.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he turned his face away.

"Well, I'll be going now. I'll come visit tomorrow. I hope you get well very soon."

She walked toward the door. Kagome didn't want to make Inuyasha think she was in a hurry to leave him. That smile never left her face as she left, she was elated that he had finally woken up from his coma.

The nurse smiled pleasantly as she watched Kagome walk down the hall.

"Such a sweet young lady. Is there anything I can get for you, Hanyou-sama?" She asked sweetly.

"No."

Given that, the nurse bowed and left to tell the other nurses about what had just happened with Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha lay in his bed with a frown. Then it softened. He lay still for a while, then reached his hand up and softly rubbed his right ear when Kagome had touched it. For some reason, Inuyasha couldn't help but put on a little smile. As a kid, he had been called a freak because of his ears. Kagome was the only one, next to his mother, who thought they were cute.

I'll come visit tomorrow! I hope you get well very soon!

Kagome's wish to him repeated in his head; his smile widened a bit more.

He didn't even know Kagome, and yet.....he thought her smile was cuter than Kikyo's.

Kagome came to visit the next day at the same time as she had promised and brought Miroku and Yura along with her. They had came to visit Inuyasha everyday for the past month but at different times. Miroku found his bitter resentment to Kagome a bit disturbing, but then he took a good look at her and exclaimed that she looked almost identical to Kikyo. He figured that had something to do with it.

"If only I got paid everytime I heard that. I don't get how I can look so much like someone I'm not even related to. But I know I'm not her so I go about my business." Kagome stated, a little irritated at hearing that for literally the thousandth time.

"Forgive me, Ms. Kagome. I didn't mean to get you upset. It's just kinda obvious." Miroku apologized.

"It's alright. I mean one just tends to get a little aggravated after hearing the same time all the time."

Inuyasha still didn't say much to Kagome. In fact, for most of her visiting time he acted like she wasn't even there. Now she was starting to show she was getting upset. Kagome just came for the last week to visit him and keep him from being lonely and he was acting like....well, a jerk!

Miroku and Yura glanced at each other, silently asking the other what was going on between them.

Despite Inuyasha's poor attitude, Kagome continued to come visit him for the next week. Miroku and Yura did also, but stayed close to the door so the two could work out whatever problem there was between them and not get caught in the middle.

The next day, only Kagome dropped by. Miroku and Yura both had other engagements and couldn't make it. For some reason, Inuyasha was more bitter towards Kagome than he previously had been.

"I didn't want you to feel lonely." Kagome told Inuyasha after being asked why she had visited him while he was in his coma.

"I was in a coma. It wouldn't have mattered if I was lonely or not because I wouldn't have known if anyone was there!" He spat bitterly.

"They say if there's someone there beside the comatose person, then they're more likely to come out of it." Kagome replied.

"Keh. Buncha quacks." Inuyasha mumbled, referring to the doctors who told Kagome that.

"I guess you've never heard about that, but it's true."

Inuyasha snapped and lashed out at Kagome, "I don't give a damn if it is! Just get the hell outta here! I don't wanna see your face anymore!"

His eyes glared at Kagome, almost as if he hated her. Inuyasha blinked then drew back at what he saw.

Kagome stared back at him in saddened shock. She drew back from his outburst and she was beginning to cry.

Inuyasha regained his senses and realized he just took his anguish wrongfully out on her. His ears drooped in shame and his regret showed on his face. He was going berzerk because Kagome would break down any minute.

Dammit, Inuyasha! She was just trying to make conversation and you go and attack her! Kagome, don't cry! Beat me into another coma if you want but for the love of Buddha, don't cry! Inuyasha thought.

As if Kagome read his mind, she calmed down and looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. He saw no anger or even resentment that she cared about him. Inuyasha saw pity as her tears started to ebb.

"Inuyasha, why do you hate me so much?" Kagome whispered, fighting the tightness of her throat.

Inuyasha looked stunned. _She thinks I hate her? I don't even know her! How in the world can I hate her? Especially after she helped bring me out of my coma?_

Inuyasha turned his shamed face away, feeling bad that he had made her sad. His eyes turned back and found she was still there.

"Why do you hate me?" Kagome asked again.

"I don't hate you, Kagome." Inuyasha answered softly, his face was in her direction, but his eyes were downcast.

She calmed down more, relieved. "If you don't hate me, why are you so bitter towards me? Did I do or say something to offend you?"

"No, no, of course you didn't. You just wanted me out of that coma. I can't hate you for that. It's-" Inuyasha's memories ran through his head when he thought of the reason behind his bitterness. Kagome's face reminded him of Kikyo and Kikyo reminded him of the episode she put him through.

"What?" Kagome inquired before shutting herself up. "I'm sorry, I'm getting in your personal business. You don't have to tell me."

Inuyasha looked away to the side. "Look, I didn't mean to make you cry, okay Kagome? I....I've just been through a lot and I guess it really got to me."

Kagome smile returned. He was opening up to her a little. Kagome decided to get rid of the dramatic atmosphere and make conversation again in an attempt to ease his troubled mind. It worked. Inuyasha was actually talking back to her; not "keh" but actual words.

"Well it ain't like it's a big deal or nothin', Kagome! It just messes me up to see a female cry." He retorted. Kagome saw his change of attitude because of a woman's tears as a good thing. Inuyasha obviously didn't think so.

"I think in order for you to change your attitude when you see a woman cry, that says you have compassion for them." Kagome stated as she leaned on her elbows on the edge of the bed railings.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed turned his face away from Kagome's. "Spare me. Just 'cuz I freak out at seeing them cry don't mean I got compassion for them, Kagome. It's just something I can't control is all."

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome when he noticed she was quiet when he was through. Kagome was still leaning on her elbows on the bed railing; she looked up in his eyes with a bright and cheery smile and a soft visage. She saw right through his tough image.

"You're a better model than you are an actor, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. When her sentence processed in his mind, Inuyasha laughed. He leaned back onto his pillow and just laughed. He didn't know why but something about what Kagome said was funny to him.

Kagome giggled. Mission accomplished.

Inuyasha finally began to recover as Kagome's daily visits continued. That heart attack and Kikyo's dumping him or quite literally, breaking his heart had done serious damage to him in both physical and emotional aspects. However, Kagome's presence alone seemed to help heal him and undo the damage. It got to a point where Inuyasha would be glad when Miroku and Yura can by, but if Kagome didn't; it didn't matter if she was on the other side of the world, they'd have to go get her to stop his tantrums! Yura watched as Inuyasha and Kagome visited. She began to get jealous as Kagome was hogging her boss's time, but then she smiled at the scene. This time her pouting actually was from jealousy and not suspicion.

She made a comment to Miroku as she admired Kagome's hair. Yura didn't think it was as beautiful as Inuyasha's, but it was very nice nonetheless. Yura's way of saying she thought highly of a person freaked Miroku out, but he agreed with her. Kagome and Inuyasha were definitely very close. Yura then cut her eyes at him and punched Miroku in the shoulder, telling him to take his eyes off of Kagome's thighs.

A couple of days later, Miroku, Yura and Kagome came by Inuyasha's room and his bed was empty!

They began to panic, thinking the worst when there was a distant sound.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!"

They looked behind them and down the hall.

Inuyasha was coming up the hall toward them riding a stretcher like it was a surfboard!

"Hey guys!" He greeted as he zoomed past them.

"Oh my! Look at him! Inuyasha-Bossman looks so awesome!" Yura marveled at her beloved employer.

"Has he gone crazy?!" Kagome hollered, mad that Inuyasha had them thinking he had died.

Miroku, unlike the two women, just stared at Inuyasha, not at all phased. "5...4....3....2.....now."

CRASH!!!

"Wipeout, we have wipeout." Miroku said with a flat tone and an amused grin.

Inuyasha was having the time of his life "surfing" the hall on that stretcher, but he turned to look back to see if Kagome was watching as his head was approaching a low part of the ceiling up ahead. Two nurses ran to his aide, the leader hollering at the other one for messing up on his medication dosage.

Inuyasha was placed under physical therapy as part of his recovery. Kagome stayed by his side and helped him every step of the way. The doctors intended for it to take about two weeks, but with Inuyasha, he was completely recovered in four days!

After a little over a month of being in the hospital, Inuyasha was free to go.

Yura ecstatically drove Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome home in the limousine. Miroku had wanted to play chauffeur for Inuyasha again, just for the fun of it, but changed his mind when Yura threatened to cut of his head if she ruined this moment for her.

During the drive, Yura and Kagome got a conversation going, Miroku was busy checking out Kagome's lower features and Inuyasha was looking at the scenery outside, letting the wind from the open window blow in his face.

Inuyasha was in quite a good mood looking at the city scenery in the cloudy skies. It was such a nice day to be alive. He started to wonder why he had wanted to die while he was in the hospital.

When Yura stopped at a red light, he remembered.

It was in far distance that Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking down a street with Miyakaze's hand in hers and smiling up at him. He snuck a kiss to her lips and continued walking.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha's face darkened upon seeing them.

Yura's eyes narrowed as she saw them too. "Miroku, streetwalker at nine o'clock."

Miroku snapped at attention upon hearing his name and looked out Inuyasha's window, then frowned at the sight. Kagome got curious and looked herself before the light turned green, recognizing Kikyo.

Wow! That's Miko Kikyo! Who's that guy she's with? Her boyfriend? Nah he can't be. He looks like he's gay. Why're Miroku and Yura frowning like that? Inuyasha's got that look on his face again. That's right, he never told me about that ailment that put him in the hospital. Could Kikyo or that guy have something to do with it? Kagome thought curiously since no one in the limo was willing to talk about it.

Inuyasha sank in his seat and continued staring outside the window, his depression returning. He was over being suicidal, but upon feeling that pain in his heart again Inuyasha was starting to reconsider.

Miroku could see it in Inuyasha's face. He had gotten over his heart attack but he had yet to get over Kikyo. It was something Miroku couldn't understand. She had deliberately broken Inuyasha's heart and yet he still loved her and wanted her back.

As his best friend, Miroku couldn't allow Inuyasha to remain like this.

"Anyone for karaoke?"

Miroku had Yura drive them all to one of Inuyasha's favorite places that he often went to long before he met Kikyo that doubled as a dancing club and a karaoke joint. Kagome sat at a table drinking punch watching Yura get her groove on and Miroku being the ladies' man he was. He COULD have gotten lucky several times if he would stop rubbing their butts. Kagome cracked up when the slaps formed their own rhythm and Yura started dancing to it.

Inuyasha stood against a wall like a wallflower, watching his friends and everyone else have fun. If he hadn't seen Kikyo earlier, it would be nearly impossible to get him off the dance floor. But Inuyasha had long relapsed into his depression. He had tried to have fun but it wasn't working.

A woman huffed and stormed away from Miroku, who had several handprints on his face and a broad grin to hide his wincing.

"Seriously, I have no idea how it got down there!" Miroku pleaded innocent though he was obviously guilty. He took his eyes off of the woman and checked on Inuyasha; he found him against a wall instead dancing. The look on the half-demon's face told him everything: Inuyasha was still moping over Kikyo. He saw Inuyasha walk away to the men's room and followed after him. Yura was too busy dancing to notice the two but Kagome didn't miss anything. She saw Inuyasha leave and then Miroku going after him, looking a bit angry.

Inuyasha stood against the wall near the door inside the men's room and Miroku entered shortly after and stood before him.

"Inuyasha, what's the problem? This is one your favorite hangouts! Normally closing time would be the only thing that could get off the dance floor!" Miroku was angry, not at Inuyasha himself, but at his moping. It was going to kill him if he didn't stop.

"I saw Kikyo and that bastard Miyakaze down the street earlier." Inuyasha quietly said, his head lowered and eyes downcast at the floor. "I couldn't take seeing her with him. All those memories of the past year came back to me."

"Dammit Inuyasha! Get her out of your mind!" Miroku couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped, "She didn't love you at all! From the moment she saw you, Kikyo thought she was too good for you!"

"I know that, Miroku." Inuyasha answered, his voice a bit louder.

"Then why're you still moping over her? You've been given a second chance at life after that freak heart attack and you're wasting it!"

"One; I didn't want the first chance after Kikyo left me, and two, it wasn't a freak heart attack." Inuyasha responded somberly, that black mask covering his eyes again.

Miroku stared in shock. He knew what Inuyasha had just said, but he couldn't believe it! He calmed himself down and asked Inuyasha what he meant by that, hoping it contradicted his conception.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean it wasn't a freak heart attack?"

"I sorta wished for it to happen. The words Kikyo said when she dumped me kept playing in my head and my heart started hurting badly, it was a real sharp pain that spread all over my heart every time it beat. When it got to where Kikyo said she didn't love me-"

Inuyasha winced and strained as that same sharp pain returned with that memory, his hand immediately clutching his chest but relaxing as it left as quickly as it came.

That scared the hell out of Miroku but he eased when Inuyasha told him he was fine.

"When she said she didn't love me, the pain was like that but a million times worse. I saw the phone in the kitchen, but I didn't go near it. I just sat there and endured the pain, hoping it would kill me."

Miroku admitted it; Inuyasha was suicidal. And when he found him against the foot of his sofa with his slashed side, he concluded that Inuyasha had done that to himself.

"Then that wound on your side....you did that to yourself, Inuyasha?" Miroku verbally reiterated, thinking he wouldn't have just slashed his side if he was trying to kill himself.

"I had tried to send a butcher's knife into my gut, but something wouldn't let me and drove it into my side. How'd you know about it?" Inuyasha was curious as to how Miroku knew if he never said anything.

"I came by to see how you were doing and knew something was wrong since your door was unlocked at night. I found you on the floor and saw your side." Miroku used a soft voice, deeply disturbed by Inuyasha's confession.

Inuyasha could see Miroku uneasiness in his eyes but continued, "After Yura told me Kikyo only used me to get ahead in acting, I think my heart literally broke. That pain in my heart became so unbearable. But I don't think it was just that. I wanted Kikyo so badly. I wanted to hold her in my arms again and feel her lips on mine just one more time. I knew it would never happen, but I desperately wanted her back. Long story short, I decided a life without Kikyo wasn't worth living....I wished I would die. I nearly got my wish but then I woke up in another room and saw Kagome sitting next to me."

Inuyasha brought his eyes up and looked at Miroku. His eyes were fixed on Inuyasha, swelling with pity.

"I owe you an apology, Inuyasha. I was being inconsiderate. I had no idea how you truly felt." Miroku apologized.

Inuyasha didn't hold it against him, "To tell you the truth, Miroku. I was thinking the same thing from the moment I caught Kikyo in bed with Miyakaze; that I should forget about her. But I still loved her, I couldn't just drop her like that. Kikyo didn't love me, but I loved her. I can't let her go so easily."

Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing. Unknown to Inuyasha or Miroku, she stood beside the bathroom door and heard the entire conversation. Kagome felt so sorry for Inuyasha and hearing his point of view instantly brought tears to her eyes.

That's why Inuyasha was in that coma. He didn't want to live. He didn't want to live without his beloved Kikyo. She literally broke Inuyasha's heart. How could she do that to him? That's so sadistic! Koga and I fell out of love with each other but even I didn't think of hurting him like that! Inuyasha, I'm so sorry you had to go through such an episode.

"Inuyasha, if you don't wanna be here, we could always go home and hang out." Miroku suggested helpfully.

"Miroku, I wasn't trying to be a pain-in-the-ass. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and all."

Miroku simply shook his head with a light smile, "Don't mention it, really. If you wanna go home, just say the word. But listen to me," Miroku's tone got serious, "I am not leaving you alone in that house by yourself until you get over Kikyo!"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a blank stare. "So what? You gonna follow me in the bathroom if I gotta take a leak?"

Miroku's eyes went to side as he thought about that. "I'll stand by the door and listen for anything suspicious."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in disgust. "And you wonder why you can't get any! You're too much of a freak, Miroku!"

"I am not! I'm just making sure my best friend stays alive until he can get over his ex!"

Inuyasha and Miroku exited the men's room to get Yura and Kagome. They found Yura at a table, paying close attention the stage as the first karaoke singer walked up.

They looked at the stage and found Kagome taking the mic in her hands and started singing:

Everyone falls in love sometimes

Sometimes it's wrong

And sometimes it's right

For every wind, someone must fail

But there comes a point when

We will exhale,

Yeah, yeah, say....

Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoo-be-doo......

Inuyasha watched and listened as Kagome sang Whitney Houston's "Waiting to Exhale" for her karaoke song. Her eyes were locked on him the whole time she sang. Inuyasha watched her and realized she was singing the song to him. He and Miroku sat with Yura and listened. Kagome's voice was soothing to Inuyasha as he felt much at ease hearing that song.

The song ended and she received a warm round of applause, especially from Inuyasha. She then called all of them up to the stage as she had signed them up for a song. "Yamerarenai, Yamerarenai" from Tenchi in Tokyo.

They all knew this song word for word, but wouldn't admit to anyone. They feared it would ruin their reputations to sing a hillbilly song.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura had the time of their lives singing one of their favorites. Miroku cracked the audience up pretending the mic stand was a banjo and tapped it with his fingers like he was playing it. Inuyasha took the mic and played air guitar at the guitar solo of the song, hopping on one leg across the stage.

Needless to say, they all received a standing ovation when they were done. The group exited the building and headed to the limo to go to hang out and Inuyasha's place.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha purred with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a bright smile, "Thank **you **for having fun."

"Well don't I get a thank you? I mean I'm the one who suggested we come here!" Miroku whined, folding his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"Thank you, Miroku." Inuyasha, Kagome and Yura replied flatly.

"You're welcome."

What a baby.

Inuyasha and Kagome became very close friends in the weeks that followed. They were close friends, but they fought like cats and dogs! Most of the time it was Inuyasha who'd start the arguments but on occasion, Kagome would start it. Regardless of how a fight got started, when it did it usually would last for the next two days; three and a half at max.

If they fought in public, Yura would try to calm them down and Miroku didn't know them.

A week later, Kagome was visiting Inuyasha and Shippo on one of their good days and made an announcement: she had landed her first part in a movie! They congratulated her and wished her success until Kagome gave them the bad news about it.

Her part in the movie required her to move to America for the next four years!

Inuyasha immediately mouthed his disapproval and before Shippo knew it, he was in the middle of a war zone as Kagome retaliated! Shippo had expected Inuyasha to have a cow about it, he certainly did, but he had to admit Inuyasha was acting more like an ass that usual.

Kagome hollered back at Inuyasha and really crossed the line, saying something that really hit home with him! Inuyasha retaliated and said the worst thing he could think of to her! At that moment, everything stopped and Kagome stared at him, hurt. She screamed at him loud to deafen all three of them and then ran out the door.

Shippo mentally berated Inuyasha but remained silent and decided to go home. Inuyasha went about his business like it didn't phase him but pretty soon, he started feeling miserable and kicked himself for acting the way he did.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't speak to each other for the next four days. Even when they ran into each other on the city streets, not a word was said. By now, both of them felt very guilty about their exchanged words, but didn't do anything about it.

Inuyasha felt especially miserable. He had good relationship with Kagome but he wouldn't sacrifice his pride for her sake. Now, because of that, Inuyasha had lost a very good friend.

Or was she more than that?

Whenever he was around Kagome, he felt this strange but wonderful feeling he had never felt with he be in love with Kagome?

They had only known each other for just a little over two months, how could he be? But then again, who said it takes love a long time to bloom?

Inuyasha denied it being love, but he did admit that Kagome meant a lot to him. His mind wandered and he realized today was the day of Kagome's flight to America!

Immediately, Inuyasha bolted out of his house and ran like hell to the airport!

I don't care if she hates me for acting like an ass! I have to see her one last time before she leaves! He thought as he ran, completely forgetting he had a car. It was a good thing he forgot it, there was massive traffic along the main road to the airport. As he continued to run as fast as he could, Inuyasha quickly approached a red light. Unable to wait for it, he leapt across the street to the other side. He decided to take a shortcut and hopped over houses and buildings then continued running to his destination.

That trip took him 25 minutes and he had been running very fast to make sure he had time to spare. Inuyasha got inside, panting and sweating, searching for the gate for planes going to America. He found it and through the huge window in the waiting area, saw it take off into the skies.

"Dammit! I'm too late! Kagome...." Inuyasha lamented.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and found Kagome standing behind him. She was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt with horizontal lines going across her chest, tight blue jeans and white sandals, carrying a white duffel bag.

Inuyasha stared, thinking she looked hot. Kagome saw him sweating like mad and walked up to him, asking what happened. Inuyasha answered that he had ran all the way there to catch her before she left.

Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha RAN all the way there to see her off?

Unable to take it, Inuyasha apologized for being so rude to her back at his house. He explained to Kagome that he had seriously freaked out when she said she'd be gone for four years. They had only known each other for a couple of months, but he had already grown very attached to her, and Inuyasha feared that he may never see her again.

Kagome smiled, deeply touched that he cared so very much about her. She closed the short distance between them and hugged Inuyasha, resting her head on his chest. She apologized for her being rude to him and thanked him to coming to see her.

At first Inuyasha was completely caught off guard, but then he eased up and hugged her back. Kagome rose her head up and their eyes met.

They stared for a while, then Kagome and Inuyasha's lips began to draw nearer and nearer....

"Flight 97 to Hollywood, California in the United States of America is now boarding!"

Inuyasha and Kagome cut their glaring eyes at the flight attendant who announced the flight boarding.

"Well, that's my flight." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"Yeah."

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's drooping ears. "Inuyasha, don't look so sad. I'll only be gone for four years at max."

"Yeah, only four years!" Inuyasha scoffed, but then smiling. "I'm glad I met you, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome smiled back, "And I'm glad I met you, Hanyou Inuyasha."

Kagome gathered her things and walked toward her gate, waving back at Inuyasha. "Catch ya later, Inuyasha!"

"See ya, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, waving back.

"Take care of yourself, okay?!"

"Yeah! And you better kick ass on that movie, or else I'm comin' over there to kick yours!"

Kagome just laughed at Inuyasha's "encouragement" and promised she would. After taking another look into his eyes and his playful smile, she disappeared into the gate.

Inuyasha stood there in the waiting area, sad she was gone, but happy by what she said to him. "Thanks Kagome. I'm sure as hell glad you stayed by me."

"That was so beautiful! Somebody get me a tissue!"

Inuyasha's eyes rolled up as he heard Miroku snickering behind him. Miroku had brought Yura and Shippo to see Kagome off as well, but then decided to watch as Inuyasha and Kagome got "intimate".

Inuyasha growled, embarrassed.

Shippo made cracks about her being his dear girlfriend.

Inuyasha snarled, loudly.

Yura, with good intentions, said that Kagome was perfect for him. Their children would have the most beautiful hair.

Inuyasha snapped and chased the two of them all throughout the airport, roaring and snarling!

Two days later, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were hanging out on Inuyasha's front porch when his mail came. Miroku got for him, going through it.

"Fan letter, fan letter, fan letter, bill, fan letter times four, a letter from Kagome-"

Inuyasha couldn't snatch it from Miroku fast enough! He tore the envelope open and read the letter aloud for all of them to hear.

Hi Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Yura! I made it to America safely, but I warn you. Next time you get on a plane, live off the peanuts! They taste better than the airline food! Ick! Anyway, the people at the hotel I'm staying in treat me like royalty. My father had been pretty famous in America as well as Japan, so I guess they treat me the same since I'm his daughter. I miss you all already! I can't wait until I can go back this Christmas on vacation! Then I get my revenge for my violated rear!

Inuyasha and Shippo glared at Miroku, who once again pleaded innocent to the charge of repeated womanizing. Inuyasha slammed his fist into his head and continued reading the letter.

If you're reading this outloud to everyone, Inuyasha, I'd like you stop here because this from me to you.

Inuyasha did as Kagome asked and stopped reading outloud.

I found out about the real reason for your hospitalization at your hangout a while back. I saw Miroku go into the men's bathroom after you did and he looked pretty mad about something. I secretly followed him and stood by the door when I heard him yell at you and then you explained about how you felt about Kikyo, even though she broke your heart. I can sympathize with you, Inuyasha. Nobody's ever used me like that, but I know what it's like to break up with someone you thought you'd spend forever with.

But Inuyasha, Kikyo's not worth your tears. I know it'll take you some time to completely heal from this, but when you do eventually, you should let Kikyo go. Then you can meet someone who truly loves you for who and what you are. Besides, she must be insane to have dumped Japan's Hottest Model! Every woman in Japan would kill to have her luck!

Okay, you can go back to reading this outloud. I miss everyone there, but I miss you the most. I have nobody to fight with over here! Kidding! But I really do miss you a lot, Inuyasha. I'll be sure to come visit on Christmas. You know they give you a week's vacation over here? Weird. Cool, but weird. Well, I gotta go. Take good care of yourself, okay? I'll see you soon!

Higurashi Kagome.

P.S. Hurry up and go back to work! I wanna go back to drooling over your hot bare chest in the next swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated!

Miroku and Shippo cracked up and Inuyasha gawked with his mouth agape! Two months and a deep friendship and Kagome was already flirting with him! It made him turn a darker shade of red when he looked closely and found dried drool stains on the letter!

"Boy, Inuyasha! It'd be very cruel of you to leave her in heat like that!" Miroku teased with a perverted grin.

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha shrieked, turning redder.

Shippo whispered something in Miroku's ear and they both laughed loudly. Obviously they were still teasing him relentlessly as they imitated Inuyasha and Kagome acting like a couple.

Inuyasha keh-ed and ignored them, turning to the sunny blue sky with a softened visage. He saw Kagome in the clouds and smiled._I promise, I'll take care of myself, Kagome. Hurry and come back. I'm waiting for you._

**::End Flashback::**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Inuyasha drove down the road back to the hotel in a very good mood. That was one memory he didn't mind remembering.

He had had a lot of fun that night at the karaoke bar.

Obviously everyone else had as well.

Sango was the only one who was still awake. Kagome laid back in the passenger's seat, sleeping peacefully and Miroku sat in the back in a deep sleep. He had passed out the second he got in the car.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and reminisced of when he counted the days until December 25th the year she left for America and how the only thing that sustained him were her phone calls, letters and postcards. Also how she surprised him and came back for his 22nd birthday.

Kagome meant so much to him. She had collected the shards of his broken heart, pieced them together and helped him get over Kikyo. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without her. If Inuyasha had never met Kagome, he would've died of a broken heart.

Inuyasha released a sigh as he drove and seriously wondered if he was falling in love with Kagome?

Or had he already and was just now acknowledging it?

**

* * *

**

(Author's Note): Alright, "Love Hurts" is finished! Man, those flashbacks were killing me!

I had fun with Inuyasha and Kagome, but this **is **a Miroku and Sango fic so I gotta keep it that way!

For the previous chapter, I don't own any of the song references I put in there, "I Learned From the Best" belongs to Whitney Houston, "You Give Love a Bad Name" belongs to Bon Jovi, "Dearest" belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi and so on. Dr. Phil belongs to Oprah. Hey, that's how the guy first got popular anyway!

To make the disclaimers short, the ONLY thing I own is the concept of Takahashi Rumiko-sama's characters (and a couple other characters from other animes) going on vacation in a romantic comedy fashion. Other than that, I don't own it!

Finally I can get to my favorite chapter of this story! Literally, the middle of "I'm Goin' To Miami". I warned you guys "Love Hurts" had drama. Well for the next chapter, prepare for fluff! Lots and lots of fluff!

You'll see it soon enough. Right now I gotta take a break to recuperate from these last three chapters! I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially my fellow Kikyo-haters!

Okay then, thank you for checking out chapter 6 of "I'm Goin' To Miami"! Fluff is up next......


	7. You Got It All Over Him

(For my fans on this site, I decided to go ahead and give you all of the first seven chapters of this story. For the remaining eight or so, you'll have to wait until I get them typed up! Please review and tell me what you think of my story.)

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Finally! I'm through with Inuyasha's time in the spotlight and I can finally get to my favorite part of "I'm Goin' To Miami"! Ch.7! A chapter fluffier than Sesshomaru!

I'm just now to getting to the romance part of my stories: this chapter and a new songfic I posted "Think About You".

"LuClipse85, do you always mention your other stories so people will read them?" Inuyasha griped.

.....That and I want more reviews for that one. So far to my knowledge it only got one. Well, since I'm in a good mood, I'll go and say the disclaimer:

Miroku owns LuClipse85.

And at the risk of Takahashi-sama getting on me again, I don't own Inuyasha....in real life. In my own little world, Miroku serves me lemonade on my private patio in his swimming trunks! (sighs and drools)

Ah, sweet bliss......

(Best friend Tueske throws ice cold water on me, it turns to steam when it hits me) "He belongs to Sango, LuClipse85! Man, you are so goofy!" (She actually calls me that! **Often**.)

"Lady, you have no idea." Inuyasha mumbled. "Okay, she said the disclaimer so let's get on with it. Damn. I don't get another chapter until chapter 10."

HEY! Quit lookin' at my rough draft! Provided I don't have to split chapters again, that's when- why am I telling you this?! I'll end up giving plotlines away! Let's get on with the fluffiness!

(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I've named every chapter except for one after the title of a song to reflect the mood of the chapter. This one is titled after a slow jam by the Jets. Y'know, the 80s group who made "Crush on You"? Well if you haven't heard the song, this chapter will pretty much tell you what the song's about.)

* * *

"**I'm Goin To Miami"**

Chapter 7

"You Got It All Over Him"

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of their suites quietly early the following morning to go check out more sites of Miami Beach, and even check out some of the other areas nearby. Inuyasha had everything planned out: he talked it over with Kagome in private last night, she agreed and the two of them would leave early in the morning and go sightseeing alone.

However just as they got to Inuyasha's car, Shippo mischievously popped out of the backseat with a playful grin. He had eavesdropped on Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation and wanted to go with them. Needless to say Inuyasha was NOT happy about it. He took the kitsune by his shirt collar and started giving him a large piece of his mind with a few choice words when Kagome spoke up.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled up when he heard her say Shippo could come. He snapped his head behind him at Kagome, his golden eyes blazing, and saw her firm visage. Inuyasha keh-ed and dropped Shippo; he knew better than to argue with a woman, especially Kagome.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. It's not that bad having me with you all the time." Shippo stated with a mischievous grin, "I'm just getting you ready for the future. This way it won't be so unfamiliar when you and Kagome have your kids and you can't get any privacy!" He joked.

As Shippo impishly laughed to himself, Inuyasha snarled loudly and squeezed the steering wheel almost firmly enough to break it; Kagome looked up to the side, embarrassed and knowing what was to come.

"Kagome.....?" Inuyasha growled with bared fangs and extended claws, asking her something he knew she might said 'no' to.

"Get it out your system, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

Shippo immediately shut up and stared blankly at Kagome, then turned to Inuyasha in fear. The half-demon looked at the kitsune with a malicious smile. One second passed, and Shippo leapt out of the backseat and made a run for it back to the hotel room and Inuyasha leapt after him and intercepted his path. Shippo went in the opposite direction and Inuyasha intercepted him again. They did this for a while, circling the convertible; Kagome just sat in the passenger's seat looking up at the early morning sky, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha caught the kitsune by his tail and pounded him into next week! When he was finished, he hauled Shippo back to the car and dumped him in the backseat, strapping him in since he was unconscious.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha when he got in the car. He looked back with a satisfied frown.

"Finished?" Kagome asked flatly, after getting her revenge on Shippo.

"Finished."

Inuyasha started the car and drove off to their first destination. "Kagome, you think it's safe to leave Miroku with Sango?"

"Don't worry about her, Inuyasha. Sango's a strong woman, she can take care of herself." Kagome answered confidently.

Inuyasha looked a bit concerned. "I was talking about Miroku. You remember what happened at the luau?"

Kagome teardropped. They would be gone all day long and when they woke up, Miroku and Sango would be alone together.

At a little after noon that day, Sango lounged on a beach chair beside the hotel's large outdoor pool, in her baby pink bikini. Once again, she caught quite a bit of attention from the guys as they admired her beautiful body and her curves.

"Dude, are all Japanese women that hot?" One asked his friend.

Sango dozed off and was in the middle of a nice dream when suddenly-

BOOM! CRASH!!

The loud crash and rumble of thunder awakened her with a start. Sango sat up in her chair and looked up at the sky. Just as she observed the dark clouds and the sudden chill in the air, a monsoon poured down on her. In the rain, Sango scrambled out of the beach chair, grabbed her towel and ran inside the hotel along with the others who were outside.

Sango stood by the door and looked outside at the rain. She couldn't see a thing outside! It was actually a monsoon out there! Disappointed because she really wanted to lounge in the sun, Sango walked up to her and Kagome's room in her revealing bikini, dripping wet and freezing from the air conditioning.

Sango got to her room and turned the knob to go inside and change her clothes. But the knob wouldn't turn! Sango threw her head back and groaned loudly, frustrated.

She was in such a hurry to get the pool earlier that she had forgotten her key and locked herself out!

Sango was dripping wet from getting caught in the freak monsoon and she was freezing from the air conditioning inside the hotel. She looked down the hall at a certain door.

With only one option, Sango walked a few doors down and knocked on Miroku and Inuyasha's door. She knocked again after waiting a few seconds.

"Who is it?" Miroku answered groggily.

"Miroku? It's Sango."

The door opened almost immediately when Sango spoke. Miroku saw her standing in front of him in her bikini with water dripping off of her and tried really hard to keep his eyes level with hers. It was a second dream come true for him! His first being Sango standing there WITHOUT the bikini.

Sango explained that she had locked herself out of her room and asked if she could borrow a towel or two so she would freeze to death in front of her door.

"Wait, are you saying you intend to sit in front of your door and wait until Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo get back from wherever they went?" Miroku asked, wanting to make sure he understood what Sango had said.

Sango said yes and Miroku immediately disapproved.

"There's no way I can allow you to do that, Sango. Not when you could wait for her and still be warm." He protested firmly.

Sango blinked, surprised at Miroku's chivalrous attitude. She figured he'd probably give her a coat to wear while she sat.

"You could stay with in our suite until Kagome returns."

"Forget it!" Sango replied flatly. She gave Miroku a very distrusting face; she knew Miroku was simply being a gentleman, but she didn't soften her visage. Then she shivered as she felt a very cold draft crept up her backside. Immediately Sango reconsidered. She looked inside the suite and then at Miroku's hopeful visage.

"Sango, I promise on my honor for as long as you're under my care, I will not lay a hand on you." Miroku vowed sincerely.

Sango could sense he was serious, but she still hesitated. Miroku waited patiently for her decision. After feeling another draft, she agreed. With a kind smile, Miroku stepped back out of Sango's way, held the door open for her and extended his hand out with a humble bow, welcoming her in.

"Welcome to our humble suite, my Lady Sango." Miroku said humbly with an elated smile.

Sango couldn't help by chuckle at Miroku as she walked inside, although she did think it was very charming of him. She looked at him a little suspicious as him as he led her into his room.

Sango stood by Miroku's bed looking around the room as he searched through his suitcase for something suitable for her to wear for the time being. He absentmindedly asked Sango what size she was and got pummeled in the head while being called a "frickin' H"!

Miroku turned toward and looked up at fuming Sango from his position on the floor, cowering a little. "What did I do?" He asked innocently, honestly wondering what he did wrong.

"You asked me what my size was, you pervert!" Sango yelled, glaring fiercely into Miroku's fear-stricken eyes. "I'm telling you right now just because you acted like a gentleman and got all charming on me don't mean you gettin' any of this!" Sango declared, standing with her hands on her hips looking down at Miroku.

Miroku stared up at her, silently marveling over her flawless body and how beautiful she looked even when she was mad. He sat up and calmly explained things to her.

"This time you really did misunderstand my intentions, Sango. I asked what size you were so that I could find something warmer for you to wear. Although I like how you look now, I very much doubt you'd be very comfortable in a wet bikini." Miroku explained, smiling.

Sango stared at Miroku in embarrassment. She had thought Miroku had got a good look at her upper bikini and got curious as to her bra size, assuming she was well endowed enough for him to ask.

"Oh. Sorry. Medium" Sango quietly answered, red in the face and looking away.

Miroku smiled and continued his search, still unable to get over the fact that Sango would be with him until Kagome came back. He mentally told her and Inuyasha to take their time and stay away for a couple of days.

Miroku found a large short sleeved shirt with the upper part and around the ends of the sleeves were a dark pink and rest of the shirt was whitish-pink and green shorts. He wondered how something so feminine-looking wound up in his suitcase and thought maybe Inuyasha had played another prank on him while he was asleep. It worked out as he thought it suited Sango. Miroku held the clothes up and tried to see if they matched.

Sango was still cold and wet and was rubbing her arms for warmth. She saw Miroku had found something for her and said it was fine. He handed her a large towel along with the clothes and watched as Sango flew into the bathroom that was in his room. She dropped the clothes on the covered toilet seat and wrapped the towel over her shoulders, huddling in one spot for warmth. Sango sighed in relief when she finally got warm.

"Damn, Tina Turner ain't got nothin' on Sango!"

Sango's eyes flew open when she heard Miroku's quiet exclamation. Her head turned toward the doorway and her red face darkened. She had left the door wide open and Miroku was looking in at her, his neck stretched out to the side, his eyes widened and staring in awe at Sango's gorgeous, smooth legs.

Sango's surprised visage remained as she wondered why Miroku was admiring her like she was a goddess! It didn't hit her until two minutes later that she was staring at him and he was still staring at her. Sango snapped out of it and shut the door, not slamming it but gently shutting it.

Miroku snapped out his daze and turned his face away from the door, still marveling over what sexy legs Sango had!

"Good Buddha....it feels kinda hot in here." Miroku said to himself.

That wasn't a cliche he used; it really did feel a little hot to Miroku. He looked at the Thermostat and found it was up a bit high. He started to turn it down but then thought Sango might be chilly when she got out, so he left it alone.

Sango leaned against the closed door, staring up at the ceiling, berating herself for letting Miroku check her out like that. She brought her head down and looked at the floor. Though she berated herself, Sango was actually very flattered by Miroku's compliment.

Naraku never looked at her the way Miroku did. Those few times he did look at her, Sango was only an object to him.

To Miroku, Sango was a woman who had legs more gorgeous than Tina Turner!

What's that say to you?

Sango couldn't help but smile warmly. Miroku got turned on by her body so easily, then he would act so silly when he was caught feeling up on her. A laugh escaped from Sango. That was another thing about him; Miroku would go out of his way to make her laugh or smile, as he had proved at the karaoke bar last night. Plus, Miroku would have a good time himself in doing so.

Naraku never did that once for Sango.

Not once.

Sango banged the back of her head against the door, angrily. She wondered what she saw in that cold S.O.B. that made her want to marry him! Sango thanked heaven for giving her the common sense to know that Naraku would bring her nothing but hell. That's when all of her bad, no, nightmarish memories came back to her; Sango slid down to the floor, tightly gripping her hair.

She remembered when she was walking with Naraku and a very rude woman called her an unfeminine female just because she had a very well toned body. Naraku did nothing but laugh and agree with the woman, adding on to the insult......right in front of Sango! Then he had the nerve to try and pass it off as a harmless joke.

There was another memory when Sango had made a very nice candlelit dinner for the two of them and she sat waiting for him when it was about time he got off work. She was all smiles as she had imagined his surprise. Naraku never showed up. Sango figured he was just late and waited patiently, however the hours went by and Naraku never showed up. He didn't even call poor Sango to tell her if he would be late. Sango gave him the benefit of a doubt that Naraku had a flat tire or something minor like that that he was taking care of and waited a little while more. By eleven-thirty, she realized he wasn't coming. Very upset, Sango blew out the candles and cleared the table, trying not to cry.

She had stayed up late waiting for Naraku to come home, but he still didn't come. She fell asleep and woke up late the next morning. An hour later, Naraku waltzed through the door! Of course Sango was angry. She had called him from work and told him she was making dinner and he was just now getting in. Naraku was a complete insensitive-ass about it, he didn't even care about the trouble Sango went through, saying her cooking tasted like crap. Sango went off and yelled at him, her feelings very hurt. The next thing she knew, she felt Naraku's fist slam into her jaw and heard him roar obscenities at her! He had only come home because he had come to get something and headed right back out.

Then, there was the memory that gave Sango nightmares every night for nearly a month:

The night Naraku had almost raped her.

**::Flashback::**

It was the one night he was actually home with her. They were both watching TV and Naraku started checking Sango out. He observed her body and found it very tempting. His red eyes landed on her butt and Naraku licked his lips, his body on fire for his fiancee.

Sango had been watching him the whole time. At first she was glad he was finally giving her some attention, but then when she saw that ominous look in his eyes, Sango wished he had ignored her as he usually did. Naraku brought his eyes up to hers and all Sango saw was lust.

No love, no affection, nothing but pure lust.

Naraku wanted Sango's body and that was **all **he wanted from her.

He slowly approached her, and she drew back, frightened. Naraku was in Sango's face and she stared back at him in fear. He hadn't said a word, but she knew his intentions.

"I'm not up for this, Naraku. I'm not ready yet." Sango spoke with a strong tone, though her heart was racing.

The grin Naraku gave her made her blood run cold. He inched closer to Sango and grabbed her left breast firmly. "Still with that old-fashioned notion of waiting until the wedding night? We've been engaged for two months. I'd say you've been a virgin long enough, Sango." He hissed with a domineering smile while kneading Sango's breast, making her wince in pain.

"Well I don't, Naraku!" Sango said strongly while slapping his hand off of her. The smile on Naraku's face disappeared. Sango's breathing was heavy as her heart beat even faster; she tried to explain before he became angry that she was going to wait until after she was married before she gave her virginity away and that was final. She may as well have been to talking to the walls because Naraku didn't even listen to her. He stated he wanted Sango's body **tonight** and he was going to get it **tonight**. Sango once again declined and then Naraku pinned both of her arms down on the couch and leaned over her, glaring down at her with his red lust-filled eyes.

In that split second that she looked up into them, Sango saw Naraku for what he truly was. She screamed and felt his fist slam into her eye! She didn't stop; she tried to get him off of her and Naraku proceeded to beat her into submission while molesting her at the same time. Sango was about to give up when she heard his pants unzip and then felt him unzipping hers. Then with all her strength, Sango kicked Naraku in his crotch HARD! He hollered and Sango sent a rock hard fist straight into his jaw, the force knocking him off of her and sending his head into the coffee table.

Sango quickly grabbed her ripped shirt and fled her apartment before Naraku could regain consciousness. She wrapped it around her chest, disguising it as a tube top and ran as fast as she could several blocks down the street to Kagome's apartment building.

**::Pause Flashback::**

Sango released an anguished cry, her grip on her hair tightened and her forehead rested on her knees almost in fetal position. Just remembering that nearly drove her insane! If she hadn't fought back like she was trying to kill him, Naraku surely would have raped her.

**::Resume Flashback::**

Kagome was straight up pissed when Sango confessed what Naraku had done and what he had tried to do! Sango had to literally hold her back as she pulled out her .44 Magnum pistol, ready to put hot lead between Naraku's eyes! If cold-blooded murder was legal, Sango would have let her go.

Sango remained with Kagome and didn't leave the apartment for a solid week. She sat by the window, looking outside and reflecting on Naraku. Sango tried to figure out why she had even taken an interest in him. She reflected on everything he had done: verbal and physical abuse, negligence, absolutely no love at all, he didn't even give her a card for her birthday, and the only reason he wanted to marry her was sex. Although Naraku obviously couldn't wait that long anymore. In addition, Kagome had informed Sango that Naraku had been having affairs with other women, which explained why he never spent time with her.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she continued starting outside the window. She quickly came to a decision that she deserved better. Naraku would no longer be a part of her life.

Sango took Naraku to court a few days later. He was placed under a strict restraining order and his engagement to her was broken.

Sango moved in with Kagome afterwards; Kagome had actually suggested it. Naraku was scared to death of her and her gun collection, thus she was the perfect bodyguard. Normally, Sango would argue that she didn't want to endanger her best friend, but she was afraid of being alone now. Plus, Kagome insisted. She refused to leave Sango as easy prey for that sick bastard.

A week later, Naraku had tried to kill her younger brother, Kohaku. Naraku had shot him in the arm and had several hired thugs try to attack but he managed to escape into an abandoned house. Naraku had the thugs block all of the doors and windows and then set the house ablaze with Kohaku inside! Luckily, someone saw the burning house and bravely broke his way inside to save Kohaku while another called the fire department. He was wounded and burned badly, plus he had inhaled a lot of smoke, but thankfully he survived. Sango pushed her way to her little brother's side, and held him tightly, crying. Kohaku had just enough strength to tell his sister that Naraku had tried to kill him, he told him that this was Sango's punishment for defying him.

Sango released a infuriated growl, her gnashed teeth bared. She despised him for what he did to her baby brother! Naraku had tried to kill him over something stupid! Sango would never forgive him!

::End of Flashback::

"Sango? Sango, are you alright?"

Miroku had quietly knocked on the bathroom door and called to Sango.

Sango released her grip on her hair and sat up, staring into space as she came back from her nightmarish memories. She remembered she was in the bathroom of Miroku's hotel room and the clothes he had picked out for her still rested on the covered toilet seat, untouched.

"Sango? Is everything alright?" Miroku called again, worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright, Miroku. Why?" Sango answered quietly, trying to get herself together.

"You've been in there for almost a half-hour and I heard something hit the door, then it sounded like you were crying and just now I heard growling. So I came to check on you."

Sango's eyes closed as her body relaxed and a small smile spread on her lips. Miroku's soft and caring voice brought an indescribable calmness to her tense body. "I'm fine. Thanks. I'm sorry if I worried you, Miroku."

He smiled, glad that she was alright. "It's okay, Sango. Take your time. Try not to fall in, alright?"

Sango rested the back of her head on the door as she chuckled quietly. "You idiot." She said under her breath.

Miroku grinned slyly, "Are you smiling?"

Sango rolled her eyes up and tried not to laugh to loudly. "Maybe......yes."

She heard a quiet chuckle from the other side of the door. Miroku left the door and laid back on his bed, watching Tenchi Muyo reruns.

Sango just sat against the door, cherishing the smile Miroku gave her. The instant he spoke, Miroku's voice banished her nightmare like an ofuda. Sango sat for a moment longer then got up and put on the clothes before the actor peeked inside to check on her again.

The shirt fit rather loosely on her as one side hung completely off her shoulder, exposing her smooth light skin. Although Sango thought it was kind of sexy, she quickly covered her exposed skin; she didn't want to give Miroku more temptation than he already had. As for the short shorts, they fit perfectly on her waist and shapely thighs but hugged her full hips just a bit.

Sango emerged from the bathroom after forty-five minutes. She expected to see Miroku gawking at her beautiful body and how hot she looked in that outfit.

She tilted her head to the left and found him lying on the bed, his head propped up on the pillow and the TV watching him.

Sango nearly fell over at the visual paradox! She just stared at the sleeping actor; dumbfounded because she had never seen Miroku asleep before. He was always so hyperactive around women. Disappointed, because Sango had actually wanted Miroku to tell her how hot her legs looked in the shorts.

Sango released a sigh of slight disappointment and mumbled to herself, "At least I won't have to worry about him undressing me with his eyes."

She walked up toward the bed and then observed Miroku's face. He was lightly perspiring. Sango looked at the thermostat and found it no surprise, it was quite hot. She turned it off and let the room cool down, then went to the window beside Miroku's bed and looked at the rain outside. It was still raining, but the monsoon had let up some as Sango's visibility had increased. She could just barely see the palm trees this time. The dark sky lit up with several flashes of lightening and loud booms of thunder crashed in the clouds.

This must be what that Will Smith guy was talking about when he said rainstorms in Miami "ain't nothin' to mess with". She thought in amazement. Sango had never seen rainstorms quite like this in Japan.

The room cooled significantly; Sango found herself lightly rubbing her arms for warmth. She looked at Miroku, at his peaceful face, and something inside her told her to touch his face. Sango slapped whatever put that thought in her head, but it continued to egg her on to touch his face. It disguised itself as a haunch that maybe something might be wrong with Miroku.

Sango drew closer to him, being as quiet as possible so she didn't wake him up. Tentatively, she placed a gentle hand on Miroku's forehead. It was very warm. Carefully, Sango placed the back of her hand against his cheek then to his neck just under his chin. Very warm as well. Then slowly and carefully, Sango placed her palm against Miroku's cheek and lightly stroked it. His skin was nice and smooth, reflecting his personality.

A light smile formed on Sango's lips as she gazed at Miroku's face. He looked so peaceful and a little cute. What was it about men sleeping that women found so attractive?

Miroku stirred, feeling the softness of Sango's palm. Her heart jumped, thinking he was going to wake up and see her. He didn't, Miroku only burrowed his face into Sango's palm, slightly nuzzling it and sighing quietly. Sango blinked incredulously. She got the feeling that Miroku was awake, he just didn't open his eyes.

Sango was blushing a deep pink. She was also starting to worry, she was now cold but he was practically burning up. _I think he has a slight fever. I should check his pulse._

Sango paused. She might wake him up if she did. So then, she skillfully unbuttoned the first three buttons on his blue jean shirt, exposing his bare chest and laid her left ear atop his heart. Sango stared ahead into space in thought, listening to Miroku's heartbeat. It was a bit slow, even for someone sleeping it was a bit slow. Sango figured it was nothing serious, then found herself still on Miroku's chest. Sango's eyes had drifted shut as she found Miroku's heartbeat very soothing.

I don't understand why, but Miroku's heartbeat sounds......it sounds....beautiful. I don't know why, but his heartbeat just sounds so beautiful. Wait! It's speeding up! His heartbeat's speeding up!

"Uh, Sango?"

They flew open and stared ahead at Miroku's face as he stared back at her, blushing quite a bit as he wondered what Sango was doing and how his shirt got unbuttoned.

After they stared at each other, Miroku finally moved his eyes toward his bare chest and then at Sango. Realizing what he had technically asked her, Sango blinked and sat up on the edge of the bed beside Miroku and apologized, stating she had thought he had a fever and tried to check his pulse without waking him.

Miroku propped himself onto his elbows to sit up when he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and nausea overtook him. Sango saw his eyes roll up a little and his arms wobble significantly.

"Miroku?" Sango said in worry. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Miroku struggled to stay up but the wave increased its strength and he fell back onto the pillow, breathing heavily and lightly perspiring. Miroku's body felt weak and jittery. He looked up through his narrowed eyes and saw Sango staring at him in deep worry.

"It's not serious, Sango. I'm okay. I'd have thought by now, I'd have gotten over it." Miroku stated softly.

After being questioned, Miroku explained his ailment of exhaustion to Sango; how he'd overdid it on his latest movie and how he hadn't really recovered despite how much he had been sleeping. Then it came to him, his sudden wave of dizziness just now probably had something to do with the karaoke bar last night. Miroku explained to Sango that he had saw her frown a little bit and, despite his exhaustion, he wanted her to smile. Thus, Miroku exerted himself further to entertain her and make her smile even just a little.

Sango smiled gratefully, and deeply touched that he did that for her.

Miroku propped himself onto his elbows to get out of bed again when Sango stopped him, saying if he was still exhausted then he should be laying down resting.

"Sango, it's not that bad. I'm okay." Miroku said, trying harder to escape Sango.

Sango's eyes narrowed. She wasn't convinced. Without any warning, Sango leapt up and pounced on top of Miroku, pinning his upper arms firmly down and starring him down like a tigress!

"You are not going anywhere, Houshi Miroku! You are going to lay down, like this, and you are going to chill! Got it?"

Sango looked directly into Miroku's widened eyes. He shook his head up and down, surprised at her behavior. Sango realized what she had just did and softened her stare.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I hope you're not upset." Sango apologized.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I find it very kinky, Sango!"

Sango's eyes bugged out at him, then she saw Miroku was looking up at her with a very perverted grin stretching from ear to ear. Sango then looked at Miroku again, and realized he was UNDERNEATH her. She took another look and found she was sitting on top of him in a **VERY **suggestive position!

Not that Miroku was complaining.

Sango continued staring at him in shock when she brought her eyes up, noticing something. As her eyes widened more, Sango realized the fingertips of Miroku's right hand were on the side of her butt and gently moving in a tickling motion.......

Miroku lay sprawled out on the bed, unconscious. His eyes swirly (like Kenshin's) and a huge lump on the side of his head where Sango's fist landed with full force. Sango had gotten off of him and stormed into the kitchen and just stood against one of the walls, trying to regain her composure. The "whoo-saa" thing wasn't really working.

The guy nearly passes out from exhaustion and he STILL acts like a damn pervert! Rrrr! Although, I gotta admit, Miroku is very gentle with his hands. Plus it was nice surprising him from a change......WHAT THE HELL?! GET A GRIP, SANGO!! BAD! BAD!!

Sango rose her head and exhaled deeply, trying to forget the whole mental scenario. When it hit her that she was in the kitchen, Sango looked around and then got an idea. When she (ahem) sat on Miroku, she had heard his stomach rumble a little and took it he was hungry. Sango dared not say anything about it, knowing that H he would've most likely misused the term. Her stomach growled. Seeing as they were both hungry, Sango decided to make lunch.

Sango looked around the kitchen to see if there were any pots or pans. She found them neatly stacked under the sink. The hotel had really taken it into consideration that some of their guests preferred home-cooked meals and provided them with everything that would be needed. Sango took out a large pot, got several cans of tomato soup from the pantry, poured them in and let it simmer. She paused and looked at the pot of tomato soup and the vegetables. Seeing as she was going down the route of making an elaborate soup, Sango decided to just get out all of the ingredients for it. She pulled out a package of shrimp, selected spices and seasonings, and tentatively, a pack of ramen since she didn't see any of those pasta alphabet bits, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't put her in traction. (Forget about whether he'd have a cow, how much pain he would bring was the real issue.)

Sango got to work preparing the vegetables, a smile all across her face. She caught herself and giggled. Then she realized she was cooking for Miroku; she laughed. She really seemed to be enjoying herself, this is until she started to compare this situation to several involving Naraku. She had cooked for him on numerous occasions and he never appreciated it.

Sango stopped, a frown wiped her smile away and she leaned over the counter in frustration. Why was she now thinking about Naraku so much?! Ever since they got back from the karaoke bar last night, Sango couldn't stop comparing him to Miroku. Sango's closed eyes tightened; just hearing Naraku's name sent her through turmoil.

Her eyes opened calmly as her thoughts took a turn, focusing on Miroku. She thought about how kind and sweet he was, not to mention suave.

If it sustains that beautiful smile, you can call me 'idiot' to your heart's content.

Sango smiled warmly, then she broke out in a giggle. The effects of Miroku's line were like that of a spell. It was like he put a benevolent spell on her to make her smile, and whenever it played in her mind, Sango couldn't help but smile! Feeling better, she resumed chopping up the vegetables, smiling.

She decided to end it; the only thing Miroku and Naraku had in common was that they both groped her. Naraku coldly grabbed and Miroku gently stroked. Sango would die before she admitted that she liked Miroku's technique better........outloud, anyway. That was the only thing they had in common. Other than that, they were two completely different men.

Miroku being the better of the two.

"Oww!"

Sango had been lost in her daydream about Miroku and had forgotten she was handling a knife. She was cutting a tomato in her hand and a sharp pain brought her out of it. Sango looked at her hand and saw blood streaming down her hand along with the tomato juice. She threw the bloody tomato in the trash and found she had cut her hand rather deeply with the knife. With her other hand, Sango turned the stove off and quickly ran to one of the other bathrooms to dress her wound.

She wrapped the bandage around the gauze covering her palm, making sure it stayed in place.

Pay more attention next time, moron!

Sango growled as Naraku had crept into her thoughts again! _Even in my mind the bastard's a stalker! _Once again, Sango banished him from her mind and that was the end of it. Making sure her wound was properly bandaged, Sango went back to the kitchen to finish her soup. She cleaned up the blood on the counter, thankful she had moved the other chopped vegetables out of the way prior to cutting the tomato, put them in the simmering soup, sprinkled the selected spices and seasonings in and sauteed the shrimp. Only because her mother said they add flavor in the absence of salt, Sango added a quarter of an onion and a clove of garlic to the soup.

Sango grinned proudly as she let her creation cook for a little bit longer. She lifted the lid and peered in at her culinary masterpiece. She was very pleased with how it turned out but she sensed that it needed something. It needed a little more of something. Sango got a ladle and stirred the soup, finding it a little thin. She added a half a tablespoon of cornstarch to thicken it a little and carefully stirred it in. All the while she was daydreaming about Miroku; recalling her aggressive, yet kinky, way of keeping him in bed. Sango couldn't help but laugh at that. She came to a conclusion that since Miroku thought it was kinky, he'd just go with his joke. Seeing as how he touched her so lightly, Sango figured he must've only been joking with her.

A light blush accompanied her smile. She withdrew the ladle and grinning proudly, her creative was complete! And it smelled heavenly!

Sango poured some of the soup into a bowl, careful not to splatter any of it, and placed the shrimp in a circular pattern on the soup's surface. She couldn't make any sense of this! She had hated cooking, but now she was beginning to enjoy it once again. Placing the bowl on a tray she found, Sango exhaled deeply and walked back into Miroku's room.

She found him asleep again. He had regained consciousness and comfortably positioned himself and fell asleep again. Sango smiled, still thinking Miroku looked cute asleep.

"Miroku? Miroku?" She called to him gently.

His indigo eyes opened instantly upon hearing Sango's soft voice. His eyes looked up, sleepily and found Sango standing near the bed holding the tray and smiling at him.

Miroku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her again, he wasn't dreaming. Sango looked at him, puzzled. Miroku smiled, saying he just wanted to make sure he was awake.

Sango set the tray on the nightstand near the bed. Miroku started to sit up but took one glance at Sango when she glanced in his direction and froze, staring at her cautiously.

Sango noticed his expression and cocked and eyebrow at him. "What's the matter with you?" She asked curiously.

"Do I have permission to sit up, Sango?" Miroku asked jokingly with a playful grin.

Sango rolled her eyes up and chuckled with a lopsided grin, recalling what previously happened. "Yes, Miroku. You have my permission to sit up."

Miroku sat up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy again. As Sango pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down, Miroku noticed her bandaged hand.

"Sango, what happened to your hand?" He immediately inquired, very worried, knowing it wasn't bandaged earlier.

Sango stopped what she was doing and held her injured hand in her left and looked down at the gauze on her palm. "I-I was making the soup in the kitchen and....I kinda spaced out daydreaming while cutting a tomato and I wound up cutting my hand pretty badly."

Sango's left thumb lightly stroked the gauze as she looked down to the side. She felt stupid for doing such a careless thing and waited for Miroku to voice her berating thoughts.

She brought her eyes up at him and then lifted her head. Miroku said nothing and looked into Sango's eyes with a sympathetic gaze. He then looked at her hand and gently took it in his right hand, her palm facing upward. Miroku looked at the bandage and brushed the fingertips of his left hand over the gauze; he winced slightly as he imagined the pain Sango must've felt.

Sango could only stare as she wondered why Miroku was staring so intently at her palm. The second he had touched her hand, her heart pounded against her chest. Miroku stared at the gauze for a second longer and then with the utmost care and gentleness, placed his lips upon Sango's palm in a kiss.

Sango's eyes widened; she drew in a quiet gasp. Miroku had kissed her palm! No, he IS kissing her palm! His lips touched the bandage and held their position. Thoughts as to what Miroku was doing raced through Sango's head. She calmed down, feeling a pleasant warmth flow from her hand to the rest of her body; her heart fluttered.

Miroku held his kiss on Sango's palm for four more seconds, then broke the kiss as gently as he had placed it and gazed into her dark glittering eyes.

Sango blinked to bring herself back to reality, her cheeks flushed a bright red. Miroku just gazed at her with a warm smile. Sango would never understand that; everytime he did something like this, her face would be red enough to put a cherry to shame and yet Miroku could keep his composure ever so smoothly.

Something else to admire about him.

"That's to ensure a quick healing." Miroku spoke gently. "I was told if you place care upon a friend's wound, it'll heal quickly without leaving a scar."

Sango blinked, her heart fluttering more. "Does the method one prefer to use matter?" She spoke almost in a whisper.

"No, but I believe care in the form of a kiss has its own special healing abilities." Miroku replied with an affectionate smile.

Sango smiled, deeply touched. How sweet and kind of him. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. It kind of made her think of this show she saw where a smooth saxophone player said "take care" to a young drunk woman when she sneezed so she wouldn't turn into a fairy.

Sango gazed into Miroku's indigo eyes, marveling at how they coordinated so well with his smile.

"Arigatou...." She replied, her breath taken away.

Sango set the tray onto Miroku's lap, the soup had cooled somewhat. Miroku looked at the thick soup, thinking it looked really good. He glanced at Sango, impressed at her cooking. Sango leaned forward, practically on the edge of her seat waiting anxiously for him to try it. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Miroku rose a spoonful to his lips.

A split-second before he lifted the spoon, a thought hit Sango: she hadn't even tasted it to see if it was edible!

Oh Buddha! What if I made it too spicy? What if he thinks I'm a lousy cook? What if he's a strict vegetarian?! BUDDHA!

Sango was on the verge of pulling her hair out again when she suddenly heard a very content sigh. She brought her head up and found Miroku laying back against the headboard of the bed, the tray resting on his lap and his eye closed. An EXTREMELY satisfied grin resting on his lips.

Sango wondered what was up with him, "Miroku? You okay?"

Miroku opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. "Sango, are you trying to tell me something with this soup? Because it sounds like you're saying you want children."

Sango stared with wide eyes as Miroku looked back at her with a happy and flirty smile. She then realized he had given her a compliment.

"Was my cooking that good, Miroku?" Sango asked with a flattered smile.

"It is absolutely delicious, Sango. Room service ain't got nothin' on your cooking!"

Sango chuckled to herself. Here she was trippin' that she had messed up and Miroku thinks her soup's so good it's aphrodisiac!

Miroku spoke up, "You went through a lot of trouble, Sango."

"Huh?" She asked, her thoughts interrupted.

"You went through a lot of trouble to make this for me, Sango." He repeated, looking into her eyes.

Sango looked down at her fidgeting hands, blushing. "I didn't think about it, but yeah, I guess I did. I don't know what happened, really. I started to make some ramen and the next thing I know I'm cooking a real dinner for you."

Miroku looked at her, taken aback by her response. "What brought that on? I was only playing around earlier, but I broke my promise about not touching you." Miroku was a bit ashamed.

Sango shook her head and smiled at him. "It's alright, Miroku. I figured you were playing anyway. That just shows how irresistible I am with you around. _Oh Buddha in heaven, what the hell did I just say?!_" Sango's proud tone changed to one filled with care, "Besides, you're technically sick and I couldn't take seeing you so exhausted. So I thought if I made you something to eat, you'd get better quickly."

Miroku gazed at Sango's gentle smile, very touched. It was the nicest thing anyone had said and done for him.

"Arigatou. The soup helped, but you know what helped me most?" He asked Sango.

"What?"

"The company who made the soup." Miroku purred with a grateful smile as he looked into her eyes.

Sango's smile broadened. "You're so sweet, Miroku. What? You didn't finish it, Miroku?"

She looked at the bowl and found it was only half-empty. Sango folded her arms and looked at Miroku with a lopsided smirk, waiting for the reason as to why he didn't finish it. His eyes turned from Sango to the bowl, then back to her. Miroku answered that he wanted to save the rest for later.

Sango's smirk turned into a playful smile. She took a spoonful of the soup and held it to Miroku's lips. He got the idea Sango was going to feed him like a baby since he wouldn't finish the rest himself.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Sango? Miroku asked with an equally playful smirk.

"Honestly, I'm having the time of my life. Now open up the cave so I have somewhere to store this heavy treasure." Sango ordered, unable to erase her amused smile.

Miroku was unable to erase his as well. He obeyed without question and opened his mouth wide like a baby. In went the "treasure". Sango had no idea Miroku was having the time of his life as well. She kept feeding him until the remainder of the soup was gone. Not wanting to waste a drop, Miroku took the bowl and licked it clean. Sango laughed as he presented her with a spotless bowl like he was a child. She took the bowl and the tray into the kitchen and washed them. She tasted the remaining soup in the pot and impressed herself. It really was delicious! After getting a small bowl for herself and cleaning up in the kitchen, Sango came back into room. Miroku laid down watching TV on the right side of the bed. He had moved over so that Sango would have room to sit beside him if she wanted, but watched the screen like he didn't do anything.

She saw through his act and sat down beside him. Miroku smiled. They watched an American movie called, "Shrek" and shared a good laugh together as it was quite hilarious and got disappointed when it ended.

"Now we'll have to wait for the sequel." Miroku whined.

Sango made a mental note to write down the recipe to her culinary masterpiece so she could make some more later on as she found another program to watch. She looked out the window and found droplets of water falling from the rooftop and a beautiful rainbow glowing through the dark rainclouds.

"Ara! Isn't that a beautiful rainbow, Miroku?" Sango marveled.

Miroku turned his head and looked out the window, marveling with Sango. "Yes, it's quite a sight."

Sango admired the rainbow's beauty until it almost completely faded away. She felt so calm, so at ease. A smile formed on her lips and she didn't even call Miroku an idiot.

"Speaking of which, Miroku's been awfully quiet. I wonder if he's fallen asleep again." Sango thought outloud.

She turned from the window and looked down at Miroku, her eyes widened a little. He had indeed fallen asleep again, but his head rested on her shoulder. Sango started wondering how long he was like that since she didn't feel the added weight as she gazed at the rainbow.

What was it about Miroku asleep that made him look so cute? Sango asked herself this again as she gazed at his peaceful face, smiling sympathetically.

Miroku, I never even knew....I'd see you on the screen with so much energy. I never thought I'd see you run out.

Sango slowly and carefully moved back to allow Miroku to sleep on the pillow, then his head slid from her shoulder onto her chest just under her chin! Sango's eyes widened more and she blushed a light pink. Miroku moaned quietly in his sleep as he nuzzled Sango's neck slightly, unconsciously reacting to the lovely scent of wildflowers that he associated with her and the softness of her skin. He then laid still, his peaceful visage never leaving.

Instead of racing or pounding against her chest, Sango's heart beat at a steady, fluttering pace. Unable to resist the temptation, she gently placed her right palm upon Miroku's cheek and lightly stroked it like she had before. A little smile form on his lips. She smiled warmly at Miroku, resting her head on his and closing her eyes drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Miroku. I'm so glad to be with you again." Sango whispered happily.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own "Cowboy Bebop- Jupiter Jazz" 

A/N: Sugoi! That was so sweet! I didn't think I could come up with something so romantic! I am such a genius! I absolutely loved writing this chapter!

Please review and tell me what you all thought!

My personal favorite: Miroku kissing Sango's palm! I LOVED that! (That and the "kinky aggression")

Chapter 8 will be up real soon! Ja ne!


	8. The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sniffle) That last chapter was so sweet! I loved it so much! I am such a genius!

I wonder how many reviews I'll get by the time I get to the final chapter? I'll most definitely have over a hundred by chapter 15.

"Chapter 15?!" Inuyasha griped. "That's how long this frickin' story is?!"

Yup! But that's my tentative schedule, Inuyasha. My rough draft is over 70 pages long and you saw how long the other chapters were in their final form! (Proud grin)

"Woman, you need a life." Koga muttered.

I do too have a life! It's just centered around anime and whichever one I'm obsessed with at the time.

"Like he said, you need a life!" Inuyasha reiterated.

Aw forget you guys! I like my life! Okay, may as well say it before Takahashi-sama gets my back:

It's a real shame "InuYasha" isn't mine, isn't it?

"LuClipse85....."

Well it is!

"Woman....!"

Grr.....I don't own InuYasha. There! I said it! Now the two of you shut up and let me get to work!

"You still need a life."

(LuClipse85 knocks Koga unconscious, Inuyasha runs away in case she goes mental again.)

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

****

"I'm Goin' To Miami"

Chapter 8

"The Way You Make Me Feel"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo walked up the stairs toward their suites at almost a half hour to ten that night. Shippo walked a safe distance ahead of the two as their were fighting yet again. Fortunately it was one of their "calm" arguments in which neither one was screaming maliciously at each other.

"I'm tellin' you for the last time, woman; "Dawn of the Dead" did not scare the hell outta me!" Inuyasha hollered loudly.

"Yes, it did, Inuyasha." Kagome contradicted with a teasing smile.

"NO IT DIDN'T! Besides it scared you too, hypocrite!" Inuyasha contradicted back, a vein appeared on his forehead.

'It scared you, **too**? Does that idiot hear himself when he talks? Shippo thought as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, catching Inuyasha's slip-up.

Kagome continued, "It scared you WAY more than it did me." She proceeded to remind Inuyasha of his actions in the movie theater, "'Oh man' 'What the hell's wrong with you, igit?! Run!' 'AHH' 'Oh Buddha!' 'Oh Amaterasu' 'Oh crap!' Then if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha, you kept squirming around when the vampires pulled out their victims' insides! You act like you've never seen blood before."

Inuyasha cut his narrowed glaring eyes at Kagome from the side, baring his fangs in embarrassment. "I didn't need to see what a person's jugular vein looked like ! And I was not scared!" He insisted, stubbornly.

"Man please, you were SO scared." Shippo spoke up from behind, embarrassed by his friend's immaturity. "That movie messed you up so bad, Kagome had to drive us back! You were paler than the head on your head, Inuyasha."

POW!!

Inuyasha shut Shippo up quickly by slamming his fist into the kitsune's crown again. By now, Shippo should've learned to wear a helmet when he was around the hanyou, whether he spoke or not.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid runt!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome reached for her suite keys after scolding Inuyasha for hitting Shippo again. She went inside as the two were having another argument.

"Sango! Sango, I'm back! Sango?" Kagome called out for her friend. "Sango?"

Kagome looked all around the suite for Sango, but she was not there. Usually when the two were together and Sango went out, she always left a note for Kagome, telling her where she was.

There was no note anywhere.

Kagome was growing fearful, but tried to be calm. She knew Naraku was in Miami and stalking Sango; she had told her about her encounter with him at the beach. Kagome's mind started racing as she feared for her friend's well-being.

"Hey Kagome! Something wrong?" Inuyasha called, stepping into the suite and finding Kagome in the living room looking uneasy.

"Sango's not here." She said quietly.

"Is that it? Kagome, she probably just went out for a while." Inuyasha stated, ignorant of Sango's dilemma.

"No, Sango always leaves a note for me when she does. Oh man, what if she got kidnapped or something?" Kagome was starting to panic as images of Naraku breaking into the suite and making off with Sango played in her head.

It was obvious to Inuyasha that Kagome was starting to trip, especially when he started to smell tears form in her eyes. Immediately, he tried to calm her down.

"Kagome? Kagome! Calm down, okay? Sango's fine, there's always the possibility that she went out and may have forgotten to let you know. Let's just wait for her to come back, okay? She might've just stepped out to the lobby or something. Hey Shippo! Keep an eye out for Sango out there, alright?"

Inuyasha didn't receive an answer from him. The hanyou peeked out into the hall and found the door to his suite opened. He went down the hall, Kagome following him and found Shippo staring into one of the rooms. Inuyasha got riled up that the kit had blown him off when Kagome was worried about Sango.

"Shippo! Did you hear me!?" Inuyasha hollered.

He started to storm inside to pound him on the head again when Shippo stopped him, telling him to keep it down.

"Why the hell should -"

"Shut it, will ya?!" Shippo hissed under his breath. "You'll wake them up!"

"Wake them up?" Inuyasha questioned. "Who?"

Shippo rolled his eyes up, making mental comments about how slow he was, then made a beckoning notion with his hand, telling Inuyasha and Kagome to come look into the room. Out of curiosity, they walked quietly toward the room and peeked inside the cracked door.

They all found Miroku and Sango in bed together, asleep! Sango's head resting atop Miroku's and the both of their faces slightly tinged a bright pink.

Shippo stared with a broad amused grin, happy to see to Miroku so relaxed. Inuyasha stared in surprise at the scene of his best friend actually in bed with a woman. Yeah, they were laying on top of the bed sheet, but still, he was in bed with a woman! His eyes wide and his mouth opened, and his mind wondering about what happened. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her giggling, as she noticed how Sango was holding Miroku close to her.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..!" Kagome sang under her breath, a giggle escaping her lips.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open as he kept hearing a strange noise, something that sounded like giggling. They searched the room and found Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome peeking at him through the cracked door. Kagome waved at him, releasing her giggles.

The sound of her giggling and the slight movement of Miroku's head caused Sango to stir, she woke up shortly after.

"Hi, Kagome." Sango greeted her with a sleepy smile.

"You ditched me, Inuyasha." Miroku moaned groggily with a playful pout.

Inuyasha's open mouth turned into a sly grin. "Oh I'm sorry Miroku." He said with a conniving tone. "We didn't interrupt your honeymoon, did we?" He joined Kagome and Shippo's laughter.

"Honeymoon?" Miroku and Sango said simultaneously.

Miroku then realized he was laying on the side of Sango's chest near THAT area and close to her neck. Sango realized she had allowed him to lay there and her head was resting atop his! In addition, she was holding him close to her!

The others laughed harder as they watched the two scramble to sit up, looking away from each other, and blushing a bright red. Miroku looked to the end of the end, scratching the back of his head while Sango looked down at her injured palm.

"C'mon guys, let's leave them alone. I think they want their 'privacy'." Inuyasha teased loudly.

"Yeah, you're right, Inuyasha, we shouldn't interrupt their 'intimate romance'." Shippo also teased, grinning impishly.

"Don't worry, Sango, we'll let you and Miroku finish your honeymoon. Just let us soundproof the room first!"

The three of them cracked up again as they just teased Miroku and Sango in good fun.

Sango did think so as she hurled a book at them, inadvertently sending it slamming into Inuyasha's face! He fell onto the floor, half-conscious and seeing stars circle his head.

"GET LOST YOU PERVERTS!" Sango shouted, her face crimson with embarrassment and her fist raised in the air ready to hit them if they didn't leave fast enough.

Kagome lifted Inuyasha from the floor and carried him to the living room, apologizing for their jokes. Shippo hastily closed the door and helped her carry Inuyasha.

Sango calmed down, teardropping as the whole scene replayed in her mind.

Miroku sighed, "I'm gonna be hearing their mouths all night on this one."

"I'm gonna be the same way with Kagome. But still, I gotta admit, this was a fun date, Miroku." Sango said as she looked at him with a smile.

Miroku looked back at her, surprised. _A date? She thought this afternoon was a date? _He smiled and chuckled in agreement. Miroku had been on dates before, but for the record, this one was the best he had been on.

Sango got up from the bed and gathered her bikini and towel. "Thank you for letting me stay, Miroku. I really appreciate it." She said with a grateful bow.

"You're leaving, Sango?" Miroku looked up at her, his eyes and voice filled with disappointment.

"Well...." Sango was surprised to see his expression and looked at the ground, trying to think of something to say. _He doesn't want me to leave? He just spent all day with me, can't he get enough of me? Not that I'm complaining or anything._

Miroku chuckled to himself and smiled, catching himself and reflecting on his reaction. "Oh right, I forgot it was only until Kagome came back."

Miroku looked to side, smiling in spite of his disappointment. Sango smiled, feeling greatly appreciated.

"Thank you for inviting me, Miroku. I truly enjoyed your company."

Miroku looked up into her smiling face, surprised to hear that. Then he found himself spellbound as he gazed at her, finding Sango absolutely beautiful when she smiled like that.

"You're very welcome, Sango." Miroku answered, once he managed to regain his composure.

"Miroku, Kagome and I are just a few doors down. You can always come by anytime." Sango added in an attempt to cheer him up.

Her efforts worked too well as Miroku's trademark perverted grin made its way on his lips.

Sango's smile washed away as she read his face and knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Miroku, when Janet Jackson wrote "Nasty Boys" she was talking about you. "I meant you can drop by and come see us." Sango said, trying to keep her composure though that vein on her forehead was bulging at his perverseness.

Miroku's grin broadened as his eyes looked up at the ceiling. He envisioned Sango and Kagome as they were in their underwear, and him walking in on them just as they were taking that bit of clothing off.

A shoe hitting his face at 100mph ended his fantasy. Sango stood glaring at him like a dragon.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, YOU FRICKIN' H!!" She roared shaking her fist.

Miroku threw his hands in the air, surrendering and laughing nervously, "Okay, okay! I give! I was only joking, Sango! Really! I was only joking!"

"Riiight." Sango slowly said skeptically as her anger subsided.

Sango headed for the door. Miroku got up from the bed and held it open for her, putting on that charming smile he had when he invited her in. He got a smirk from Sango.

"So, I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Sango?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll come by tomorrow, Miroku. Still some more things I wanna see." She replied.

Miroku gave her a look of surprise.

"What? What is it?"

"You shouldn't have to wait until tomorrow if you don't want to." Miroku stated with a calm tone.

"I don't?" Sango questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

"Of course not, Sango." Miroku opened his eyes and looked at her with a sly, mischievous smile. "You can be my naughty girl **tonight**, if you'd like..."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"I don't get what Sango's problem was. We were just kidding around." Inuyasha griped as he laid on the living room couch after regaining consciousness a while ago.

"Sango knew we were playing around, Inuyasha. She just never took it well when I tease her about guys." Kagome responded.

Shippo spoke up after giving it some thought, "Maybe we went a little too far and got outta line. Although to me it was j-"

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo suddenly heard a yell from Sango coming from Miroku's room. The yell was followed by the sounds of Miroku getting beat up on and thrown again a wall. Afterward was the sound of him screaming and an angry Sango laying the smackdown on the poor guy. She then stormed out from the room, growling fiercely enough to make a dragon back up from her, and into the outside hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Well I can quit wondering if he scored or not." Inuyasha commented indifferently, using the remote control to see what was on TV.

Kagome looked at the front door, teardropping; Shippo stared in the direction of Miroku's room with an embarrassed half-lidded visage, also teardropping.

"What an idiot." He said flatly.

Sango stood leaning against the front door of the guys' suite, seething and trying to calm down.

Rrrrr! That frickin' H! That perverted, horny, sweet, gentle H!

She calmed somewhat at the last two adjectives, then opened her eyes and looked down at the floor, smiling lightly.

But the way he makes me feel....

Miroku lay sprawled out on his bed, beaten and bruised and his head hanging over the edge of the bed, his eyes closed, still conscious.

That violent woman. That violent, aggressive, kinky, caring, beautiful woman......

A content smile spread across the actor's lips.

She really turns me on.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!

"You're finished with this story?" Inuyasha guessed ecstatically. "YES!!"

In your dreams, Inuyasha!

"Damn. Well, then what're you so happy about?"

I can't believe it ! I'm so flattered!

"What?!"

GOLDEN-SAMA REVIEWED MY STORY!! THE AUTHOR OF "SAYONARA, KANASHII HOUSHI" REVIEWED MY STORY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!!?

(Inuyasha falls over.)

"What the hell's the deal with him? He writes fanfiction just like you do."

You don't get it! I consider him to be one of the top four celebrity fan-authors on this site!

"Dare I ask who are the other three?"

Well at number four, there's Akida1-san; at number three, there's Golden-Sama; at number two, there's YamiInuyasha8o8.....

"And the top fan-author celebrity?"

Why, LuClipse85 of course!

(All Inuyasha characters fall over)

"Nice to know she remains humble in the presence of the admired, huh guys?" Sango said sarcastically.

Anyway, that's chapter 8 for ya. And once again, I've stayed up until almost 2:30 in the morning to finish this.

There's a good chance you'll see chapter nine next year. I'm goin' to bed now. Good morning!

And since I'll gone on vacation for a month, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

ZZzzzz..........


	9. Invisible Touch

Hi everyone! LuClipse85 is back from vacation!

"She's **back **from vacation?" Koga thought outloud. "You could've fooled me. It's like you were vacation the whole time you were writing this."

Ah shut up! I was taking my sweet time writing the rough drafts to four stories, including this one, when I got a notice from one of my reviewers to get off my bum and get to work. Thanks sango92! And thanks for calling me lazy! I have skin as thick as paper, but thanks anyway!

"What! Who called you that and motivated you to continue this story!" InuYasha demanded.

Sango92, Inuyasha. I just said her name.

(Inuyasha seethes in rage and curses out my reviewer.)

Dude, why're you picking on her? Everyone who likes this story practically said the same thing. But I apologize for taking so long, people. College or not. I just got through watching VH1's "I Love the 90s: Part Deux." That's the only other time my TV comes on. The primary time is 1:30A.M. Monday thru Wednesday. For you other InuYasha fanatics, I need not explain why.

Anyway, I've assured everyone that I'm still alive and continuing "I'm Goin' To Miami". Sooo...

HERE WE GO!

"Somebody shoot me." Inuyasha griped.

BANG!

(Bullet barely misses Inuyasha's leg)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN', WOLF?"

Koga put the gun down!

"He wanted somebody to shoot him! So I'm doin' him the favor!"

"ARE YOU DEAF? SHE SAID PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Man, where's Kagome when you need her." Koga mumbled.

"Can't we all just get along?" Miroku whined. "Where is the love?...Hojo moment."

"Wait a minute!" Koga spoke up.

Dammit! I almost got away with it! Would you shut up and let me get to work!

"Oh step off! I'm just making sure you do your job and say the damn disclaimer!"

What the hell do I need to say the flippin' disclaimer for! If I owned the show then I wouldn't need to say it! And every single episode credits Takahashi Rumiko-sama as "InuYasha's" creator! So given that, it's obvious I don't own the show! THEREFORE I DON'T NEED TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER! (pant, pant)

(Inuyasha and Koga stare at me blankly, hair blown back)

Inuyasha spoke up in irritation, "Just say the disclaimer and get it over with, will you? PLEASE!"

...Inuyasha ain't mine.

"THANK YOU!"

You're welcome...so Miroku, what're ya doin' tonight?

POW!

"Okay, this is getting a bit long. You guys have seen LuClipse85's disclaimer comics enough to know that Sango smacks the hell out of her for hitting on Miroku and runs off with him. So now the stupid story that you all moronically want to see more of will start now." Inuyasha walked off, asking Takahashi-sama how much he was getting paid for this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm giving you all a heads up: angst and violence. I mean, **graphic **violence. Just a warning so you're not too surprised.

(The title "Invisible Touch" applies to the scene with Miroku and Sango.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm Goin' To Miami"

Chapter 9

"Invisible Touch"

Sweet dreams. Miroku. I'm so glad to be with you again...

Sango's soft whisper played in Miroku's head again. Last night he had heard her speak to him just before he drifted completely off to sleep.

'Again'? 'Again'. What did she mean? We've only been co-workers on "InuYasha". But what she said last night and at the luau... it's as if she knew me personally. Maybe that wasn't just a pick up line when I said I was having a bad memory lapse. Have Sango and I known each other before? I don't think we have, but I can't get rid of this feeling that we have. Hmmm...

KLONG!

"OWWW!"

Miroku shouted and took a few steps back, rubbing his face and forehead. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the streetlamp pole he had walked into.

"Pole." Inuyasha said flatly, looking ahead of him but seeing Miroku from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, thanks. I just felt it." Miroku answered sarcastically.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with his unsurprised half-lidded stare, eating his butter pecan ice cream, waiting for his best friend to speak. Miroku read the hanyou's face, as well as his mind, and gave a look of disdain.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku finally exclaimed. "You thought I was thinking inappropriately of Sango, didn't you?"

"'Inappropriate' being an understatement." Inuyasha replied flatly.

Miroku scrunched his lips, wondering why he was often thought of that way. "Contrary to popular belief, I was not thinking about Sango in a string bikini or anything of the like. _Yet._"

"Miroku, it's not like I think of you as a pervert twenty-four seven. _I'd say twenty-three seven at minimum._ But face it, some of the stuff that goes on in your mind would be too much for Playboy!" Inuyasha joked with a grin, knowing that was indeed an over exaggeration.

Miroku cut his eyes at his grinning friend and smirked in good humor, continuing their afternoon tour of downtown Miami. Earlier at the hotel, Inuyasha had gone to Sango and Kagome's suite to invite them but found a note saying they had left earlier to catch the good sales before everyone else. Given that, he and Miroku left by themselves, leaving Shippo to catch up on the sleep he lost watching the Anime Network marathons on In Demand last night.

As Inuyasha and Miroku walked further down the street, Miroku shared his thoughts about Sango. It shocked Inuyasha a little that for once the actor **wasn't** having perverted thoughts about her. Miroku continued, saying he just couldn't help feeling he had known Sango somewhere other than on the "InuYasha" series.

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked up at the cloudy sky in thought. "Hey, you two were in 'Sayonara, Kanashii Houshi' together, weren't you? You probably know her from then." He suggested.

Miroku thought about it. It was true, but halfway into the movie Sango had quit and moved on to another project. The director had the crew create an amazingly realistic CG image of her and continued with the film. Miroku's memory couldn't go any further than that and he figured that was the only other time he had known Sango. They were most likely friends when they worked on the movie.

"Keh! I'm just a little surprised you **do **remember her." Inuyasha added as he also remembered working on the movie set with them. "You normally don't remember every woman you grope, but Sango must've made an impression when she beat the living crap outta you for grabbing her ass every twenty seconds."

"Oh please! I did not stroke her bottom every twenty seconds! _It was every ten minutes at least, I think_." Miroku contradicted.

Inuyasha noticed that even though Miroku wasn't being a pervert when he was thinking about Sango, he was thinking about her nonetheless. Quite often ever since the luau. Trying tothink of a topic, he brought it to Miroku's attention. Pretty soon, Inuyasha started a conversation about how Miroku felt about Sango, from his perception. He noticed he liked Sango quite a bit, but didn't think he had much of a chance with her.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a soft glare. "Okay humor me, Inuyasha. Why do you think that? What, you think maybe I'm too full of myself or something?"

Inuyasha looked back at him as his ears picked up Miroku's defensive tone. "Chill, will ya? I wasn't insulting you or nothin'! I was goin' somewhere with that: I said I don't think you have a chance with Sango because you're too much of a pervert!"

Miroku's glare faded as he stared at Inuyasha.

"What're you saying?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over, teardropping.

"Your IQ may be higher than mine, Miroku, but you seriously lack common sense! When I say you're too much of a pervert, that should be self-explanatory!"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha." Miroku coolly stated, looking away from him. "I am guilty of no such act."

A vein bulged on the hanyou's head. It always aggravated him when the actor put on the "saint" act.

"Since you have a selective memory, here's the news flash for you," Inuyasha hollered, tensely, "To you, a 'buffet' translates to a room full of hot women! Everytime you walk down the streets and there's a woman in front of you, you give people the impression you're looking for spare change! And my personal favorite," Inuyasha stated that sarcastically, "That damn 'possessed' hand of yours, almost all the time your right, ALWAYS ends up on a woman's ass! And then you have a VERY bad habit of being stupid when you've been exposed! 'Hmm. I wonder how my hand got there? It must have a mind of its own. But I must admit it has very great taste'! If the gods would let me, I'd beat some sense into you, Miroku!"

Miroku stared blankly at Inuyasha, who tried to catch his breath after refreshing his friend's memory. Miroku noticed a few people staring at them in curiosity.

Miroku smiled at them and tried to send them on their way, "Uh, my apologies, my friend still hasn't recovered from his hangover yet."

The small audience nodded and continued on their way. Miroku turned to Inuyasha with his smile, but the hanyou glared at him a little more tensely than before, his eyebrow twitching fiercely.

"If we just go about our business, and forget this little scenario, Miroku, I won't kick your ass for that." Inuyasha bargained in a tense whisper, trying to keep his hands on his sides and not enclosed around Miroku's neck.

"What scenario? You're the one who accused me of having an impure mind, Inuyasha." Miroku calmly pointed out, connivingly.

"Because you DO have an impure mind, idiot! As many times as you chase women's skirts, I'm surprised you haven't started a collection of their underwear!"

"Y'know, Inuyasha, all the accusations you made may suggest I'm a pervert now. However, they could prove VERY pleasing in the bedroom on my honeymoon night." A sly grin appeared on Miroku's lips as a light chuckle was heard.

Inuyasha looked disgusted. "T.M.I., Miroku."

"It's 'T.M.R.'. Get your acronyms right." His conniving tone still present as he was enjoying aggravating Inuyasha, who snarled at him.

"Well, let's move on then, shall we?" Miroku stated as he continued down the street.

Inuyasha make a strangling gesture behind Miroku's back and caught up with him.

After walking a few blocks, "Say Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" Inuyasha grunted back.

"You mentioned me and Sango earlier, so what about you and Kagome?"

"What about me and Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, sounding a bit hesitant.

"It's pretty obvious you like her, Inuyasha. I mean, LIKE like her." Miroku teased.

"Look Miroku, we went over this in the car when we got to the airport. Kagome is not my girlfriend, we're only friends, got it?" Inuyasha stated. His voice was defensive, but Miroku heard between the lines.

"And you said Koga sucked at fronting. I only asked if you liked Kagome, Inuyasha. Nothing more."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, who looked back at him waiting for some kind of response to his question.

Inuyasha surrendered, thinking that was all Miroku meant, "Well, I find it impossible not to like her. I mean, next to Mama Takahashi, Kagome's the only one who saw me as a person first and a half-demon second."

Miroku smiled in satisfaction. "Ahhh, I see." His sly tone attracted Inuyasha's attention. "You've fallen head over heels for Kagome."

"I HAVE NOT!" Inuyasha yelled automatically, freezing in his tracks while glaring at the actor. His wide eyes and pink face gave him away as Miroku continued with his sly smile.

"Come now, Inuyasha. You can't hide your feelings forever. It's quite obvious you've had THOUGHTS about her yourself."

Miroku began to wonder if Inuyasha's eyes could get any wider, or his face any redder, as he looked at his best friend with his sly playful smile.

"Where the hell are you goin' with this, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired quietly.

"In the past whenever you and Kagome had your usual two-a-day fights, five-a-day on Fridays, you wouldn't think of apologizing to her. Now, you actually say 'I'm sorry' in your own way. And if that's not convincing enough, you remember that red rose you gave her at the karaoke bar? And the way you presented it to her? In the language of love, that pretty much seals the deal." Miroku spoke as if he were an expert on love.

He had Inuyasha in a corner, though. The hanyou held his position trying to think of someway to contradict the truth. He stood up straight and turned to the side away from Miroku, folding his arms across his chest.

Miroku's smile broadened. "Man, Inuyasha. You're such a poor sport." He continued to tease. "Your union with Kagome is so obvious. All you need is the diamond ring to make it official."

The next thing Miroku knew, he felt pain as Inuyasha slammed his fist into his crown! Inuyasha glared at him, his face ridden with embarrassment as Miroku had said he and Kagome were practically married.

"ITAI! INUYASHA!" Miroku screamed at Inuyasha, rubbing his crown.

"You frickin' idiot! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha hollered as he hurried down the street from Miroku.

Damn! He read me like a book!

IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoI

"What do you think of this one, Kagome? How does it look?" Sango asked as she stepped out of the dressing room of the J.C. Penney women's department.

Kagome observed Sango in a long red sleeveless gown, slightly envious of her features. She asked Sango to turn around so she could see the back. Kagome eyes widened in amazement. She looked great in that dress! Sango faced Kagome and inquired again.

"Well, are you just gonna gawk all day?" Sango joked, anxious for an answer.

Kagome giggled. "That one! Get that one, Sango! You look fabulous in red! Especially in a red dress that sparkles!"

Sango smiled, flattered and took a look at herself in the mirror. She found herself striking poses like a supermodel, and laughing at herself. Kagome pretended to take photographs of Sango.

"Work! Turn to the left! Work! Now turn to the right! Work! Saché, chanté! Supermodel!" Kagome sang.

Sango rolled up her eyes to the ceiling, still laughing, having a great time. She went back into her dressing room to change into her other dress. When she got it on, Sango looked in the mirror, turning around to see how it looked at all angles. Despite the dress showing off more of her skin than her curves, Sango liked how it looked on her.

"If Miroku saw me in this, he'd explode. His brain would go though complete meltdown." Sango quietly spoke to herself, the thought of Miroku making her smile. _I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since last night. Just having him close to me made me so ecstatic. Why didn't you and Inuyasha stay out for several days, Kagome?_

Sango leaned against the wall. Looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes, she became lost in a daydream. _Holding Miroku in my arms, that was heaven. I'll never forget last night, or yesterday. _Sango giggled, happily._ Oh Buddha, I don't know how to act. My heart goes crazy everytime I think about Miroku. He's so kind, and he truly appreciates me. And his touch is...so gentle. Oh man, when he took my hand and kissed it, I swear all the blood rushed from my head! Even when Miroku goes for my butt, he's still gentle._

"Miroku..." Sango sighed dreamily as she placed her still bandaged hand atop her heart, feeling it flutter as she daydreamed about her Miroku.

"Sango? Sango, you got the dress on yet? I wanna see it!" Kagome called from behind the door, wondering why Sango was so quiet.

She didn't get a response. Kagome was just about to knock again when she heard a sound. It sounded like a sigh. Kagome rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"San-go? You okay?"

"Hmm..." Sango sighed, blissfully.

Kagome's eyes widened. _What's going on in there?_

Sango was still lost in her fantasy, completely forgetting everything else. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, seeing Miroku smiling at her.

"Miroku..."

Just then, something flew over Sango's eyes, bringing her out of her daydream. She blinked and then brought her head down.

Kagome was all in her face with a broad smile, scaring the living daylights out of her!

"Whoa! Where'd you come from!" Sango exclaimed.

"You were too quiet in here so I thought I'd check on you." Kagome answered with a giggle.

Sango exhaled, regaining her composure. "Okay, I'm fine. So can I get some privacy?"

Kagome backed up and took a look at the dress Sango was wearing. "That one looks real good too. (Chuckle) I could see Miroku right now if he saw you in that dress, Sango. He'd be drooling all over himself!"

Kagome chuckled as she left the room so Sango could change back into her clothes. As she slipped out of the dress, Sango stared at Kagome through the door, wondering if she had read her mind just now.

"Kagome, you didn't have to barge in like that just because I was quiet. I was just thinking about someone-some**thing**!" Sango hoped Kagome didn't hear her slip-up.

"It's just as well, Sango. The way you were staring up at the ceiling, you didn't notice me anyway." Kagome said, smiling, knowing who was on her friend's mind.

Sango paused for a second. Now Kagome was too quiet; making Sango suspicious.

"Kagome?"

"You're still thinking about last night, aren't you?" Kagome whispered so no one but Sango would hear her.

Sango's eyes flew open in surprise. The way Kagome presented the question caught her off guard and made her face turn pink.

"I saw how you held him close, Sango. You had your hand on his head and held him under your chin! Plus you looked like you were in seventh heaven with him!" Kagome was grinning ear to ear. "I haven't seen you that happy in years, Sango. Now I wish I hadn't woken Miroku up with my giggling."

"Oh dry up, Kagome!" Sango growled under her breath, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Sango. Don't be bitter." Kagome chirped. "It's just obvious."

"Listen," Sango started, hoping she could convince Kagome to think otherwise, "Miroku just fell asleep on my shoulder and I tried to move so he could sleep on the pillow. Next thing I knew he slid under my chin."

Kagome stared at Sango through the door with a half-lidded stare, not buying it. "Then why did you let him stay there?"

Sango froze, her face turning a deep red. "W-what do you think, Kagome? I didn't want to wake him up! Miroku was really tired, so I just let him sleep." Sango looked down to the side. "Besides, my feelings for him aren't the same anymore. So the incident didn't mean anything." She lied with a saddened tone, recalling that Miroku didn't remember her at all.

Kagome heard Sango's tone, and grew sympathetic. "Sango, you should know better than to try to lie to your best friend. Worse, to yourself. You still feel the same way for him, even if it has been several years. That flame's still burning brightly, Sango." Kagome said with a soft smile.

Sango's eyes brightened. She had sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Kagome. Sango couldn't deny it when Kagome was right. "Not a good liar, am I?"_ Thanks, Kagome._

"So based on what went on at the hotel, do you think you'll make him your man, Sango?"

"Okay, now you're crossing the line, Higurashi!" Sango shouted, sounding more embarrassed than defensive as she misinterpreted the question.

Kagome snickered uncontrollably, recalling her question and then Sango's reaction to it. Sango finally stepped out of the dressing room with her two dresses, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Kagome, who was still grinning. Kagome followed Sango as she quickly stormed off to the cashier's desk.

The door of the dressing room next to Sango's slowly opened. A man emerged and locked his eyes on the two women.

Kagome continued to inquire about Sango's TRUE feelings about Miroku as they waited in line.

"You're being nosy again, Kagome." Sango growled, trying to not to shout in irritation, "If you wanna know my true feelings, I think Miroku's a horny flirt who should be arrested for womanizing. Satisfied?"

"Not really." Kagome quickly responded, not going into detail about it.

Sango rolled her tense eyes upward, getting the idea Kagome was never going to leave her alone about her and Miroku. Kagome set her joking aside for the moment and calmed down.

"C'mon, Sango be real. I won't tease you anymore. You do like him, at least, don't you?"

Sango calmed down and turned behind her to Kagome's anticipating face as she paid for her dresses. She thought about what to tell her, and a small smile spread across her lips as Miroku crossed her mind again.

"If I said I like him, I'd be lying." She admitted quietly. "It's a little more than just 'I like him'."

Sango looked away from Kagome as she partially confessed. Kagome smiled, happy to see her friend on cloud nine again.

Then something caught her eye, causing her to quickly turn to the side.

Kagome's eyes darted cautiously at her surroundings. Something nearby was making her nerves very uneasy.

She saw nothing.

Just as she began to turn back toward the cashier's desk, thinking it was her imagination, Kagome saw something in the distance stand out among the bright colors of the women's department in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned to look, every nerve in her body on edge.

Her eyes widened in terror.

"Here you go, Miss." The cashier stated as he handed Sango the receipt for her credit card purchase. "If you don't mind me saying, I saw you posing in front of the mirrors outside the dressing rooms and you look fab-u-lous in these dresses! Enjoy them."

Sango couldn't help but chuckle at his Christopher Lowell accent as she took the receipt and thanked him. Just then, Sango felt Kagome yank her by the arm out of the store.

"Kagome! What-"

"C'mon Sango! I'm starving! If we hurry, we can beat the rush hour crowd at the food court! Hurry!" Kagome said enthusiastically as she hastily pushed Sango out the store.

The man from the dressing room watched as they had gone to the register and glared at Sango the entire time. He watched as Kagome hurried Sango out of the mall and out of his sight. The man continued looking forward with an intense glare._So...you finally speak the truth, Sango?_ He said to her inaudibly

His eyes stared before him a while longer, then narrowed menacingly as they darkened with fierce malice.

So be it. You shall be punished, you insolent whore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome didn't stop nor slow down until she and Sango were in the food court on the other side of the mall. She looked all around, cautiously and then collapsed into a chair, trying to catch her breath. Sango stood beside her with her arms crossed. She just stared, wondering why Kagome dragged her to the food court just for exercise.

"Kagome, what's with you? Even when you're hungry you don't mad dash to the nearest restaurant! Let alone drag me with you!" Sango wasn't angry, she just couldn't figure out Kagome's motive.

"I think you're safe now." Kagome panted, slowly regaining her breath.

"Safe? Safe from what? Lunchtime rush hour?" She joked.

Kagome sat up, giving Sango a serious visage.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Naraku."

Sango's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Naraku was in J.C. Penney just now. I saw him just outside the women's dressing room glaring at you." Kagome paused. "The thing that scared me was the way Naraku was glaring at you. Like his eyes turned dark with malice...I can't really describe it, except...when I made contact with his eyes, all I saw was evil and my body tensed up and froze. What I saw in his eyes just terrified me as I thought about what he was thinking of doing to you. I panicked and tried to get you out of there as quick as I could."

Kagome looked down at the floor, somberly as she explained, then looked up at Sango. Her eyes were cast to the side, narrowed with distraught and anguish. They narrowed more, her teeth gnashed and her hand clenched into a tight trembling fist.

"Why won't that damned stalker stay the hell away from me? He's already scarred me for life. Why won't he leave me alone!" Sango growled under her breath, trying to prevent her other torturous memories from resurfacing.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as a thought crossed her mind. She shook her head and thought nothing more of it, vowing never to let Naraku hurt Sango again. Kagome stood to her feet.

"Sango, let's get out of here. If I know that dark bastard, he's probably left the store looking for you." Kagome suggested.

Sango nodded her head, trying to calm down. "Yeah. That's exactly what he's doing right now."

Kagome and Sango quickly headed for the exit and practically power walked up the street. Sango looked very somber and saddened as well. As she thought about it, she found it very strange; when Kagome told her Naraku was stalking her again, she wished that Miroku would appear and save her like he had at the beach.

IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoI

Miroku stopped to admire the bright sunset as he and Inuyasha walked along a vast railed sidewalk that allowed viewers an awesome view of the ocean, leaning his elbows onto the rail. Inuyasha leaned against it, looking away from the horizon. He didn't particularly care for sunsets. Though he had gotten over her, they reminded him of Kikyo; she had dumped him during a sunset. When he thought about that, Inuyasha forced himself to glance back in rebellion of his memories.

Miroku stared at the sunset, in deep thought. He had been having deja vu feelings all day and this moment just added to the list. He couldn't figure out why just about everything he did today had made him think of Sango.

"Yo, Miroku. Why you so quiet?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Just thinking. I feel like I'm reliving today all over again." Miroku answered quietly. "What's your excuse? I haven't heard a word out of you for a while."

"Keh. At the moment, trying to get that damned Kikyo out my mind."

Miroku remembered. "Oh yeah, sunset. Sorry."

Inuyasha glanced down at Miroku. "Don't worry about it. It's just one of those things that jogs my memory is all." He muttered

Aside from the rushing of the waves, there was silence. Inuyasha's left ear twitched as he heard familiar sounds nearby. He turned to look and found Sango and Kagome also admiring the sunset a short distance from him and Miroku. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, then brought his eyes down to Kagome. He soon found himself staring at her again, and for some reason, sunset didn't seem so dark. The minute he saw the sunlight shine on Kagome's face, everything brightened up.

A small smile spread across his lips. _Man. Is there a time when Kagome doesn't make me smile?_

Miroku glanced to the his right after hearing giggling, also finding the two women. He had the perfect view of Sango, who was gazing at the setting sun. Miroku sighed under his breath as he found himself gazing at her again. The sunlight brightened Sango's brown eyes, making them even more exquisite. The breezy wind gently blew her hair about.

Sango looked like a goddess. In fact, Miroku thought her beauty surpassed that of a goddess. The actor couldn't restrain a smile as he continued to gaze; however, the smile faded when he observed his goddess's face.

Something troubled her. There was a sadness that darkened the glow of the sunlight on her face, and it was emphasized in her trembling eyes. Sango's eyes narrowed slightly, anguish now also evident. Immediately, Miroku wondered what was wrong, wondering if she was in pain of any kind.

Sango stared at the horizon, as if she were in a trance. Kagome brought her eyes from the sunset to Sango; she also noticed her friend's visage.

But she knew what was bothering her.

Kagome saw Sango's right hand tentatively reach up her shoulder and rest there. The breeze picked up for a second and blew her long hair gently to the side, revealing a small scar underneath her slender fingers. Her face filled with sorrow and pity as she remembered the incident behind it. Sango noticed Kagome looking at her and turned in her direction.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"I was just going to ask you that." Kagome whispered back. "You seemed a little distant right now. You gonna be okay, Sango?" She asked, touching Sango's hand to comfort her.

Sango looked down to the side away from Kagome and nodded. "I'll get over it." She stated a little louder to empower herself. "I've done it before, I'm not about to let it get to me again."

Afterward, there was a silence. The sun was now hovering above the horizon. Kagome glanced back at Sango. She had resumed staring, trying to think of something to get her dilemma off of her mind. Kagome wished Sango would say something. It didn't matter what. Her silence was so unsettling.

"Kagome?" Sango finally spoke up.

"Yeah, Sango?"

"I was just curious," She paused for a second, "When you were in Hollywood working on that movie, 'Kill Bill 3', what was it like? I'd been wondering about it since you told me several years back."

Kagome looked up at the sky, all of her memories coming back to her.

"It was something, I'll tell ya that much. Some days were fun, some days were nerve-wrecking, and some days I wanted to get like Inuyasha and beat the living crap of my co-workers." She answered, smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled, overhearing her. He didn't get mad that she made a comment about him; he had days where he wished he tell the other models 'SIT!' one hundred times in a row almost every other day.

Kagome continued, "Overall, it was a nice experience. I did an excellent job on the movie, which will be coming to Japan in a few weeks so Inuyasha can finally see it. Everyone was really nice to me. The thing is, I can**not** see how anyone could work so hard like that everyday for 8 years! I'd keel over!"

Kagome listed everything she had to, how much the director demanded, all the takes some of the scenes took, how grueling the work was at times and the pressure of the deadlines, complaining about how utterly exhausting it all was.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, you're lazy compared to Miroku."

All of them laughed at that one._That may be true, but at least you know when to take a break._ Inuyasha thought as he laughed

"I enjoyed being on the movie, during the first few days I was really excited." Kagome's tone then softened, "After that, I was lonely."

Inuyasha's eyes opened and looked into space before him, his ears twitching after hearing that.

She paused, then she smiled happily. "I was going through some of my things and I found a picture Miroku had taken of Inuyasha for me. It was one of the rare times Inuyasha was actually in a good mood, going by my standards. I looked at it for a long while and remembered when we was at the airport. He had actually ran all the way there from his place."

Sango glanced at Inuyasha in amazement. She didn't realize he cared about her that much.

"We had finally made up for a fight we had earlier." Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha was really upset that I was leaving him. When I had told him it was gonna be for four years, he practically went through the roof! And to be honest, I was the same way when the producer told me how long the project would be. Now that I think about it, I really couldn't blame Inuyasha for being so upset. The producer told me I'd be in America for four years and I started hollering at him."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha when she heard him chuckle, "Keh, hypocrite."

"But when I looked at the picture of him, the thing I remembered most was what he said to me just before I left, 'You better kick-ass on that movie, or else I'm comin' over there to kick yours!'." Kagome went on, that smile never leaving her face.

Miroku cut his eyes in a scolding glare at Inuyasha, thinking that was an inappropriate thing to say to a woman.

"It didn't bother me at all, Miroku. In fact, that's what helped me get through the tough times on the set. The way I saw it, Inuyasha just wanted me to do my best and tried to encourage me. Besides, a lot of times no matter what he says, I know when he's being a jerk and when he's showing that he cares." Kagome spoke up, wanting him to hear her. "During those times when I got homesick, I kept telling myself if I could make it until my Christmas vacation, I'd be alright. Then when that time came, I couldn't hop a plane to Japan fast enough."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he listened to every word Kagome said.

"It sounds like it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, Kagome." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, you had your bad days, but overall I'd say you had a pretty good time on the movie." Sango added.

"Yeah. I missed being home a lot..."Kagome looked up, wondering whether she should said it or not, then deciding she should. "But I missed Inuyasha the most. I really missed being with him. On several occasions, I gave the director a really hard time because, I guess you could say I was going through withdrawal since he wasn't anywhere nearby. I remember one night after work, before I left for America, I was feeling depressed about something. Inuyasha didn't really ask me why I did. He just knew I was depressed. So he pulled me close and just held me in his arms, telling me everything would be alright after I got over it.

"I ended up falling asleep and didn't wake up until the morning, still in his arms. He was right. I had gotten over whatever I was depressed about and I felt better. Well, one night after working on the movie, I was feeling more depressed than I had then. I was really missing Inuyasha that night. All I wanted was for him to comfort me, but he couldn't. He was literally on the other side of the world. I laid on my bed and I started feeling worse because Inuyasha wasn't there, and then...I started crying. I cried until I fell asleep. I had a dream where I opened my eyes and I was in his arms again. He talked to me very softly, asking me what I was depressed about. After I told him it mainly because I missed him so much, Inuyasha held me closer and said, 'Don't worry, Kagome. I'll always be here by your side, so no more tears, okay?'. I looked up and he was smiling at me. A really warm smile. When I woke up, I remembered what he had said and then whenever I got upset like that again, I'd play my dream in my head and I felt so much better."

Kagome gazed at the darkening horizon during her entire recollection. A second after she stopped talking she snapped out of her daze and found Sango and Miroku looking at her with smiles, causing Kagome to blush.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought. _She had a dream like that about me? I had a dream several years ago where I was holding her in my arms to make her stop crying. We must've had the same dream...Kagome missed me so much she cried? And she went through withdrawal too? _Inuyasha put on a light smile, Kagome's confession made him very happy. His heart fluttered.

"Okay, you guys can stop staring now." Kagome said embarrassed.

Miroku figured Kagome had had enough teasing and turned back to the horizon. Sango held her position.

"I think that was a very sweet dream, Kagome. I never knew Inuyasha could be that nice."_What the hell's that supposed to mean!_ Inuyasha's narrowed glaring eyes shot at Sango, thinking she was mocking him.

"Inuyasha's like that a lot. He's a very sweet man." Kagome sighed, staring at the horizon in a daze._A very sweet **man**? _Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha thought simultaneously, glancing at her._ Can she really say she just likes me (him) after saying that?_

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha thought simultaneously, glancing at her. 

Sango's smile broadened as she watched Kagome stare, daydreaming about Inuyasha. Then an idea came to her.

"So is it safe to say that you just 'like' him, Kagome?" Sango inquired with a conniving tone.

Kagome snapped out of her daydream and brought her wide eyes to Sango. "Where are you going with that, Sango?"

"Oh come on, don't try to hide it. You've fallen for Inuyasha! You just said so!" Sango exclaimed, happy for Kagome.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I-I only stated something that he did! That's it! That doesn't mean I fell for him!"

"So you think after that night, you'd make him your man?"

As if they were in sync with each other, Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as the moon, but Inuyasha's jaw didn't drop.

Kagome straightened up and drew back from Sango in shock. "What in the world are you saying, Sango! You think I'd date an insensitive guy like him! He almost never called me while I was in America!"

"You wouldn't either if you saw the bill!" Inuyasha retaliated. "And why're you calling me insensitive! I sent you an e-mail or a letter practically everyday!"

"Oh so now you're being cheap? Did you ever think it'd be nice if you called just to say 'hi'!" Kagome hollered.

"Does it make any damn sense to call you on the other side of the frickin' planet just to say something I could send through Instant Messaging, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"THAT'S why I called you insensitive, Inuyasha! BECAUSE YOU **ARE **INSENSITIVE!"

"AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHO'S GOT THE DAMN PROBLEM HERE!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

Sango held her lowered head in her palm, a huge teardrop on her head. Her plan to get Kagome to say her true feelings to Inuyasha TOTALLY backfired. (A/N: Well, she should've known better.)

"Ya just had to get them started, didn't ya Sango?" Miroku stated half-jokingly, staring at the horizon with a half-lidded visage, also teardropping.

Sango groaned, wishing she'd gone with her instincts and just said nothing.

The war continued.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU AIN'T NEVER GON' CHANGE!" They screamed simultaneously, staring at each other for one second when they realized it.

"I'M GETTING THE LAST WORD!"

"OH NO YOU NOT!"

"OH YES I AM!"

"**DAMN**!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from each other, huffing, scowling and pouting, wondering why the other had to be that way.

Miroku bit his lip, trying to not let his snickering be heard. He hadn't shifted at all since the fight started, but he could just imagine how childish Kagome and Inuyasha looked. _If only Yura could see them right now. _He thought with a smile.

The sun was halfway down the horizon. Miroku just noticed how quickly it was starting to get dark. He turned toward Sango to say they should start heading back to the hotel.

His smiled washed away.

Sango's troubled anguished visage had returned.

She was just smiling a minute ago. Now she's upset again. Sango, what's wrong? Miroku pondered in deep concern. He started anguishing himself trying to figure out what was bothering her.

Miroku cleared his throat and announced they should start heading to the hotel. Inuyasha's eyes popped open when he realized something. He turned to the horizon, the sun was now a little less than halfway down.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at the hotel!" He said hastily.

Inuyasha ran like Marion Jones back to the hotel! At first Kagome wondered why he was in such a hurry, then she remembered.

"He can never get enough Rurouni Kenshin, can he?"

It was a beautiful clear night as Miroku sat outside on the balcony of his and Inuyasha's suite. He read some of the graphic novels he had brought with him should he happen to have been awake during his vacation; his favorites being "D.N.Angel" and "Maison Ikkoku". He had closed the glass slide door to drown out the noise Inuyasha and Shippo were making as they played video games in the living room. It was mainly coming from Shippo since he was losing, but then Inuyasha was gloating pretty loudly himself.

Then Shippo made a comeback and Inuyasha acted like a very sore loser.

"Cheating! That's an illegal hundred-hand slap! HEY REF! The fox is cheating!" Inuyasha hollered at Miroku.

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Miroku replied, not taking his eyes on his manga.

"Inuyasha, stop acting like a baby! It's not my fault you couldn't move fast enough!" Shippo yelled back, trying not to laugh at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took notice of Shippo's actions. "Knock it off, kit! You've been snickering like that since I got back!"

Shippo's grin only broadened, finding Inuyasha's moodiness very amusing. "It's not my fault it's that time of the month either. You got cramps to go with the mood swings?"

Shippo cracked up at his joke, thinking it was very clever of him. Inuyasha didn't find it amusing at all.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the fox and wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing tightly.

Shippo gagged and tried to pry Inuyasha's hands away. "HELP! MIROKU! CHILD ABUSE!"

"You're not a child, Shippo! So this ain't child abuse!"

A thick book flew through the opened slide door and into Inuyasha's head, knocking him off of Shippo. The fox sat up rubbing his throat and gasping for air.

"Thanks, Miroku. Ranma over here went totally mental on me."

"I warned you not to say that joke around him, Shippo." Miroku stated, looking up at him from his Maison Ikkoku manga.

"I know, but I couldn't help it! It's funny!" Shippo smiled, thinking it really was.

Miroku stared at Shippo, then went back to his reading. "Okay, but if you say that joke again, you're on your own."

"What's the deal labeling me that damned idiot Ranma, Shippo!" Inuyasha hollered, slightly offended.

Shippo cut his eyes at Inuyasha, observing his appearance and silently answering the hanyou's question. "Good grief, Inuyasha. Do you still have your demon strength? I thought you were weak on night's like these."

Inuyasha rose his fist at Shippo. "Just 'cuz I'm human don't mean I'm completely weak, Shippo! Remember that!"

Shippo gave Inuyasha a skeptical lopsided smirk. "You should be telling Miroku that, Inuyasha. I'm a kid so you don't really get bragging rights."

Several veins popped onto Inuyasha's head as he growled, his fist shaking. "You don't know when to shut up do you?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to get you worked up again. Can I get you some Midol to ease your pain?" Shippo grinned impishly, getting a kick out of making fun of Inuyasha in his current state.

"THAT'S IT, FOX! YOU'RE DEAD!" Inuyasha screamed, lunging at Shippo.

Shippo yelped and shot away from Inuyasha just as he was about to pounce on him. The two ran all around the living room, Shippo pleading for mercy and saying he was only joking. Inuyasha hollered Shippo shouldn't have been so hard headed and listened to Miroku.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha and Shippo ran around the living room like children, smirking. And for some reason, since he technically told them to behave, he felt like their mother.

"I told him." Miroku said flatly, going back to his novel.

He hadn't even read the whole page of the Maison Ikkoku manga when he saw Kyoko looking sad and Yusaku couldn't figure out why; immediately reminding him of Sango.

The minute Sango entered his mind, Miroku closed the book and set it aside. He knew perfectly well by now that it was impossible for him to think about anything else when he thought of her. Miroku sighed and looked up at the moonless night sky, seeing Sango's face and recalling the anguished look she had.

Miroku narrowed his eyes in concern, wondering what was wrong. "She looked as though she were in pain, emotional pain. I wish I had asked her what was upsetting her; I wanted to, but something strongly told me not to." He quietly thought aloud to himself.

The image of Sango looking saddened caused Miroku to feel sad himself. Ever since that evening, it bothered him to see her like that and he badly wanted to make her smile again. If it would make her happy, Miroku would put on that act he did at the karaoke bar again. Exhausted or not. All he wanted was to see her happy.

Miroku blinked in surprise, his mind ceased wandering. What was that feeling in his heart he had just now? When Sango was happy, he was happy. But when he saw her saddened, he felt miserable. It practically agonized Miroku that Sango wasn't happy and he couldn't do anything for her. Based on how distant Sango seemed when they all caught a taxi back to the hotel, she really didn't want to talk about it and Miroku respected her privacy.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, looking up at the stars, "Why are you so troubled? Has someone hurt you?"

As he lowered his eyes back to eye level, something entered the corner of Miroku's left eye, causing him to look.

It was a young woman walking from the other side of the hotel across the pavement towards the pool. Miroku started to turn away, then he looked again and found it was Sango. She was wearing a baby pink t-shirt, exposing much of her shoulders and her flat stomach, short blue jean shorts...and that anguished look from earlier that evening. Sango had a small smile on her lips, but her lowered brown eyes showed her true feelings. She continued walking until she stopped at the edge of the pool, staring down at her reflection.

The lamp lights shone brightly on her delicate pale skin as she stood. The lights shone brightly on her, but her face was still darkened. Miroku stared helplessly at Sango, unable to take his eyes off of her beautiful body. He started from her perfect bare feet, up her long gorgeous legs, her round bottom, her slim waist, her curves and stopped at her heavenly face. Miroku still saw Sango as a goddess, though it wasn't her physical beauty that made him think so. Sango's strong and gentle inner beauty only enhanced that of the outside.

Sango continued to stare down at her reflection, depressed. Tentatively, her hand trailed up her left arm to her neck. Her fingers stopped and caressed a spot near her shoulderblade. They touched a scar that was hidden under her dark brown hair. Sango's face showed an expression of sorrow as she remembered that was only the upper region of the scar. All across the center of her back, along the right side of her spine and across her right shoulderblade was a large terrible scar that plagued Sango almost to point of insanity of many occasions.

Her hand shook as her face grimaced slightly in anguish, her memories were coming back and she couldn't stop them. Sango lowered her head more, a black mask covering her eyes as she struggled to keep herself from whimpering, or crying. No matter what she wore to cover it, no matter how much make-up she put on it to hide it when she wore tank tops in the summer, it was still there. It was still there and would remain there for the rest of her life.

As would her memories of how it came to be.

* * *

(Flashback: Sango's Memories. Three Years Ago)

Sango had just finished her last concert in Nagasaki during her tour across Japan late that evening and was ready for some shopping. Kagome and three of her friends had begged Sango to take them with her, and she agreed. After the concert, the five of them had their own tour of downtown Nagasaki, checking out almost all of the stores.

Sango peeked at a store next door that had caught her interest as she waited for the others outside. After looking inside, decided to go in, thinking she'd only take a few minutes. She ended up looking around the store for an hour and upon leaving, discovered Kagome and the others were gone.

Sango walked along that street, thinking they had gone to one of the stores nearby. She didn't find them. She tried to call Kagome on her cell phone, but couldn't get through. She tried again, and again she couldn't reach her. Sango walked around looking for Kagome, but could not find her.

She sat inside a coffee shop that was still open. Sango was beginning to get worried. It was getting late and many of the stores were closing. As the stores closed, the neon lights became scarce, making the streets quite dark. Sango looked at her watch, it was almost ten. She then remembered a store that Kagome's friend, Yuka, had mentioned wanting to go to after they had looked at all the others first and thought they might be waiting for her there. Sango asked her waiter for directions to the store and headed for it.

Sango walked so fast she was practically jogging there. She was a strong woman and could take care of herself, but she wasn't overconfident about her strength. As she continued power walking, Sango suddenly felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She spun around and looked behind her down the street.

There was nothing but the light of the streetlights.

Sango resumed her walk. Then she felt it again but with greater intensity. She kept walking, glancing behind her.

Still she saw nothing.

Her eyes narrowed with caution. _That hiraikotsu would be good about now._ She thought. Sango continued again. The waiter had told her the store stayed open until 2 in the morning and was about six blocks away from the coffee shop, to him it wasn't far. Sango frowned when she realized he had failed to tell her the blocks were pretty long.

A distant sound entered Sango's ears, making her blood run frigid.

Footsteps.

Her body now on edge, Sango stopped, her eyes darting all around her surroundings. She still couldn't see anyone else on the isolated street, but the footsteps could be heard perfectly.

Her heart raced. _There's someone else here! Damn it! Why'd I go in that damn store!_

Sango tried to figure out which direction the person was coming.

From behind her.

Immediately, Sango took off and ran up the street as fast she could. She was approaching a crosswalk when she listened and heard the footsteps picking up.

She was being chased!

At the rate they were going, whoever it was would catch up to her. Sango turned and ran down an alley between two buildings.

A dead end.

"Damn..!" Sango hissed as she stared at the wall, beginning to panic.

"My, my, what luck I've had tonight. A beautiful woman in an alley waiting for me." Said an ominous voice belonging to a man.

Sango's body froze, her wide eyes looking behind her. She quickly pulled out a dagger from her purse and spun around in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Don't think I'm helpless! If you wish to live, leave me!" Sango held the dagger in one hand to back up her threat.

Sango couldn't see her opponent as he stood in the shadows of the alley's entrance. A sinister chuckle came from him.

"Shall we dance?"

Just as Sango thought she recognized the man's voice, he came at her with incredible speed. Sango evaded his fist as it flew toward her face. She send a fierce roundhouse kick into his back, slamming him into the ground. He made a quick recovery and moved out of the way back into the shadows just she sent the dagger at his back.

An intense fight followed. Fists flew at each other, Sango's dagger sliced the man's black coat, they both exchanged martial arts moves. The man came at Sango again and threw his fist at her. She evaded him, grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder. He did a mid-aerial flip and landed gracefully on his feet. The man stood before Sango calmly. He didn't seem to be phased at all that if he screwed up Sango would kill him. In fact, it looked like he didn't care.

"Very good. Very good, indeed." The man complimented her, an ominous tone still in his voice. "But you are at a disadvantage, you are growing weary from exerting so much energy. Once you've slowed down, it'll be easy to subdue you."

Sango stood her ground, breathing heavily. Traces of blood and occasional bruises on her.

"It's unwise to underestimate your opponent. I won't lose to the likes of you." Sango declared, boldly.

The man grinned and laughed. "You wear a mask to try to deceive your opponent. You try put on such a brave front, but you are only fooling yourself. Tonight, I shall finally get what I desire."

Sango felt even more uneasy. "And just what would that be?" She snarled.

"Only what rightfully belongs to me, darling."

"Don't play with me! What is it you want from me!"

Slowly, the man approached the moonlight and stopped just in front of it.

"All I desire...is you, dearest Sango."

Sango's eyes flew open as she lost her breath, almost losing her grip on her weapon.

The man had long black hair, pale skin and stared at her with blazing red eyes.

"Na-Naraku..." Sango gasped in a whisper.

He sensed her fear, fear she had tried to hide from him. Before Sango could move, Naraku lunged at her. In one fell swoop, he knocked the dagger from her hand, punched her in her jaw sending her spinning and slammed her body into the ground on her stomach.

Naraku glared down at her as Sango lay dazed. She glanced up and tried to get on her feet. Naraku moved quicker than she could and sat on her lower back, grabbing her arms and with one hand, held them against her back.

Sango screamed and cursed Naraku, ordering him to release her.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU SON A BITCH! GET OFF ME!"

"Did you think you could escape me if you became a pop star and went on tour, Sango? Did you really?" He inquired, knowing she wouldn't answer. Naraku pulled on Sango's hair, pulling her ear close to him. "I thought you'd have the sense to know you could never get away from me." He hissed in her ear. "It appears I gave you too much credit, you stupid bitch."

He shoved her head into the ground away from his face. Sango glared up at him, fiercely, gnashing her teeth.

Naraku looked down at her in disgust, then spit in her eye. "Revolting. You make me sick."

Sango strained from under Naraku's grip, "I don't get a kick out of looking at your ugly face either, Naraku!"

Naraku narrowed his glaring eyes. He released her hair and send an iron hard fist into her upper back, making Sango yell in pain.

"What did you say to me?" Naraku hissed in a threatening whisper.

Sango glared into Naraku's eyes with burning hatred and hissed, "You sicken me!"

Naraku grabbed Sango's hair in a tight fist and drew her head up. She strained in agony as she could feel her scalp throb and begin to bleed.

"What did you say to me, bitch?" Naraku growled a bit louder.

Getting pissed off, Sango let herself go, "**You sicken me, you fucking asshole!**"

Naraku stared at her with an emotionless face, then slammed her head into the ground again. Sango could feel the pavement scrape her skin. She thrashed about underneath Naraku, screaming and yelling vicious curses, threatening to kill him once she got free.

Naraku tightened his grip on Sango's wrists, moved her long hair to the side and ripped her white shirt off of her back. She tried with every ounce of strength she had to break free of his grip, then suddenly froze, her eyes widened and trembled.

Naraku had taken hold of Sango's dagger and slowly dragged the tip against her skin going in a path all around her back. He stopped and gently pressed the tip into her back, drawing a tiny bead of blood. Naraku held it there as he released Sango's wrists, tightly gripped her left shoulder and leaned onto her, pinning her firmly to the ground.

Sango laid perfectly still, her heart pounding like mad and her breathing heavy but quiet. Naraku resumed dragging the tip of the dagger along her back, his red eyes calmly following it. Not a word escaped from his lips.

Naraku put Sango through that torture for a solid minute.

Dear Buddha, what is he going to do to me?

"It seems you have forgotten, Sango." Naraku finally spoke up, quietly. "When I wanted to make love to you, you pushed me away. Simply put, you rejected me."

"Make love, nothing, Naraku!" Sango snapped. "You tried to rape me! There was no way I'd let you abuse me like that! Ahh!"

Sango winced as Naraku applied slight pressure to the dagger, cutting into her skin, telling her to be silent without saying a word. He assumed she understood when she said nothing more.

"That was a minor offense. One of which I could easily let go of." He slowly continued. "But then you broke off our engagement to each other..."

Sango cried out in pain, gnashing her teeth. Naraku's face was still emotionless. He applied slight pressure to the dagger as he dragged in against her back, cutting into her skin and watching her blood run off her sides.

"You severed a sacred bond like it was nothing. I can never allow such an abominable act to go unpunished, Sango."

Sango grimaced as her cuts were now burning as a breeze blew on them. "You damn heathen. It's only a sacred bond when you get married! And even if we had, I'd have done the same! I refuse to marry someone who'd only live to give me hell!"

Naraku's emotionless face never changed. He removed the blade from Sango's flesh.

"A heathen, am I?"

His tone sent a fierce chill down Sango's spine.

"Heathen or not, it doesn't change a thing."

Sango felt Naraku move and looked up at him. Her eyes widened in terror. Naraku had the dagger in his hand, raised in the air.

Her heart beat even faster as she guessed what he had planned.

"You have forgotten your place, Sango." Naraku stated coldly as he rose the blade higher in the air and glared into Sango's terrified eyes. "I will remind you of who you are."

He said nothing else and savagely slashed deep into Sango's pale flesh. Sango's blood-curdling shrieks echoed throughout the area. Her blood splattered all over Naraku, who only delighted in seeing her scream and writhe in agony. When he had gotten his fill, Naraku stopped and looked at his handiwork.

Sango's back was mutilated, the flesh in parts of her back either in ribbons or missing. Blood poured heavily from the lacerations. He brought his eyes up and looked at his victim's expression. Sango's eyes were shut tight, her teeth gnashing hard, her harsh groans as she lay there in agony were music to his ears.

Naraku smiled sadistically in satisfaction. He then bent down and placed his lips on Sango's wounded back, drinking a significant amount of her blood. Sango yelled as his lips added to the intense burning she was already feeling.

Naraku pulled away when he felt himself grow full. "The blood of such a gorgeous thing is truly delicious." He moved up and whispered in her ear with a demonic smile. "You belong to me, Sango. You are eternally marked as mine."

Sango lay still on the ground, then her body began to tremble.

She gnashed her teeth harder, growling. Her left hand balled into a fist.

"Get...the hell...**OFF OF ME**!"

Sango propped herself up, and forcefully knocked Naraku off of her into the wall! She fought off her agony and stood on her feet, covering her exposed breasts, glaring down at Naraku and seething in rage.

"**I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY, YOU SICK BASTARD!**"

Sango's pain quickly overtook her and she began to sway as she grew weak from loss of blood. Naraku took advantage of her distraction and lunged at her. He drew out an iron pipe that had hung from the belt under his black coat like a sword and fiercely struck Sango's right thigh and then slammed it into her lower ribcage!

She screamed as the pipe shattered her bones! The excruciation that shot through her leg caused her to fall onto her back. Naraku fell on top of Sango and pinned her arms to the ground, watching her strain. Sango opened her eyes and found him staring down at her, hungrily.

Naraku's lips broadened into a malicious grin. "I've marked your flesh as mine. I will claim your body as mine as well!"

Immediately, Sango realized the real point of Naraku's attack. Completely frightened, she screamed as loud as she could for help, still struggling to escape. Naraku did nothing to stop her. Gazing at her terrified expression and listening to her turned him on more. Sango grew weaker and weaker as she continued struggling; her body grew weary from her injuries and a small puddle of blood was forming around her back.

Naraku saw that Sango was beginning to lose consciousness. He increased his grip in one of his hands and removed the other to draw down his pants. Then he drew down Sango's, torturing her more as he took his time removing her underwear.

Naraku paused to watch Sango. She had completely stopped struggling, breathing heavily as she had exerted the remainder of her strength. He chuckled loudly at her condition, separating Sango's legs and situating himself between them.

"Now Sango, you will become one with me."

At that moment, Sango broke down in tears, desperately begging for help. "_Help, please...Miroku...Miroku, save me please..."_

Naraku froze and lost his drive. His red eyes glowed fiercely with rage when Miroku's name entered his ears.

"You dare say that name in my presence, you whore?"

Naraku was just about to strike Sango to death when a bullet shot through his shoulder! He screamed and moved away from Sango as another bullet shot into his arm. Naraku looked up to see who dared to stop him.

His eyes narrowed as he snarled viciously.

It was Kagome! She and her friends heard Sango screaming and came to her rescue before Naraku could rape her. She stood at the entrance to the alley, aiming her .44 automatic magnum at Naraku, looking very pissed off.

"Damn you to hell, Kagome...!" Naraku cursed and leapt up through the shadows to the top of the buildings and ran off.

Kagome shot at Naraku trying to kill him, but he was too swift for her. She cursed him under her breath, swearing he was like the devil. She heard Sango groan and brought her eyes down.

"Oh God...SANGO!"

Kagome screamed and ran to Sango's side, her friends following her. Kagome held Sango in her arms, crying out for her to hang on. Thankfully, Ayumi always carried a first aid kit in her purse wherever she went in case of an emergency. She, Kagome, and Yuka quickly tended to Sango's wounds while Eri called an ambulance.

(End flashback)

* * *

Sango stood by the edge of the pool, curled up in fetal position as she held onto herself. Her hands shook fiercely.

The entire memory replayed in her mind down to the last detail. She remembered seeing Kagome's face, crying in happiness that she had been spared from Naraku defiling her and then passing out. She had woken up in the hospital several days later and saw Kagome and her friends sitting beside her bed. Unable to hold it any longer, she broke down in sobs while Kagome hugged her. Sango even remembered the specific choice of words Kagome labeled Naraku as she tried to comfort her.

Sango remembered everything and wondered to herself why she hadn't gone insane yet.

Her breathing grew ragged as she recalled all the agony she underwent and how she had never been so terrified in all her life. What enraged her most was that he had tried to take away her humanity and practically branded her like an animal.

To Naraku, Sango was nothing. Not even human.

"Damn you, Naraku." Sango whispered inaudibly.

Sango got a grip on herself to stop her trembling hands. She just wanted to forget about him. Even if it was for a short while, she just wanted to erase Naraku from her mind. Sango closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released him from her mind, then lifted her head to the sky, her mind at peace. Sango opened her eyes and admired the stars, putting on a small smile.

Miroku never once took his eyes off of Sango as she stood by the pool. He was spellbound at how her beautiful brown eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. He was so mesmerized he didn't recall if he had been breathing. The longer Miroku gazed at her, the more he felt his heart flutter. However, he was immediately brought back to reality when she watched Sango's expressions during her horrid recollection. There was severe anguish all over her face and she had been holding herself in fetal position looking frightened. Several times, Miroku saw her grimace her face like she was in pain. At one point, he thought he heard her whimper.

Sango took a seat and let her legs soak in the water. Listening to the sound as she swished her legs through the water calmed her down more. She looked up at the stars again, noticing how a few of them twinkled. Sango sighed, feeling at peace when she saw something out the corner of her eye. She turned and found the balcony, and Miroku gazing down at her.

Her eyes locked onto his. Sango stared deep into Miroku's handsome indigo eyes, recalling her memories of him made her smile. She remembered his "first-aid" treatment when she had cut her hand yesterday, making her smile broaden.

Miroku saw Sango gazing at him with her smile and he gazed even deeper at her, her smile just making him melt.

Sango caught herself and realized she was staring at Miroku. She turned a bright pink, looking embarrassed, and shyly waved at him. Miroku blinked, his senses telling him Sango had just waved at him; he smiled and waved back at her. Sango smiled and went back to looking at her reflection in the water, looking a little forlorn.

Miroku saw Sango looked a bit lonely. He glanced at the books laying in his lap and sighed. smiling. "Well, I won't be finishing these any time tonight."

Sango continued swishing her legs through the water, then started splashing them about. She smiled in amusement as water droplets flew in the air and sparkled in the light. Sango paused then used both of her legs simultaneously to throw the water higher into the air, leaning further back to watch it fly.

"Looks like you're having fun, Sango."

Hearing a familiar voice, she leaned a little further and found Miroku in a dark violet Nike tank top and black swimming trunks standing over her. He smiled warmly as some the water fell onto his head. Feeling a bit childish, Sango just smiled back at him and sat up.

Miroku asked if she would like company, then sat down beside Sango after she nodded. He glanced at her from the side, she had gone back to staring at her reflection with that saddened face.

"Is everything alright, Sango? You seem a little upset." Miroku asked softly, not wanting to force the truth out of her.

She glanced up at him and found Miroku looking at her, his eyes filled with worry and concern. Sango gazed into his eyes, then turned away.

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

Sango wanted to tell Miroku, but then had a feeling of helplessness. She decided not to as he couldn't help her with this type of problem.

Miroku could see the sadness in Sango's eyes. _She says she's fine, but I can tell by looking in her eyes that she's not. _He brought his eyes up to the moonless night sky, thinking. _I can't force it out of her, so I'll wait until she's ready to talk._

Miroku's eyes searched the stars and pointed upward, moving his index finger around in various patterns. Sango looked at him and the sky; when she couldn't figure out what he was doing, she finally asked. Miroku replied he was just playing connect the dots with the stars, making various pictures. Sango rose an eyebrow, not quite understanding. Miroku had her follow his finger as he made a picture of a swan and the kanji character "chikara"(power). After that, she got it and did a few herself. She connected a large group of stars and then sat back, smiling proudly at her work.

Miroku looked up at Sango's "picture", "So what's that one supposed to be, Sango?"

"My best work of art yet. I call it, 'The Surly Half-Demon'." Sango explained with a smile as she said it was a face Inuyasha had once made when his favorite store ran out of ramen.

They both got a good laugh, enjoying themselves.

Miroku continued connected the stars as Sango sat back quietly and watched him. She glanced up at the sky and back at him several times. Miroku glanced at her and saw her looking at the water again, then caught her as she looked up at him. He smiled in amusement as Sango looked surprised. She turned her eyes away, trying to think of something to say.

"A-Am I annoying you, Miroku?" Sango asked tentatively.

"No, I just have a feeling there's something on your mind." He answered softly.

Sango looked at him. "If you feel that way, why don't you have me tell you?"

"I've noticed you've been like that ever since this evening during the sunset, but I didn't say anything because you looked like you didn't want to talk about it." Miroku responded, still smiling. "I can't force you to talk about anything if you don't want to, Sango. But whenever you're ready, I'll listen."

Sango looked into Miroku's smiling face and felt a little more comfortable. Sango brought her legs out of the pool, hugging them close and resting her chin on her knees and she again looked away from Miroku.

"Miroku, how do you see me?" Sango asked, not knowing to start the conversation.

Miroku looked a bit confused, wondering where to start. But instead of answering, he asked why she would ask him that.

She hesitated for a second, then spoke quietly. "It's not like I go by other people's opinions of me, but...I don't think I think much of myself."

Now Miroku looked really confused. "How do you mean, Sango?"

"I feel because I'm a woman, I'm weak by nature. I hear that a lot from other people. In fact, since I am a woman, they actually expect it. I try not to be that way. I like people to think of me as a strong woman and not a weakling."

Sango paused, trying to gather the nerve to just say how she really felt. "Lately, I feel like I've been wearing a mask all of my life. Like I've only been pretending to be strong, but inside, I really am just a weakling." Sango unconsciously hugged her knees closer. "Based on certain incidents that happened in my life, I feel like I'm not worth anything. It aggravates me when I feel that way, because that's not the way I was raised, and it's just my nature to act strong. But I can't help feel like I'm worthless. And because I try to act strong, I often question my worth as a woman."

Sango looked up at Miroku, finding him looking at her sympathetically. He had given her his undivided attention like he had promised. He was quite surprised to find Sango suffered from low self-esteem, seeing how she carried herself and how she behaved.

He smiled and looked into Sango's eyes. "If someone told you that, Sango, they're lying. When I see you, I always admire the way you carry yourself, like royalty. I've seen quite a few of your concerts and with all that energy you display, you're up there with T.M. Revolution. And if your friends were in trouble, you wouldn't waste one second to help them. You are not a weakling. You are indeed a strong woman, Sango."

Sango swore she saw Miroku's eyes twinkle as he spoke to her. She smiled, encouraged.

"And just because you're a woman doesn't mean you're weak by nature," Miroku continued, "Men are weak sometimes too. Even I've had days where I felt worthless."

Sango sat up and stared in incredulity at Miroku's confession. "YOU? Of all people, you have days like that?"

Miroku chuckled at her reaction. "Yes. I suppose most people would be surprised by that. There were many times during some of my movie projects where I'd get depressed because I didn't do so well on the set that day. That would lead me to think I was worthless as I didn't live up to my reputation as an actor. I even remember once when I had low self-esteem about how I looked."

Sango couldn't believe this. Houshi Miroku, Japan's **Hottest **Actor once had low self-esteem about that? "This one I gotta hear."

Miroku found Sango's reaction funny. "This happened with a girl I had a crush on quite a while ago."

A while ago? Sango pondered, hopefully. "Was this a couple years ago, Miroku?"

"No, I was thirteen at the time."

"Oh." Sango said, disappointedly. That meant he still didn't remember her. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, I had a crush on her and I asked her if she'd be my girlfriend. Really crushed me when she said no." Sango wished she had known Miroku at that time. That way she could beat the little hussy to the ground! "I asked her why, and she said guys like me weren't her type."

Sango glared, thinking the girl needed a CAT scan. That or a good slap in the face.

"I looked in the mirror in the boys' bathroom and wondered what was wrong with me. Was it my uniform? My hair? Nah, it couldn't have been my hair, it's perfect. Then I looked harder, and figured it was probably because I was ugly."

Now Sango was shocked! Miroku stared when he saw her eyes fly open and stare at him like he had lost his mind. She placed her hand over his forehead. Miroku laughed, understanding the joke.

"Maybe it's **you **who needs the CAT scan." Sango said as she removed her hand.

"Ha. Well, I **thought **that was it. But then I took a really good look at myself and I thought I was very handsome. I still didn't know why she dumped me until I saw her drooling over one of the delinquents of our school. Then I figured it out: bad boys were more her type. I was one of the brainy kids so she saw me as a nerd. I was pretty upset, but I got over it and figured she just wasn't the one for me."

Sango thanked the girl for dumping him, leaving the door open for her. "So you went around **looking **for the one for you, right Miroku?" She asked jokingly.

"Funny." He replied, catching onto the joke. "My point is, everyone has moments were they feel worthless or like they're wearing a mask sometimes. But you shouldn't let it get to you, nor should you let anyone make you feel like less of a person because of their own insecurities."

Miroku noticed Sango looking at him, her eyes sparkling as she was amazed and encouraged by his words.

She chuckled, "You ever thought about being a motivational speaker, Miroku? You'd do pretty well."

He smiled as he took her compliment. "Thank you, but I think I'm too busy as an actor to take a second job."

Sango chuckled as she stood to her feet. "Thank you so much for listening, Miroku. It really took a load of my shoulders. I hope I didn't bother you."

Miroku smiled as he got up too. "You're very welcome, Sango. It's no trouble at all."

Sango smiled at him again, then turned away when she found herself blushing. She stood facing away from Miroku, trying to think of something else to say to him.

Then suddenly her face went blank.

Sango had turned away from Miroku; his eyes went south and his right hand followed. Sango couldn't see it, but in addition to having his hand on her soft butt, Miroku also had a very satisfied grin on his face.

She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. Veins bulged on her forehead and she rose her fist in the air, growling.

"Once, JUST once, I wish you'd get your mind out of the gutter, **YA FRICKIN' H!"**

****

SLAP!

"AAACK!" Miroku screamed. "AHH! WHOA!"

The force from Sango's hand sent Miroku back a little. He moved his arms all about as he struggled to stay balanced and keep himself from falling over the edge and into the pool.

Sango smiled in proud amusement with her arms crossed.

"Sango! Don't just stand there laughing! Do something!" He hollered for help.

Well, he said do **something**.

Sango took two steps toward Miroku and stood there looking at him, her smile broadened into an impish grin. She leaned forward slightly, pointed her index finger at him, and gently, very gently, touched Miroku's forehead.

Miroku glanced behind him as he started to feel himself slowly start to head toward the water. He turned back to Sango.

Giving her more of an impish grin.

Just as gravity kicked in and forced Miroku over, he grabbed Sango's arms and took her with him into the pool!

SPLASH!

They disappeared under the surface. Sango resurfaced, gasping for air in bewilderment and grabbing onto the edge, panting. Miroku resurfaced after her.

"AHH! THAT'S COLD! HAHAHAHA!"

He started laughing at his stunt. "You didn't think I was gonna let you get away with that, did you Sango? Sango?"

She didn't answer him. Sango only looked back at him, a vengeful glint in her eyes.

Miroku's face went blank.

"Uh-oh"

Sango then bolted toward Miroku, who bolted off in the opposite direction. He was just one second too slow as Sango caught him and dunked him underwater. He resurfaced and gave her a playful glare as he splashed water at her and she laughed and splashed back at him. They then chased each other in the pool, having races to see who could escape who and avoid getting dunked again.

Sango swam to the edge and got out the pool, running from Miroku who chased her and followed her out the pool. He caught her from behind and spun her around, listening to her laughter. He tripped and fell onto the ground, allowing Sango to fall on him to shield her. He then got an idea and started tickling her sides. Sango laughed her head off as Miroku set her on the ground and just went crazy around her middle, grinning uncontrollably.

"Say it, Sango!" Miroku demanded playfully.

"HAHAHA! HAHA! Sto-stop, Miroku! HAHAHAHA!" Sango said between her laughing.

"Only when you say!" He said, Sango's laughing becoming contagious.

"HAHA!HAHAA! Uncle! UNCLE!"

Miroku slowed to halt once Sango surrendered. She lay on the ground, her laughing slowing down as she tried to catch her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. Miroku sat down beside her, unable to erase his grin. Sango quickly recovered and sat up, then cut her eyes at him with that impish smile again. By the time Miroku caught on, Sango pounced on him and pinned him to ground and started tickling the life out of him!

She easily made Miroku laugh to tears, refusing to stop until he surrendered to her, laughing with him.

"Say it, Miroku!" Sango demanded playfully.

"AUNT! AHAHAHAA! AUNT!" Since Sango said 'uncle'.

"Say it! Then I'll stop!" Sango demanded as that wasn't what she was looking for.

"AHAHAHA! O-HA-OK-AHAHA-OKAY! YOU WIN! YOU WIN, SANGO!AHAHAHA!"

Sango stopped and watched as Miroku caught his breath.

He looked up at her with a playful glint in his eye, but Sango caught him and forcefully pinned him down, smiling down at him.

"Okay, you win for real, Sango." Miroku surrendered as he lay on the ground.

Sango gave Miroku a lopsided grin. "This'll teach you to think twice before pulling a stunt like that, Miroku."

Miroku smiled warmly at Sango. "Au contraire, it'll only encourage me, Sango."

Sango blinked, surprised. Then noticed Miroku kept his hands down on the ground as he said that.

"You'll just never get enough punishment, will you Miroku?" Sango wondered with a laugh.

Miroku gazed softly into her eyes and gave her a sincere answer, "From you, never. Especially it allows me to hear your angelic laughter, Sango."

Sango blinked. She felt her heart melt as Miroku gazed up at her with a warm smile. "You really mean that, Miroku?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I do, Sango." He replied with the same tone.

Sango smiled back at him. Miroku looked into her eyes, as he lay on the ground he noticed this scene he was in felt **very **familiar.

A flirty smile stretched from ear to ear when he remembered. "Feeling aggressive again, are we, Sango?"

Sango looked down at him, dominantly, raising an eyebrow. "That's not a complaint, is it, Miroku?"

Her response surprised him, as his smile broadened. "Of course not, dear Sango." He flirted, "But what if we should we have an audience this time?" He inquired, jokingly.

Sango stared at Miroku with a half-lidded visage and a dominant smile. She leaned closer to his face and answered, "Let 'em look." ,purring to him in a deep sexy tone.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up as he stared up at Sango in total surprise at her response.

As Sango leaned over him, the right sleeve of her shirt hung completely over her shoulder, exposing a bit of cleavage to Miroku. His focus on her eyes intensified as he saw it from the corner of his eye but tried very hard not to look.

He couldn't stand it; his eyes wandered to Sango's chest and lingered. He then caught himself and quickly brought his eyes back to hers, stupidly hoping she didn't notice.

Sango did, but didn't do anything. She just moved her left hand from Miroku's arm and brought it to her shirt...and lowered the sleeve, showing off a bit more to him.

Miroku felt his heartbeat accelerate. He tried to control his breathing as Sango was **seriously **turning him on. Miroku just prayed he didn't get so turned on that she'd notice. (A/N!)

Sango gazed deeply into Miroku's indigo eyes, her eyes half-lidded, and slowly brought her left hand to his face. Her soft touch made his eyes flutter shut. As Sango gently caressed his smooth skin, he sighed quietly, feeling himself melt.

Miroku placed his hand over Sango's, nuzzling his cheek against her palm. He opened his half-lidded eyes and looked up into hers, his right hand stroking Sango's bare arm. Sango smiled happily at Miroku, then unconsciously, slowly leaned in to kiss his lips. Miroku's half-lidded eyes narrowed a bit more as he awaited her sweet lips to touch his.

"_Miroku_..." Sango whispered to him.

"_Sango_..." Miroku answered.

Being taken in an exotic location under the stars with the woman of his dreams; this Miroku's most desired fantasy come true!_I don't...I don't know why...but...but..._Miroku had trouble thinking straight as he awaited Sango's kiss._ But this feels so familiar too..._

Miroku had trouble thinking straight as he awaited Sango's kiss. 

"Hey, if you two are gonna do it, hurry up! We ain't got all night!"

Sango and Miroku's eyes popped open when they realized someone was watching them.

"Shippo, you pervert! Hey! Take it inside, you two! Ya got children watching here!"

They both looked up at where the voice came from.

Miroku's eyes widened more and Sango's jaw dropped.

Up on the balcony, the two had an audience of four: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Satsuki on Inuyasha's cell phone/video camera (A/N: Pardon me if I got the wrong term, but I forgot what you call the cell phones that also double as video cameras. Mainly because I don't have one.).

Inuyasha stood leaning over the rail in anticipation, Kagome's eyes were wide as her face blushed bright red and her right palm covered Shippo's eyes. Not that it helped any, he just ducked under her palm and stared with wide eyes, rubbing the lump Inuyasha gave him on the head and held out the cell phone with the other so that Satsuki could watch too. Kagome was into watching Sango and Miroku she didn't even notice Shippo.

"How long have you all been there!" Sango and Miroku asked, embarrassed.

Inuyasha just smirked, "Through the whole show. Starting from 'connect the dot' until right now."

Kagome's ability to speak returned. "Man, Sango! I knew eventually you were gonna make Miroku your man, but I didn't think you'd literally do it! Let alone tonight."

"Shut up...!" Sango growled under her breath at Kagome.

"I've seen a lot of women slap you around, Miroku, but this is the first time I've seen you land on your back instead of your face!" Inuyasha intentionally commented, trying to embarrass him.

Sango looked down and realized she was sitting down on Miroku! As dignified as she could, she stood up, looking away from Miroku and pulling her sleeve over her bare shoulder.

He still lay on the ground, letting his hands fall onto the pavement and glared up at Inuyasha, very irritated.

You owe me **BIG **for this, Hanyou. My fantasy was **almost **a reality. Miroku growled at him in thought, then got up and looked at Sango, who was still red with embarrassment.

Desperate to change the subject, she thanked Miroku for listening to her and for his advice. He calmly smiled back.

"You're welcome again, Sango. Thank you for the fun time. I mean, when you pushed me in the pool."

Sango chuckled nervously, her vocal chords paralyzed. Miroku wouldn't admit it to Sango outloud, but he loved it when she got aggressive with him. And he was eternally grateful to her for giving him his fantasy, even if it got interrupted.

Miroku moved in to sneak a kiss to Sango's cheek when she turned to face him and their lips touched!

Both their eyes flew open in surprise. Sango turned crimson as she turned away shyly, looking down at the pavement.

Miroku chuckled lightly and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever think badly of yourself."

Sango turned to face him and found him smiling, his indigo eyes sparkling like the stars.

"You're wonderful just as you are, Sango. Please don't ever change." He continued.

Sango's blush faded and she gave him that smile that just made him melt. She gently placed her hand on Miroku's cheek and placed a light lingering kiss on his lips. She saw the surprise on his face as well as the light pink gracing his cheeks.

"Likewise." She purred as she removed her hand and walked toward the hotel door under the balcony, looking back and giving him a wink before going inside.

Miroku stares stunned, his fingertips touching his kissed lips.

The audience gawked; they were just as stunned as him.

"ALRIGHT, MIROKU! YEAH!" Inuyasha cheered loudly for his best friend.

"Way to go Miroku!" Kagome added, smiling happily while Inuyasha whistled.

"Yeah! You go, boy!" Shippo shouted.

"Hey Shippo! Are you recording this? This is the best reality-romance show I've seen in my life!" Satsuki said over the phone.

"Yeah, I got every minute, Satsuki!" Shippo confirmed, all a grin.

"See? I told you, Houshi-sama had a girlfriend already and you didn't believe me!"

"Nuh-uh! I told you first and you didn't believe me! I showed you a picture and you broke down crying!" Shippo contradicted. "You even said you wished you were older, then you could bear his child." He added in a jealous mutter.

As Miroku entered the hotel, he leaned against the wall beside the door staring up in daze as he recalled everything that had happened in the last two days between him and Sango. Also, he added his feelings to his recollection and started to wonder if he was...

Miroku rolled his eyes up in slight irritation. "Man, there's that deja vu feeling. But this time, it feels a lot different. I don't know remember when it happened exactly, but I definitely know that wasn't my first kiss. And that moment with Sango..."

Miroku went through his memory, his eyes narrowing as he tried harder to remember.

"Argh. I'm getting the idea that it's just deja vu, but I feel like that really happened in the past and I didn't just fantasize it."

He tried once again to see if he could remember, but gave up as he couldn't. "It's no use. I just don't remember." Miroku closed his eyes, remembering his intimate moments with Sango, yesterday and just a few minutes ago. He smiled, opening his half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe I am. I gotta be, the way I'm feeling."

Miroku thought about it before deciding to come to the conclusion.

And decided,

"It seems I've fallen for you, Sango."

* * *

On top of one of the lights surrounding the pool rested an large ugly yellow insect with red and purple eyes that had been sitting there ever since Sango had came to the pool.

The insect looked up and saw Miroku sitting back in his chair, gazing up at the stars. It focused on him and blinked its eyes twice. The insect fluttered its wings and flew off into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the outskirts of Miami Beach was a Japanese-style summer home. A dark ominous cloud settled all around the premises.

Outside his room, a man stood looking at the night sky in his black yukata. Then in the distance saw the yellow insect fly toward him. He held out his hand and the insect perched on his finger.

"So, have you any information for me?" The man asked the insect.

"_Yes, Master Naraku, though I fear you'll be greatly displeased with her_." The insect replied in a robotic voice.

The insect's master seemed curious. "As to what reason would I be greatly displeased, samishou?"

"_Please view information, Master Naraku_." The insect replied.

He took the insect inside to his room and had a seat before his television.

"Alright, show me, samishou." Naraku commanded.

"Yes, Master Naraku."

The insect flew toward the TV and landed beside it. It's abdomen separated from its thorax, a black video cord extended from it's body and plugged into the TV, which instantly came on.

The TV screen showed the hotel pool and Sango walking toward it and stopping at the edge.

Naraku fixed his red eyes on Sango's body, licking his lips slowly with lust. He still remembered how delicious her blood tasted. He watched as she was silent, but could tell what she was thinking about as she held herself and by reading her anguished face.

Then Naraku saw Miroku appear on the screen, smiling kindly at Sango.

HIS Sango.

And she smiled back at him!

Naraku's eyes narrowed in jealousy but continued to watch the rest. He ordered the insect to fast forward as they were talking nonsense to each other. It did as ordered until it was ordered to stop and rewind to a certain point. Miroku had just stroked Sango's butt and got slapped, making Naraku laugh spitefully and call the actor an idiot. He watched as Sango 'pushed' Miroku and then how he took he in the pool with it.

Naraku unsheathed his gnashed teeth, cursing Miroku out for trespassing on his property. His anger grew as he watched the two play in the pool and then on the pavement. When the recording got to where Sango and Miroku had their intimate moment, the bug had flown close to them but distant to where it couldn't be seen and zoomed in on them.

"Feeling aggressive again, are we, Sango?"

"That's not a complaint, is it, Miroku?"

Naraku's eyes widened as he listened to Sango's purring tone.

"Of course not, dear Sango. But what if we should have an audience this time?"

"This time!" Naraku's voice rose as he just imagined what that meant.

"Let 'em look."

The insect teardropped as it observed it's master's reaction to the recording, deciding 'greatly displeased' was no where near 'severely pissed off'. The recording played the entire scene of Sango's moment with Miroku. Strange, when Sango lowered her already lowered sleeve, the camera zoomed in closer, still managing to catch Miroku's reaction.

"Miroku..."

"Sango..."

When the recording played Sango moving in to kiss Miroku, Naraku roared and flung his armchair straight into the TV, destroying it and the insect.

"Bzzzt! Bzzt! _Yeah, shoot the messenger_! Zzzt!"

Naraku snarled viciously in a jealous rage! Cursing Miroku for daring to flirt with Sango.

Naraku froze and thought about it. She had pounced on him, flirted with him, touched him, called his name, and offered herself to him!

His eyes blazed with fierce wrath as he gnashed his teeth so much his canines extended into fangs.

"How dare she...! How dare she defy me!"

Just as selected objects surrounding Naraku began to explode due to his tremendous wrath. He calmed down and regained his composure.

Miroku is simply an obstacle, just like that damned Kagome. They can be disposed of easily, so they are of no concern to me.

Sango, however, is the main attraction here.

At first, she was guilty of breaking our engagement without my approval. She was punished for that. I forever marked her as mine, therefore no man is to touch her and live. Nor is she allowed to have any man but me. And yet she deliberately defies me and commits adultery right before me. Her confession in the J.C. Penney dressing room adds evidence to this trial and condemns her. It doesn't matter whether she gave her body to that actor or not. She has given her heart to him.

Naraku looked into the night sky with a malicious grin, his lusting eyes glowing an ominous bright red.

Enjoy your vacation, Taijiya Sango. For when I pass judgment for your infidelity,

Miami Beach, America shall be where you die.

* * *

(Disclaimer: The part where Inuyasha and Kagome say the same words at the same time, that's from Fresh Prince of Bel Air. I only used itbecause I though it'd be funny.)

Finally! I am through with this chapter! I gave you all a nice long chapter, 34 pages to be exact, after slacking off for almost two months, and I stayed up until 4 o'clock this morning (1.31.05) writing this for you guys! And I started at about 9:30 yesterday morning! And you all know I only took one break the WHOLE time? If I don't get a **LOT **of reviews for this chapter, I don't know about the next one.

Okay, lose the crankiness. You don't wanna hear any of your reviews curse you out again. Seriously, that happened once. Luckily, they put themselves in check before I got physical. Or since I'm on a fanfiction website, verbal.

So how'd you guys like this one? Not too graphic I hope. If someone thought so, keep in mind there are some people out there who probably have gone through something like or similar and lived to tell about it. So I'm just capturing reality here.

And the romance scene: Gotcha! You thought I was gonna put a lemon in here, didn't ya? Didn't ya?

"Don't tease the readers, LuClipse85." Inuyasha stated flatly.

Sorry, I haven't got to sleep yet and I'll probably be crashing in a few hours. Well, there's no lemon in this story. I find them distracting and pointless...unless they add a certain edge to the story.

Anyway, I know this chapter was not only long, but pretty dark as well. Well, I'm finally bringing out the real plot of the story.

"Hey wait. I thought you said me and Miroku were on vacation!" Inuyasha complained.

Technically, the vacation ended in the last chapter. Wait...yeah, ended previously. Now this story takes a turn. LuClipse85 style!

Okay, I've paid my dues and I am through for right now! Plus I gotta go, I got homework due in four and a half hours.

Good morning...

ZZZzzzzzzzz...


	10. A Groovy Kind of Love

Okay, before I get on my knees and beg forgiveness for the two month delay, I wanna make one...several things absolutely clear:

3) Regarding the time inbetween updates: I am in COLLEGE! That means most of my time is spent studying or working! Besides, you guys gotta give me at least a month to write out the chapters! I appreciate ya saying "update soon!" "update now!" "Are you gonna update now, right now, or just now?" but give me time to write! After a month, THEN you can chew me out if I get lazy! Also, PLEASE check my profile page for the status on my stories! It'll save you time, frustration and despair.

2) Absolutely **NO LEMONS **will be inserted in this story! When I said I found them distracting and meaningless unless they have a purpose in the story, I meant it!

**1) **There's a better chance of me shaving my head than discontinuing this story! I spent ALL summer last year writing out the outline beginning to end, and I've revised it over six times! So I have no reason to quit on this one!

This is a solemn promise to all my fans: LuClipse85 will NEVER post an incomplete story! Also, it breaks my heart to hear people think that I'd discontinue this fanfic! (sniffle) Really, it does! (sniffle!) Can a sista get a minute?

"LuClipse85, the least you can do is make real tears." Koga added, unphazed.

Shut up! Okay, it doesn't make me cry, but it does hurt. Also, one of the main reasons I took so long to update is because of three reviewers. One asked for more Sango and Miroku moments, another wanted an Inuyasha and Kagome chapter, and the third begged against it. Plus, I wanted to add another chapter to make the story longer. Need I say how confused I was? After much consideration, the resolution is this chapter, a fluffy insert chapter! I call this one an insert cuz it wasn't in my original outline.

"Why?" Inuyasha lamented, "What is it about this damn story that you people like so much? And you, HotSexyMiroku, why'd you have to encourage her by sending in four reviews BEGGING her to update? On top of that, why the hell did you have to hit on her? She ain't much to look at."

"Osuwari!" Kagome hollered.

**CRASH!**

"_Ow._" Inuyasha muttered weakly from the floor, then screamed in pain as the fan-author beat on him. All the while Koga cracked up laughing, .

Thank you. And if Inuyasha read my 66 reviews he wouldn't have to ask such a stupid question. Okay, I won't hold you guys up, those of you who bothered to read my author's notes, so...InuYasha and Miroku belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. Miroku is just mine in my fantasies! Haha!

A'ight, let the reading begin. Oh yeah, (with Chinese accent) one MORE thing, "A Groovy Kind of Love" belongs to Phil Collins.

* * *

I'm Goin' To Miami  
Chapter 10  
"A Groovy Kind of Love"

Miroku woke up early the next morning, a smile on his face as he had a wonderful dream the previous night. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. The curtains covering the windows, keeping out the cloudy morning sky darkened the room quite a bit. However, to Miroku, it was awfully bright in spite of that. He got out of bed to the bathroom to fix himself up, when he walked past the living room. Miroku backed up as something on the floor caught his attention. He smiled, trying to stifle a snicker.

The night of the new moon was over and Inuyasha had regained his white hair and dog ears, meaning he'd be his usual surly self...whenever he woke up.

Inuyasha lay sprawled out on his back on the carpeted floor, snoring loudly, practically comatose. Miroku leaned on the couch watching him. He remembered he had gone right to bed after the "reality-romance show", as Satsuki put it, last night and heard Inuyasha and Shippo resume their game playing. They refused to let the other win and ended up playing all night; they had just fallen asleep a half hour ago. Judging by how loud Inuyasha was, it took all the energy he had as a human just to stay up all night.

Miroku shifted, then froze when he saw Inuyasha's ear twitch. He stirred and opened one eye, focusing on Miroku. Extremely sleepy, Inuyasha lazily rose his opened palm at him, saying 'good morning'. Miroku said the same, then pointed to Inuyasha's abdomen. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow in confusion, then looked.

Shippo was using his abdomen for a pillow and snoring away, though quieter than him.

A quiet snicker escaped Miroku as he saw Inuyasha stare at the kitsune. Inuyasha smirked a little at the sight of Shippo.

"_Keh, I'll throw him off when I wake up_." He mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Next thing Miroku knew, Inuyasha was sawing logs again. He smiled, knowing he saw the young kitsune as a little brother and thinking the scene was kinda cute.

Miroku took a long hot shower, unconsciously humming merrily to himself as he washed. He caught himself and chuckled as he finished and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist (A/N: Yes, I am drooling if you're curious). Miroku washed his face, then started to unconsciously hum the same tune again. He then stopped and stared at his reflection, realizing he was humming again. Not only was Miroku humming, but he was smiling too. Not a perverted smile as he'd usually do when the thought of Sango wearing something smaller than a string bikini crossed his mind; but a truly happy and pleasant smile.

_I don't get it. I've never been this happy before. _Miroku thought in confusion.

He then remembered that pleasantly fun escapade between him and Sango the previous night and grinned. When Miroku recalled looking up into Sango's beautiful eyes and smiling face, he grinned more and felt a warm feeling calmly flow throughout his body with each heartbeat. It hit him a second later that Sango was why he was in such a good mood. Before he knew it, she was the only thing on his mind, making him happier.

_No wonder. _Miroku thought upon realizing it, remembering his thoughts after Sango had kissed him.

_I thought I'd fallen for her, but...but I've only known her for two days. I don't really believe in love at first sight that much, but somehow Sango seems to have made me a believer. This feeling she gives me…euphoric doesn't seem to come close. And those legs…! _His grin stretched from ear to ear as he thought about Sango's anatomy. _I swear Tina Turner ain't got nothin' on her! And Beyoncé can take a back seat, because Sango's the only naughty girl for me!_

Miroku got dressed, putting on a blue shirt, white pants, a white long sleeved over shirt and sandals, deciding to loiter around the hotel since his friends were out of commission for the day. He stepped out of the suite, strolling down the hall, stopping when he got to Sango and Kagome's suite.

He remembered his dirty thoughts as he envisioned him walking in on them as they were taking off their underwear. Needless to say, his trademark perverted grin appeared as he cautiously approached the door.

Then froze as his face washed blank as he stared into Kagome's unsurprised face. Miroku grinned stupidly with a chuckle, trying to think of an excuse she'd buy.

"Well, don't you look like an idiot?" Kagome taunted with an impish smile, speaking her mind.

"Uh…how did you know I was here, Kagome?" Miroku asked, that idiotic smile still on his face.

"Sango told me about your dirty little thoughts when she said you could drop by and see us anytime two nights ago. Plus, anytime you're about to do something really perverse, I get this feeling in the back of my neck. And just when you went for the doorknob, my neck was practically stiff. I could only imagine what was going on in that mind of yours, you dirty monk." Kagome answered with a smirk.

Miroku chuckled nervously, "If it helps, I was only thinking about Sango when I came near the door."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, then tried to hold back giggles, unsuccessfully. Miroku recognized that type of giggling and wondering what was going on through **her **mind. Kagome cut her eyes at him, giving him a very sly grin and excused herself to go back to watching TV, closing the door.

Miroku listened and heard her break down giggling uncontrollably, muttering something about him trying to make Sango his woman again.

_Huh! And she calls **me **a pervert! _He exclaimed mentally, knowing she was referring to her watching him and Sango last night. He cut his eyes at Kagome through the door and made his way down the stairs.

As he walked down the long spiraled staircase, Sango entered his mind again. Miroku slowed his pace down so that he wouldn't trip. Then he remembered the dream he had last night.

_Man, there's that déjà vu feeling again. Except…this time it feels different. Something about my dream feels very different. _Miroku thought about it, then laughed at himself. His dream was a rerun of what hadhappened last night. But despite that, it felt much stronger than just déjà vu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning, sir. You seem to be looking for something, is there any way I can help you?" The receptionist at the front desk of the lobby inquired.

The man she addressed turned to her. Seeing as he wasn't doing well on his own, he approached her and leaned on the desk.

"Yes, you can." He responded in a deep voice, flashing a brilliant white smile. "Would you kindly tell me if there is a Taijiya Sango staying here?"

Miroku was on the last couple of steps on the staircase when he heard the man speak Sango's name, seeming to recognize the voice. Miroku turned to his left to the front desk and saw the receptionist checking her computer.

The man wore a short-sleeved shirt, pants and shoes, all black, had very long wavy raven black hair and ominous dark red eyes. That smile deceived the clerk, but only added to the uneasy feeling he was giving Miroku.

"It's that guy from the beach." Miroku stated to himself under his breath. He remembered seeing him in the distance as he was walking up the boardwalk, seeing the man pull Sango against her will to his body and kiss her. Miroku's indigo eyes narrowed at him. He was up to something.

The clerk continued checking her computer for Taijiya Sango, teardropping. She was notoriously bad with Japanese and had spent the last couple of minutes going through the list aimlessly, hoping to see something to jog her memory.

Tentatively, she gave up and looked at the man, nervous and embarrassed. "I do beg your pardon, sir, but might I trouble you for the name again, please?"

_Stupid-ass woman. _The man thought behind his smile. "Certainly, Taijiya Sango." He replied slowly.

"Thank you, I do apologize." She said, checking the inventory for the name. "Judging by your expression, you must be very anxious to see her."

The man's conniving smile broadened. "There is something I'd like to let her know, so yes, I am in quite a hurry to get to her."

"Why? So you can harass her like you did at the beach?"

The man froze, the voice echoing in his head. Recognizing the voice, he turned to its direction and found Miroku standing at the foot of the staircase not far from him, glaring with suspicious eyes. The man took a severe disliking to him.

"The matter is between me and Sango. It is none of your concern." The man spoke in a low growl.

"Well, I'm making it my concern. Judging by your previous act, your intentions hereare less than honorable." Miroku firmly declared.

Just then, Sango appeared from the outdoor pool, talking with another woman, who walked off in another direction. Sango looked before her and found Miroku…..and across from him, the man who inquired about her.

Immediately, her body froze.

"Naraku…" Sango uttered, inaudibly.

His red eyes narrowed maliciously, smiling likewise. _Such a beautiful body, perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on her when the time comes…_

Miroku looked behind him and Sango standing there in a slimming pale pink summer dress that showed her beautiful curves. Naturally, he found himself gazing in admiration at her beauty and mentally complimenting her, but then he observed her again. Sango's body was very tense, she didn't move one muscle as her eyes were locked on the man. Miroku looked inside her eyes and saw them trembling with intense hatred that masked a fear behind it.

Sango's expression made him as protective as Inuyasha, locking his indigo eyes on Naraku. He wasn't here to just 'let her know something' as he had claimed. Sango's eyes told Miroku that he planned to do something worse.

"Seeing as you're here, Sango, I may as well get started on my task." Naraku stated as he began to approach her, his smile growing even more ominous.

Sango's heart accelerated as she took a cautious step back, glaring defensively at him and preparing to fight him when Miroku immediately interceded Naraku's path.

Naraku halted and narrowed his eyes fiercely at his obstruction. "**Move, Houshi**." He growled threateningly.

Miroku stood his ground in front of Sango, glaring back at him. "You will not take another step." He stated firmly, not in the least intimidated by Naraku.

Naraku looked behind him at Sango. She gazed at Miroku in admiration, a smile gracing her lips. His eyes widened as the sight made his blood boil, extreme jealously raging inside him.

"**You bitch!**" Naraku snarled as he went around Miroku and reached out at Sango, savagely grabbing her upper arm, almost cutting off her circulation.

As if it were a reflex, Miroku reacted automatically and slammed his fist into Naraku's nose! The force caused him to stumble backwards, releasing Sango's arm.

All attention focused on them after hearing the sound echo through the lobby.

Naraku uttered curses loudly, holding his agonizing nose, then opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

There was blood on it, a lot of blood.

Sango's eyes widened as she rubbed her sore arm, praising Miroku mentally and happy to see Naraku hurt. But upon looking at his expression, Sango grew fearful as she anticipated what Naraku would do.

"Sango," Miroku whispered to her without taking his eyes off of Naraku, "Go back outside, don't come out until he's left."

She quickly did as he said without question, but stood and watched through the glass wall.

Naraku's blazing red eyes met Miroku's, growling in rage.

"I'll make you regret interfering, Houshi….!"

Naraku lunged at Miroku and hurled a punch at him. Miroku moved his head to the side out of the way, and sent his right knee into Naraku's lower ribcage, then followed up with a kick to the face! His head went backward, but Naraku recovered quickly and sent a swift roundhouse kick into Miroku's upper arm and immediately sent another fiercer one into his other shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

His path to Sango cleared, Naraku approached the glass door, then was knocked off his feet as Miroku swept his leg into his ankle, did an upward 360° spiral and sent the back of his leg into Naraku's back before he could land, slamming him onto the floor away from the door! They rose to their feet and fought for a good while longer, Miroku trying to keep Naraku away from Sango, and Naraku trying to keep Miroku out of his way.

Furiously, Naraku sent his fist into Miroku's jaw, sending him backwards toward the floor. Naraku turned away, and thus didn't see that his opponent didn't fall back. Miroku flipped onto his hands, seized Naraku's throat with his feet and pushed himself up as he threw his legs back and released Naraku, sending him flying across the lobby and crashing into a customer's mountain of luggage!

A crowd of people outside gathered to watch the fight, cheering Miroku on. Sango ran inside to Miroku's side, making sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Naraku shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness and the stars circling him. He adjusted his vision and found Sango all over Miroku. He gnashed his teeth, snarling at the sight, but when he got up agony shot through his body. He was in no condition to continue fighting Miroku. He looked around with his eyes and found the entire lobby was staring at him and Miroku.

"Damn! You see him take that dude out like that, man?" A young man exclaimed to his friend.

"Yeah! Japanese brotha got like Bruce Lee on that fag's ass!" The young man's friend exclaimed back, referring to Miroku as Bruce Lee.

Naraku scowled, overhearing those remarks, out the corner of his eye he saw thereceptionistand the head manager of the hotel.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave the hotel." He stated, politely but firmly.

Naraku's red glaring eyes remained fixed on Miroku. _How dare he….How dare he try to make a fool of me and make me inferior to him! I will delight in painting my walls with your blood as well, Houshi..._Naraku mentally growled viciously.

The manager spoke again, "Sir, I am asking you as politely as I can, please leave the hotel or I will have to call the police."

Naraku's glare remained, then softened, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips. "There is no need for the authorities, manager-san, I will be on my way. Good day to you."

Without another word, Naraku coolly walked away and exited the building. Miroku never took his cautious eyes off of him until he was completely out of sight.

_I suppose it was foolish to think reaching Sango would be that simple._ Naraku thought as he walked down the street under the cloudy sky. _Had my plan gone smoothly, I would have encountered Kagome and received silver bullet to the heart. That obtrusion, Houshi Miroku…._

Naraku snarled like an animal, his face darkening. _I seemed to have underestimated him, Sango has remained with him. _He replayed the event as it happened in his head, then a broad evil grin slowly crept onto his face. _A setback has occurred, a setback that greatly works to my advantage._

* * *

Sango sat outside on a bench by the pool after she tended to his injuries over an hour ago. Miroku, fortunately, only had bruises and swelling on his jaw and just a few cuts here and there, nothing serious. Sango thanked Buddha, especially considering who Miroku was up against. 

A shadow fell upon Sango, she looked to see who it was and found it was Miroku. Shewas to see his swelling was gone andmade room for him to sit beside her. Miroku looked and noticed her downcast eyes.

"Sango? You're looking upset again."

She heard him, but didn't look up. "I'm…I'm just sorry you got hurt because of me. I don't know what that guy wanted with me but you…." Sango trailed off, glancing to the side, afraid if she finished her sentence, Miroku would take it the wrong way.

She looked up at him, meeting his warm eyes.

"I'm just taking a wild guess, but, only out of concern for me, you're thinking I didn't have to fight, is that right, Sango?" Miroku spoke softly.

Sango stared, wondering if he had ESP or something. "Yes. I probably shouldn't have been that worried, but I could tell that guy knew how to fight. I figured you knew a thing or two from your movies, but….Miroku, I gotta be honest; you beat his ass down!"

Miroku couldn't hold back a laugh at her exclamation, admitting it himself. He saw Sango smiling at his lightheartedness. His plan worked. She looked at his smile, and narrowed her eyes in playful suspicion.

"You were actually trying to make me smile just now, weren't you, Miroku?" Sango inquired.

"I was going down that route, but you met me halfway with that remark you made." Miroku answered.

Sango's smile broadened, "Thank you, Miroku. I appreciate it."

Miroku did likewise, "You're welcome, Sango. It's no trouble. But…uh… may I ask why you just scooted over there after you thanked me?"

Miroku sat near one end of the bench while Sango sat on the opposite end, still smiling but eyeing him suspiciously.

"I gave you my gratitude, you gave me that trademark smile of yours, and just now I saw your hand move. Need I say more?" She explained.

Miroku teardropped, smiling despite his disappointment. _She caught me this time. _

Sango looked up at the sky. It was bright despite being hidden behind light gray clouds. "So were you and Inuyasha gonna hang out again, Miroku? Or did you have other plans?" She asked Miroku to make conversation.

"Last night we did, but Inuyasha's out of commission right now; Shippo, too." Miroku answered with a flat tone, smiling in amusement as he re-envisioned the mental picture.

Sango looked a little puzzled by his answer, then guessed the usual had happened between the two. "What happened? They finally decided to stop bickering and just go to war with each other?"

Miroku chuckled as Sango was pretty close. "Something like that. They'd spent all night playing King of Fighters."

Sango's face went blank as the name of the video game brought to mind a specific character that Miroku would most definitely take a fancy to.

"And you didn't play with them for a little while, Miroku?" Sango inquired, hinting at something. Miroku glanced at her, reading her expression as well as the tone of her voice, and knowing exactly what she said.

"Translation: did you play just so you could gawk at Mai 'bounce around'?"

"Around the screen and in place." Sango answered.

Miroku remained silent for a while. "I only played for one round. I'm not that good at King of Fighters and I didn't really like Mai as much as I thought."

When asked why in curiousity, Miroku replied that he much preferred Chun-Li; she was much cooler than Mai. Sango wondered if he just said that so she wouldn't get angry at him, but decided to leave it alone.

"What about you, Sango?" Miroku asked, curiously. "No plans either?"

"No, not really. Kagome felt lazy today and decided to just lounge around the suite today. Given that, I decided to hang by the pool."

They both looked up at the clouds, then Sango got an idea. "Since both our best friends practically ditched us, why don't the two of us hang out together, Miroku?"

That caught Miroku's attention. "Where did you want to go?"

"I didn't have any particular place in mind, I just wanted to go somewhere today, maybe just to take a tour of Miami." She answered.

Miroku felt the same way. He had just decided to loiter around because he couldn't think of any place to go.

"So how about it, Miroku? I'd really like the company."

He answered her enthusiastically, "No objections here."

Sango jumped up from the bench and pulled Miroku up. "Great! Let's go!"

"What, now?" Miroku asked, surprised as Sango lead him outside the hotel and down the street.

They hung around the area close by the hotel for an hour and half, then decided to walk around elsewhere after stopping by a newsstand and picking up a tour guide book of Miami Beach.

Sango and Miroku caught a bus and headed to the eastside of town. Sango giggled at the peculiar look on Miroku's face and asked why he was looking like he'd never rode a bus before. He answered he hadn't ridden one since he was twelve, so the experience sorta made him feel like a kid again. Thus, making the both of them laugh.

The eastside of Miami Beach was very lively. It almost seemed like Tokyo, except FAR less crowded. The smell of the exotic food filled the air, the sounds of local bands and musicians playing, Miroku secretly keeping an eye out for Gloria Estefan should she happen to be around. Then, there were the stores. Miroku followed Sango into just about each one she wandered into, making sure he didn't lose her.

Sango went inside a Victoria's Secret store, just to look. She looked at two garments, unable to decide which looked better

"It'd be easier if Kagome were here to give her opinion." Sango said to herself as her eyes switched side to side indecisively. "Which one would look best on me?"

"I believe this would be most befitting, miss."

Sango turned to look at who was speaking to her, thinking it was a employee. Her face went red with embarrassment as she saw Miroku standing beside a red silk bathrobe with his trademark smile. Miroku saw Sango's eyes dart around as people looked at them.

She tried to regain her composure to prevent further embarrassment. Miroku then gave her kindreassurance, calming her down some.

"Thanks for the compliment, Miroku. But I think red's a bit flashy for me, plus I got enough bathrobes at home already." Sango said quietly, still blushing.

"Actually…well, yes, the bathrobe would look great on you, Sango, but I was talking about what was underneath it." He said, showing her what he meant.

Her eyes widened as red rushed to her face. Under the silk robe was a white strapless high-cut lingerie corset with a garter belt and stockings. Sango didn't know if he was being perverted again, flirting with her or if he was just joking around. In her opinion, it was a combination of the three.

She then got an idea and retaliated. "It wouldn't be right if I only got something, Miroku." Sango said slyly, "I think you'd look real hot in this."

Sango held up a red thong for him to see, asking him to try it on and tell her how it looked. Now it was Miroku's turn to be surprised, a hint of red graced his cheeks but she saw it. He protested, saying it looked a bit too small for him.

"Aww…" Sango playfully whined in mock disappointment. "But they'd probably look real good on you, Miroku. They'd match your cheeks anyway."

"Which ones?" A woman whispered to her friend jokingly, the two of them laughing.

Miroku and Sango overheard them, teardropping in embarrassment. They then laughed themselves as Sango said she meant his upper ones but figured it'd work either way. They looked around for a few minutes more, then left the store and continued down the street, looking inside other stores and greatly enjoying each other's company.

The clouds had longer dispersed, allowing the bright sun to shine through. Miroku looked at Sango as she looked elsewhere, seeing the sunlight dance on her beautiful skin, adding to her radiance. Once again, he found himself staring at her beauty. Sango smiled as the sun warmed her face. Miroku couldn't bring himself to break his gaze. He loved seeing Sango smile, especially when she was truly happy.

Miroku and Sango walked further down the area and came across a Starbucks coffee shop, deciding to take a short break. Miroku reached for his wallet, then searched every pocket on him, unable to find it. He started to think he'd lost it while touring Miami Beach, when he remembered he had forgotten it on his bed as he was getting dressed that morning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A light occasional breeze blew through the Starbucks outdoor café. Sango and Miroku sat on the patio table underneath an umbrella. Sango sipped her iced tea as she looked up at the clouds in the bright beautiful sky, noticing Miroku was pretty quiet, she brought her eyes down to him and smiled. Upon discovering where his wallet was, Sango spotted him and paid for lunch, since then Miroku had been sulking in embarrassment.

He sipped his Pepsi, focusing on his plate. He glanced up, feeling Sango's eyes on him, then quickly brought his eyes back to his plate, making Sango laugh.

"Miroku, I told you it was okay. I don't mind buying lunch." She stated with a smile.

Miroku removed his lips from the straw, "I still feel pretty embarrassed inviting you to lunch and then remembering I forgot my wallet at the last minute." He said, never looking up. "I figured I could at least buy lunch since you paid my bus fare."

He looked up at her after hearing a giggle, seeing her appreciative smile. "I'm just taking a wild guess, Miroku; you don't have anything against a woman paying if it's okay with her, you just think it seems unchivalrous, right?"

Miroku stared, impressed. She had practically read his mind. "Yes, that's it. But I noticed you seemed eager to buy lunch." He answered, unable to hold back a smile.

That brought a tinge of pink to Sango's cheeks as she fought the urge to look away, keeping eye contact with Miroku.

"Well, I thought about what you said to me last night, and before that at the karaoke bar. You did what you could just to make me happy," Sango felt her heart flutter against her chest as she recalled those memories. "I wanted to do something for you to thank you."

Miroku's smile broadened, appreciatively. "Thank you, Sango."

She tried with all her might to fight the blush trying to form. "You're welcome."

The sun hid behind a small cloud during their conversation and came back out. Sango turned to gaze at the sky, thinking it was a lovely sight as it brought back pleasant memories of the past. She glanced back to her side and found Miroku gazing at her. Sango blinked and started wiping around her mouth, thinking there was something on it.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked since he was still gazing, "Is there something on my face?"

"Only that beautiful smile I can't take my eyes off of." He answered softly.

Sango's eyes widened, her blush running rampant on her face. She tried to speak, but no words could come out. She discovered her cheeks were burning hot. Sango lowered her widened eyes, as if trying to hide from Miroku. She looked up and found he had lowered his head so that he could see her. Sango laughed, covering her face with her handin embarrassment. Miroku reached over to gently remove her hand. She looked up at him and met his smiling face.

"M-Miroku…" Sango uttered in a whisper, her heart fluttering again as she realized Miroku held her hand.

His indigo eyes sparkled as he gazed into hers and spoke softly to her, "I can't see your beautiful face if your beautiful hand is covering it, Sango."

She stared into Miroku's eyes, speechless. She smiled appreciatively, her vocal chords practically paralyzed. _My beautiful hands and beautiful face...?_

Miroku gently released Sango's hand, never breaking his gaze.

Not wanting to sit there staring dumbly at the table, Sango took her cup and sipped her tea, glancing down at her plate, then back at Miroku when she heard him chuckle. When asked, he had noticed that they switched positions. Now she was the one embarrassed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few more hours, Miroku and Sango came across the beach, which was occupied by only a handful of people. They took advantage of the practically vacant beach and entered.

Sango strolled along the shoreline with Miroku, walking and talking as they listened to the sound of the waves. The sound of Sango's laughter and her voice soothed Miroku, just being near her made him so happy. He then brought his eyes to the horizon, admiring the sunset.

Sango gazed up at him and smiled as she found herself staring at him. _I feel so peaceful when I'm with him. Miroku's so handsome. He's gorgeous, but his inner handsomeness only enhances that of the outside._

Miroku blinked and looked down at Sango, meeting her gaze. She pretended there was something in his hair, brushing his bangs. Miroku smiled, he knew she had been gazing at him but decided not to say anything.

Sango took a seat on the sand as Miroku continued to admire the sunset, setting her sandals beside her and letting the water wash over her feet. Miroku sat down behind her, doing the same, wiggling his bare toes underneath the wet sand and the water as it washed up the shore. Sango admired the horizon, the red-orange sun hovering above the sparkling blue horizon. She didn't notice Miroku was sitting behind her, his legs surrounding her, admiring the setting star with her.

Feeling very relaxed, Sango leaned backward, her shoulders coming in contact with Miroku's chest. Surprised, she looked up at him, apologizing. Miroku gazed down with warm welcoming eyes, saying it was okay if she wanted to lean back. Sango hesitated, then slowly eased back, resting on his chest. The gentle warmth of his body soothing her

_It's been so long..._Sango thought as she rested against Miroku's chest. _I want to stay like this. I don't care about the past, Miroku, please just stay with me…_

Unconsciously, Sango rested her head underneath Miroku's chin. She didn't realize it until a second later, when he gently enveloped her waist in his arms. Sango tensed a little bit as he surprised her, then looked down at his arms, feeling safe inside them. She smiled blissfully and relaxed, releasing a quiet and content sigh. The two of them continued to watch the sunset.

The sun was halfway below the horizon when Miroku snapped out of his daydream. He looked down to check on Sango, noticing she was very quiet.

She had fallen asleep, her hands resting over his.

Miroku smiled, looking at her peaceful face. _Even when she's asleep, Sango's beautiful._

The feeling he got whenever he was around Sango was indescribably wonderful. It made him smile that Sango felt that comfortable and safe around him. Miroku gently rested his head atop hers, and stared at the sunset, dozing off.

* * *

Sango laughed happily, enjoying the feeling of the grass on her bare feet as she ran as fast as she could through the meadow. 

Behind her, Miroku ran up the hill, chasing her while playfully shouting something to her. She responded playfully and he shouted again, picking up his pace.

Sango turned behind her and was seized by Miroku's strong and gentle arms. They both tumbled onto the grass, laughing. Miroku turned so that he lay over Sango, gazing at her face and listening to her laughter as she calmed down, unable to stop smiling.

"Sango," Miroku said softly, "You slowed down. Why?"

Sango smiled at him, caressing his face. "I wanted you to catch me, Miroku."

_When I'm feelin' blue  
__All I have to do is take a look at you  
__Then I'm not so blue_

_When you're close to me  
__I can feel your heartbeat  
__I can hear you breathing in my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree?  
__Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love_

"Sango, what's all this about?" Miroku chuckled as he was blindfolded and led through his house to the kitchen by Sango.

"Wait a moment, Miroku. You'll find out soon." She answered, unable to hold back a giggle.

Miroku remained silent as Sango led him, dressed in his purple and black Buddhist monk robes from "InuYasha".

"Are we there yet?" Miroku asked.

"Not yet, Miroku." Sango answered, playfully.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Miroku."

"…..Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, just a few more steps." Sango replied, laughing at how Miroku joked around acting like a child on a road trip. Finally, they stopped. Miroku got more anxious as he heard other voices.

"Can I take this off now, Sango?"

"Hold on." She said as she placed her hand on the light switch. "Okay, now!"

The lights came on as Miroku's blindfold came off.

"OMEDETOU TANJOUBI, MIROKU!" (Happy birthday!)

All the cast of InuYasha and Takahashi-sama shouted loudly while throwing streamers and confetti in the air, welcoming him to his surprise birthday party. He laughed merrily, then laughed as everyone there was dressed in their TV costumes, including Sango. Takahashi-sama decided to dress like Naraku since he wasn't there. Sango hugged Miroku, wishing him a happy birthday.

Impatiently, Inuyasha hollered for him to blow out his candles so they all could eat. Miroku stood in front of his cake, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. Inuyasha shouted for him to hurry up, Miroku told him to wait, and Kagome slapped her paper plate in his face, telling him 'sit'.

"By the time he figures out which wish to make, the table will be in ashes." Sesshomaru half-joked as he waited.

Finally, Miroku made up his mind and blew out the candles, receiving an applause.

"A'ight, let's eat!" Inuyasha said, heading for the Domino's pizza, his hand hitting someone else's who was going for the same slice as him.

"Back off, mutt! Wolves are entitled to the largest slice!" Koga snarled.

"Like hell, stupid wolf!"

The next minute, Inuyasha and Koga were on the ground fighting for the largest slice of the pizza. They stopped when they saw Sesshomaru take it and walk off toward the living room.

"How sad I'm forced to work with such idiots. Shall we resume our game of Scrabble, Lady Takahashi?"

Everyone else laughed and fixed their plates.

"Miroku, what did you wish for?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh, the same as last year," Miroku answered with his trademark grin, "To see what's underneath that yukata."

Sango glared at him. Miroku smiled, lighthearted. "Well, since we're all in costume, we should be in character, wouldn't you agree, Sango?"

Veins popped onto Sango's head as she rose her shaking fist in the air. "If you insist…"

Everyone looked into the kitchen after hearing a loud scream, then cracked up laughing, Takahashi-sama and Ginta taking pictures of the sight.

Miroku lay bent over the table, his face slammed into the cake as Sango slapped him stroking her butt.

"_Man, what a woman!_" Miroku's muffled exclamation. "_Mm…chocolate."_

Sango looked down at him, then joined everyone else's laughter.

_Anytime you want to  
__You can turn me into anything you want  
__Anytime at all_

_When I kiss your lips  
__Ooh, I start to shiver  
__Can't control the quivering inside_

_Wouldn't you agree?  
__Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love_

Miroku held Sango in his lap as they sat on his porch, spending time together under the full moon. Crickets chirped and fireflies flew about, adding to the beautiful nocturnal scene. Sango had dozed off a short while ago, feeling very relaxed by the atmosphere and the company. Hearing a neighbor's dog barking caused her to wake up. The first thing she saw was Miroku's smiling face.

"You dozed off again, Sango. Did you sleep well?" He teased playfully.

Sango smiled back, "I guess so. The setting's so relaxing." Sango nuzzled Miroku's nose. "That and you're very comfortable, Miroku."

He chuckled proudly. "So are you, Sango." Miroku purred softly, hugging her close as and gazing into her eyes.

_When I'm feelin' blue  
__All I have to do is take a look at you  
__Then I'm not so blue_

Miroku's hair blew about in the wind as he saw Sango's face in the late afternoon sky. He lowered his head, his black hair covering his mourning eyes as a small tear ran down his cheek. The wind picked up. Sakura, red rose, cedar leaf and red carnation flower petals blew all around Miroku.

A tiny carnation petal entangled itself in his hair near his ear.

_When I'm in your arms  
__Nothing seems to matter  
__My whole world could shatter  
__I don't care_

_Wouldn't you agree?  
__Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love  
__We got a groovy kind of love  
__We got a groovy kind of love_

* * *

Miroku stirred and opened his eyes, realizing he had also fallen asleep. He looked up at the sky. 

The moon and stars were out.

Miroku blinked in disbelief, wondering how long they'd been asleep, he recalled his dream, parts of it.

_That song…that's the song I was humming earlier at the hotel... _He thought, puzzled as to why it would play in his dream.

Miroku looked down at Sango, who was still asleep. He smiled, gazing at her peaceful visage, assuming she was having a nice dream. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he waited until she woke up on her own. Miroku gazed at Sango's face with half-lidded eyes, his smile still on his lips. He felt a gentle warmth spread throughout his body with each beat of his heart.

Sango stirred a while later, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned deeply, then closed her eyes, going back to sleep. Miroku chuckled, finding that funny. His movement woke her up again. She sleepily looked up and met his eyes.

He greeted her with a warm smile. "You dozed off a while ago, Sango. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled back, saying she did. Sango looked up at the sky seeing the moon and stars, and remembering the sun being out before she fell asleep. Miroku looked at his watch, it was going on a quarter past eight. He explained to Sango that he had woken up earlier but thought she looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Sango looked away with a smile. She did indeed, but kept it from Miroku.

"If I know Inuyasha, he's just now waking up and wondering where I am." Miroku predicted, looking up at the night sky.

"And Kagome's about to call a search party since I forgot to let her know I was going out." Sango added.

As he got up, Miroku had difficulty moving as his body was very stiff. Sango laughed as he stood bent over like an old man, almost like her agent, Jiji Totosai, Myoga's cousin.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who fell asleep." Sango joked, making Miroku laugh as he straightened up.

He helped Sango up and they started walking along the shoreline back to the hotel side by side. Sango gazed up at Miroku's eyes then looked away. As they walked, she brushed her hand against his, touching his fingers. Miroku looked at her, smiling warmly and gently took her hand in his. Returning his smile, Sango intertwined her arm with Miroku's, entwining their fingers as well and resting her head on his shoulders, a blissful sigh escaping her.

_My dream has come true..._

Miroku looked at Sango. He had been uncertain about his true feelings toward her. She looked up at him, her glittering brown eyes meeting his sparkling indigo eyes, the song from his dream replayed.

_Yes, we do. _Miroku thought as he smiled back at her, resting his head atop hers as they walked along the shore.

_We got a groovy kind of love._


	11. Love is a Wonderful Thing

Before I apologize this time for the close to three month delay, I'd like to once again stress something:

****

NO LEMONS!

In this story, I'm going for sweet, not sour! Lime, okay. Lemon, ixnay! And that's the last time I'm gonna say it!

A'ight, I apologize for keeping you all waiting. I was trying to fix this chapter best as possible. As I said in chapter 10, one reviewer wanted a Miroku/Sango chapter, and another wanted a Inuyasha/Kagome chapter. Well, that reviewer's getting their wish, but this will be the last I/K chapter for a long while. "I'm Goin' To Miami" is a Miroku/Sango fanfic. The Inuyasha and Kagome chapters act as scene transitions in the storyline. I hope that makes sense because that's the best I can explain it.

Disclaimer:

Roses are red  
Violets are...hey, they're purple, not blue!  
Miroku's a hottie and he's also very naughty!  
His eyes are violet-blue and he also my boo!

(Ten minutes later, after LuClipse85 regained consciousness and saw Sango storm off with "her boo".)

Hey, at least I didn't try to steal him this time! A'ight. "InuYasha" isn't mine and I'm only using Takahashi-sama's characters for this awesome fanfiction.

And before Michael Bolton tries to hit me, I don't own "Love is a Wonderful Thing" either and the lyrics are typed in, not copied-and-pasted.

* * *

"**I'm Goin' To Miami**"  
Chapter 11  
"**Love is a Wonderful Thing**"

Shippo woke up early the next morning, looking forward to hitting the pool and having Satsuki watch him on the phone as he showed off. He ran out of his room wearing his light blue-green swimming trunks when he looked outside the glass door to the balcony.

It was another rainstorm. Actually, it was more like another monsoon as the balcony had completely disappeared in the massive rain.

Shippo's forehead fell onto the glass door, his eyes glaring outside in disappointment as well as disbelief.

The weather said moderate rainfall in the late evening, not a frickin' monsoon at seven-thirty in the morning! Shippo thought in irritation as he continued to stare blankly at the rain.

Satsuki called him two seconds after he had finished his mental griping, asking why he wasn't outside in the pool yet. She was anxious to see him try to water ski across the pool like he had promised. Through the camera, Shippo showed his girlfriend the delay.

"Whoa!" Satsuki exclaimed over the phone watching the rain pour down hard. "Is India giving you guys a loan over there or what?"

"Who knows? If we get anymore, Miami will look like Atlantis." Shippo said half-jokingly.

* * *

From her bed, Kagome stared out at the monsoon, sighing in disappointment. She had gotten up early to go to the malls with Sango but the weather practically forbid them to step two inches outside the hotel.

"That fascinating, Kagome?" Sango teased from the bathroom, drying her hair after showering.

Kagome chuckled, keeping her attention on the rain. "There's nothing on TV so this was the only thing to watch."

She continued staring out at the window, her mind beginning to wander. Kagome looked on her left and found Sango lying on the bed in the white hotel bathrobe, giving her company. She stared at the heavy rain, quickly becoming lost in a daydream as it reminded her of the time she had spent with Miroku.

Kagome didn't miss the blissful sigh that escaped Sango, nor the smile that had crept onto her face. Sango felt her friend's eyes on her and glanced to her side, finding a sly visage on Kagome's face.

"And just what is your problem, Kagome?" Sango inquired, her smile remaining.

Her sly expression remained as her matching smile broadened. "I was wondering, Sango," Kagome started as she laid down beside her, "Just what exactly happened on your little escapade with Miroku last night?"

Sango stared, teardropping and trying to keep herself together and keep her eyes from flying wide open. It would only fuel Kagome's assumptions. Realizing there was nothing to get worked up about, Sango relaxed completely and looked at her calmly, waiting for the upcoming remark.

Kagome's sly visage washed blank as she stared at her friend. There wasn't even a hint of pink on Sango's face nor a trace of surprise. Kagome read Sango's expression and her lips shaped into a happy smile.

"Sango," She gasped.

Sango smiled blissfully as she looked away at the bed covers. **Now **she was blushing. _Kagome must've guessed right, seeing as I came in walking on air and telling her Miroku and I spent some time alone yesterday._

"Sango, you and Miroku," Kagome gasped, making Sango darken as her smile grew.

"You two finally made love!"

Sango's face fell onto the bed in shock of the irony, her hand and feet twitching in the air.

"NO WE DIDN'T, YOU IDIOT!" Sango hollered, her face now several shades below crimson. "WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!"

Kagome kept her cheery composure as her hair was blown wildly all about her head.

"Sango, it's obvious. Last night when you came in, your feet were barely touching the ground, you could hardly walk straight and you looked pretty tired." Kagome stated, half-jokingly.

"That doesn't mean we did anything, Kagome!" Sango screamed, embarrassed. _Yare-yare! And I thought **Miroku **was the pervert!_

Kagome glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "Now that I think about it, I guess I jumped ahead to a conclusion."

Sango's breath was heavy from yelling. She calmed down and sat on the bed looking away while trying to regain her composure.

Kagome continued her outloud thought. "The way Miroku obsesses over you, you two would be finishing up about now."

A pillow collided into Kagome's face.

Before she could holler, "what's your damage?", Sango pummeled her with numerous whaps of her pillow. Kagome escaped and engaged in a pillow fight after obtaining the one from her bed. Sango knocked her opponent's weapon from her and beat her onto the bed, standing over her and beating Kagome with her pillow. She covered her head, laughing and saying she was only joking around about her and Miroku.

Sango rose her pillow over Kagome to deliver her last blow when she stopped, hearing voices from Inuyasha and Miroku's suite. Kagome listened, hearing Inuyasha yelling at the others about something.

An annoyed vein popped onto her head as she overheard him comparing her to Miroku.

"Who're you callin' lame, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she shot to her feet on the bed. "I could whip you at King of Fighters any day!"

She leapt off the bed and headed to the door when she heard a yell shortly followed by a loud thud. Kagome looked back at the bed and found Sango on the floor, flat on her back, twitching in pain. Kagome's sudden movement made her lose her balance and fall over, landing on her butt.

Satsuki had tried to ease her boyfriend's cabin fever by offering to play video games with him. She joined him online on his PS2 and the two played until Inuyasha and Miroku joined in later. Kagome walked in, correcting Inuyasha's comment about her and challenged him to a game. Sango peeked in ten minutes later to see what all the fuss was about in the suite.

Inuyasha and Kagome dueled, playing the latest installment of King of Fighters. Miroku and Shippo laughed as they watched the two moved all around with their characters, trying to get the win.

"Prepare to lose, Kagome! This fight's over!" Inuyasha gloated as he continued to deplete her life energy.

"Not before I send you to the moon, Inuyasha!" Kagome escaped her opponent and beat him repeatedly with special moves, disabling him from escaping her.

"Sit boy!"

Kagome used her character's best move and delivered the final blow, labeling her the winner. She sat up proudly with a matching grin, broadening it as she turned to Inuyasha who just growled as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh it's on now!" He declared quietly.

"Bring it, Soichiro!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched the two have their own little tournament, laying the smackdown on each other mercilessly and rubbing it in each other's faces, having a grand time.

Shippo hit the pause buttons and grabbed the opponents' attention. "Excuse me, Ranma and Akane, other people wanna lay the smackdown on each other too, so wrap it up after this match."

On the master controller, the referee kitsune reset the match and gave them one minute to finish.

"FIGHT!" Shippo ordered, imitating the referee from Mortal KombatÓ.

Inuyasha and Kagome went at each other like they were at war. The two executed their best moves, lighting up the screen and almost confusing themselves as they jumped all over the television screen. Along with their characters, they practically leapt all over the room with them while hollering at one another, promising defeat.

Five seconds left.

Inuyasha and Kagome let out a battle cry and unleashed their final blows, leaping in the air, colliding in each other and crashing onto the floor.

Everyone gawked in amazement at the TV screen. Inuyasha had landed on his stomach and lay sprawled out on the floor while Kagome landed across his back. They looked up at the screen for the verdict:

Double knockout!

Shippo huffed in disappointment; he had wanted to see Kagome make Inuyasha eat his words.

Inuyasha took the results in stride, keh-ing with a lighthearted smirk. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she rolled off his back, the two of them making room for Miroku and Sango. They complimented each other, satisfied that neither won nor lost, but vowed to win in the next match.

Miroku and Sango decided to play Super Mario Smash Bros on the N64, and Sango just had her way with him! Miroku refused to get serious on her because he was against fighting, especially against dear Sango. However, when she had Link send Kirby flying off the stage and fall before the screen, he changed his mind, cutting his narrowed eyes at her and smirking playfully. Then Miroku let Sango have it!

He turned out to be more experienced with the game as he had the upper hand. Sango wasn't easy to defeat, though. She made him work for his victories and got in a few herself.

Everyone fought and beat on each other like it was war as they took turns on the numerous games and matching consoles Shippo brought with him. He too had heard about the rainstorms in Miami and brought every single game he owned just in case they kept him inside for a while. All morning, the group had video game tournaments against each other, with Shippo being the undefeated master. The monsoon had ended two hours ago, but they were having so much fun they didn't notice and continued until by dumb luck Sango managed to just barely defeat the young kitsune.

Inuyasha rubbed it in as Shippo sulked. "Hey, don't feel bad, Shippo." He grinned in mock sympathy. "You should see this as a good thing."

Shippo thought about it then smiled slyly, "Yeah, you're right, Inuyasha. I mean it could've been worse; I could've lost to you! Then I wouldn't be able to show my face in public!"

Kagome and Sango teardropped as they watched the kitsune run like hell to escape Inuyasha's fists. Miroku watched in amusement as Shippo jumped backward onto the hanyou's back and gnawed on his ears in self-defense. The audience laughed as Shippo and Inuyasha fought each other, tumbling and rolling around on the floor.

* * *

The tournament ended in the early afternoon and the group rested, watching TV. Miroku laid on the couch, holding Sango in his arms. The both of them had dozed off while Shippo sat in the armchair text messaging Satsuki over Inuyasha's cell phone. When Inuyasha reflected on how much the kitsune used it and how the device isolated the two of them, he thought cell phones were a godsend! As far as he was concerned, Shippo could use it to his heart's content.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen after getting herself a snack and joined the others in the living room, smiling at the couple sleeping peacefully on the couch. Shippo glanced up at her and then looked behind him at Miroku and Sango, grinning.

I haven't seen Sango happy like that in so long, or Miroku for that matter. I'm so happy for them. I hope they stay like that.

Kagome looked around the room and found Inuyasha was missing. He wasn't in the other rooms either. "I wonder where he went to."

"Inuyasha said he was going to the arcade downstairs near the lobby." Shippo spoke up from the phone.

Kagome started to head down there when she noticed a large lump on Shippo's head. She inquired as to how he got that one.

"That bipolar dog!" Shippo quietly exclaimed. "He pounded me just because I had forgot to pack my Dance Dance Revolution dance pad! Yare-yare! That guy's got serious anger management issues!"

Kagome silently agreed as she walked out of the suite._ As many times as he's been clobbered, it's a wonder Shippo hasn't developed brain damage. Although, if he'd learn to keep his mouth shut, he'd get fewer beatings._

She went downstairs and found a large arcade near the lobby. Kagome found Inuyasha playing the DDR Extreme console in the center of the room, trying his luck on both pads. He did well enough to receive mild applause and not get sent off the stage. Kagome stood beside him, watching him dance on "standard". This time he had trouble and ended up failing the stage.

Inuyasha looked to his side and found Kagome. He looked embarrassed as he guessed she had been there throughout the whole thing. Seeing it on his face, she complimented him saying she thought he did pretty good; he got a lot farther than she did.

Inuyasha keh-ed with a smirk, taking her compliment. He looked away from Kagome, turning to the screen, thinking he could've done better. Inuyasha put in another seventy-five cents and played another game, single pad on "standard". On the third stage, he decided to try maniac. He survived the fourth stage, but failed on the last as he couldn't keep the rhythm. He gladly stepped off, sweating, and allowed Kagome to step on and try her luck.

Inuyasha watched as she danced on "light" for six songs, saying she was pretty good herself, returning her compliment. Kagome changed her setting and then danced on standard for a while. Inuyasha stared intently as she was better than he thought, better than him as she played through three sets and only slipped up on one step.

When Kagome finished, she took a minute to catch her breath and then did stretches on the stage. Curious as to why she was just now doing this, Inuyasha asked about it. She held her answer, then took in a deep calming breath and slowly exhaled, smiling confidently at the hanyou.

"That's so I don't hurt myself when I start showing off." Kagome answered with a perky tone.

Kagome gathered her quarters, inserted three and played one more song on standard. From then on, she played "heavy" and never missed a single step!

Inuyasha gawked in amazement. She'd been warming up for that! He looked around and found a crowd gathering, watching Kagome in admiration of her skill. Pretty soon, people carefully put flat objects like cards and coins on the machine, forming a line.

Kagome played for another fifteen minutes and stopped when she felt herself grow tired. She smiled in pride at her straight-A score and stepped off the dance pad. Those next in line quickly hopped on, ready to show off their moves.

Kagome looked around the arcade for Inuyasha, wondering if he got jealous and walked back to the suite. She found him playing pinball in the back of the room and strolled up to him, peeking over his shoulder and watching him play. Inuyasha peeked back at Kagome, his golden eyes meeting her greeting smile. He smiled back and turned back to the machine.

"Done with your workout already, Kagome?" Inuyasha joked, lightheartedly, once his game was over.

Kagome chuckled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I hadn't played DDR since I left Hollywood a few weeks ago. I just now started feeling the withdrawal symptoms."

Inuyasha smiled proudly at her. He glanced back at the pinball machine and then stepped to the side, inviting Kagome to play. Hey eyes went back and forth between him and the machine, then rested questioningly on him, her eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha chuckled, finding her expression funny. "What? You can play DDR but you can't play simple pinball, Kagome?"

Kagome started to protest, saying she wasn't as good at pinball, but saw Inuyasha fold his arms and raise an eyebrow while smirking. She read his expression; he didn't want to hear an excuse, he wanted her to try.

"Well, since you insist, Inuyasha."

Kagome approached the pinball machine and tried her luck at it. Inuyasha stood at the side, observing her. She glanced at him when she was finished. He looked at her, his eyes half-lidded in disappointment. Kagome's skill was far less than his. Point black, Inuyasha thought Kagome was lousy at pinball.

She started to move away from the machine when Inuyasha stopped her and got behind her. He placed his hands gently atop hers on the sides of the pinball machine and showed her his methods.

Kagome chuckled, taking the hanyou's advice as she played again.

"You catch on quick, Kagome." He complimented softly.

She smiled, proudly. "I have a knack for that, Inuyasha. And with you teaching me, it just helps me more."

Kagome felt Inuyasha laugh and laughed herself. She then realized that her back was against his chest, his bare arms against hers and his hands over hers as well. A light blush crept onto her face; instead of freaking out, Kagome eased against him as her lesson continued.

He feels so warm. Kagome thought dreamily, feeling very relaxed. _And he smells nice, too._

Kagome thought dreamily, feeling very relaxed. 

Inuyasha was also feeling very at peace. _I never knew her skin would be this soft, and she fits into my arms just right. Gods, her scent is so sweet..._

Inuyasha couldn't explain this feeling, just having Kagome so close made him feel so completely euphoric. Unconsciously, he gently eased his cheek onto hers, his golden eyes became partially-lidded at the soft and warm feel of Kagome's skin.

Her half-lidded eyes blinked as the warmth of Inuyasha's face snapped her out of her daydreaming. They widened slightly when she found him nuzzling her very lightly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed, breathlessly, her eyes beginning to close as a smile crept onto her face.

Hearing Kagome call him "woke" Inuyasha up and made him aware of what he was doing. Embarrassed, he immediately released her and stood awkwardly behind her, standing at attention with his hands in his pockets and his wide eyes staring up at the ceiling. His cheeks were a very dark pink.

Kagome stood before the pinball machine, continuing to play. Her wide eyes stared down inside the machine, feeling just as awkward as Inuyasha.

Brr! Now I'm cold! Inuyasha was so warm. Was he always that built? Man, he's Japan's Hottest Model and I never actually noticed. I certainly never remember Inuyasha **feeling **that built!

Kagome released a silent disappointed sigh. _I wish I hadn't said anything. I didn't want him to stop._

Inuyasha calmed down a little and brought his nervous eyes down from the ceiling. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to gather his nerves together.

Chikusou! I'm actin' like it's the most complicated thing in the world! I just ask her and she answers! Simple! Done deal!

Inuyasha put on a determined face and turned toward Kagome, her back still facing him.

He stood there motionless for three seconds.

Then went back to his original position.

Man, I'll die if she says no. I'll just die. Damn it all! All I got to do is ask her a simple question! But I'm afraid she'll say no. Inuyasha, just spit it out already! It's only a simple question!

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Kagome's voice stopped Inuyasha's mental panicking. He turned to her, wide-eyed and nervous. She stared in concern as a light sweat covered his forehead.

"What? I'm okay." He answered, trying to hide the high-pitch in his voice. "They just need to kill the A.C., my feet are freezin' up in here."

Kagome looked down at his sandaled feet and saw them graced with a hint of blue. She tried to hold back a snicker as Inuyasha had "cold feet".

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, her laughter subsiding. "You look...edgy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes up at the word, embarrassed that it was that obvious. _Alright, man! It's now or never! _"Uh, no. No, I'm not edgy. I was...I just had something on my mind."

"Like what?" Kagome could tell Inuyasha was scared about something.

He took a second to get his voice stabilized then spoke, "Me and Miroku were walkin' downtown a couple of days ago while you and Sango where at the mall and we came across this real fancy French restaurant. It's probably some ritzy place for high-status folk or whatever."

Kagome gave Inuyasha her undivided attention, wondering where he was going with that, though she had a clue. At least he had calmed down. He glanced at her and decided to just get to his point.

"Listen, Kagome, high-class places like those aren't my style, but I was thinking...I was thinking maybe you and I could check it out before your vacation's over."

Kagome froze as her face brightened with hope. "You mean, you wanna take me there? On a date?"

Her reaction made Inuyasha's feet grow colder as he awaited her answer.

Kagome, if you're gonna say no, just say it so I can drop dead and be done with it! He lifted his eyes to her, "I-If you don't want to, that's fine...but yeah, I wanted to take you there, on a date."

"Sure." Kagome answered with a happy smile.

"Huh?" Inuyasha answered, surprised.

Kagome suppressed her laughter to a soft giggle at Inuyasha's reaction, surprised that he had nearly passed out trying to ask her out.

"I said yes, Inuyasha." Kagome answered, looking up at him with a bright and sincere smile. "I'd be more than happy to go out with you."

Almost instantly, Inuyasha felt his body grow light as she relieved his tension. "O-Okay. So, uh, is seven good for you?"

Kagome requested six o'clock, figuring there might be less people if they got there earlier. Inuyasha agreed, smirking while scratching the back of his head. Kagome giggled, mentally telling him to calm down.

"Alright then." Inuyasha finally spoke up, coolly. "I'm gonna go back to the suite, I'll pick ya up at six then, Kagome."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she went to play the arcade games, seeing a practically elated smile on her face and hearing a giggle. Apparently, she was very excited about this. He gazed at her at while longer, smiling that he had made her happy.

Inuyasha walked out of the arcade, casually strolling to his said destination. His smile broadened to an elated grin as he shouted and did backflips in his head.

* * *

When Inuyasha returned to his suite, he woke Miroku up to drag him to the mall with him for tuxedo shopping. At first, he planned on wearing the one he already had, but remembered he had worn it many times on many dates with Kikyo.

Plus, the second he had found it in his closet after finally getting over her, Inuyasha burned it.

He had wrapped the used tuxedo on a stick and roasted it like a marshmallow over a grand bonfire in his backyard. Every single picture of Kikyo along with every gift she had ever given him served as fuel for the fire. Inuyasha whistled happily as he watched the fire consume the tuxedo. He and Miroku then ate take-out and drank sake, dancing around the bonfire while singing a Kikyo-bashing parody to "Disco Inferno" that Miroku had composed.

Inuyasha chuckled at the fond memory as he and Miroku walked out of the mall two and a half hours later, after finding a tuxedo that pleased him. He looked up at the thick clouds hovering in the afternoon sky as he and Miroku walked down the street, envisioning how his evening with Kagome would turn out.

Mushy fairy-tales don't float my boat at all, but I'm really looking forward to this upcoming one.

Inuyasha looked at a large cloud that blocked the sun and saw Kagome's face in it, winking at him. _Gods, she's beautiful. I was all worked up over finding the right tuxedo, but seeing her smile like that calms my nerves._

He barely noticed how strongly his heartbeat had become, or how how happy he suddenly felt. He stumbled to a halt, almost falling over himself as Miroku had suddenly stopped in front of him. Inuyasha yelled indignantly then noticed the actor staring at him peculiarly. Earlier he had looked upset as he was awakened and pulled away from Sango, but now Miroku was eyeing the hanyou in a strange way.

"What? Why're you staring like that, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired.

Miroku observed his friend's expression, his starry-eyes, the blissful visage, how he was walking on air. He peeked inside the bag Inuyasha held, observing the tuxedo, then brought his curious eyes to the hanyou.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, figuring the actor was curious about the tuxedo. "What's your problem, Miroku? I had to go shopping and I needed a second opinion."

"Might I ask **why** you bought such a classy suit like that, Inuyasha?" Miroku finally asked, still puzzled.

"Because I can afford it." He answered, sassily. "Besides, an occasion's gonna come up when a guy needs to look his best."

An eyebrow rose over Miroku's skeptical half-lidded eyes. "This from a guy who wears his beachwear to awards banquets?"

"Look, Miroku, I ain't got time for this." Inuyasha hastily responded, teardropping.

He continued walking, avoiding the subject. Miroku walked beside him, his curiosity heightened. He didn't say a word but Inuyasha kept glancing at him under the impression that he would inquire again.

"Will you get off my back already!" Inuyasha finally roared.

"Inuyasha, I didn't say a word." Miroku stated calmly.

"But you were wondering about the damn tuxedo, right?"

Miroku paused, staring collectedly at Inuyasha. "Still, but still I didn't say a word."

Inuyasha keh-ed, looking away. He glanced back and found the actor smiling happily at him. He teardropped, wondering what was going on through Miroku's mind. Inuyasha anticipated another inquiry but he said nothing else and continued walking in silence, looking up at the sky.

Inuyasha released a defeated sigh. "Alright, if I tell you what I bought it for, will you get off my back?"

"Well, I was never on your back to begin with, but it would satisfy my curiosity, Inuyasha." Miroku responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha rolled up his eyes. "You remember that French place we saw downtown couple days ago?"

"L'étoilé Merveilleuse?"

Inuyasha teardropped. No wonder he couldn't remember the name.

"Yeah, that. I invited Kagome to go there with me tonight and I needed to get something appropriate for the occasion since I torched my last tux."

Miroku was impressed by Inuyasha's actions, raising his eyes in approval and remaining silent.

Inuyasha stared in surprise at his lack of response. "That's it, Miroku? No wisecracks or smart-ass remarks?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha." Miroku responded, smiling. "I knew sooner or later you'd get around to asking Kagome out, though you did it sooner than I expected."

Four years is soon, Miroku?

Inuyasha and Miroku continued their walk back. Miroku gave him tips on proper dating etiquette, saying Inuyasha could use the advice. The hanyou turned the conversation into a heated discussion as he protested, saying the remark made him sound uncivilized. Miroku responded that Inuyasha was severely on the informal side, regardless of the occasion, and quite the wild child. He quickly revised his statement to a positive one as Inuyasha rose his fist over the actor's head.

Miroku chuckled as he saw that his friend was clearly quite nervous about his date. "Inuyasha, don't worry about it. Just use proper etiquette and everything will turn out fine."

Inuyasha recited the advice to himself, trying to calm himself down, missing the grin on Miroku's face.

"I mean, how do you expect to get some if Kagome sees that you're nervous? That would really kill her drive, you know."

Miroku didn't get to see the crimson blush on Inuyasha's face. He was too busy running like hell from him, the hanyou yelling and hollering obscenities while red with embarrassment.

The time flew by as Inuyasha spent the remaining hours before his big event practicing his manners with Miroku and Shippo. It helped him, but only a little as the two took turns playing Kagome's part and kept playing around.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're such a sweetie!" Shippo flirted, transformed as Kagome. "Opening the doors for me with those fine strong arms!"

Inuyasha put on a forced smile in embarrassment, trying to focus on his mannerisms. It was now Miroku's turn as he approached the coffee table dressed up as a fancy table and Inuyasha pulled out a chair for him.

"Oh thank you, Inuyasha. How very kind of you!" Miroku chirped in a girly voice with a bright smile.

The forced smile remained. _If this leaves the room, you're both dead. _"You're very welcome, Kagome." He answered kindly, his eyebrow twitching.

Inuyasha widened his smile and bowed for good measure. Miroku clasped his hands effeminately, gazing at him with wide starry eyes and a gleeful smile, then released a giggle that made Inuyasha want to die of mortification.

"Oh my, Inuyasha! You're so gentle and polite...and **strong**!"

"Touch me and I'll break your hand, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled through his forced grin, his fangs bared and teardropping as Miroku's raunchy tone made him very uneasy. It didn't help when the actor leapt up from his seat and threw his arms around Inuyasha's neck while nuzzling his face.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're so fine! Please give me a child!"

The hanyou's eyes shot open as he stuttered loud and incomprehensible syllables. His attention then turned to Shippo who was holding his cell phone toward the "couple", snickering uncontrollably.

"ARE YOU TAPING THIS!" Inuyasha managed to scream.

Shippo grinned impishly, trying to hold back his hysterics. "Oh no. I'm not taping, Inuyasha. I'm just documenting this moment for my future investment, like selling the copies of you and Miroku making out and making me a fortune on E-BayÒ!"

"Oh, make sure you get my good side, Shippo! The ladies are only permitted to see the best of me!" Miroku joked as he pressed his cheek against Inuyasha's and made a peace sign, smiling for the camera while Inuyasha snarled, several veins popping onto his head.

Kagome laughed with Sango as she strolled up to the guys' suite. She had just finished getting ready, listening to her friend's advice on proper dating etiquette. Kagome reached for the door when she heard a noise resembling a roar and a scream followed by loud crashing and Miroku and Shippo hollering and laughing while Inuyasha screamed in his high-pitched voice.

The commotion stopped suddenly when Kagome softly knocked.

Inuyasha froze in place, holding the sofa over his head ready to throw it, bringing his eyes to the door, then at the clock.

5:57 P.M.

"Aw crap! You clowns almost make me late!"

Kagome heard a loud crash as Inuyasha dropped the sofa and tripped over Shippo trying to run to the door, then heard the kitsune holler in pain as he got kicked. Inuyasha opened the door and greeted her with a smile, his black tuxedo smoothed but his white hair a bit mussed up.

Kagome giggled. "You didn't have to rush, Inuyasha. I just got done getting ready myself."

Inuyasha chuckled, then noticed Kagome's appearance.

She wore a sleeveless dark green silk dress that hovered above her knees, a sheer white shawl draping over her arms and dark green dress shoes to match the dress. Kagome wore dangling diamond earrings that sparkled brightly in the hallway lights, and her gold necklace.

Sango giggled to herself as she saw Inuyasha stare in awe at his date.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha uttered, gazing into her bright brown eyes.

Kagome had been musing about how handsome he looked, blushing at his compliment. "Thank you. You look really handsome in that tux, Inuyasha."

"Thanks." He chuckled, nervousness sneaking up on him again.

"Well?" Sango grasped their attention, speaking up with an anxious smile. "Don't you two wallflowers have somewhere to go?"

Inuyasha was snapped out of his daydream and turned his blushing face to the side. It wasn't plunging, but the low neckline of Kagome's dress had demanded his attention and caused all sorts of thoughts to run through his mind, the main one being him musing over how developed Kagome was.

Sango hurried them down the stairs, sending them on their date. She then turned to the door of Inuyasha's suite, wondering what all that noise was earlier.

Her jaw dropped as she found Miroku and Shippo dazed on the floor along with just about everything else in the hotel suite.

"What in the world happened in here?" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo was just consciousness enough to answer her as he laid underneath a stack of books. "I dunno! We were just trying to help Inuyasha get ready for his date and he just started trippin'!"

* * *

Inuyasha had been looking forward to his date with Kagome all day. He had imagined the evening would be like that of a fairytale or at least the pleasant similar of one.

That was what he had anticipated, but reality seemed to have something against him tonight.

Inuyasha and Kagome had started things out on the wrong foot. She had asked him the name of the restaurant and what it was like, curious about the place. Inuyasha stated it was a surprise, his smile concealing his complete ignorance of the restaurant, including the name.

Kagome then asked about it's location. Inuyasha answered it was downtown. He knew the basic location of their destination, but couldn't recall the specific location. She took a glance at the embarrassed hanyou's face and practically read his mind that he didn't have a clue where it was. Inuyasha became defensive about the matter and said he'd recognize it when he saw it, trying to control himself and not ruin the moment.

He arrived to the area where he was certain he last saw the restaurant and proceeded with the search, figuring it would be a grand building with a sign in a weird sounding language. No problem.

There were five grand European restaurants in the area, and though Inuyasha made an honest effort to find the one he was looking for, he just couldn't recognize it. Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, French, and Swedish all looked the same to him. Kagome suggested Inuyasha ask someone about the restaurant since he obviously couldn't find it. Naturally, he responded that he could find it himself.

Typical. Kagome thought, rolling her eyes up.

Inuyasha circled the block four times searching for the French restaurant, sticking his head outside his window, sniffing the air for any familiar scents. After the fifth time, he realized he had been in the wrong area. The restaurant was four blocks down from where he was. Inuyasha drove down the street in the right direction, anticipating a remark from Kagome.

She saved it for when he approached the building, "Told ya you should've asked for directions."

Inuyasha growled in irritation as he parked. He vented with a deep exhale and exited the car. Inuyasha made sure his tuxedo was decent, straightening and smoothing it out several times until he was satisfied, feeling rather self-conscious about his appearance. He then went to open the door for Kagome, only to find she had already gotten out and stood there waiting for him. They shared a few heated words as Inuyasha had wanted to open the door for her and Kagome argued that she didn't need help.

His eyebrow twitched. When he asked why she didn't wait, Inuyasha was answered that he was taking too long caressing his fancy new tuxedo. Kagome walked to the entrance and then waited. Inuyasha walked up to her and then stood beside her, staring questioningly.

"What're you waiting for, Kagome?" He wondered.

Kagome teardropped, "For you to open the door for me."

"Oh, now you need help with the door?" Inuyasha asked, slightly bitter.

Kagome glared at him indignantly, wondering what his problem was. She reached for the door herself but Inuyasha intercepted and opened it for her. Kagome cut her eyes at him indifferently and walked through. He followed her inside.

"Could've at least said thanks." He growled to himself.

The atmosphere between the two was tense as they walked down the hallway toward the dining room in silence, both of them angry at each other. They were trying hard with their etiquette, but their earlier actions were breaking their reserve. Inuyasha remained hopeful in spite of this all. During their meal, everything would blow over and things would go smoothly.

Inuyasha and Kagome approached the reception desk after the receptionist had sent the previous party into the dining room, bidding them a good time.

"Good evening, madam, sir." He greeted.

Kagome put on a cheery smile and returned the greeting. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the receptionist expectantly. He stared back, confused.

"Can I be of further service to you, sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, aren't you gonna show us to our seats?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if the guy was slow.

The receptionist smiled politely, though still confused. "Yes, certainly, sir. Do you and your lady have a reservation?"

Inuyasha's face washed blank. "Reservation?"

Kagome teardropped, her smile trying to conceal her embarrassment. "This isn't happening." She muttered quietly to herself, then muttered a little louder to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're just playing around, right? Tell me, you are just joking." Her quiet voice sounding strained.

Inuyasha wasn't. It never once crossed his mind that the restaurant might require him to place a reservation. There he was, looking very foolish and wondering what to do. The receptionist could plainly see Inuyasha's embarrassment and tried to ease it.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but we're quite full tonight. So, unless you have a reservation, I'm afraid I can't seat you." He spoke as sympathetic and politely as possible.

Inuyasha was ready to die, and Kagome was ready to oblige him when another receptionist came and whispered to him.

"You're in luck, sir. Two of our customers had cancelled their reservations. I can seat you immediately."

He lead them into the dining area to their seats. Inuyasha followed the receptionist, swearing he could feel Kagome's glare stabbing into his back. They were lead to the upstairs dining room since all of the lower level was packed and seated at a table in the middle of the area across from the window. The receptionist left quickly to summon their waiter, anxious to escape the heated atmosphere between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Assuming she didn't want his help, Inuyasha sat down and stared outside the window. Kagome glared at him, then sat down, staring up at the ceiling.

"He couldn't put us by the window? Why'd the stupid guy seat us over here?" Inuyasha grumbled, his head resting on his fist as his elbow leaned on the table.

Kagome grew irritated. "Inuyasha, quit whining! Since you didn't make a reservation, be happy we even got a table!"

He keh-ed, not really paying her much attention.

"And get your elbow off the table! It's bad manners!" She scolded in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha did as Kagome ordered, moving in a sassy manner, looking at her insulted that she was talking to him like a kid. "And yelling at me isn't?"

"I wasn't yelling!" Kagome fumed. "Your etiquette needs refining!"

Inuyasha was just about sick of hearing that word. "MY etiquette! You practically don't got any etiquette! You wouldn't even let me open the damn door for you and here you are dishing insults!"

"Good grief, will you quit acting like a baby, Inuyasha! I'm not insulting you! You were paying too much attention to that tuxedo of yours!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice getting louder.

"Oh, well pardon me!" Inuyasha erupted, sarcastically. "I beg your forgiveness for actually making an effort to dress for the occasion, Kagome! If that bothers ya so much, maybe next time I'll forget the tux and just waltz in here in my Spongebob boxers!"

"At the rate you're going, there ain't gonna be a 'next time'!" Kagome roared, baring her teeth.

They continued their argument, not knowing they were drawing the attention of everyone nearby or that their waiter had arrived. She assumed they weren't ready to order yet and carefully placed the menus and salad bowl on the table and left until they had cooled down enough to actually talk.

Inuyasha reached for the salad bowl when Kagome grabbed it and tried to pull it from him. They pulled on the bowl, trying to get it over to their side.

"Gimme it!"

"No, you let go, woman!"

"You're not polite enough to have the salad, Inuyasha!'

"Don't make me get ghetto up in here, Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously pulled harder on the woven salad basket and ripped it in half! Salad flew all over them and the table! Fortunately, the salad dressing came separately.

They froze in place, staring wide-eyed. Kagome's face remained still, then suddenly twitched. She lowered her head, hiding her face from Inuyasha, holding her forehead in her palm, her body twitching while making strange noises. Inuyasha immediately filled with remorse upon seeing her expression. He tried to apologize and console her, thinking she was beginning to cry.

Kagome held her position then lifted her head, laughing.

Inuyasha stared in complete confusion. Kagome looked like she was crying, but she was laughing. He blinked as she kept laughing, giving her the benefit of a doubt she found something funny and hadn't lost her mind. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

There was lettuce all over his hair and looked like a hat on the top of his head, an sliced olive stuck to his forehead above his left eyebrow. There were also random carrot pieces all about his cheeks.

She cracked up more, trying not to get too loud, and pointed to Inuyasha. She was trying to tell him, but was laughing to hard.

"Me? What's so funny about me?" Inuyasha inquired, half-indignantly and half-curious.

Kagome tried again to tell him that he had salad all over him, but another laugh came out. She reached into her purse and pulled out her pocket mirror, held it before him and showed him. Inuyasha stared incredulously at himself, but then began to laugh, seeing the humor in his appearance. He looked up from the mirror at Kagome, and cracked up.

She looked practically the same as him, only lettuce rested on the sides of her hair, looking like horns, and had a pearl onion ring on her nose and cheeks. Crouton specks dotted her face all over.

Inuyasha held the mirror in front of her for her too see and they both got a good hearty laugh out of how they looked. The other customers stared at them, wondering who the crazy couple was at the table and why they were acting like children in such a high-class restaurant, some turning up their noses.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even notice them. They laughed for a while longer then calmed down.

"Oh, man!" Inuyasha said, calming down. "Wait 'til I tell Miroku his etiquette lecture blew up in my face! Literally! Haha!"

Kagome looked up at him, smiling in good humor. "Miroku gave you the etiquette talk too, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Sango did the same to you?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha shook his head. They had basically tried to act against their nature, and it didn't work for them. Their efforts to act like the high-class, proper crowd had caused them to go off on each other and send their tempers, as well as their appetizer, flying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha changed the subject, "We don't **have **to act all proper, do we? I mean, it obviously ain't goin' for us."

Kagome thought about it, then answered, "I don't think so. I mean, we may be rich but we hardly act proper. I'd say just regular manners will do."

Inuyasha chuckled in agreement, throwing up his hands nonchalantly. "Well then, que sera, sera."

Kagome did the same. "Yeah, what happens, happens."

Inuyasha looked at his tuxedo and then at Kagome's gown, "But, maybe we should care a little bit and take off our appetizer." He suggested, jokingly.

People stared in silent amusement as Inuyasha and Kagome brushed their salad off of themselves. As he helped her, Inuyasha rearranged the lettuce leaves onto Kagome's head like a crown, unable to help himself. She smirked in good humor as the hanyou grinned proudly at his handiwork, then giggled as he quickly removed them.

Unable to help it either, Kagome took the carrot pieces from Inuyasha's face and placed them under his nose like a moustache and placed a lettuce leaf on his chin like a goatee. He got a good laugh out of it as he imagined how he looked.

A couple watched the two, shaking their heads and frowning in disapproval at two young adults with no etiquette. Their children looked in admiration, then glanced at slyly at each other, getting an idea. The oldest one reached for their salad bowl when his mother seized his hand.

"Don't even think about it."

Feeling his stomach rumble, Inuyasha searched for their waitress and found her talking with a friend.

"Hey waitress! Can we get some service over here?" Inuyasha hollered at her from far across the room.

She immediately hurried to the table. Kagome's eyes darted side to side as Inuyasha had captured the attention of everyone in the dining room. She put on a nervous grin with a huge teardrop, but didn't say anything to Inuyasha. His method was efficient; embarrassing, but efficient.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you and your lady ready to order?" The waitress asked upon reaching the table.

"Yeah, but there's something I wanna ask you first." Inuyasha stated.

"Sir?"

"Just what were you and your friend over there saying about us?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed scoldingly.

The waitress was surprised at Inuyasha's superior hearing. She confessed, saying that she had tried to take their order earlier, but at the moment were having a rather heated discussion. Heated to where the table might've ignited.

Inuyasha and Kagome teardropped.

The waitress went on, saying she had told her friend they needed serious therapy. However, after seeing the salad fly all over themselves and how they looked so cute playing with each other's faces, she had thought Inuyasha and Kagome were such an adorable couple.

Kagome blushed a little, accepting the compliment with a giggle while Inuyasha stared blankly, a light pink gracing his face. He looked at the menu, trying to hide his face while searching for something to order.

Something he could read as the menus were all in French.

The waitress had to recite and describe the main courses to Inuyasha as well as Kagome and then had to wait several minutes for them to decide. Kagome placed her order after debating between several courses. Inuyasha took a little longer, then tried to place his order but had trouble saying the name of the entree.

"L'oie de Merveille Avec Le Vin Blanc, sir." The waitress stated for him.

"Oy de Mervy Ame Le Lame Bland?" Inuyasha tried to repeat.

"L'oie de Merveille Avec Le Vin Blanc." The waitress repeated with a teardrop.

Inuyasha looked at the menu and tried again, "Lay the Mervin And Tuck Levin Blank?"

Kagome covered her mouth, trying to hold back a snicker, mentally agreeing with Miroku and Shippo that Inuyasha was pretty slow. The waitress stated it again and the hanyou tried again.

"Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"L'oie...de...Merveille...Avec...Le Vin...Blanc!" The waitress repeated slowly.

Inuyasha listened and let the sentence sink in this time.

"Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir?"

Kagome snickered louder, a laugh escaping her hand. As the waitress drew back in shock, a man behind them near the window overheard Inuyasha.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi...ce soir," He sang in a whisper, jamming out.

His wife kicked him underneath the table, scoldingly. "Harlock! Be dignified, will you?"

"Aw, Emeraldas! You never let me have any fun!" The man pouted, folding his arms and glaring childishly out the window.

Listen, buddy, you're hot enough, but I have a boyfriend! The waitress thought in shock, trying to calm down, knowing he didn't even know what that meant.

"L'oie...de...merveille...av**ec**...le...Vin...**Blanc**!" She repeated even slower, her voice sounding strained.

"L'oi..." Inuyasha paused, going over the word in his mind. "You guys sell make-up here, too?"

Finally, Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha was trying to say the first word at least, but he immediately thought of "L'Oreal".

The waitress growled and gripped her head in frustration. "MON DIEU! IT'S GOOSE OF MARVEL WITH WHITE WINE, MAN!"

That earned several laughs from all around. The waitress straightened up, reflecting on what she just did and feeling ready to die. Naturally, Inuyasha got indignant about her tone but Kagome managed to calm him down before he gave her a piece of his mind.

"This." He pointed to item on the menu, rolling his eyes up.

The waitress collected herself, apologizing for yelling at him. Kagome spoke on Inuyasha's behalf, "Oh don't feel bad. He's always like that."

The waitress almost giggled in agreement, but held it in when she saw the hanyou cut his eyes at Kagome. "Very well, madam, sir. I'll return with your orders soon."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the waitress as she walked off to the kitchen, snickering against her will. He then brought them back to Kagome after hearing another snicker out of her. Upon meeting her innocent and playful visage, Inuyasha softened. He gave Kagome a lopsided smirk and a humored "keh", letting it slide once he realized she was only playing.

Kagome giggled, looking outside the window at the nighttime view of the city. Inuyasha's golden eyes locked onto hers, lost in a gaze.

Kagome looks so cute when she laughs like that. Man, her smile makes her look so radiant. _There's something about Kagome. I don't know what it is. I feel so peaceful around her, like I can truly be myself around her. Gods, her eyes are so gorgeous._

Inuyasha was gazing at her very dreamily and barely aware of how his heart was fluttering so. Unbeknownst to him, a warm smile had crept onto his lips. Kagome turned her head in his direction and brought him back to reality, causing him to look away.

She had been watching Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and knew he had been looking at her. Inuyasha kept looking away. He slowly brought his eyes back to see if Kagome was looking and met her gentle gaze.

A surprised gasp caught in his throat. Inuyasha stared nervously, but seeing her soft smile calmed him down some. Kagome brightened her smile, looking into his gentle golden eyes, gazing in admiration as if spellbound. Inuyasha had such handsome eyes; everything she saw inside them took her breath away.

Inuyasha stared back at Kagome, his eyes locked onto hers as they sparkled so beautifully.

The both of them gazed deeply into each other's eyes, gazing deeply into their souls.

"Your meal is served."

The waitress returned cheerfully with the ordered entrees. She quieted seeing her customers looking at each other, spellbound. With a soft and quiet tone, she got their attention, addressing again that their meal had arrived. Inuyasha barely heard her but smelled the food; his stomach growled loudly in surprise.

She carefully presented their dishes and set up the wine holder, pouring them glasses of their finest wine. The waitress then bowed and left them to enjoy their meal.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate while sharing a warm conversation, catching up on their past four years. As they ate and talked, they also corrected each other on using their utensils properly.

"Kagome, you're not supposed to cut with just the fork. You use the knife and put it in that second slot, then move it like you're playing a violin."

Inuyasha demonstrated for her, sticking his elbow out and holding the fork with his fist. The method worked but the knife scratched the plate. The sound assaulted his sensitive ears and he abruptly stopped, extracting a laugh from Kagome.

"Okay, not THAT much like a violin." Inuyasha corrected himself

He reached for one of his spoons to baste his meat with the wine sauce when Kagome stopped him, saying he was using the soup spoon when he should be using the little spoon on the far right.

Inuyasha gave a half-lidded stare. "What does it matter? The food's goin' to the same place."

Kagome laughed, remembered she had said the similar when her grandmother tried to teach her the proper European etiquette. They continued to eat and correct each other. Pretty soon, the etiquette thing became a joke as they parodized the whole thing.

Their meal seemed to disappear quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome had greatly enjoyed it, though they believed each other's company was what made everything great.

The waitress returned and placed their dessert in the center of the table between them; a cube of chocolate cake with a dark chocolate-raspberry sauce drizzled diagonally over it and decorated with white chocolate shavings arranged like a bow. Two strawberries dipped in milk chocolate were placed on the sides of it.

Kagome looked up questioningly at the waitresses as they hadn't ordered dessert. She replied it was the compliments of the chef, saying he wanted to add to their special night.

Kagome marveled at the dish as it looked wonderful as it did appetizing. She reached for her fork to start eating when she noticed Inuyasha was just sitting in his seat watching her.

"Aren't you going to dig in, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head with a light smile. "Nah, you can go ahead, Kagome."

She giggled, a thought coming to her. "What's the matter? You didn't save room for dessert, Inuyasha?" A teasing smile crept onto her lips. "Or you don't really care for sweets?"

Inuyasha chuckled warmly. "Kagome, you know that's not true. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't."

Kagome stared in surprise at Inuyasha's kind comment, caught off guard by him referring to her as sweet. He spoke sincerely with the softest tone. She felt her cheeks burn as they flushed a bright red.

"Y-You mean that, Inuyasha?" Kagome practically whispered, hopeful.

"Of course, I do, Kagome. I wouldn't say that for the hell of it." Inuyasha's features firmed, but his voice remained soft as he emphasized his sincerity.

He continued, "You're very special, Kagome. I...I can't explain what it is about you that makes me feel the way I do, but everytime I'm with you, I feel so peaceful. Like if there's something bothering me, seeing you lifts whatever burden I have. And when I see your beautiful smile or when I look into your eyes, it just makes me feel so happy. Just being near you makes me feel like I'm higher than on cloud nine."

Inuyasha reflected on everything he had just confessed. _I wasn't trying to sound that sappy, even if it is the truth. It's gotta be the wine. I didn't even drink the whole glass, but it must be having an effect on me._

Kagome was very taken aback by Inuyasha's heartfelt words. She was speechless for a while.

"I...I never knew I had that much of an impression on you, Inuyasha."

Seeing her humble expression made his heart beat even stronger. "From the day I met you, I could sense there was something very special about you. You have such a caring heart, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke very gently, his tentativeness subsiding as he spoke from his heart. "I honestly think you're what helped me recover so quickly while I was in the hospital."

Inuyasha wanted to say he believed that Kagome had saved his life, but thought it would sound too melodramatic.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "But that's not a one-sided feeling."

She had his undivided attention as Inuyasha listened intently.

"I could sense there was something very special about you too. You're very protective with the people you care dearly for and you treat them with respect. You never try to be something you're not; regardless, you're Inuyasha and no one else. Also, you're very kind-hearted and you try to help out anyone who's in trouble. Like how you arranged this vacation for Miroku to help him unwind. One thing I admire about you is that you're fun to be around. You know how to have a good time and enjoy yourself."

Kagome paused, still looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. A light pink graced her cheeks as she continued.

"And, when I'm in your arms, Inuyasha, I feel happy and warm. I always feel safe when I'm with you and I'll never feel endangered because I know you'll protect me."

Inuyasha was speechless, completely taken aback. He even felt flattered. Kagome had spoken of qualities he didn't think he had, and she thought so highly of him. He gazed deeply into those gorgeous sparkling brown orbs that were her eyes, replaying each truthful word she had spoken.

"Thank you." He replied with a touched and happy smile.

Kagome smiled back. "You're welcome."

The waitress returned shortly after.

"Oh thanks, but we don't need anything else." Kagome said, thinking she had come back to check up on them.

"Actually, I came to take the dessert plate, but I see you must be trying to make room for it." She laughed, "Well, while I'm here, I'd like to thank you for dining...here with us and here is your bill, sir."

The waitress began to state her gratitude in French, but didn't wish to repeat the earlier scenario with the entree. So she saved the both of them the trouble.

Inuyasha took the bill from the waitress and took a look at it.

"**HOLY CRAP!"**

By now, everyone in the dining room was used to the noise from his and Kagome's table, but that was the loudest shout and once again grasped their attention.

Kagome peeked at the total and gawked as well, her eyes shot open and blinked incredulously.

Their night of fine dining cost Inuyasha $845!

He hadn't even paid any attention whatsoever to the prices on the menu. He had been too preoccupied with just pronouncing the name of the meals. His had cost $175, Kagome's was $165.

It was the wine was the culprit. It was THE finest import in the restaurant and was $455 a bottle!

Inuyasha looked as if he would faint. He had been used to living off of ramen and less expensive things. Rolling his eyes up and releasing a dumbfounded "keh", he reached into his pocket, pulled out his Visa PlatinumÔ card and handed it to the waitress.

Maybe I should've thought it over before I said that "que sera, sera" crap.

Inuyasha marveled over the bill, wondering if the food and wine had been **that **good. He glanced up at Kagome, who smiled appreciatively at him after recovering from witnessing those figures. The whole point of him asking her out was to spend time with her and share the experience of very fine dining with her. Seeing Kagome had indeed had a wonderful time made it worth every cent.

The waitress returned with Inuyasha's card and receipt and bid them a good night, hoping they would enjoy the chef's dessert.

Kagome took a piece of the delectable chocolate cake and tasted it. The blissful expression on her face suggested the cake exceeded the word "delicious". It was several seconds before Kagome swallowed it, the taste was so heavenly as it melted in her mouth and flowed smoothly down her throat. She beckoned Inuyasha to have some, but he told her she could have the dessert if she wanted.

Kagome insisted. Since there was one piece of the cake, it implied that it was meant to shared. She guessed Inuyasha was insistent about letting her have the cake and cut another piece.

Inuyasha reached out his left hand and gently enclosed it over Kagome's. Her surprised eyes met his kind visage. He rose her hand containing the fork with the cake to his lips and placed it inside his mouth.

Inuyasha's expression matched Kagome's as he savored it.

"Mmm. That is delicious." He purred softly, caressing Kagome's soft hand.

She smiled and chuckled.

"Told you." She purred back.

As Inuyasha and Kagome shared their dessert, they received the attention of their people surrounding them yet again.

Only this time in intrigued admiration.

Wanting that kind of attention, the couples threw their salads in each other's faces and opened their mouths, waiting for food to be lovingly inserted.

They received something else instead of food.

* * *

The ride from the restaurant had a better atmosphere than before. Inuyasha and Kagome were quiet for most of the way, but the elated smiles on their faces made the mood a pleasant one. Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked his Mercedes. He quickly exited his side and hurried over to Kagome's side to open the door for her, offering his head to her and helping her out, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha turned to head for the hotel when Kagome headed in the other direction.

"Kagome?" He asked curiously, meeting her smile.

"The night's still kinda early, Inuyasha. Will you take a walk with me? Just for a little while?" She asked sweetly.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome didn't want their date to end just yet. Seeing as he didn't either, he gladly obliged.

They walked down three blocks, side by side, admiring the scenery in the night under the moonlight. They turned a corner and walked into a large park. Kagome walked further down looking at the scattered trees on her right and a vast grassy field covering the other side.

Inuyasha stood in place, looking around at the park. It looked like the one back in Tokyo where Kikyo had dumped him. Thankfully, this one was significantly different so it didn't cause Inuyasha to relive the memory. His eyes wandered around as he got lost in his musings, smiling as he looked at Kagome, at how she looked so serene.

Crackle! **BOOM!** Boom!

Inuyasha froze as the smell of water entered his nose and heard the crash of thunder. A raindrop fell onto his shoulder. Another fell onto his ears seconds later. They fell faster and faster until the rain just poured down. Thunder rumbled again in the distance.

Inuyasha stood as the rain fell on him, staring into space with a blank expression, incredulously.

History was repeating itself.

Slowly, he rose his head and looked up at the heavens. He threw his arms up and let them fall back onto his drenched sides, silently asking the gods why they were doing this to him in a whining manner.

"One of you up there's got it in for me." He griped quietly.

Inuyasha quickly headed underneath one of the trees for shelter from the rain.

"Kagome! Come on over here, you're gonna catch a cold!" He called to her as he removed his wet jacket and loosened his collar a little.

He looked up and found Kagome a short distance from the trees, her back facing him as she looked upward.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What is she doing? Kagome! C'mon outta the rain!"

He spoke only out of concern for her, knowing Kagome was likely to get sick since she was human. She glanced back at Inuyasha, her wet hair covering her face, taking a slow step forward, then another even slower. Inuyasha looked confused at her actions. He rose to his feet and took a step forward, stepping back when he felt the rain fall on his face. Inuyasha wiped the water from his eyes and found Kagome had taken a few more steps. She stared back at him for three seconds and then dashed off in the rain!

Inuyasha took off after her. "Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

Birds fly  
They don't think twice  
They simply spread their wings

The sun shines  
But don't ask why  
Or what the whole thing means

Inuyasha looked behind him and only saw trees. No one was hiding amongst them. Kagome continued to run. When he caught up to her, she made a sharp turn to her right and kept running. Inuyasha was amazed, Kagome was pretty fast for a human.

The same applies to you and I  
We never question that  
So good it's understood

Ain't no conjecture  
Just a matter of fact

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and saw he was still chasing her. She gave him a playful smile and then leapt into the air, twirling in the falling rain.

Love is a wonderful thing  
Make you smile through the pouring rain  
Love is a wonderful thing  
I'll say it again and again

Turn your world into one sweet dream  
Take your heart and make it sing  
Love, love, love is a wonderful thing

Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome seemed to float down, resuming running when she landed gracefully. She looked back at him, her smile remaining and then turned to her left.

Inuyasha followed and then caught on to her. Kagome was playing; she WANTED him to chase after her!

Only thing a river knows is runnin' the sea  
And every spring when a flower grows  
It happens naturally

The same magic when you're in my arms  
No logic can define  
Don't know why it feels so right  
I only know it happens everytime

His lips stretched into a playful grin and he went along with it. The rain felt good on him as he ran, nice and cool. His eyes locked onto Kagome as he laughed.

"You can't escape me, Kagome! I'll catch you!" Inuyasha lightheartedly called out to her.

Kagome laughed back, "You gotta get near me first, Inuyasha!"

"Fine by me!"

Inuyasha happily obliged. He kicked off his socks and shoes and picked up his pace, running barefoot on the wet grass.

Love is a wonderful thing  
Make you smile through the pouring rain  
Love is a wonderful thing  
I'll say it again and again

Turn your life into one sweet dream  
Take you heart and make it sing  
Love, love, love is a wonderful thing

Kagome did the same, kicking off her dress shoes and running faster. Inuyasha kept up with her as she continued making sharp turns to evade him, zigzaging all about the field, testing both their agility. He leapt out to catch her and Kagome leapt backward away from his arms. Inuyasha leapt out again, determined to catch her. Kagome flipped over him and distanced herself, looking back and laughing as Inuyasha looked back at her with mud and grass covering his face.

"Very clever!" Inuyasha complimented, his eyes narrowed lightheartedly and a humored grin on his lips.

The chase resumed when he quickly got to his feet and took off after Kagome, the rain washing the mud from his face. As Inuyasha ran after her, he listened to her. Her happy laughter sounded through the rain, sounding heavenly in his ears.

Oh, when the cold wind blows  
I know it's gonna be there to warm me

Yeah, that's what keeps me goin'  
That sweet love's gonna keep on growin'  
Just keeps growin'

Oooooh-hooo!

Feeling the atmosphere take over him, Inuyasha leapt into the air and spun around as Kagome had. She looked back at him and saw the hanyou leap all about, feeling free and having so much fun. She joined him, doing cartwheels and twirling round and around in the falling rain.

Inuyasha did backflips and aerial flips, jumping to see how high in the air he could go. He flipped high in the air and fell back to the wet ground. He slipped on his heel but flipped to regain his balance and wound up slipping again and landing on his butt. Inuyasha let out a loud hearty laugh, sitting on the wet grass. Kagome helped him onto his feet, but he didn't release her hands. With a bright smile, he gently took them in his and began to move in a circle. They gained speed and spun around and around, their soaking hair flying in the air as they both laughed merrily.

Inuyasha and Kagome lifted their heads and met each other's smiling faces. Their smiles broadened as their grips tightened, bracing themselves. Simultaneously, Inuyasha and Kagome released each other and tumbled onto the grass, laughing. As Kagome got up on her knees, Inuyasha lay on his back, looking up at her with an impishly playful smile. Catching on to him, she took off running again. Inuyasha flipped onto his feet and resumed chasing her.

Love is a wonderful thing  
Make you smiling through the pouring rain  
Love is a wonderful thing  
I'll say it again and again

Kagome slowed down, beginning to grow tired. Inuyasha picked up his pace a little more. She turned around toward him, running backwards. She was preparing to dodge him but was a second too late as Inuyasha caught her. He scooped Kagome in his arms and spun her around in the air, getting high off hearing her laugh.

Turn your world into one sweet dream  
Take your heart and make it sing

Inuyasha lost his footing as he held Kagome closer to him and fell on his back onto the soft wet grass, shielding her. They spent a few minutes laughing and catching their breath, unable to erase their smiles. When her breathing returned to normal, Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, who gazed back at her.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" She asked, still laughing.

Inuyasha was still catching his breath, a wide smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'll live. You were planning that, weren't you, Kagome?"

She chuckled. "Not really. I had always wanted to just run and play in the rain, just to see what it felt like. And I just couldn't help myself when the rain fell."

Inuyasha stared warmly at her. He had wanted to do that a long while ago with Kikyo, but she ridiculed him. With Kagome, she invited him, not caring at all what anyone else might think.

Kagome only wanted to have fun.

'Cuz love. love  
Love is a wonderful  
Love, love is a wonderful  
Love, love is a wonderful...

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist in a strong embrace, a warm and deeply appreciative smile on his face. "Thank you for going out with me, Kagome."

Her nose lightly nuzzled his. "You're welcome, Inuyasha. Thank you so much for asking me."

They gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes, lovingly.

Kagome's lips drew nearer to Inuyasha's, her eyes closing. Inuyasha met her halfway, his lips meeting hers. His tongue parted her lips and danced with hers inside her mouth in a passionate kiss which Kagome returned.

Inuyasha's arms embraced her closer to him, his hand slowly stroking up and down her soaked back, caressing her. Kagome caressed his face, running her fingers through his wet, silky white hair, her hand rubbing his ears, making him purr happily.

Thing

Love is a wonderful, wonderful thing  
Oh yeah  
Love is a wonderful, wonderful thing  
Talkin' 'bout love  
Love is a wonderful, wonderful thing  
Love is a wonderful thing, baby  
Love is wonderful, wonderful thing...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Soichiro is the dog of Otonashi Kyoko from "Maison Ikkoku", another ingenious creation of Takahashi Rumiko-sama. He was what Ataru was referring to in chapter 4 when the male Takahashi models were jealous of Inuyasha. You'd have to read the "Maison Ikkoku" manga to get the jokes.

Chikusou means "Damn it!" That was the first Japanese curse word I ever learned, thanks to Sailor Jupiter from the subtitled Sailor Moon R movie!

"L'étoilé Merveilleuse" means "The Wonderful Star". My French is a bit rusty since I left high school, but thankfully I kept the dictionary. And "mon Dieu" means, "My God!".

Captain Harlock and Queen Emeraldas don't belong to me. I don't know their creators' names, but they are not mine. How can they be when those two are **serious** old-school anime? Like late 60s old-school.

Practically all of you out there have heard the song, sung to the catchy tune and ironically that's probably the only part of the song you know, but I'll bet you haven't a clue what it means:

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" means, politely, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?".

Imagine my surprise when we learned that in French class.

Also, the way Inuyasha and Kagome acted while eating in the restaurant, (grins) my personal experience. Put me in a practically aristocratic dining room, and I lack so much etiquette, it's pitiful! My manners are great, but a spoon is a spoon! It doesn't make sense to me to have a separate utensil for everything. An all-purpose utensil will work just fine with me! Haha!

At last! I have made you all happy! Like I said, this is the last Inuyasha and Kagome chapter. The rest from here on out are Miroku and Sango.

And since I don't plan on putting any author's notes in next time, in advance for chapter 12:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Takahashi Rumiko-sama owns them all and ain't givin' them up ever!

Also, I don't own Phil Collins' "I Wish It Would Rain Down On Me".

Peace!


	12. I Wish It Would Rain Down On Me

"**I'm Goin' To Miami**"  
Chapter 12  
"**I Wish It Would Rain Down On Me**"

Sango stood in the Victoria's Secret dressing room in the mall trying on numerous summer dresses. Since Kagome had gone out with Inuyasha several hours ago, she decided to hit the mall and do some window shopping. She paused inbetween dresses; Miroku had crossed her mind and nearly made her swoon. The day she had spent with him touring downtown Miami and strolling on the beach hand and hand seemed like a dream. Sango smiled as she knew it was real. She leaned on the wall beside her door, gazing up at the ceiling and sighing quietly to herself in bliss.

_I'd been dreaming of this for so long. I'm so happy, I can't function._ Sango giggled at that_. I don't care about what happened, it's all behind me. Miroku is mine now._

"My dream has come true." Sango whispered dreamily under her breath.

"My, you were quite handsome on television, but I must say, you are **most **gorgeous in person, Houshi-sama."

Sango was immediately ejected from her blissful musing upon hearing that name. A woman near the women's dressing rooms spoke and giggled flirtatiously to someone with that same last name.

"You're most too kind to such a humble actor. If I may say, you are also most delectable, Miss Ruri."

Sango froze against the dressing room wall in shock. The voice that responded to the woman's advance was Miroku, spoken with his deep, seductive, playboy tone. She listened closely as the two further conversed, exchanging flirty advances.

She couldn't believe her ears as she listened to them. Miroku was in the Victoria's Secret department store picking up women! She stood stiff against the wall, staring before her in complete shock as the woman offered to take him home with her for dinner and "dessert". Miroku gladly accepted, giving a few more sultry comments.

Sango heard their footsteps fade, indicating they were leaving to go on their escapade. Her hair covered her saddened eyes.

How could he...? Sango thought, heartbroken.

* * *

Inside a Starbucks cafe, a calming song played to accompany gently falling rain outside. 

Miroku was barely aware of it as he stared outside the window into the late night sky. He had gone for a short walk through the area around the hotel and came across the cafe when the rain poured down again. He was completely lost to the world as he daydreamed about Sango.

Miroku had been reflecting on his vacation, going back to the day when he arrived and met her to the previous night when he held his hand in hers while strolling down the shore of the beach. He then thought about what he had been doing with his life before he met Sango. Miroku's mind wandered as he thought about her more. A happy smile spread across his lips as he thought about having a future with her.

I just can't get Sango out of my mind. No matter what I do, she just stays with me all the time.

Miroku's thoughts paused as his face went blank.

What is it with this deja vu feeling I keep getting? I've been having it for the past week almost. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. I feel so great. I'm peace as long as she's with me.

As long as she's with me...

As long as she's with me...

Miroku stared curiously. That sentence echoed mysteriously in his head as if he had heard it somewhere before. Seeing something move slowly across his eyes, Miroku blinked and looked before him. One of the waitresses was leaning on the chair in front of him waving her hand across his face, wondering if he was okay. Slightly embarrassed, Miroku smiled back. The waitress gave him a friendly and sort of flirty smile, noticing her customer was very handsome.

"Are you okay? You've been staring out the window for about an hour now." She pointed out. "You must be awfully happy with that big smile and all."

Miroku chuckled, coming back to his senses. "I must be, huh? I hadn't even noticed it stopped raining."

"Also an hour ago." The waitress giggled, finding it rather funny. "If you were enjoying yourself, I apologize for disturbing you, but I don't think you'd want to stay here the rest of the night daydreaming."

Miroku stared then looked around the cafe. The staff was cleaning up and preparing to call it a night. Seeing as they were closing, he thanked his waitress for the latte and got up to leave.

"Say, if you don't have any other plans, maybe you could come by tomorrow and we could have some coffee together?" She inquired with a kind and hopeful smile.

Miroku looked back at her as he approached the door. She was a Hispanic woman with LOVELY features, just the exotic type of beauty he had wanted to see in the beginning.

He gave her an apologetic smile, mentally chuckling at the irony here. "My apologies, miss. Thank you, but I'm already spoken for."

The waitress was indeed disappointed, but bid him a good night with a smile anyway, envying the lucky woman. Miroku opened the door slowly, checking for any light drizzle. The rain had stopped completely. He walked out and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Sango hurriedly walked from the mall back to the hotel, anguish ridden on her face. 

He hasn't changed. Miroku hasn't changed. How could he...how could he do that? I don't understand how he could play me like that, or **why **he would play me like that.

Sango forced back her tears, trying to pay attention to the street. She had been walking around the area for a long while but the hotel was nowhere in sight. She had also taken the usual route to the mall and back with Kagome several times and nothing looked familiar. Sango looked at her watch; it was a little past eleven. She cursed herself for staying out so late and spending an hour moping in the dressing room over Miroku.

She started to become saddened again by the thought of his lecherous actions when she froze in her tracks. Sango's eyes darted around her cautiously as she heard a faint sound in the deathly quiet street.

Footsteps.

Her eyes widened in fright at the possibility of reliving her horrid memory.

"That must've been quite a sale for you to stay out so late, Sango."

The deep, ominous voice immediately registered in Sango's ears and caused her to spin around behind her.

Leaning nonchalantly on a brick wall with his arms folded was Naraku.

Sango's body instantly tensed up the second she saw him. Naraku's visage was calm and expressionless, completely unphazed by her. She noticed his strange behavior as he just stood there, but she didn't let her guard down.

"Don't take me for a fool, Naraku! You won't make it out of here alive if you try that again!" Sango threatened as she recalled the last time he had stalked her at night, taking a fighting stance.

Naraku held his position against the wall, not moving an inch. Sango observed his expression and he just continued to stare at her, appearing to be bored.

"If you're through with the Bruce Lee act, Sango, you'll notice I haven't even made a move." Naraku answered with an equally bored and sassy tone.

He saw Sango didn't relax. She obviously didn't trust him. "Don't be foolish, woman." Naraku spoke, the irritation evident in his flat tone. "By now, I would have you on the ground in my grasp. Seeing as I have yet to move from this spot, I have no intention of doing anything of the sort."

Sango seemed to ease up a little. Naraku was right. He **always** made some kind of move whenever he saw her and by now he would've tried something.

Naraku's blood red eyes fixed on Sango's fierce brown eyes, reading her mind through her expression.

"You're lost." He stated after a long silence.

Sango denied it. "I am not. I left the mall and wanted to go for a walk."

A small teardrop formed behind Naraku's head. Sango was such a terrible liar. "You, of all people, would take a walk at eleven o'clock at night on a dark night alone?" He rose an eyebrow, mockingly.

Sango hid the large teardrop forming in the back of her head. She never broke eye contact with Naraku; he saw the embarrassment on her face.

"So what if I am?" She finally answered, defensively.

Naraku got up from the wall and slowly walked toward Sango, who instantly braced to defend herself.

Her eyes followed him as he walked past her.

Sango looked behind her at him in confusion. She carefully turned toward Naraku in case he pulled anything. He stopped two feet in front of her and stood, silently.

His actions were completely foreign to Sango. She couldn't figure out what he was doing.

_What the hell is he up to?_ She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Naraku calmly looked back at her, seeing her suspicious glare.

"You wish to remain here, Sango?" He inquired. "Remember you are lost."

"I don't need your help, Naraku!" She protested. "I can find my own way back!"

Naraku scoffed. "Your sense of direction is about as accurate as Hibiki Ryoga's. Left alone, you'd wind up in Los Angeles."

Sango snarled at the insult. She may get lost easily if she took one wrong turn, but she wasn't **that** bad.

"I am not escorting you to the hotel, Sango. I am only directing you to the main street leading to it. Nothing more." Naraku stated.

Sango eyed Naraku with utmost distrust. However, she was at a disposition; she was lost and had forgotten where the road she was most familiar with was. Left with no favorable option, Sango followed Naraku, but kept her distance from him. Regardless of him helping her, he was not to be trusted.

Naraku silently led the way, saying nothing more than an occasional "this way" as he turned corners. He lead Sango out of an alley to a brightly lighted street. She stepped from behind him and saw the hotel's lights in the far distance.

_Naraku really wasn't plotting anything. Why is he acting like this? _Sango's conclusion was still filled with distrust and confusion.

Sango glanced to her side and found Naraku standing there before her, catching her off guard. She debated as to whether or not she should thank him. His past atrocities still fresh in her mind, Sango decided against it. She turned to start walking when Naraku took hold of her shoulders. She couldn't move, frozen with fright, but then noticed that he hadn't grabbed her; he had only gently taken hold of her. She looked up at his face and his visage threw her for a loop.

Naraku was actually gazing into Sango's eyes and his expression was kindly.

Loving.

She stared up at him in shock as that was **absolutely** foreign to her, then the next thing Sango knew, Naraku placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened as her body tensed, not knowing what else to do. In the second her body relaxed, Naraku broke the kiss and stared down at Sango.

"You're welcome." Naraku purred as he stepped away, giving Sango the sly and ominous smile she was familiar with.

Naraku coolly walked ahead in the direction of the hotel and made a right turn down a street corner to another road. Sango stood in place by the brick wall, staring down at the ground, her mind blank. Her fingertips touched her lips as she reminisced.

"That's how he kissed me before." Sango whispered under her breath.

She stared for a second longer, then gnashed her teeth in anger. That was what he was up to; Naraku was doing the same thing trying to reclaim her but went about it in another approach. He tried to deceive her with kindness.

Sango glared in the direction Naraku left, his fist clenched and shaking in rage. _That son of a bitch! Why does he keep thinking I'm so damn easy?_

She glared down in the opposite direction, regretting that she thought differently of him for even a second, when something familiar entered her eyesight. Sango lifted her eyes and stared.

Miroku stood before her.

Instantly, Sango was happy to see him, but she held back her smile as she observed his visage.

Miroku's expression was calm but had a strange look to it. His face showed calmness but also showed sadness and confusion, and the slightest tinge of anger.

Sango stared helplessly at Miroku, her mind running rampant trying to think of something to say.

"How long were you there?" She practically whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

Miroku's expression remained. "I had just turned the corner when I saw you kiss him."

His tone was strong, keeping his emotions from getting in the way of his words. Sango's eyes trembled, thinking he had jumped to a conclusion.

"Miroku, it's not what you think." Sango protested.

She was trying to set things straight but she couldn't go any further than what she had just said. Sango questioned herself as to what truly happened. She didn't kiss Naraku back, but it seemed that in that second she relaxed, she had accepted his kiss.

Sango immediately denied it and opened her mouth when Miroku cut her off.

"Don't, Sango." His voice quiet but firm and filled with hurt. "I already know."

She looked confused. "Know what?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't play games with me. I already know you've been seeing him."

Sango's face almost went white that he would think that!

"You got it wrong, Miroku! I haven't been going behind your back, that was the only time that happened!"

Sango bit her tongue. She had tried to correct Miroku in her defense but ended up putting her foot in her mouth.

"And that proves me wrong, I suppose?" Miroku replied in bitter sarcasm, convinced in his opinion.

"Miroku, listen-"

Sango tried to explain but Miroku wouldn't hear her. He thought she was trying to cover up what he had seen and make excuses for it but he wouldn't be taken for a fool. Plus, it seemed to him like Sango had enjoyed herself.

"I don't understand how you could do something like this. If you weren't interested in me, you should've just told me in the beginning, Sango." Miroku's resentful tone was lined with heartbreak.

"Miroku, listen to me, that's not true!" Sango stated, frustration and tears building up inside her.

Once again she opened her mouth to explain, but silenced. She was shocked by the icy look Miroku gave her as he hardened his heart.

"Really?" Miroku replied coldly. "You played me for a fool, made me think you couldn't stand that guy so I wouldn't be suspicious, I caught you kissing him just now and you still lie to me saying it's not true?"

Sango drew back at Miroku's sharp tone.

Miroku called her a liar.

Miroku could feel the heartbreak surfacing on his face, but tried to hide it through his cold and hard visage. "I thought you were above that, but it was only part of your act. I could see you being easy, but I didn't think you'd resort to being his whore."

****

SLAP!

The sharp sound echoed loudly in the air.

Sango became utterly enraged upon being called Naraku's whore and silenced Miroku with a vicious slap to the face, striking him the hardest she could. His head was forced to his right side slightly farther than his neck would allow, his ebony hair covering his eyes and a blood red crimson handprint covering his left cheek. Sango's breathing was heavy from the exerted force, her gnashed teeth bared.

"Who the hell are you to call **ME **easy! Here you try to put me down when you're a pushover for every female that crosses your path, you damn hypocrite!

"I never deceived you, Miroku! Naraku was the one who kissed **me**! But that didn't mean anything because he was trying take me for a fool, thinking I'd fall for him just because he lead me back here to the hotel! But you, you go and stab me in the back flirting with another woman like I didn't mean a damn thing to you! I suppose it works to your advantage being an actor; it's so easy to deceive women just so you can get laid! If anyone is an 'easy whore', it's you, you son of a bitch!"

Sango's breath was heavy from screaming her mind in practically one breath. She looked at Miroku's face where she had slapped him. There was a thin stream of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. Her anger became tinged with regret.

Miroku didn't move from his position. The agonizing stinging of his cheek, along with everything else in his body, numbed with Sango's words.

Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance. Miroku finally brought his head forward, his eyes downcast and emotionless as his fingertips touched the thin trail of blood on his chin. The smell of rainwater entered his nostrils as he heard another rumble of thunder.

"I'm guessing it'll rain again soon." Miroku's tone was very quiet. "The least I can do is take you back to the hotel, Sango."

Sango hardened her heart and cast a disdainful glare upon him, speaking in the coldest tone possible, "You can cut that gentleman crap, Houshi, and screw you for thinking I'm so damn easy! I don't need anything from you. I don't care if I catch pneumonia, I'll walk back myself! Drop dead for all I care!"

With her final words to him, Miroku watched as Sango stormed off toward the hotel, vanishing from his sight within a short while.

He just watched her leave. His body felt completely lifeless as Sango spoke truthfully and upon hearing her curse him, he felt his very spirit die, being replaced with great misery.

Miroku's sad eyes narrowed, wincing.

This feeling, this pain adding to his tremendous sorrow...

His body felt heavy, but his heart was extremely weighty.

It was broken, overwhelmed with unbearable heartache.

Sango had long left, but he continued staring at the empty street before him. Miroku blinked slowly. The distant rumble of thunder grew louder and the smell of approaching rain grew stronger. His eyes downcast, Miroku turned behind him and walked down the street from the hotel, aimlessly.

Atop the building rooftops, Naraku smiled sadistically in satisfaction. He had been watching Sango and Miroku's fight the entire time, greatly pleased with the outcome. He restrained from snickering lest he make himself known.

Hahaha! Such a highly entertaining performance! I must thank you, Houshi, you've done my work for me. You will no longer be a nuisance to me. Be consumed by your grief and seek solace in death, lecherous fool.

Sango belongs to me.

No other shall have her.

* * *

Miroku walked further down the street with no destination, his head hanging and his face emotionless. He moved lifelessly, as if a zombie. He came across a bar at the corner of the street and looked up at the neon sign, "Rollin' Times" it said. Miroku walked inside, taking a seat at the counter.

You know I never meant to see you again  
But I only pass by as a friend  
Yeah

All this time I stayed outta sight  
I started wondering why

The radio played, but Miroku didn't hear it. He leaned over on the counter, staring down in sorrow as the memories of his scenario replayed.

I called her a liar. Sango was trying to tell me what had happened and I wouldn't listen to her. I went and called **Sango** a liar. How could I? How could I be such a damn fool? Why didn't I think about it more? That guy could've surprised her before she could even react for all I know.

His hand filed through his hair and gripped his bangs in anguish. His grip tightened and his face grimaced as his cruel words to Sango echoed relentlessly. Miroku tried to silence his thoughts but they insisted on tormenting him. He regretted every ill word, wishing he had listened to his heart as Inuyasha had and not spoken what his eyes had seen.

Now I  
Ooh, now I wish it would rain down  
Down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain  
Rain down on me now  
Ooh yes I wish it would rain down  
Down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain on me

Miroku opened his eyes and found a glass of brandy in front of him. He looked up at the bartender on his left who was filling a mug of beer for his other customers

"It's on the house, buddy." He replied after meeting Miroku's eyes. "You look like you could use a drink."

Miroku looked away to the side, not saying a word. He returned back to the glass and stared at it for a long while. The pain and heaviness in his heart returned. The heartache was unbearable. The more Miroku thought about Sango, the worse it became.

He took the glass and drank the liquor, releasing a breath as it warmed his throat. American liquor seemed much stronger to him than sake. Miroku sat still as the warm feeling faded shortly afterward. His heartache seemed to have eased a little, but then it returned. He ordered another glass of brandy and quickly drank it. His heartache eased more for a while longer, but then returned again and greater than before.

You said you didn't need me in your life  
Oh, I guess you were right  
Yeah

Ooh, I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again

Desperate to rid himself completely of his pain, Miroku ordered another, something stronger than the brandy. The bartender told him only those two glasses would be on the house. Miroku presented him with a thick wad of cash to cover every drink he would have. The bartender looked amazed at the money but made no inquiry and took it, telling him to just name whatever drink he wanted.

* * *

Outside, there was a light drizzle as Shippo walked down the streets. He thought Miami looked rather nice at night and took Satsuki on sort of a tour through the phone, readying his fox magic in case someone tried to jump him. 

"Wow, Shippo, I wish I didn't have this road trip with my folks this week, then I coulda went with ya!" Satsuki complained over the phone, thinking Shippo's vacation was cooler than hers.

Shippo gave her a comforting smile. "It's okay, Satsuki. This makes things kinda interesting. It's like we're still together in a way."

She laughed. "Yeah, long distance relationship."

Shippo paused to admire the palm trees in the area, moving the cell phone around for Satsuki to see the surrounding scenery. He held the phone in one spot as he got lost in a daydream. Across the street from them, Satsuki spotted a bar, something caught her eyes when she looked inside the building as a man held the door open for a woman.

"Shippo?"

He snapped out of his daydream and brought his attention to the phone.

"Yeah, Satsuki?"

"Houshi-sama doesn't drink, does he?" She asked curiously, seeming a bit disturbed.

Shippo cocked a curious eyebrow. "Nah, he'll drink sake every now and then, but he's not a regular drinker. Why?"

Satsuki replied that she caught a glimpse of Miroku in the bar across the street. She was certain it was him, she had posters of him all over her walls so she's recognize him from any angle. After Shippo teardropped jealously, he walked to the bar and peeked inside the door.

Sure enough, the kitsune found Miroku sitting at the counter inside. Shippo caught a whiff of his scent and drew back, shielding his nose. Miroku **reeked** of alcohol! It took all of the kit's strength to not become sick by the nauseating smell.

Shippo closed the door, leaning on the wall outside the bar, taking in as much fresh air as his lungs would allow.

Satsuki became worried, "Shippo-chan? Shippo-chan, daijoubu ka? Doushiteno?"

Worried about Miroku, Shippo excused himself and hurriedly dialed a number.

Inuyasha lay sprawled out on the living room couch, asleep. A euphoric grin was on his face as his dream replayed his wonderful dream with Kagome. The hotel phone ejected him sharply from his blissful dream as he jumped onto the couch in a fighting stance, looking back and forth in confusion. Inuyasha's senses focused and he heard the phone ringing.

"Yeah?" He answered, thinking it was Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo answered.

The hanyou's happy tone evaporated and was replaced with a gruff and worried voice. "Shippo! Kid, where the hell are you? You know it's going on midnight?"

When Inuyasha had gotten back to the hotel, he found Sango, Miroku and Shippo were gone. He looked all around the hotel to see if they were in there someplace, but they weren't. He went back to the suite, thinking maybe they all went to catch a late movie or something. If Shippo had gone with them, Inuyasha would've heard Miroku and Sango's voices in the background.

"Uh..." The kitsune said hesitantly as he looked at the street signs, feeling a conniption approaching. "I'm on the corner of Milton Street and Estrella Road."

Inuyasha's face went blank, knowing that was a thirty minute walk from the hotel.

"**WHAT! YOU IDIOT FOX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRICKIN' NIGHT! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND!**"

Shippo had to hold the phone at arm's length to preserve his hearing. Bearing the hanyou's anger, Shippo grabbed his attention, "Inuyasha look, you can beat the crap outta me all you want later! You gotta come get Miroku! He's gonna get alcohol poisoning at the rate he's going!"

Inuyasha quieted down after hearing Shippo and his worried tone. "Miroku? What're you talkin' about, Shippo?"

Shippo quickly peeked back inside the bar to check on Miroku. "He's inside this bar on Estrella and he **reeks** of alcohol! He's already wasted, but he's still drinking! You gotta come get him, Inuyasha!"

Miroku leaned back in his chair, finishing off another glass of liquor and making sure he got every last drop of it.. He leaned back onto the counter, staring down at it, wasted. The anguish on his face was obvious now. Miroku had gotten himself drunk to rid himself of his unbearable heartache, but with every drink he had, the pain eased for a short period and return even greater than before when he finished.

The radio continued to play, as if speaking his feelings.

I know, I know  
I never meant to cause you no pain

And I realize I've let you down

Miroku stared at his glass as the bartender refilled it. His face turned emotionless though the pain in his heart escalated more._And I know in my heart it hurts  
I know I'm never gonna hurt you again_

_No, I won't._ Miroku thought, drunkenly in regret._ I'll never hurt you again, Sango. I won't feel my pain any longer...I'll drink until I can't feel anything._

He rose the glass and drank the liquor at one time. Miroku released a breath when he finished the last drop and summoned the bartender for another drink.

The front door to the bar opened suddenly and Inuyasha stepped inside, his nose wrinkling at the strong smell of alcohol. Startled by the hanyou's abrupt entrance, a drunken man staggered out of his seat and stood before him, looking upset.

" 'Ey 'ook here, bud. This 'ersch's a peac'bul dwe'in. Ya don' wan' trouble...do ya?" He slurred, trying to keep his balance as he stood in one place.

"You **want **trouble, you old drunk?" Inuyasha growled, pissed off. His golden eyes narrowed threateningly as he was in no mood to deal with any drunks.

The man was fortunately not that drunk to respond indignantly, seeing the frightening look in Inuyasha's eyes. He stumbled backwards, trying to get out of Inuyasha's way. "Nah, nah, I'm sch say' n', you's 'ookhilie you 'na raise s'm hell 'er som'. Ah'll leave, get me a drin' 'er som'in."

"Yeah, do that." Inuyasha snarled as the man staggered to the men's bathroom.

He found Miroku on the other side of the bar and stormed over to him. Shippo stood near the door. Seeing Miroku drinking to get drunk made him very uneasy and the fact that Inuyasha was pissed off about it wasn't helping.

Inuyasha shoved at Miroku's left shoulder to get his attention. "Oi, Miroku!"

The actor turned around and glanced at the hanyou looming over him. Miroku was so drunk, he barely recognized him. He said nothing and turned back to the counter. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled; he wasn't going to put up with being ignored.

He grabbed Miroku's should and spoke louder. "Yo! Houshi! Miroku! Get up, we're outta here!"

"Lemme 'lone, Iuasha." Miroku slurred defensively, shaking his shoulder free of Inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha stared confused at him. Several hours ago, Miroku was playing and joking around acting like his girlfriend, now for some reason he was totally depressed.

"What's wrong with you, Miroku?" Inuyasha's gruff tone lined with concern.

Miroku summoned the bartender again, blowing Inuyasha off. "Shu' up' n' lemme alone. I'm not goin' t' th' hotel wi' you."

"Like hell you're not!" Inuyasha argued, drawing Miroku up by his shoulder.

Miroku resisted, trying to break free of the hanyou's fierce grip. "I ain' goin', Inuasha! I'm na' dead yet!"

Inuyasha wouldn't let go. He wouldn't let Miroku take another drink in that place.

"You're going, Miroku! What would Sango think if she found you wasted in a dump like this?"

Miroku swung the back of his fist into Inuyasha's jaw, knocking him off of him. Inuyasha stumbled backward and stared at him in shock. Miroku glared at him, staggering to keep his balance.

"I said, I'm not dead yet! I can't leave!" He screamed in anguish.

Inuyasha stared a bit longer, catching the heartbroken look on the actor's face. He narrowed his eyes in regret and lunged at Miroku, sending his fist into Miroku's stomach! Miroku bent over, the wind getting knocked out of him. He gasped and gagged, falling to his knees and expelling all the liquor remaining in his stomach. Inuyasha drew him back up when Miroku swung at him again.

"Dammit, Houshi!" Inuyasha cursed, unwilling to fight his best friend.

Inuyasha subdued Miroku with a punch to his face, sending the actor spinning and crashing onto the floor. Without any further difficulty, he flung him over his shoulder and carried him out of the bar.

Shippo waited beside Inuyasha's car, waiting for him and Miroku to come out. The second he saw Miroku punch Inuyasha, he was out of there! He figured the car was the safest place to be. He saw Inuyasha walk out with the actor draped over his shoulder. Shippo was surprised he didn't beat him to bloody pulp! Carefully, Inuyasha threw Miroku onto the backseat and ordered the kitsune inside the car as he started it up. As the hanyou drove off, Shippo looked back at the drunken actor, noting he looked terrible. The bruise on Inuyasha's face where Miroku struck him throbbed painfully,. causing him to curse under his breath.

It was a great challenge for Inuyasha to haul Miroku upstairs to their suite as the sickening stench of alcohol assaulted his nose. Shippo stayed several feet behind him for the same reason. Inuyasha thanked the gods when he finally reached their door and the instant Miroku's bed came in sight, the actor was dropped onto it. Shippo put a trashcan beside the bed in case he had to puke.

Inuyasha stood by the doorway, breathing fresh air and griping. "Ugh! That's enough to make me stay away from sake! Damn Miroku! What the hell did you punch me for? You wanted me to leave you in that dump?"

Shippo gawked as he saw Inuyasha rub his injured jaw, it was swollen and bruised. It was a bit of shock to the kitsune that Miroku could actually hurt Inuyasha. He gave the same expression when he saw the same type of injury on Miroku's right cheek.

"Why did Miroku go in that bar anyway? It's not like him to drink just to get drunk." Shippo wondered quietly.

Inuyasha stared into the hallway, thinking, but unable to think of any reason.

"I don't know either. I don't see any reason for him to be so depressed. The whole vacation he was either asleep or with us having fun. And since he met Sango, he's been grinning like a happy idiot so that was proof he wasn't sick. Physically."

He and Shippo started to head out, still trying to figure out what was Miroku's ailment when they heard a noise. Inuyasha turned his ear in the direction of the sound and recognized it.

Crying.

He looked back at Miroku and found he was sobbing.

"What...?" Inuyasha uttered in pity, the heart-wrenching sound and the sight of his tears flowing down his face tore at Inuyasha and Shippo's hearts.

The alcohol began to take effect on Miroku, lulling him into a deep sleep, silencing him and the slowing the flow of his tears.

"Sango..."

Miroku's final whisper as he fell asleep, the misery still on his face.


	13. Crucify My Love

"**I'm Goin' To Miami"  
Chapter 13  
"****Crucify My Love**"

The beach was packed as the summer heat climbed into the triple digits. People flocked in trying to enjoy the sunny afternoon and get a break from the heat. The atmosphere was filled with laughing and music, swimmers and surfers alike filling the cool ocean. All along the boardwalk, couples walked side by side. One pair raced along the wooden pathway on rollerblades, the woman laughing happily as her man caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sango leaned on the railing of the boardwalk, staring out at the sparkling ocean, keeping herself ignorant of the numerous couples behind her. Her eyes faced the scenery, but she stared out into space as her mind was blank. She had just finished drying her tears when fresh ones formed and fell from her eyes. Sango hadn't been able to stop crying since she stormed back to the hotel and bursted into her room. Kagome knew something was wrong, but Sango ignored her and ran into the bathroom, bursting into tears and refusing to be consoled. She never spoke of the matter to Kagome either.

Once again, Sango felt her eyes swell with tears. She dried them before they could fall. She was inconsolable; her heart was broken completely from last night. If that wasn't enough, the fact that Miroku remained on her mind since then added to her sorrow and agitated her tears more.

She had been trying her hardest to figure out why Miroku had cheated on her, and how he could be so heartless as to do it. What was going on through his mind? What was he going through? No matter how much Sango thought about it or how much she tried to make sense of it by degrading Miroku, her bitter thoughts always returned to anguish.

"Everything seemed too wonderful to be true. He was mine again and then...this happens. Since we met, Miroku hadn't even looked at other women the same and he only looked at me the way he did. I'd always known him to be a lecher and a womanizer before, but I'd never think he was capable of treating a woman so coldly. Miroku was always so kind to women. It's just not his character to disrespect them."

Sango paused her outloud thinking.

"Then why? Why would Miroku treat me differently?"

"Are you so blind, Sango? You act far too masculine to ever be see as a woman."

A cold voice spoke from behind her. Irritation washed over Sango's face, her eyes narrowing as she turned around to the speaker.

Naraku.

He gave her a smug smile. "You seem quite displeased to see me, Sango."

She glared at him, the remaining tears in her eyes growing hot. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did, Naraku. Why can't you just leave me be and stay out of my life?" She growled firmly, growing aggravated.

Naraku remained silent, his smile remaining. He didn't answer her as the question was obvious.

"Naturally, your insolence and disrespect would enrage me, but I am in an usually forgiving mood seeing you alone so I'll forget about it."

Naraku saw Sango stand tall before him, her hands clenching into tight fists preparing to fight him if she needed to.

He held out his palm toward her, telling her to calm down. "There's no need to be defensive, Sango. My intentions are not to force you." Naraku spoke collectively.

Sango didn't heed him as he had proved to her countless times that he was untrustworthy regardless.

Naraku smiled coldly and spoke, "I have come to offer you redemption, dearest Sango. You have broken our engagement against my wishes and have pleaded ignorant of my existence since then. Return to me and you will be forgiven of your infidelity against me. It is best you take this chance I offer to you, Sango. You will have no other."

Naraku's smile spread as he awaited Sango's answer, restraining his desire to chuckle.

If Sango's glare could become any fiercer, the ocean water surrounding her would boil. She was so sick of Naraku treating her like she was utterly inferior to him. He acted like he was doing her a favor offering to take her back when he only wished to fulfill his sadistic desires to do with her as he pleased.

Sango growled. Her eyes narrowed more as Naraku fueled her rage.

"You don't see me as a woman, Naraku. Hell, you don't even see me as a human being! All you've ever done was cause me pain because of your sick and twisted delusions! Given what you've done to me, why should I go back to you! With all the hell you've put me through, give me a reason why I should!"

Sango froze when she heard an evil chuckle come from Naraku. He couldn't help it after hearing her demand.

Naraku complied with her, being more than happy to oblige.

"My, you are quite the flatterer, aren't you, Houshi-sama?"

Sango rose an eyebrow at Naraku, wondering why he had just spoken in a woman's voice, then her eyes widened.

That was the SAME voice of the woman in Victoria's Secret!

Naraku tried not to laugh too loudly. "Why, dear Sango, why do you regard me with such great distrust? You sharpness greatly wounds me." He spoke in Miroku's voice.

Sango gasped, aghast. The voices Naraku spoke in were **the **exact same voices she had heard outside the women's dressing rooms!

That wasn't Miroku in Victoria's Secret!

It was NARAKU posing as him! He had used some kind of sorcery to trick her!

A laugh escaped Naraku. He was very amused by Sango's reaction, surprised and infuriated at the same time. He hadn't expected her face to turn white as well.

"I knew that my little 'talent' would work to my advantage one day. And my, it certainly has, hasn't it, Sango?" Naraku asked with a connivingly innocent tone.

Sango was outraged. "**You son of a BITCH**!" She snarled, her gaping mouth closing as she gnashed her teeth viciously.

Naraku's humored expression vanished. He looked down at her superiorly and completely unphazed by her.

"Why is it you didn't think that over first? Automatically, you assumed it was truly Houshi when you heard his voice. It never crossed your simple mind that it could've been someone impersonating him? Didn't you think about asking him about the incident when you met up with him and talking it over before you lost yourself in that fit of rage and cursed him wrongfully?"

Sango blinked as her glared softened, allowing the thoughts to enter her mind.

"You sounded exactly like him. How was I supposed to know it was you?" Sango argued, pushing away the truth in what Naraku had pointed out to her.

Naraku scoffed, showing her no mercy, nor sympathy.

"Stupid woman. If he truly meant that much to you, another woman shouldn't even have mattered. If he **TRULY** meant as much to you as you claim, knowing his lecherous nature, you would've just let him be. And when did Houshi ever say he had the same feelings for you? Hmm? I don't ever recall him making a declaration to you, so he was not at fault for his actions. To lash out at him like that, it comes as no surprise that he chose another, gentler woman over someone so vile."

Sango gnashed her teeth harder, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. This only pleased Naraku more as he was breaking her spirit, giving him more incentive to finish.

"Tell me, Sango, do you believe Houshi would still want to be with you? After seeing the vicious woman who unjustly drew blood from him in a rage? Why would he when he could be with women who are more gentle and kind? More forgiving? Do not forget, Houshi is Japan's Hottest Actor; he doesn't have to settle for someone who would degrade him as you did, Sango. Compared to you, he would be better off in the company of prostitutes than a malevolent bitch."

Sango stood before Naraku firmly, her hair covering her eyes.

"I will say it again. I am in an unusually benevolent mood. You shouldn't feel too bad, Sango. You're only human after all. It is only your nature to be foolish. Don't try to deceive me with your hard exterior. Your face clearly says that your spirit is broken because of all this. Your agony is evident."

His wicked smile broadened. "It would be in your best interest to return to me, Sango. Loneliness with only kill you."

Sango rose her head, her glaring eyes filled with rage.

"You think I am so weak I would just fall into your arms out of fear of being alone?" She growled, firmly.

"After being deceived by whatever sorcery you used against me, you even entertain the notion? Screw you and your damned benevolence. It would bring me more happiness to be alone and than to be with you, Naraku. I will **die **before I ever return to you!"

Sango's declaration caught the attention of several people passing by. Those who had seen her before looked around, wondering where her defender was.

Naraku's face darkened malevolently, his blood red eyes narrowing likewise. It burned him that Sango was much stronger than he imagined. As he glared at her, he met Sango's eyes. Naraku looked inside them and saw the truth behind her rebuking him.

Sango was still deeply in love with Miroku.

Even after she fell into the trap and thought she was deceived, Sango's heart belonged entirely to Miroku.

Naraku gnashed his teeth, his eyes darkening with rage. He was pissed off that after all his efforts, he didn't change anything between Sango and Miroku.

Naraku then calmed down.

He had overlooked something.

Sango may still be deeply in love with Miroku, but it didn't matter. The actor wasn't so kindly that he'd allow someone to curse and accuse him unjustly and forget it like it was nothing. There was no way Miroku would ever forgive Sango for what she did to him. Sango would never forgive herself. She couldn't return to him no matter how desperately she longed for him. Miroku would have no desire for her in his heart.

Naraku gave Sango an icy smile in view of that, concealing the malice behind it.

"As you say, Sango."

Naraku bowed good-bye and walked down the boardwalk, his lips stretching into an evil smile in delight that the revision of his plan had worked.

That idiotic bitch. If she had only submitted to me and only me, none of this would ever have come to pass. She would never have gone through such turmoil.

I would delight to see how broken Sango will become when he finds her beloved Houshi is dead. With all those drinks he consumed last night, the lecherous fool surely must've died of alcohol poisoning. Yes, I will take great pleasure in seeing her mourning.

As for now, I will allow Sango to be consumed by her misery.

She will be relieved of the pain in time.

He chuckled to himself as he exited the beach.

Sango leaned back on the railing, facing the sparkling ocean. Her eyes stared lifelessly before her, her memories of the previous night resounding in her mind.

Damn hypocrite!

If anyone is an 'easy whore' it's you, you son of a bitch!

****

SLAP!

Drop dead for all I care!

****

SLAP!...

****

SLAP!...

That sharp sound echoed mercilessly, adding to her torment, the pain and heaviness in her heart unbearable. She knew the truth that Miroku hadn't deceived her, but nothing could be done. Miroku would never want to see her face after all the horrible words she said to him..

Sango's dark brown hair hung over her downcast eyes, her face grimacing with anguish. Unable to restrain any longer, she broke down and wept inconsolably, her tears falling endlessly.

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If I sets me free_

_Tried to love, tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Crucify my love if it should be that way_

- X Japan


	14. Just For You

Hi everyone! I'm back! Man, it really felt strange going two chapters with no author's notes. I missed talking to my audience, but I wanted to keep the chapters as solemn as I could. And when I put notes in, there's bound to be some humor.

Dude! I can't believe how much attention I got for chapters 12 and 13, especially 13. That one was THE shortest chapter in the whole story, but it got 36 reviews, the MOST out of all the chapters! I couldn't stop marveling over that. I didn't realize I did such a great job on that one. (Bows gratefully) Thank you all so much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews and attention! Thanks to you, "I'm Goin' to Miami" has 170 reviews and, get this, **5,241** hits! (Screams happily, bows some more)

I just might reach 300 reviews by the time I finish this story. Okay, for the last two chapters, I read over my reviews and found that I made a few of you cry (intended, but not my mission in life) and mad, that one being Hazel Eyed Freak, who also wanted to skin me alive (nervous chuckle, teardrops). I'm surprised Cappuccino Addict ain't got on me yet. Also, because of my great work on this story, I have a pillow named after me! How very happy I am now that I have autographed merchandise!

It took me a **solid** month and more to do it, but I did it! Here it is, chapter 14, signed, sealed, delivered and yours to read! ("Signed, Sealed, Delivered"- Stevie Wonder) Heads up, this chapter is VERY long as it answers that burning question everyone's had since chapter 7:

What the hell's the deal with Miroku and Sango, man?

More or less in those exact words.

The disclaimer list is also a bit long as a lot of guest stars appear in this chapter in some form. All the characters and works belong to their respected owners and the only thing I own is the concept of this story. So don't sue me! You won't get much from this college student.

Gotta give credit where credit is due; a special shout-out and thank you goes out to mylovemiroku-san for giving me an idea after telling Sango to run to Miroku in her review for chapter 13.

Enjoy y'all!

* * *

**"I'm Goin' to Miami"  
**Chapter 14  
**"Just For You**"

Miroku's surrounding was pitch black, nothing except pure darkness. He turned around and found Sango standing behind him. A relived smile appeared on his face upon seeing her. He reached out to embrace her but couldn't touch her. Miroku stared in confusion. Sango hadn't moved but there was now a distance between them. She gazed back at him. A light wind blew her hair across her face as a tear fell from her eye.

Miroku wondered what was wrong. He spoke his concern but was not answered. He walked toward Sango, but didn't move from the spot in which he stood. Miroku picked up his pace and was soon running to reach her, but he was doing nothing more than moving in place. Sango watched as he continued to run after her, running faster and trying to break whatever was binding him. She was filled with sorrow but couldn't move.

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku called out to her.

Anguish surfaced on her face as he called her name so desperately. Miroku continued to run, thinking he would somehow reach her. He looked closer at Sango, seeing something behind her.

Sango's eyes remained on him as Naraku stepped out of the darkness and stood behind her. He smiled wickedly, baring his white teeth as he seductively ran his left fingers through Sango's hair. She remained still, her eyes narrowing with more anguish as if she would cry.

Miroku stared perplexed at the scene, but focused more on Sango's façade. She was unhappy, sorrowful. That man was adding to her sorrow and was delighting in it. Miroku tried his hardest to reach her. He would not allow Naraku the pleasure of making Sango miserable.

His movements caught Naraku's eye, causing him to stop his advances and cast a glare. His malicious red eyes narrowed with hatred at the sight of Miroku. His hand took hold of Sango and slowly pulled her into the darkness with him. She gave no resistance but continued to gaze miserably at Miroku, stretching her hand to him as black engulfed her.

Miroku ran for all he was worth to save her, reaching out his right hand to her but still could not get near her. His body grew weary from being pushed beyond its limits but he refused to stop. Horror washed over him as he watched Sango's fingers sink into the darkness and disappear.

"SANGO!" Miroku screamed, jutting out his arm so far toward her he dislocated it.

His body could take no more. The exhaustion overwhelmed him and sent Miroku to his knees. He slumped over, holding his limp arm tightly, his face downcast and grimacing with pain. Pain from losing Sango. Tears fell, soaking his jeans.

"Sango…." Miroku sobbed.

He opened his downcast eyes. A warmth seeped into his body through his dislocated shoulder. Lifting his eyes, Miroku found someone kneeling before him, touching his shoulder.

His sad indigo eyes met Sango's.

Miroku could do nothing but stare helplessly at her beautiful face. She gazed back at him, her gentle hand resting on his injured shoulder. Her saddened face tore at Miroku's heart.

"Sango?" He softly asked. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, only rested her forehead tenderly against his and caressed his face.

"Please….." Sango uttered in a near whisper. "Please, Miroku. Don't beg for death because of me."

He stared speechlessly as she had read his thoughts. Sango backed away, her soft hand sliding from his cheek.

"Sango..!"

Miroku reached out to her again, but she was already a great distance from him. Sakura petals blew from behind her as she slowly faded away, giving him a forlorn smile.

_I wish you happiness, Miroku….._

Miroku screamed Sango's name as she faded away completely, her voice echoing in the vast emptiness surrounding him, the sakura petals increasing in the sudden wind. His voice echoed with hers, pleadingly.

_Sango! Please, don't leave me! SANGO!_

"Don't leave me…."

Miroku's eyes opened narrowly, blinking very slowly as he adjusted his eyesight. He found his right arm outstretched toward the ceiling of his bedroom. His senses returned to him and his arm fell lifelessly to his side. Miroku groaned miserably, feeling the effects of his hangover. Wondering what time it was, he turned to his left to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost a half hour past noon. Miroku squinted his eyes to look closer and gawked incredulously at the date beside the time.

It was 12:30.

**Sunday.**

With a moan, his eyes went back to the ceiling; he had been out for a full day and a half. He was in bad shape, but would rather have endured his hangover. The instant he remembered that night, when Sango had walked out of his life, the heartache he had tried so hard to get rid of returned to him.

One thousandfold.

Miroku shut his eyes. His face grimaced as his emotional agony felt as if it turned physical. He saw images of Sango's face pass through his mind and the pain was horribly unbearable.

He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, gnashing his teeth.

"Stop…..stop…!" He whimpered.

_Miroku….._ Sango's voice called to him in his mind.

Miroku begged for the images to stop, unable to take the torment. His grip on his hair tightened, his teeth gnashing harder. Sango's face would not leave him, nor would her voice. Miroku whined in distress. He tossed and turned, extreme anguish ridden all over his face.

_You stand there and lie to me?_

_I didn't think you'd resort to being his whore…_

_Whore…_

_Whore…_

Miroku scrunched into fetal position. His words to Sango echoed loudly in his mind, torturing him relentlessly. Unknowingly, he had pulled on his hair so hard blood was trickling down across his face. The memories quieted but didn't cease. Remaining in fetal position, his tortured façade tightened slightly.

Thoughts came to him, disturbing thoughts of watching his pain and regret flow from his body through his wrists. Dark concepts of ending his life began to egg him on, beckoning him to search for a blade to end his suffering, but the heaviness of his heart anchored him to the bed. Frustration was settling in. Miroku wanted to rid himself of this pain, but he couldn't move. Something, something other than his heart held him down. The echoes of his memories grew louder again. Miroku turned over, burying his face in the bed cover.

_Leave, Sango. Just leave me. Please! I can't take this….I can't take this anymore!_

The echoes only grew louder, sending his face deeper into the bed cover.

_Why can't I forget her? Why does she keep haunting me? The very thought of Sango, just hearing her name is bringing me so much pain! This is torture! I wish I'd never laid eyes on her. If it would bring me so much torment just thinking about her, I wish I'd never met her!_

His thoughts finally ceased.

Miroku had been trembling fiercely throughout his entire ordeal. After his thoughts ceased, he calmed down.

He opened his eyes and stared before him, taking a look at himself in his mind's eye. Miroku released his head and lay still on the bed, weariness overtaking his body. Feeling a wet spot on the bed under his cheek, he looked and saw the bed cover stained with his tears and the blood that streamed across his face.

"I'm losing my mind."

His silent whisper hung in the air.

Miroku turned onto his back and stared wearily up at the ceiling. His mind was now blank. When he rubbed his head, his injured scalp throbbed painfully. Miroku removed his hand and saw a spot of blood on his palm. His anguished eyes narrowed.

_This is my fault. Sango did nothing to bring this on. I'm the one who caused all of this._

His arm dropped onto the bed. His eyes stared upward a while longer and then closed, allowing Miroku time with his thoughts. He was at war with himself; forgetting about Sango would be best for him. If he continued to hold onto her, Miroku would lose his mind completely, if he didn't die of heartbreak first. Yes, expelling Sango from his mind, from his life, would only benefit him. It would kill him otherwise.

Miroku tried to forget Sango. He **wanted** to forget Sango. He wanted to be relieved of his pain and if he could put her behind him, he'd finally be at peace.

Miroku opened his partially-lidded eyes.

Emotion said forget her.

Logic said forget her.

But his heart said keep her.

His desire sided with his heart.

Miroku tried his hardest to put Sango behind him, to put her out of his life and forget she even existed. But he couldn't. No matter what he did, Miroku could not forget Sango's beautiful smile, her chocolate brown eyes, her flowing dark brown hair, her divine beauty.

Sango in general.

Miroku gave a small smile at the lovely image of her. It soon faded as he closed his eyes, remembering something that brought him more sorrow. Sango would never forgive him for what he said to her, not after being called a whore, let alone Naraku's. Miroku had disrespected her, didn't even give her a chance to explain, called her a liar, and the way he spoke to her….

That made him hate himself more. Never in his life had he spoke to a woman in such a cold tone, and yet he spoke to Sango as if she weren't even considered a woman.

_I want to see her again. Even if it's only for a short while, I want to look into her eyes just once more. _

A single tear ran from his eye as he felt his heart break even more.

_Sango won't allow me the grace, not after what I said to her. If longing for her will only bring me misery, then I'll wander as a lost soul. I can't forget her._

_Nor do I want to._

Miroku closed his eyes and returned to sleep, his memories of his time with Sango bringing a small amount of consolation to his ailing heart.

IoioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioI

Kagome sat on her bed trying to watch Urusei Yatsura, but couldn't pay attention because of Sango. She pitifully looked behind her at her dear friend, who laid on her bed, her back facing Kagome. Since Sango had come back from the beach the other day, she stayed on the bed, crying often but never speaking a word.

Desolation covered Sango's face, tear streaks lining her face. Naraku had brought her misery in all kinds of ways before, but this was the worse. He had deceived her into wrongfully casting Miroku from her life forever. The painful heaviness in her heart kept her anchored and immobile on her bed. She lifted her eyes from her soaked bed cover. Kagome was staring at her sympathetically, kneeling down so that she was eye level with Sango.

"Sango?" Kagome spoke almost in a whisper. "Sango-chan, what's wrong?"

Sango broke eye contact and looked down at the bed. Kagome regained her attention, her voice softer and filled with worry, "Sango, you haven't said a word or eaten anything since yesterday. Please tell me what's wrong."

She fought to keep her tears back as she looked into Kagome's pleading eyes. Sango started to speak when there was a loud knock on the door.

"We don't need anything, thank you." Kagome answered loudly, thinking it was room service

"This ain't room service, Kagome! I'm knocking because I don't wanna barge in at the wrong moment and get clobbered! Normally, when the door's closed, you guys are in your underwear!"

Kagome teardropped in embarrassment, recognizing the voice. She said he was okay to enter and Inuyasha stepped inside with Shippo behind him.

"Did you have to say that so loudly, Inuyasha? People could hear you down the hall." Kagome complained, giving a light glare at him.

Inuyasha cut his eyes at her, as if saying sorry. He had mainly come to check on Sango to see if she was alright. Seeing her lying on the bed crying led him to believe she wasn't in good health. "Yo Sango, are you okay?"

Her vocal chords were choked up from crying. She had just loosened them enough to speak when Inuyasha came and asked about her.

Kagome spoke up, "I've been trying to ask her, but she's been really upset. She hasn't moved from the bed since she got back from the beach yesterday." She paused. A thought came to her. "Is Miroku alright? I haven't seen him since you and I went out on our date, Inuyasha."

A cold jolt shot down Sango's spine when she heard Kagome's question. The feeling intensified when she saw the half-demon's face darken.

_Something's wrong_. She thought.

Inuyasha looked to the side. "I don't know how to answer that, Kagome. I don't even know what's wrong with him."

Kagome grew concerned. "Why would something be wrong with Miroku? Did you do something to upset him?"

"No, in fact I came here to ask you that." Inuyasha replied. "I tried, but I can't figure out why he went and got drunk that night we went out."

"Drunk?" Kagome exclaimed, Sango's face saying the same.

Inuyasha explained, "Shippo, or actually Satsuki over the phone, saw Miroku in a bar around an area near the mall. WHY the kit was over there that late I don't know, but he called me and told me to go and get him. And Kagome, Miroku was PAST wasted! He was so drunk, I don't think he even recognized me when he saw me."

The news shocked Kagome, whereas Sango was horrified.

_Did I hurt Miroku so badly I caused him to drink his pain away? And so heavily?_

"Shippo had told me Miroku reeked of alcohol but was still drinking. When I arrived and tried to get him outta there, he said he didn't wanna leave. And I wasn't takin' no for an answer, so I made him get up. Then he tried to get away from me and when I asked him what Sango would think if she saw him wasted in a dump like that, he landed one right here like he was tryin' to knock me out!"

Inuyasha pointed to his jaw where Miroku had struck him. Kagome gawked in amazement just as Shippo had. Sango's face grew pale, not knowing what to think except that hearing her name enraged Miroku.

Inuyasha continued, his golden eyes downcast, "The thing I thought really disturbing," His voice quieted. "I think Miroku was trying to kill myself."

The room became deathly silent, the statement striking Sango hard. She tried to speak, but was too horrified and shocked to form the words.

"Why would you think that, Inuyasha? What did he do?" Kagome inquired for Sango.

"Because after Miroku punched me, he had this real destitute look on his face and he screamed 'I'm not dead yet, I can't leave'. That gave me all the more reason to get him outta there, he looked pretty damn insistent on trying to drink himself to death."

Sango didn't utter a sound, feeling as though she couldn't breathe.

_Dear Buddha, what have I done to him? I hadn't even bothered to look at him since that night. He drank so much and I didn't know. I didn't bother to so see him-_

_Oh no, what if Miroku drank **far too much**? He could be ailing right now. He could be sick, gravely sick, or-_

Sango's face washed pallid as a frightening thought came to her.

_He could be dead of alcohol poisoning…He could be dead and we don't even know it! _

_Gods, what I have done! I've killed Miroku!_

"Sango? Hey, Sango, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha inquired, seeing her pale distraught visage.

Sango sat on the bed, staring down at her hands. Her face was almost completely white from her thoughts as she started to convince herself she had killed Miroku. Inuyasha wondered what was wrong with her and guessed she had jumped to a conclusion when he said Miroku had drank too much.

"Sango, get a grip! I just said he TRIED to drink himself to death! I didn't say he did! I just checked his room before I got here, he's just sleeping now!"

That calmed her down as she looked up at Inuyasha. He tried to get a grip himself as Sango had scared him. She was barely breathing.

"I checked on him a while before that too. Miroku told me he was still feeling like hell so he's gonna stay in bed for a good while longer."

All attention was now focused on Sango as she was white and breathing deeply. Her fright had practically paralyzed her lungs. Sango still said nothing, but judging by her reaction, Kagome figured something had happened between her and Miroku that caused him to drink.

Inuyasha had came to Sango to ask if she had something to do with Miroku getting himself drunk It was obvious she had, but it was obvious she wasn't up for questioning either. In light of that, he stood up and faced the door.

"Since everyone's keepin' me in the dark, I'm gonna hit the arcade and play DDR for a couple hours. Holler if ya need me."

Inuyasha waved "see ya" as he headed to his said destination. Shippo grabbed his beachwear and headed to the pool to finally show Satsuki his moves.

Kagome resumed watching television, watching the first four hours of a Chobits marathon. She wound up dozing off on the ninth episode. Sango laid in bed, this time facing Kagome, her sad eyes fixed on her. In her thoughts, she begged her for solace. Her mind was in utmost turmoil; she didn't know what she should do.

Figuring Kagome wasn't watching TV, Sango took the remote and flipped through the channels, landing on one call BET (Black Entertainment Television). A Whitney Houston music video played. In the corner of the screen, it read "Takin' It Back to the Old School".

_I know that when you look at me  
__There's so much that you just don't see  
__But if you would only take the time  
__I know in my heart you'll find_

_Ohhh, a girl who's scared sometimes  
__Who isn't always strong  
__Can't you see the hurt in me?  
__I feel so all alone_

_I wanna run to you, oooh-hooo  
__I wanna run to you, youuu-hoo  
__Won't you hold me in your arms  
__And keep me safe from harm?_

_I wanna run to you, oooh-hooo  
__But if I come to you, youuu-hoo  
__Tell me,_

_Will you stay?  
__Or will you run away?_

Sango mouthed that question, shedding a tear. During the past four hours, she had laid on the bed with her eyes closed, thoughts running through her mind and preventing her from even dozing off. Whitney Houston's "Run to You" articulated Sango's feelings perfectly. She longed for Miroku, just to see his face would make her so happy, but she was too afraid to move from her bed. He wouldn't want to see her ever again. Sango paused her mourning thoughts; the middle of the next Old School song caught her attention.

_Tomorrow morning  
__I'm a' hit the dusty road  
__Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
__And I'm gonna unload my heart  
__And hope you come back to me  
__Said when the nights are lonely_

_The nights are lonely  
__The days are so sad and  
__I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
__And I'm missin' you  
__And nobody knows it but me_

The verse prior to the refrain stuck in Sango's head, ceasing the formation of her tears. She sat up silently, sniffling one last time and made up her mind.

_I'm going to Miroku and I'm going to apologize to him. It's breaking my heart that he'll never want me, but I still owe him an apology. If nothing else, I can at least do that._

_I just need to see him once more._

Sango finally got up from the bed and walked slowly to Miroku and Inuyasha's suite. She was very hesitant, but the strong desire to see his face pushed her down the hall to their room, which Sango discovered Inuyasha had left unlocked. She peeked inside and headed toward Miroku's closed door.

Quietly knocking, she called out to him, "Miroku?"

No answer. Thinking maybe he didn't hear her, Sango tried again, knocking a little harder.

Still no answer.

Sango's dreadful thoughts began to resurface. Shaking her head, she banished them and slowly turned the knob, opening the door.

Miroku was gone.

A note rested atop the wrinkled bed cover. Sango immediately picked up the slip of paper and read it.

Miroku had stepped out for a while, including in the note where he was going.

Her face darkened. How long ago had he stepped out? She refused to let it get her down. Sango quickly left in search of Miroku, willing to search all of Miami if she had to. She walked in an area about twelve blocks from the hotel, looking all around for a trace of him but finding none. She went down a busy street and stopped in front of one of the stores. Sango had walked for a long while but there was no sign of Miroku. She tried to think of somewhere else he might've gone to when she turned her head to look over the crowd.

Miroku was walking up the end of the other side of the street. Fearing her eyes were playing a cruel trick on her, Sango looked carefully and saw it was indeed Miroku. He stopped and looked at the building to his side. After staring at the entrance for a while, he went inside. Sango followed right behind him.

She quietly entered the building, thinking it was a bar but it turned out to a dance club. The seating areas lined the walls and in the middle of the room was a large dance floor. Across from the door was the bar and Miroku sitting before the counter.

Sango felt her heart sink seeing the side of his side. He was miserable. There was nothing but sheer sadness all over it, as well as loneliness. She took a seat at a table near the door, her back facing his. She gave Miroku his distance as she was not quite ready to approach him yet.

The bartender was talking with a friend when he took notice he had a customer.

"Hello there." He greeted in a friendly tone. "Can I get you anything?"

Miroku was silent as he stared down at the counter after giving the bartender a quick glance.

"I don't suppose you sell sake here in America?" Miroku quietly asked.

"No, sir, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "Well, in other parts, maybe. But we don't sell sake here, or alcohol in general for that matter. Our manager prefers to keep it alcohol-free here."

The bartender's response was lighthearted, but he calmed down when he saw the very depressed expression on Miroku's face. "Oh, I apologize, sir. I thought I could maybe cheer you up a little bit."

Miroku looked up at him. "No, please don't feel bad on my account. I appreciate it." He tried to be polite, though nothing could lift his spirits.

The bartender smiled and presented him with an exotic fruit punch in a margarita glass. "On me, Mr. Houshi, Japan's Hottest Actor."

Miroku stared blankly and then blinked. He had forgotten his title for a second. He thanked the bartender and accepted the drink with a weak smile.

"I didn't recognize you until you looked up just now. You played the Buddhist monk on that show, InuYasha. I only know about it because it's all my two daughters talk about. They are just in LOVE with your character, Mr. Houshi. I caught a few of the episodes and I must admit, I always crack up seeing you get slapped to Kingdom Come by that demon slayer."

That brought a small smile to both Miroku and Sango's faces. The mention of Sango caused images of her to flood his mind again, but they didn't send him into turmoil. Instead, Miroku felt comforted seeing an image of her lovely face.

Sango listened as the bartender spoke to him, lightheartedly relating the actor to his character on InuYasha.

"This place isn't full yet, but you'd be quite content with the few pretty ladies here, Mr. Houshi." He joked, looking around at the five young women sitting in various seats.

Miroku's weak smile remained. He chuckled at the bartender's joke, then surprised himself when he realized something.

He didn't bother to look around at the women.

Miroku had absolutely no interest in them.

"Yes." He finally spoke up. "By now, I would've flirted with every woman in here at least five times, asking each one to bear my child." He took a sip of his punch.

"I was quite the ladies' man back then."

Sango blinked, lifting her head as she caught Miroku's words.

"'Was back then'? Why do you say that?" The bartender asked, puzzled.

"That is the proper term when speaking of the past, is it not?" Miroku answered as a matter-of-factly. "I had thought chasing women would make me happy. It was once my greatest dream to be surrounded by all kinds of women and adored by them, back when I first began acting."

The bartender nodded. "Ah yes, every player's dream. With your popularity, it would most certainly be a reality, Mr. Houshi."

"Yes, it could." Miroku agreed.

"But all the women on this Earth couldn't bring me happiness."

Sango listened intently. Miroku's voice was very solemn.

"Oh?" The bartender was very intrigued, finding the actor's words incredible. "There is an exceptional one, Mr. Houshi?"

Miroku's smile strengthened. "Yes, there is. She stands out high above all the others. I'm always at a loss for words when I try to describe her. Everything seems so much brighter when she's near me. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, surpassing any goddess. The only woman who could ever bring me true happiness."

The bartender smiled warmly. He then noticed he had more customers coming in as it grew later and excused himself to tend to them. Miroku took a long sip of his drink, his expression forlorn and sincere.

"Of all the women in the world, you're the only one I want, Sango."

Sango took in every word he spoke, tears swelling in her eyes.

Miroku watched the bartender as he fixed an exotic drink for the group of people that had just come in, several of them couples.

"May I sit here, Miroku?"

He turned around to tell the speaker he wasn't saving the seat, when he looked up and found Sango standing next to the chair beside him. Miroku stared in surprise, his heart beating its strongest in almost two days.

"Sango…" Miroku uttered. "What are you doing here?"

Sango glanced down, timidly. "I...I saw the note you left on your bed and I just had to see you."

Miroku stared a little longer, taking in her words. He snapped out of it and offered her the seat. They sat together, looking away awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other. After a minute of silence, Miroku couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." He spoke with deep remorse. "I can't believe what I said to you….I'm so very sorry."

"Miroku…no, it's my fault, not yours." Sango contradicted, taking the blame. "I blamed you for something you never did, then I just lost myself in a rage. Miroku, I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm the one at fault, Sango. I just jumped to a stupid conclusion and wouldn't let you explain. It didn't occur to me that something else could've happened until it was too late, and after calling you such horrible things. I couldn't live with myself for saying such things. I apologize to you, Sango. I'm not asking forgiveness, I don't deserve it, but I do owe you an apology."

Sango stared, speechlessly. That was exactly how she felt and Miroku had spoken her feelings exactly. She opened her mouth to speak when she observed his face.

Miroku looked so….broken.

Sango could see the heartbreak, the utter heartache and loneliness on his features. And in his indigo eyes, his feelings were emphasized, piercing deep into her already wounded heart. Sango remembered how she had drove him to nearly drinking himself to death, how he was unconsciousness for a whole day, almost two, and all she put him through. Her face grimaced as she felt her emotions overwhelm her.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku inquired, worried.

She then broke down weeping, unable to keep it inside any longer. Miroku couldn't bear to see her cry so bitterly and tried to console her, asking what the matter was.

Sango calmed down enough to finally speak. "Miroku…everything I've put you through since that night…what kind of person am I to do that to you?" She said in-between sobs.

"Sango, I told you, it doesn't matter. It's behind us. The whole thing was just a misunderstanding." Miroku softly stated, just wanting to put the situation behind him.

Sango finally stopped weeping and dried her tears with the napkins Miroku handed her. She stood up straight in the chair, her head lowered and eyes downcast.

"Miroku, that man you saw at the beach, at the hotel and that night he kissed me? Naraku?" Sango started quietly.

Miroku gently beckoned her to look into his eyes. "Sango, I don't care about him. You told me all about him and how he doesn't mean anything to you already."

"Not everything.

"Naraku…..he's my ex-fiancé."

Sango's eyes broke contact with Miroku, so she didn't see his eyes widen with a blank questioning façade. She glanced up and then saw his face, her shame dampening her urge to giggle. After taking a deep breath, Sango went on and told him ALL about her relationship with Naraku, including the two times he almost raped her. She didn't spare a single detail nor did she keep anything from Miroku. Sango looked up at him after hearing nothing from him and drew back slightly in surprise.

Miroku was aghast! He was beyond horrified by what he had been told. His eyes widened and his face was slightly paler than it already was.

"What," Miroku spoke his mind slowly, "In the name of Buddha, would possess someone-"

_To be so weak and stupid to even want to be near a bastard like him? You're right; I'm a worthless idiot, Miroku. I deserve that_. Sango's shameful eyes glanced to the side.

"-to abuse a woman as beautiful as you, Sango?"

Sango's eyes popped open. She lifted them back to Miroku's face; his expression was sympathetic and filled with pity for her. She stared at him incredulously.

"Miroku, how can you be so foolish? After I've kept my relationship with Naraku from you, lying, saying I didn't know him, and after what I did you and put you through on that night, how can you still…."

Sango's voice quieted, her throat tightening as her tears returned.

"How can you still say something so kind to me? I don't deserve it."

The tears escaped from her downcast eyes, facing away in shame. Miroku placed his hand on Sango's right cheek and, as gently as he could, titled her head upward so that her eyes met his.

"Yes you do, Sango, because it's true."

His tone was gentle and soft. Miroku looked deep into Sango's tearful brown eyes, speaking his sincerity, "Regardless of what happened, you still deserve kindness. Don't bear such harsh feelings upon yourself. I don't feel any bitterness toward you, Sango. I have no reason, nor any desire to."

Sango's hand slowly rose up to Miroku's on her face, her eyes looking into his indigo eyes. That kindly smile that she admired so appeared on his face when he saw her tears had stopped.

"When I said you were beautiful, Sango, I wasn't talking about just your body. I was talking about **YOU**; your strength, your strong-will and determination, your gentleness and kind heart, your personality, everything that makes up who you are."

Sango closed her hand over Miroku's, holding it closer to her face, speechless and deeply touched by his tender, heartfelt words. His sparkling smile warmed her heart.

"I especially admire your strength, Sango." He added.

"My strength?" She questioned, a bit confused.

"Yes." Miroku's smile broadened. "You're the only woman strong enough to knock me senseless."

It brought Miroku so much joy to hear Sango laugh again, even if it was at his expense.

"Miroku, you idiot." Sango said, giggling.

Miroku tilted his head downward, looking up at Sango expectantly. She laughed, knowing what the gesture meant. He smiled, satisfied.

"I swear you put some kind of spell on me when you said that, Miroku."

"When I said what?" Miroku asked.

"At the karaoke bar, after you had sang for me, you said, 'if it sustains that beautiful smile, you can call me 'idiot' to your heart's content.'" Sango answered, smiling warmly. "I haven't been able to stop smiling since, even when I don't call you an idiot."

"If it was indeed a spell, it worked all too well." Miroku spoke gently. "Seeing your wonderful smile made it irresistible for me to do likewise."

Sango smiled at him, finding herself admiring Miroku's indigo eyes. When she looked into them earlier, they were dark and lifeless. Now, that brightness and that wonderful sparkle inside them had returned.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Miroku."

Her soft voice widened his warm smile.

"Thank you, but your beautiful eyes are most divine, Sango."

She smiled appreciatively, giving a silent thank you and rested her head underneath Miroku's chin. He rested his head atop hers, closing his eyes and caressing her hair. A blissful sigh escaped his smiling lips when Sango nuzzled his neck.

_I feel…I feel so warm. This feels so right. My Sango…My dear Sango…this is where I belong, right here in your arms. Right here..._

The bartender tried to stifle a sniffle as he had witnessed the entire scene between Miroku and Sango, tears of happiness for them streaming down his face. He looked around the building and found the evening crowd starting to come. He signaled to the DJ that the dance floor was now open.

_It's electric!_

The first dance song of the evening played. Sango's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up in her chair, making Miroku wonder if something was wrong.

"Oh Miroku, that's my song!" Sango exclaimed, hopping from the chair and beckoning him to join her on the dance floor.

"What? You mean dance?" He replied nervously.

Sango stopped and noticed the uncertainty on Miroku's face. She folded her arms and gave a playful mocking look. "You don't know the Electric Slide, do you, Miroku?"

He glanced back and forth between Sango and his right side, playing with his bangs. "Uh…no, actually." His quiet embarrassed answer.

_And he calls himself a player, can't even do the Electric Slide_. "Okay, c'mon I'll show you."

_You can't see it  
__It's electric  
__You gotta feel it  
__It's electric  
__Ooh, it's shocking  
__It's electric_

Sango lead Miroku to an open space on the dance floor ant tried to teach him the Electric Slide. At first, he kept getting confused with the footing, and then he kept heading in the wrong direction. Sango couldn't help but laugh; Miroku laughed at himself as well. She reviewed for him once more, going slower and instructing him further with the steps.

Soon after, Miroku got it right and followed Sango. She could tell he got it when he started adding his own groove to it, impressing her. Miroku got upset when the music ended. He thought the record was rather short but Sango explained it had taken him most of the song to get the dance down.

_Come on shake your body baby do that conga  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer  
__Come on shake your body baby do that conga  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer_

Miroku's eyes widened with excitement at the next song. He could never resist Gloria Estefan. The next thing Sango knew, he was dancing the Salsa. Despite the song being named "Conga" and he was doing the opposite, the dances seemed to go together with the rhythm anyway, making Sango giggle. As Miroku danced, seemingly for her, her eyes locked on his hips! They moved so smoothly to the festive music, as did the rest of his body, but his hips particularly entranced her. He flashed a proud sly grin as he noticed Sango couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Enjoying the view, Sango?" Miroku teased.

She snickered, blushing a light pink.

Miroku laughed, "Don't just enjoy the view, become part of it."

Now Miroku was doing the beckoning and Sango didn't know the dance. He froze, still in a dancing stance, staring at her with the same blank face she gave him on the Electric Slide. She gave a wide smile as Miroku straightened up.

"You don't the Salsa? Japan's Sexiest Singer and you don't know the Salsa?" Miroku inquired, imitating Sango and making her laugh.

"Well T.M. Revolution doesn't know the Polka but I don't hear you getting on him." She laughed.

Miroku rolled his eyes up at her response, thinking that made a good argument.

"But yeah, I can't really do any Latino dances, not very well anyway." Sango added.

Miroku took her hand, causing her to look up at his kind face and his smile.

"Not confident in your ability to dance? Well, we can't have that now, can we?" He pulled her to him in sort of a Tango stance, gazing romantically into her surprised eyes.

"Allow me to strengthen your confidence, Sango." Miroku purred.

He led Sango into an energetic dance that was a combination of the Latino dances he knew. Sango caught on to the basic form and was soon dancing with him. She lost herself in the music and moved her hips lively, entrancing Miroku to the point of awe.

_Come on shake your body baby do that conga  
__I know you can't control yourself any longer  
__Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
__Don'tcha fight it, do it, gotta do that conga beat!_

Miroku and Sango lost themselves in their dance, not noticing they had attracted an audience. He twirled Sango and dipped her as the last note played. Upon hearing the following one, Miroku just brought her to her feet and resumed dancing with her.

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
__Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
__While chasing the clouds away_

_Our hearts were ringing  
__In the key that our souls are singing  
__Remember, how the stars stole the night away?_

_Ah, ah, AH!_

_Oh-we-oh Say, do you remember  
__Oh-we-oh Dancin' in September  
__Oh-we-oh Never seen a cloudy day_

They continued to dance and Miroku was once again disappointed when "September" ended. It was one of his favorite songs but dancing with Sango made it seem much shorter than he thought. They took a break and went back to their seats at the counter. The bartender complimented them on their "Salsa" dance, asking Miroku if he could show him a few tips so he could stop stepping on his wife's feet.

As they laughed, Sango's stomach growled, followed by Miroku's. It was then that they remembered they hadn't eaten in almost two days. Miroku reached into his jacket pocket and found his Visa card. He smiled at Sango as he placed their orders and handed the bartender his card, happy he could finally repay Sango for lunch at Starbucks a few days back.

The bartender stared as he saw the food practically disappear the minute he placed it in front of them. Sango and Miroku almost literally inhaled their food. They noticed him staring and realized how fast they had eaten.

"I can tell you two haven't eaten in a couple of days." The bartender joked.

Miroku and Sango talked for a while more, allowing their food to sit before getting back to dancing. Sango glanced at the dance floor, noting there were fewer people dancing to DaftPunk's "One More Time". She noticed the DJ hadn't really played any good songs since "September", and was starting to consider leaving. She decided against it. Just being in Miroku's company was more than enough enjoyment for her.

"I wonder if we could find another one to dance to before we decide to leave." Sango thought outloud to herself.

A familiar tune entered their ears and moved Miroku out of his seat. He gently took Sango's hand and led her to the dance floor, never breaking his flirtatious gaze into her eyes.

"I don't know. D'you wanna try? And then we'll see (chuckle)."

They reached an open spot and Miroku sang to her while dancing for her.

_Do you remember when we fell in love?  
__We were young and innocent then  
__Do you remember how it all began?  
__It just seemed like heaven  
__So why did it end?_

_Do you remember?  
__Back in the fall?  
__We'd be together all day long  
__Do you remember  
__Us holding hands?  
__In each other's eyes we stared  
__Tell me..._

_Do you remember the time?  
__When we fell in love  
__Do you remember the time?  
__When we first met, girl  
__Do you remember the time?  
__When we fell in love  
__Do you remember the time?_

It made Sango melt being wrapped in Miroku's strong arms and hearing him sing to her with a deep and smooth voice, looking into her eyes romantically. There were numerous other women on the floor watching them, but Miroku eyes were focused **only** on the one whom his heart belonged to.

Sango.

She was THE only woman he wanted.

Sango smiled happily at the fact.

_Do you remember how we used to talk?  
__You know we'd stay the phone at night 'til dawn  
__Do you remember all the things we said?  
__Like "I love you so"  
__"I'll never let you go"_

_Do you remember  
__Back in the spring  
__Every mornin' birds would sing  
__Do you remember those special times?  
__They'll just go on and on in the back of my mind_

_Do you remember the time?  
__When we fell in love  
__Do you remember the time?  
__When we first met, girl  
__Do you remember the time?  
__When we fell in love  
__Do you remember the time?_

Miroku was re-enacting the music video to Michael Jackson's "Remember the Time", adding a few things to it. Sango wished he had the matching gold costume, then the act would be complete.

_Those sweet memories will always be dear to me  
__And girl, no matter what was said  
__I will never forget what we had, my baby!_

Others stopped to watch the Japanese couple get down on the floor. At that point, Miroku let himself go and danced just like in the video, Sango dancing with him. The two of them did some of Jackson's other signature dances, acting like Janet and Michael Jackson on the "Scream" music video and Sango doing the moonwalk perfectly!

Miroku gawked in amazement, asking if she could teach him.

"Now THAT, you have to be born with." Sango replied, smiling at his playful pouty face.

Miroku and Sango remained at the dance club for several hours more, alternating between dancing, eating and talking. When a song that one of them couldn't resist played, one would dance and the other would sit and watch. Just about every old school song lured them to the dance floor and had them grooving together. As the night grew late, Miroku and Sango found it hard to stay off the floor as the DJ played so many favorable dance songs. It didn't matter how much energy they exerted dancing, being with each other only replenished what was spent, and seeing each other smile gave them extra.

IoioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioI

Laughter sounded through the quiet street as Miroku and Sango walked back to the hotel early in the morning. Their last amount of dancing energy was exhausted after spending nine hours at the dance club. Miroku couldn't erase the smile on his face as he reflected on his wonderful time with Sango.

"Oh man, I can't remember the last time I ever danced like that. I hadn't felt that alive in a long time." Miroku mused happily.

Sango walked beside Miroku, chuckling at him. "You deserved it, Miroku. You'd been working so hard for so long. You really needed a break."

Miroku nodded in agreement with her. "And what better way than to be in your company, Sango?"

She smiled, taking his compliment. They stopped for a while and admired the night sky. Miroku observed the scenery around him, the beautiful black-blue sky, the sparkling stars, the bright moon. The night air was calm and cool. Fireflies flew about, lighting the vegetation. He stood several steps behind Sango, staring around in slight confusion. He was having that déjà vu feeling yet again, but now in this scenery and with Sango present, the feeling was at its strongest. Miroku couldn't underestimate the feeling in his heart associated with it; this had to have happened before. His eyes looked up at the night sky as Sango looked at the fireflies in admiration.

"It seems like it's been a while since I saw fireflies like this." Sango thought outloud.

"Each time I see them, I think back to when we were together on Inuyasha's porch. I was half-asleep but I still remember, I was in your arms and just before I fell completely asleep, you whispered in my ear, 'Oyasumi nasai, kirei na megami'."

Miroku froze staring up at the sky, his eyes wide.

_Oyasumi nasai, kirei na megami…._

Those words echoed in a whisper, making their way into an isolated part of Miroku's mind and unlocking his memories of Sango.

**ALL** of his memories of her.

**

* * *

**

**_Karada ga natsu ni naru kageki ni saa ikou  
_**_(I'm in summer-mode, so let's go!)  
_**_Natsu o sei suru mono dake ga koi o sei suru  
_**_(The person who controls summer also controls love)  
_**_Mou kakugo o kimechatte  
_**_(Make the decision to be prepared)_

T.M. Revolution's "High Pressure" blasted from the speakers at the food stands at the Tokugawa beach. It was bright and sunny, temperatures nearing the triple digits, and beautiful women in revealing bikinis were everywhere.

The perfect day for Houshi Miroku to be at the beach.

The eighteen year old supporting actor of the hit series, InuYasha, lay on his beach towel, enjoying the first day of his two-week vacation. The bright sun baked him to a nice bronze tan. Putting on several layers of sunblock was a must for the young actor as he claimed to have very fair skin. Since the last time he got sunburnt to a crisp, Miroku was quite paranoid about leaving his penthouse apartment without at least three layers.

PING!

His timer went off. Miroku turned over on his chest and reset it. He lowered his sunglasses over his eyes and rested his chin on his folded arms, a broad relaxed smile on his lips. A couple of women nearby were checking him out and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Miroku suavely lifted his sunglasses, his bronzed skin accentuating his striking eyes, and winked a flirtatious hello to them, flashing his sparkling smile. The women giggled loudly and waved back, then went to join him. Two others saw the two women join him and did likewise. Naturally, a broad perverted grin spread on the actor's lips due to this attention. The timer went off, indicating he was done with his sunbath. Miroku sat up and joined in on the conversation, trying to put a stop to the argument as to who would have his child.

"Now, now, ladies, please. It's most unnecessary to fight over such a simple actor." He spoke humbly, "There is plenty of me to go around."

One woman clung onto his arm, "Well that's the problem, Houshi-sama." She pouted, then giggled at the pun of his name. "There's so much of you and we want it all for ourselves. We don't wanna share you."

Another woman leaned on Miroku's shoulder with the same pouty expression. "Yes, Houshi-sama. Only one of us will have all of you. Might I have the honor of bearing your child?"

"Get in line, Katsumi! I'm gonna bear his child!"

"Well, you're outta luck, Kiddy, I'm gonna have his kid!" She gloated, clinging tighter to Miroku's arm.

Miroku calmed them down again, "Ladies, it would be cruel for me to just take one and forsake the others. We can take turns. Each one can have all of me and no one will be left out." His grin broadened, "That is, unless you'd all rather have me all at once? A five-some could be the best way to give everyone what they want."

The women burst into laughter at Miroku's suggestion.

"Houshi-sama!" Kiddy exclaimed with a giggle. "You're a **naughty** one, aren't you?"

"He is, indeed, to make such a suggestive suggestion."

The four women looked up at the speaker, recognizing the calm and collected voice. Rally Cheyenne stood before the group in her royal purple one piece swimsuit, smirking at the scene. The women greeted her with wide smiles. Miroku did likewise, waving up at her.

Rally smiled and nodded, returning his greeting. "I do hate to spoil your fun, Houshi-sama, but I must call off your audition for the mother of your child." Rally said, her humored smile remaining.

The four women whined not wanting to leave Miroku's company and inquired as to why they all had to leave so suddenly. Rally explained the group was due for the TV special of their show, Silent Möbius, in the next thirty minutes, so they needed to hit the road now. Immediately, they excused themselves and hurried to their car. Miroku was left to himself on his beach towel, enjoying the view of the other beauties all around him. He quickly averted his eyes when he made eye contact with their boyfriends/ husbands. He was just about to lay back down when he stared in awe at the beauty who caught his eye.

A young woman, a little over seventeen, walked up the beach. Long flowing dark brown hair tied near the end, lovely chocolate brown eyes brightened by the sunlight, beautiful lightly tanned skin.

Miroku lifted his sunglasses to gaze at her better. His eyes widened more at the view.

The small white ivory white bikini she wore greatly complimented her **voluptuous** body! Full and shapely hips and thighs, a nicely sized waist, her entire body was the right size, especially her chest.

She saw Miroku staring at her as she neared him, giving a friendly smile. He nodded his head and smiled back as the woman passed him by. He marveled silently as the back of her was as striking as the front. Miroku's eyes lowered and practically flew open as they fixed on her rear.

_Lord Buddha! Even the goddesses don't have a bottom **THAT** fine_! He exclaimed in his thoughts. _With a body as stunning as that, you truly must surpass them, Taijiya Sango._

Miroku couldn't quite figure out why he kept marveling over her. They had worked together on InuYasha for four seasons already and he'd noticed her off stage many times before. Miroku had taken a fancy to Sango some time ago but they could never take time after the show to talk. Their other affairs kept them occupied, and during the time they had on stage, Sango was always with her friend, Kagome.

She stopped in front of the ice cream stand and ordered an ice cream. Miroku couldn't stop gazing at her. She looked so amazing in that white bikini. The stand was close by so he got up and walked over there, having a sudden craving for something sweet.

"I'll have the rainbow sherbet on a waffle cone, please." Sango ordered.

"I'll have a double scoop of pistachio almond on a sugar cone, please."

Sango looked to her side and found Miroku leaning on the counter smiling at her.

"Konnichi wa, Taijiya-san." He greeted, flashing his smile.

"Konnichi wa, Houshi-sama." She answered with a giggle.

Miroku laughed. "My name seems to be the joke of the day. People can't help themselves seeing as my name matches my character's profession."

The vendor presented them with their ice cream. Sango took a seat on the patio beside the ice cream stand, inviting Miroku to join her. He gladly obliged, slurping away happily, making her laugh.

"So I take it you're enjoying you vacation, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes, very much. It actually feels so great to be a lazy good-for-nothing for two weeks."

Sango laughed, agreeing with him.

"But really, we've been working together for a while now, Taijiya-san. Surely by now, we can deem each other as friends at least." Miroku kindly proposed, wishing to drop the formalities. "If you wish, you may feel free to call me by my first name."

Sango smiled kindly, her face turning a slight pink. "Thank you, but I'm afraid we've only been co-workers. I can't really say I consider you more than a close acquaintance, Houshi-sama." She answered softly, trying not to be hurtful.

She noticed the disappointed look on Miroku's face as he looked to the side. "Houshi-sama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Miroku lifted his head and revealed his bright smile. "A toast!" He exclaimed, raising his ice cream cone.

"A toast? To what?" Sango teardropped.

"To close acquaintances." He answered merrily. "That's much better than being unable to stand each other, wouldn't you agree, Taijiya-san?"

"Very true." She said, raising her cone to his.

Miroku nodded, finishing his ice cream. Sango hadn't yet finished hers but excused herself to join her friends on the other side of the beach. She stood up from her seat, getting lost admiring the sparkling ocean.

Sango froze, staring wide eyed into space.

Miroku's hand found its way to her butt and very gently stroked it.

A vein popped onto Sango's head as she growled and rose her shaking fist. "**Ecchi! You never learn!**"

**SLAP!**

The ice cream vendor watched nonchalantly as Sango stormed off, steam puffing from her ears. He brought his eyes down to Miroku, who lay sprawled out onto the sand with a crimson red handprint on his left cheek.

The vendor shook his head. "Brain damaged."

Miroku stared up at the sky, grinning in amazement as he caressed his injured face.

"What a woman." He sighed.

IuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuI

"Goodness, you just can't get enough, can you, Houshi-sama?" The cashier of Walgreen's joked.

The actor only smiled as he unloaded his basket of groceries, followed by the ten boxes of assorted pocky and fifteen bean cakes.

"Well I don't eat them all in one night, Mana. I just have a rather powerful sweet tooth." Miroku replied.

"Apparently. Even Yuta doesn't eat that many bean cakes." Mana chuckled. "You'll stop eating sweets when those two learn to co-exist." She hinted at her two other customers fighting over in the pharmacy.

"Listen, you ruffian, Tenchi-sama wanted the red ginseng! Now as his loving future bride, I am obligated to fulfill his request. His **specific** request!"

"And I'm tellin' you that ginseng crap ain't gonna cut it! Tenchi's suffering from a migraine, woman! He needs the real deal! This maximum strength Bayer is best! Plus, if he has a heart attack, it'll help save his life. And as **his** woman, I gotta look out for my man! Underhanded princess, trying to set my beloved an appointment with death. You're tryin' to kill 'im so you can cash in on his insurance, ya murderer!"

The purple haired woman snarled like a dragon, fires of anger blazing around her.

"Ya want a murderer, Ryoko! I'll give ya a murderer, you promiscuous heathen!"

"Bring it, ya royal suck-up!" The spiky white haired woman roared, stretching her opponent's lips.

The pharmacist stared in boredom as her two customers fought out their rage like it was Mortal Kombat, pulling out some Tokyo Mix and waiting for them to finish. They paused in a fighting stance and noticed her standing there leaning on the counter like she was watching TV.

"Megumi, this isn't the time go on your break! You're supposed to be doing your job." The purple haired woman reprimanded.

The pharmacist shot her a sarcastic glare, "If you and Ryoko would make up your minds, I'd **have** a job to do, Aeka!"

Another argument started to brew when Miroku politely interrupted and made a suggestion. "Why not buy them both? If one doesn't work, then you can try the other. And the one that works, the buyer can rub it in the other's face." He tried to appease the two women.

Aeka and Ryoko's faces lit up at the idea.

"What a brilliant suggestion, Houshi-sama. I thank you." Aeka bowed.

"Thanks a bunch, Miro!" Ryoko said, giving the actor a wink and a thumbs-up in appreciation.

Aeka couldn't believe her roommate's bad manners. "Ryoko! How dare you show disrespect for such a reputable actor! You have no close relation with him so address him as 'Houshi-sama'!"

"'Houshi-sama' sounds so stuffy! Besides, he's got a hot and strong name, it should be flaunted. Right, Miro?"

"Ryoko, you're a disgrace to the Japanese culture!" Aeka roared, aggravating Ryoko.

"And you're an embarrassment to women everywhere, you sissy!"

Miroku, Mana and Megumi showed their discontent as the two started beating each other down again. Miroku paid for his groceries and bid the ladies good day.

"Good day, Houshi-sama!" Aeka said, trying to pry Ryoko's hand from her hair.

"Later, Miro!" Ryoko squeaked, trying to pry Aeka's hand from her throat.

The actor walked outside the store and up the street, chuckling to himself. _Those two have been roommates for at least five years and they still can't co-exist. I should ask Tenchi what it's like living a constant war zone._

"Houshi-sama!"

A woman's voice called out from behind him. He turned around and found Sango running up to him. His eyes lit up upon seeing her.

"Taijiya-san!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hi. Done some shopping, I see?" Sango smiled, noticing his bag.

"Yeah, a little. I'd have been out sooner but I tried to stop a fight."

"Goku and Vegeta?" Sango guessed.

Miroku teardropped, a bit shocked. "Aeka and Ryoko. I'd have to have a death wish to get in Vegeta's way."

Sango laughed at his half-joke. Miroku saw it was starting to get late and started on his way home. Sango replied she was walking the same way as him and asked if she could accompany him. Miroku was surprised at first, thinking she wouldn't want to be near him after his hand landed on her butt the other day. Nonetheless, he smiled warmly and said he wouldn't at all mind the company.

They took a rest and sat on a bench to watch the sunset in the shopping area. Miroku took out one of his red bean cakes and offered it to Sango. She accepted it gladly, eating it rather quickly as she had missed lunch. He offered her another after she finished. Sango started to accept it but then declined, not wanting to be greedy.

Miroku smiled. "Oh no, it's okay. I've got plenty."

She peeked inside the plastic bag and found all the sweets he bought. Miroku saw her look up at him, reading her mind about his sweet tooth. Sango only chuckled, keeping her thoughts to herself and resumed watching the sunset. He noticed she was in deep thought and asked what was on her mind. Sango became very quiet and a bit timid upon the inquiry, dismissing it as unimportant but Miroku insisted on knowing.

"You were so lost in your thoughts, Taijiya-san. I'd hardly think it unimportant for the matter to have a hold on you"

Sango had a hard time breaking her gaze from Miroku's eyes. He gave her such a welcoming look, telling her he would listen to her wholeheartedly.

"I had gotten lost in a dream actually." Sango started, smiling shyly. "Ever since I was little, I had wanted to be an actress. Every time there was a play at my school or in the area, I would always either audition or go see it. I auditioned for 'InuYasha' and I can't tell you how happy I was when I got the part of my character. Judging by the fan-letters I get, so were all my fans."

Miroku chuckled in agreement with her. "Well, it sounds to me like you're already living your dream, Taijiya-san. Maybe you were just reflecting on how wonderful it's been."

"I was thinking about that too, but being an actress was only my secondary dream. The dream I truly wanted above all else was to be a singer. When I wasn't going to plays, I was singing. My family would always find me in karaoke places singing my heart out or in my room doing the same. I wanted that dream more than anything in the world, to have my name in lights, have sold-out concerts on my worldwide tours, have men falling over for me."

They both couldn't help but laugh at that. Sango's smile then darkened.

"I had never really been denied a role in a play as often as when I auditioned as a singer. I got denied each time I signed up to sing for anything, school musicals, company functions, nobody would give me a chance. Ironic, producers would think I'm cut out to act but not to sing."

Miroku stared sympathetically, fully aware that she was very upset despite her efforts not to show it. "WHY wouldn't they give you a shot, Taijiya-san?"

Sango looked up at him, wondering if he had bothered to think about it first.

"I can't sing." She answered, telling him what she was told.

Sango really wondered what was wrong with Miroku when he looked at her skeptically.

"That can't be true." He stated. "You have too beautiful a voice to not be able to sing."

Sango paused, taking in the actor's kind words. "A person's voice can sound different when trying to hold a note."

Miroku nodded. "And for you, that's absolutely true."

Sango looked away in disappointment.

"When you sing, Taijiya-san, your voice goes beautiful to magnificent. You can indeed hold a note very well." Miroku confirmed.

Sango's face tinged red as she stared incredulously at Miroku. She had known him to grasp a woman's attention with flattery.

But what he told her honestly sounded more like praise than flattery.

His smile never leaving his face, Miroku explained that when he had walked past her dressing room to speak with the director one day, he heard Sango sing to herself, and she sounded heavenly! Afterward, Miroku would stand within hearing range of her dressing room to listen to her sing. He feared standing right beside Sango's dressing room would make him look suspicious.

Sango was taken aback, not knowing what to say. She had given up on singing and settled for her acting career. Hearing Miroku's praise, she got a desire to continue pursuing it.

He asked her to sing for him again. Sango's eyes flew open, asking if he meant for her to sing there in that open space with people around. Miroku started to confirm he did, but thought against it seeing she was uncomfortable under those conditions. Getting an idea, he asked if Sango would like to accompany him for just a short while. He wouldn't force her; it was only an invitation to hang out before returning home. She wasn't in a hurry anywhere, so she saw no reason not to. Miroku led her to a place about two short blocks up the street, a karaoke place.

Sango held her questions until Miroku requested she sing first. He smiled and said he only wanted her to sing for him, nothing more. He figured singing in front of a lot of people made her nervous whereas a more relaxed setting would calm her. Sango didn't argue; she hadn't sang karaoke in a long time. She obliged the actor's request.

When she finished, Sango hurried off the stage and sat beside Miroku, hiding her face in shame. She had missed several keys and lost the rhythm several times. She glanced up, meeting his expectant gaze.

"What? Are you waiting for an encore?" Sango said in frustration, half-sarcastically.

"Yes." Miroku smiled kindly, matter-of-factly.

Sango softly glared at him, thinking he was mocking her. "What's wrong with you, Houshi-sama? You heard how I botched the first song, you want to hear more?"

Miroku threw her for a loop when he nodded, keeping his smile.

"Taijiya-san," He spoke reassuringly, "You're acting as if this is another audition or a judging. I'm not here to judge you. I only want you to relax and have fun. Your best can't forth if you're nervous."

Sango's negativity waned. After taking a deep breath, she agreed and gave it another shot, taking Miroku's words to heart. As her nervousness eased, that lovely melodious voice Miroku heard before came out. Feeling encouraged by his applause, she went on for several more songs. Feeling comfortable enough, she started dancing too. Sango finished her last one and Miroku was floored! He applauded her wholeheartedly, giving her a standing ovation. She giggled humbly, accepting the praise, thinking she was very good herself.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama." Sango said, bowing in appreciation. "Your turn."

"Huh?" Miroku looked surprised.

A smug smile on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "I know what you were thinking; you wanted me to feel comfortable so my natural voice would come out. I thank you for wanting to help me; however, I've done my part. Now I want **you** to show **me** what you're working with."

Miroku began to protest, feeling a bit shy when Sango gently silenced him.

"Oh, I know you're not getting all shy NOW, Houshi-sama." She teased, playfully. "If you're bold enough to stroke my butt, you're bold enough to sing. Now get up here and sing."

Her soft yet dominant tone caused the actor to stare; Sango was much different than other women he had met. Miroku grinned, finding her attitude quite a turn-on.

"As you wish, Taijiya-san." He complied in a humble tone, stepping up onto the stage and doing as he was told.

Sango was amazed. Miroku had such a wonderful voice, with an equal stage presence. He sung and danced for her, mainly for her enjoyment though he got a kick out of it too. Judging by his selection, Sango could tell Miroku was a huge Michael Jackson fan. He took a humble bow as Sango applauded him as he had applauded her, his flirtatious smirk never leaving his lips. Seeing as they were both having so much fun, Miroku and Sango stayed at the karaoke place for several hours.

It surprised them to find the moon and stars out when they stepped outside the door. Miroku bowed in apology. "Forgive me, Taijiya-san. I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"It's alright. I'd been working a bit hard lately. I really needed a break. Thank you." Sango replied with a grateful smile.

Miroku's eyes locked onto Sango's, entranced by her smile. "You're very welcome. May I offer to walk you home, Taijiya-san?"

"I appreciate it, Houshi-sama, but I can manage by myself. I may be a woman, but I'm not helpless." Sango declined with a polite tone, getting a bit defensive at the question.

_Whoa, beautiful and tough._ "Forgive me if I gave the wrong impression. I'm not demeaning you, I just feel uncomfortable letting you walk alone at night. I'd hate for something to happen to you and I wasn't there to protect you."

Sango was quite moved by his sincerity. "I'm sorry about that, Houshi-sama. A lot of guys I've known always seem to want to show off their macho side. But you're quite the chivalrous type, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't help it. It's genetic, I think." He chuckled.

Touched, Sango agree. A very happy grin stuck on Miroku's face as he walked beside her. It was a long walk to her apartment, but it only seemed like a few minutes to him. The two hadn't much of a conversation along the way, but he enjoyed her company so much he didn't mind.

"This is it." Sango said.

Miroku had been daydreaming when he heard her. He woke up and found they were standing before the entrance of the apartment complex. He met Sango's smiling face.

"Thank you for walking me home, it was most kind of you."

Sango's warm and kind tone made Miroku's heart flutter as he saw her brown eyes sparkle.

"You're most welcome, Taijiya-san." Miroku spoke in a charming voice.

"Please, if you wish, call me Sango, Miroku."

His heart beat strengthened at hearing her say his name. His smile reflected his happiness as he nodded. "I wish you good-night, Sango."

Miroku watched as she entered the building. A light on the upper floor came on and Sango peeked outside her window seeing him still there, waving at him. He waved back and started on his way home, unable to get over the fact that she finally called him by his name.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Summer came and went. The hot days passed and the coolness of autumn started to set in. Miroku always became upset when September rolled around, feeling like a kid going back to school. Women wore much less clothing in the summertime than they did in winter, and something about the heat made it all the more exciting to chase after them.

And yet, being around Sango somehow made his annual tradition seem dull.

In the last couple of months, Miroku and Sango had become very close friends. He had never known a woman like her; an intellectual, fun, beautiful, never afraid to speak her mind, had such a gorgeous bottom, and was physically strong. Miroku just could not resist stroking her soft, curvy and supple rear; nor could Sango resist slapping the hell out of him. On several occasions, when the groping was most unwelcomed, she'd slap the actor so hard, she'd send him straight into the ground as if she had told him "sit". His advances never changed Sango's high opinion of him, fortunately. She just understood that was one side to him. Overall, Miroku was a very gentle and kind-hearted man. It made her laugh to see him sprawled out on the ground with that goofy grin of his and her "autograph" on his face.

"It was worth the pain." He always would say when he regained consciousness.

"Very good, Miroku-sama! You're getting better everyday!" Hachi shouted from outside the ring as he watched his client practice his martial arts with his personal trainer.

Miroku had a small role in an upcoming movie, "Rush Hour 4: Shinjuku Smackdown", and was practicing for his scenes, most of them having him in martial arts fights, with his trainer at the North Star Dojo. Hachi acted as sort of both his cheerleader and the coach from "Rocky".

The trainer sent a blow rocketing toward Miroku's face and was knocked away by an aerial kick. He recovered immediately and sent another faster one at his trainee, who evaded it by ducking below the fist and followed with a punch to the trainer's stomach. The blow sent him backwards, leaving him open to several more blows. Miroku stood over his opponent after taking him down, who laid on the mat watching bullet scarred stars circle his head.

Miroku kneeled down, tried not to laugh too loudly. "Ha ha! I finally got this down. Normally, I'd be the one on the mat looking like I was dead."

The trainer darted his narrowed eyes at him and jutted two of his fingers at Miroku's forehead.

"You're already dead." He growled.

Hachi grinned with anticipation, watching everything. "I love it when he says that line."

Miroku didn't move one muscle; his trainer had moved before he could even blink. He looked and saw the fingers were just a half inch before his forehead. Upon glaring at him, the trainer just laughed and brought his hand down.

"That'll teach you to gloat, Miroku."

"Don't do that, you KNOW it messes me up, Kenshiro!" Miroku whined, helping his trainer up after patting his chest to try and slow his racing heartbeat.

"Of course he knows that, that's why he did it, Miroku-sama." Hachi commented in-between snickers.

Kenshiro ended their practice session for the day and headed to the showers. Feeling hyped up that he finally defeated his trainer after several months of training, Miroku reviewed all that he learned when Sango showed up, coming in for her daily workout. She saw he had energy to burn and decided to spar with him until Kenshiro came back. He obliged, thinking she'd go easy on him just because they were friends.

Hachi's eyes and head followed Miroku all around as he flew and bounced in the air, Sango laying the smackdown on him like she meant it. He and several others watching laughed as the actor went wherever she sent him, pleading for mercy. When Kenshiro returned, he found his trainee hanging on the ropes like laundry with stars circling his head and Sango stepping out of the ring heading for the women's locker room.

"I see you got acquainted with Sango, Miroku." Kenshiro stated nonchalantly.

Miroku shook the stars away and saw her standing by the hallway looking back him with a playful smile, trying not to laugh too loudly, and then entered the locker room. He remained hanging on the ropes, keeping his eyes on her, smiling.

Miroku found getting beaten by Sango a SERIOUS turn-on!

September 21st, the annual Shogakukan Awards Banquet took place at the Tokyo Dome. The inside was set up like a Western-style ballroom, complete with a grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Miroku walked in wearing his suave debonair smile and his best black silk tuxedo. The way he was dressed, he swore he could hear the band playing ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man" from him. He caught the eyes of many of the women in the room, receiving a few inviting winks as well. The actor smiled back as a greeting, when he looked past them and saw two more women walk through the door; one of them being the woman he was hoping to see.

Higurashi Kagome and Taijiya Sango, Miroku's eyes being locked on the latter, captivated by her elegant appearance.

Sango's exquisite diamond and pearl jewelry adorned her ears and neck, the sparkle of the diamonds adding to her radiance. Her dress was a strapless pure silk white gown that flowed down to her ankles. It was most flattering on her, complimenting her slim waist and flawless body. The gown **especially** complimented her backside. The view made the actor gawk in awe and sent all kinds of thoughts through his mind. His eyes caught Sango's smile and he was helpless to resist breaking his gaze. Her beautiful smile sparkled brightly, making all the jewelry in the room appear dull. Miroku's eyes followed her as she walked with Kagome to their seats, his heart pounding against his chest.

_She's so beautiful, like a goddess…_ Miroku whispered breathlessly in his thoughts, amazed.

He was brought out of his trance when a white cloth was tossed at his head.

"You wanna do something about that waterfall comin' out your mouth, Miroku? You look like an idiot slobberin' all over yourself like that."

Miroku turned and found Inuyasha looking at him reprimandingly with an amused smirk. He wondered what he was talking about when he realized there was saliva on his chin and a little on his tuxedo. Miroku teardropped and hastily cleaned himself up, praying Inuyasha was the only one who saw him. His prayers were partially answered, no else had seen him drool on himself.

Except Sango.

She knew Miroku's eyes were on her the whole time and had just now seen saliva practically pour his mouth. A light blush accompanied her quiet giggle.

_I made him do that? I've never seen Miroku react to a woman that way._ Sango grinned proudly to herself.

As the banquet got underway, Miroku kept zoning out as Sango kept running through his mind. The host had to call his name twice when he was named "Japan's Hottest Actor" to snap him out of his daydreaming. It brought a round of laughter as everyone knew what was on his mind.

"I'd like to thank Takahashi Rumiko-sama for coming up with InuYasha and therefore allowing me the honor of playing everyone's favorite Buddhist monk." Miroku stated humbly.

"Monk slash pervert slash hopeless lecher slash underhanded crook and Playa' of the Year." Inuyasha joked loudly, earning another round of laughter.

A large teardrop appeared on the back of Miroku's head as he stood on the stage with a dignified smile, shooting a quick death glare at the half-demon.

"Thank you for those, Inuyasha." He cleared his throat and continued, "But there is someone whom I must share this award with. Sure, my charm and loveable character have made me the favorite among my many fans; however, my fame would not have been as great if I hadn't gotten slapped to Kingdom Come and back so many times. So with Taijiya Sango-sama, I share this award."

Sango's eyes flew open and blinked as the audience applauded her and Kagome teasingly nudged her arm. Miroku flashed a grateful smile at her, causing the actress to blush and smile back. After all the awards banquet was over, the floor was cleared for dancing. The band cleared the stage for their musical guest, Nishikawa Takanori, better known as T.M. Revolution.

He was greeted by a thunderous applause and screams from the women in the audience. Domon and Relena had to hold back Lynn-Minmay from running up on the stage and wrapping herself around him. T.M. Revolution only laughed, flattered. He thanked his audience and the owner of the Tokyo Dome for allowing him to perform for the Shogakukan Company and got his concert underway, singing covers of a few American songs as well as two he wrote just for this event.

T.M. Revolution ended his previous song and enjoyed his applause, but his attention was fixed on a particular couple, Miroku and Sango. Miroku had asked her to dance with him and she accepted, quite happily. The singer seemed surprised by the actor's behavior as he was familiar with his catch phrase question, which Miroku would usually ask first, and playfully put him on the spotlight.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Nishikawa-san, I went to your concert in Osaka a long time ago. I'm surprised you still remember me from then."

T.M. Revolution tried to restrain his laughter. "How could I forget? You asked me back stage if I would bear your child."

The audience roared with laughter. Inuyasha gawked at his best friend in utter confusion while Kagome tried not to laugh too loudly. She knew that the way T.M. Revolution looked, he could be mistaken for a woman at times; so she got the joke he made. Miroku's wide embarrassed eyes darted all around him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, this is awkward." _After this, Sango will never look at me the same._

Miroku looked up and found Sango staring at him with her hand over her mouth, but not for the reason he thought. She was trying to hold her laughter but later burst out laughing, finding all this too funny.

"Was T.M. Revolution THAT beautiful, Miroku?" Sango joked, laughing.

Her lighthearted joke eased Miroku's nerves causing him to laugh as well. "Well with that outfit he was wearing I couldn't tell. But, yeah, I guess so."

Sango couldn't help but crack up. Something about Japan's Hottest Actor hitting on T.M. Revolution made him all the more interesting.

The singer couldn't help but crack up himself as the memory replayed. He laughed even harder when he remembered Miroku's wandering hand and practically howled when the actor's eyes nearly fell out their sockets when he told him he was a man. T.M. Revolution's keyboardist, Daisuke, grasped his attention and whispered something to him. He thought Miroku had a thing for Sango. He had watched the actor through the whole banquet and his eyes were fixed on her and her alone the whole time.

"Get outta here." T.M. Revolution exclaimed incredulously in a whisper.

The singer looked and saw for himself how Miroku was looking at Sango kind of dreamily and she was looking back at him the same way. T.M. Revolution blinked in disbelief, but then smiled. Grasping his audience's attention, he announced he would have to bring his performance to a close, but would play one last song before he left, one of his classics. With a shout, he summoned the music.

Drums sounded and a very upbeat rhythm played, followed by the singer's magnificent voice

**_NAVEL VENUS koi nan ja nai  
_**_(Navel Venus, this ain't love!)  
_**_Rikutsu de chanto wa kakeru kedo  
_**_(I understand the logic but,)  
_**_NAVEL VENUS kanjisou natsu o motsu suhada ni  
_**_(You can feel it, summer feels your bare skin) _

Almost immediately, the dance floor was filled and everyone danced to the catchy tune of Heso Shoujo Venus. Casting sly look to her, Miroku took Sango's palm in his and brought her hand to his lips then twirled her into her arms, inviting her to dance.

Secretly liking his approach, Sango accepted and followed the actor into a fast paced dance, a modernized Tango that he made up. The whole time, she could not stop smiling as Miroku twirled and dipped her, enjoying herself far too much. He brought Sango back up in a ballroom waltz pose and gazed into her eyes, bright and sparkling. He held his position, hypnotized by her.

She also gazed back into his; a thought crossed her mind as they resumed dancing. Sango took the lead. Taking Miroku's hand, she twirled and dipped him! He stared up at her in marvel, thinking she was more spontaneous than he thought. She was also stronger than he thought to hold him in one arm.

_Sweet Buddha! She turns me on! _Miroku exclaimed in his thoughts, looking at Sango's lively expression.

She brought him back up to his feet and allowed him to continue leading, barely aware of the attention she received from all around them.

**_NAVEL VENUS koi nan ja nai  
_**_(Navel Venus, this ain't love)  
_**_NAVEL VENUS kanjisou  
_**_(You can feel it)_

_  
**NAVEL VENUS koi ni shitai  
**__(I want to love)  
_**_NAVEL VENUS yureru hoshi  
_**_(Shaking thighs)_

IoioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioI

Early November, the air grew colder and snow finally came. Miroku took a walk just to admire the winter scenery, overhearing conversations, listening to the birds singing and laughed as he saw children playing in the snow, hurriedly stepping out the snowball crossfire. Soon, he found himself thinking about Sango.

Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, Miroku had taken a particular fancy to her. Lately, since he had been spending time with her and had gotten to know her, he hadn't been able to get Sango out of his mind. To describe how she made him feel, Miroku was always at a loss for words. Seeing her face filled him with happiness, seeing her happy made him ecstatic, if she was saddened, he was miserable. The times Sango was unhappy, Miroku would go far out of his way to change that and make her smile, and wouldn't stop until he succeeded. He could be dead tired after the day's work, but if she was upset about something, he would do his best to console her and, if the situation called for it, make her laugh. For the times when laughter wouldn't work, Miroku held Sango in his arms, telling her she would never be alone; he would always be there for her whenever she needed him.

Those memories of holding her sent his heart fluttering. He couldn't explain what it was about Sango that made him feel so….alive. Sango made him feel like he was truly alive. As Miroku continued his thoughts, a thought crossed his mind, making him realize something. Over the past four months, chasing after other women had completely lost its appeal. Just now, he noticed several women pass him by, but he felt nothing, no desire at all to flirt with them. Other women that came into eyesight, nothing; Sango came into eyesight and he felt a desperate urge to be beside her.

He felt he belonged beside her.

Miroku stood in silent wonder at his feelings. At first, he really started to wonder if it were possible, that he would dare to think it. Then he shook his head, dismissing the thought, thinking the feelings he felt were nothing more than feelings.

A speck of white floated onto Miroku's nose, bringing him out of his musings. By the time he looked, it was gone. Several more slowly floated down. He looked up at the cloudy sky and found it was snowing. Almost instantly, the snow made him think of Sango. Seeing her smiling image in the sky sent questions running through his mind.

**_Is_**_ this just a feeling?_

Once again, he was expelled from his thoughts; this time by a snowball colliding into the back of his head. Miroku assumed it was a stray snowball from the children and smiled, brushing it from his hair. Another one flung to his head made him think otherwise. He turned around to the children and was greeted by another snowball to the face. The children laughed and pointed.

"Sorry, mister! I was gonna aim for your butt, but then you'd look funny when it melts!" The assailant joked.

Miroku wiped the snow away and stared at his assailant. It was Sango, standing before him, waving and holding three snowballs ready for firing. The actor grinned mischievously at her. Risking looking like a kid, Miroku retaliated and threw a continuous round at Sango, who dodged them and returned fire. The children nearby got out of their way as they rained their ammo on each other. Entertained, they decided to watch Miroku and Sango and resume their fight whenever they finished.

It went on for some time as the two were having fun, running, chasing and pummeling each other with snowballs. Miroku seemed to be losing as Sango had gotten the most hits in. They paused when they noticed the children had left and snowfall had picked up significantly. Sango saw the sky was darkening as well. Getting the feeling a storm was very soon on its way, she decided it was best they head to her apartment since it was closer.

As they proceeded down the street, the snow thickened more and the wind blew harshly, making it hard to see. Fearing they might get separated, Sango took hold of Miroku's hand and held it tightly as she led the way. Miroku glanced down at their hands and throughout the entire way he couldn't help thinking "Sango's taking me home with her". They reached the lobby just as the wind began to howl and Sango led him upstairs to her apartment.

"This is my place, Miroku. It's not nearly as big as yours, but please make yourself at home."

As Sango went to the kitchen to make some tea, Miroku stood in her living room, looking around. He could tell she took a liking to porcelain figurines as they decorated the stands around her television. Curiously, he took a tour of her apartment thinking it was much larger than she had implied. Miroku came across Sango's bedroom and peeked inside. Her bedcover a soft baby pink, her favorite color, and in the shelf next to her window she kept her manga and anime collectibles.

Miroku carefully stepped toward Sango's vanity. All around it were photographs of her friends and family. He smiled warmly at the photo of her and little brother Kohaku posing before the Great Statue of Buddha on a family outing. Miroku looked down and saw framed photos of him and him and Sango together. He carefully picked up one that caught his eye, a gold framed photo of the two of them together on their first date. Sango looked very happy that evening.

Miroku stared at it intently. Just by looking at how it was framed he could tell it held great value to her.

_Does this mean Sango feels the same as I do?_

**Rrrrr**!

Miroku froze as he heard a growl come from behind him. Slowly, he put the framed photograph down and cautiously turned around.

Kirara, Sango's two-tailed demon cat, stood atop her mistress's bed in a defensive stance, glaring and snarling at Miroku, thinking him an intruder. His eyes darted toward the doorway and he slowly tried to make his way over there. Kirara roared and he immediately froze in his tracks.

"Kirara!" Sango scolded, drawing the cat's attention. "You, stop that. It's Miroku, don't you remember him?"

As if she understood, Kirara calmed down. She hopped off the bed and sniffed Miroku. Recognizing him, the cat mewed and rubbed against his leg, purring contently as he stroked her fur. Seeing as her mistress was in no danger, Kirara walked out the room.

_Next time, announce yourself before you walk up into someone's room, Miroku. Sango would never let me live it down if I wound up eating you. Hmm. I wonder what pervert would taste like?_ Kirara thought as she paused before walking out the door.

Sango giggled at Kirara and handed Miroku his cup of green tea, inviting him to sit on the bed with her. The actor sipped his tea, feeling embarrassed for having her cat bust him for being in her bedroom. He apologized for his rudeness; Sango let it slide, so long as he didn't go through her underwear.

Miroku straightened up, slightly offended. "Who do I look like, Happosai?"

Sango laughed at his expression, saying she only meant it as a joke. Miroku smirked, letting it go. He could take being called a pervert but being compared to Inuyasha's uncle was too much. Sango set their cups on her nightstand when they had finished. Miroku looked up at the wall over her closet, finding several InuYasha posters, one with the group and the rest of them had him paired with Sango.

As he looked up, he noticed Sango's head resting on his left shoulder. He glanced at her and found she was looking up at the posters with him. She met his eyes and sat up looking away, thinking she was bothering him. Sango thought about taking the tea cups back to the kitchen when Miroku gently enveloped her waist. She felt her face turn red and her heart race as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She was surprised by his actions, but when she realized she was inside his strong embrace and felt completely safe inside them, she relaxed, easing onto his chest.

Miroku held Sango in his arms for a while longer, taking in her scent as he inhaled deeply. The sweet smell of wildflowers filled his nose, putting him in a blissful state. He brought his lips to the base of Sango's neck, placing a tender kiss on her skin. His light touch sent her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing deepened. Miroku's eyes opened, half-lidded. Encouraged by her reaction, Miroku dragged his lips upward and suckled gently on her pulse, his hand rubbing her left side. A quiet sigh escaped Sango as her eyes fluttered shut, trying to keep her breathing under control. She stretched her neck out to the side as Miroku brushed his lips up her skin toward her ear, nipping on her earlobe and emitting a breathless moan from her.

Sango turned toward Miroku, keeping contact with his eyes. She placed her hand on her shoulder and drew down the sleeve of her loose shirt, exposing her bare flesh to him. Silently marveling over her flawless features, Miroku took Sango in his arms and rained kisses on her exposed shoulder, easing her onto the bed. Her moans sounded heavenly to him as his hands explored her body.

"Miroku…..Miroku…." Sango quietly spoke inbetween her moaning, her face showing great restraint.

As his hand rubbed up her stomach toward her breast, Sango took his hand in hers and softly pushed it back a little, catching his attention. Miroku understood the gesture and immediately stopped, looking questioningly at her as she tried to regain her breath. He moved as Sango sat up and looked down at the floor.

"Sango?" Miroku uttered awkwardly, seeing her distraught expression.

After a brief silence, she spoke up in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, but…I can't do this, Miroku."

The distress on her face tore at Miroku's heart. He felt remorseful for advancing on her. "Sango, I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Miroku." **_Believe _**_me you didn't._ Sango interrupted, pausing before continuing. "It's just, I know I kinda let myself go just now but, I can't do this. I want to save myself for my husband on my wedding night. I'll feel like I'll be disgracing myself if I give in before then."

Sango looked up at Miroku and met his warm facade. He nodded in compliance to her wishes, having absolutely no desire to force himself on her. She returned his smile, pulling up her shirt sleeve. Longing to change the subject, Sango got up and looked outside her window.

She saw nothing but white. It was barely visible through all the heavy snow as the howling wind blew it all about outside. Miroku exclaimed as they both gawked at the freak blizzard.

"Looks like we're snowed in, Miroku." Sango stated.

"Yes, seems so."

Getting an idea, Sango closed her curtains and rummaged through a shelf in her closet where she kept her DVDs and pulled out several movies, then headed to the kitchen. Staring around with a huge question mark over his head, Miroku followed her and asked what she was up to. Wanting to put their previous incident behind them and given that they were snowed in until further notice, Sango decided to turn the situation into a dinner and a movie date if Miroku had no objections.

His smile said there were none and Sango got started, or she tried to. Her cooking skills weren't great. Sango had wanted to make something extravagant for Miroku since he was her guest, but the only thing she could make without burning or otherwise mutilating was norimaki and miso soup. She presented her cooking to him as dignified as she could, though she felt deeply mortified that that was all she could make. Miroku paid no attention to her poor cooking skills and ate, finding it very delicious. Sango's eyes widened, blinking in surprise as she received the actor's sincerest compliments.

Miroku gave her reassurance upon seeing her expression, "Sango, don't feel embarrassed if this is your specialty. It was made very well and since you put your heart into it, of course it would be delicious."

His encouragement extracted a tiny smile from her. "Thank you. I'm just embarrassed that's all I can make for you. I proposed dinner and a movie and I could only fulfill the latter for you."

Sango cast her lowered eyes away to the side, only to have them drawn back as Miroku placed his hand over hers.

"Allow me to fulfill the prior for you, Sango." He offered. "You've been most generous allowing me into your home and cooking for me. Please allow me to repay the favor and make dinner for you."

Sango was taken aback by his offer. "This seems a bit backward. I mean no offense, Miroku. I've just never heard of a man in the kitchen."

Miroku gave an amused smile. "You should watch Iron Chef more often." He joked.

Sango smirked and gave him access to her kitchen.

"Excellent!" Miroku exclaimed with enthusiasm. "And what would the Lady Sango desire tonight?"

Sango couldn't hold back her giggling at Miroku's antics, answering she was in the mood for Chinese. Elated to be of service to her, he asked where she kept things and got out his supplies. Sango sat at her table and watched Miroku work, happy that he actually wanted to cook for her. She watched in awe as Miroku went to work. He was only cooking but the way he worked the utensils and juggled and tossed the ingredients around in the pans so skillfully, it looked like he was giving a performance. Miroku's cooking methods lured Sango from her seat to get a better view. He then set what he had cooked aside and had her finish the rest, disregarding her protests. She wasn't going to get better at cooking if she didn't practice.

Their date could finally get underway now that dinner was ready. Sango brought her DVDs from her room to the living room, which Miroku had taken the liberty of arranging like a traditional Japanese-style restaurant.

Sango's face lit up upon seeing it. _He's really going out of his way just for me._

The clock struck eleven.

Sango leaned on the couch, munching on the remaining tempura she made as Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer played. She beamed with pride at her creation. Everytime she had tried to make tempura in the past, she could NEVER get it right. It would either come out overcooked, undercooked or over-crispy, burnt in other words. Now that Miroku helped her, she could eat her own cooking without suffering. She laughed at a scene in the movie but heard nothing from Miroku.

He had fallen asleep on her shoulder a short while after the movie started, cooking and staying up late seemed to have worn him out. Sango stared intrigued at the unfamiliar sight. Never in her life had she seen Miroku asleep. She smiled at him; she didn't know what it was but he looked very cute sleeping so peacefully. Unable to resist the temptation, Sango lightly brushed his cheekbones with the back of her fingers, feeling his smooth skin. Miroku moaned quietly in his sleep, stirring and moving closer to her, resting his head under her chin.

Sango's eyes shot open and her heart thundered against her chest, feeling the deep blush on her face. Miroku unconsciously wrapped his right arm around her waist and gently nuzzled his face against her soft skin. He whispered Sango's name as her lovely scent lulled him into a deeper sleep.

She stared at him as he lay sleeping, recalling everything he just did. _Does this….Does this mean…_

"Does this mean he feels the same as I do?" Sango whispered under her breath to herself.

Unconsciously, Miroku lightly nuzzled her neck as if he had heard her, answering silently. Contently, Sango smiled and rested her head atop his, stroking his hair and twirling his ponytail with her fingers as she drifted to sleep with him.

IuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuI

The sun hovered over the horizon of the snow covered Tokyo. A week had passed since the blizzard and though it hadn't snowed since, the city was still blanketed in white. Sango sat on a hill inside Yamagawa Park, one of the tall hills that allowed a great view of the city below. The glistening snow in the orange and yellow gradients added to the scenery. She was alone with her thoughts as she stared at the setting star, a light cold wind blowing through her hair.

_That week went by pretty fast. I'm actually glad it happened; it got me another date and a cooking lesson._

Sango chuckled to herself. Her thoughts then skipped to when she caught Miroku touring her bedroom and what followed after he embraced her. A blush quickly found its way on her face as she looked down at her boots. She couldn't stop musing over how Miroku caressed her so tenderly.

_Buddha, I still can't get over that. Everytime I think about it, my spine still tingles. I never knew Miroku was **that** gentle. I thought I would completely lose myself when he found that spot on my neck._

Sango's thoughts paused when something crossed her mind. Just then, Miroku walked up beside her, smiling and offering her company, which she accepted. He took a seat on her blanket beside her and was silent. Their eyes searched around them as if literally searching for the right words to say.

Miroku took a chance and spoke up. "I wanted to tell you I enjoyed your company last week, Sango."

Sango stared, feeling her cheeks burning. Miroku listened to himself and groaned in embarrassment, thinking that had come out wrong.

"Nice going, Miroku." He groaned sarcastically himself.

"No, no, don't feel that way, Miroku. I'm not holding anything against you because of that." Sango reassured him. "I wanted to thank you for coming over that day."

Miroku smiled. "Well it was either that or be a human snowman."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the blizzard." Sango laughed.

Miroku gazed at her, apologetically. "Sango, this has been on mind all week…and….I owe you an apology for….kissing you like that. I…lost myself when I held you, I'm very sorry I went out of line and tempted you."

Sango said nothing. She listened; processing his words, but could say nothing. She stared into his Miroku's eyes, seeing his sincerity and how he placed her feelings above his own. "I was really surprised how affectionate you were."

She had practically whispered her sentence, lowering her eyes as her face grew a darker crimson. Glancing up at Miroku, she found him looking away with a red face as well. She guessed he still heard her. Sango almost giggled at him, thinking he looked cute with that shy look.

"But what was really stuck on my mind was, I told you how I was waiting until marriage and you didn't ridicule me."

The shyness disappeared and Miroku turned to Sango, questioningly. "Why would I do something like that?"

Sango didn't anticipate that kind of response. "I don't know why I thought you would. It's just, it's rare nowadays, that someone will wait until marriage. The way you reacted when I couldn't go all the way…I didn't expect you to take it so well."

Miroku held his gaze into her eyes, feeling guilty. His lecherous and perverse antics in the past caused her to think as she did.

"Sango, given the way I've acted, I can't blame you for thinking that. But regardless, when a woman says 'no', she means that and nothing else. And if she wants to wait until she's married, then she has the final word. I would never think of forcing myself on a woman. I have too much respect for them.

"I have too much respect for you."

Sango's breath caught in her throat as she stared inside his indigo eyes. _I've never seen this side of him. He's so chivalrous and honorable, like a prince._

She smiled appreciatively; it made her so happy to hear that from him. "Thank you, Miroku."

"You're welcome, Lady Sango." Miroku answered in his most gentle and affectionate tone.

They resumed watching the sunset together. Sango rested her head atop Miroku's shoulder. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and held her close.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Springtime came, along with the annual Shogakukan-Takahashi Company Picnic. The park was filled with the actors and models of the companies and the screams of their fans who were held back at the gates. Sango sat at the tables, drinking a soda and watching as the children ran about the fields, laughing and having water fights.

_When I'm feelin' blue  
__All I have to do is take a look at you  
__Then I'm not so blue_

_When you're close to me  
__I can feel your heartbeat  
__I can feel you breathing in my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree  
__Baby, you and me  
__Got a groovy kind of love_

As she listened to the radio play, a smile came to her face as the song made her think of Miroku. Sango couldn't get him out of her mind. She hadn't been able to ever since their first encounter at the beach the previous year.

_He's very special. It's very rare to see a man treat a woman with such great respect. Miroku never puts me down when I speak my mind. He loves it when I do and I never feel constrained around him. I can be myself and Miroku just loves it more._

_And he treats me so tenderly, like he reveres me. Even when he goes for my butt, Miroku's very gentle. _She snickered. _He seems to like it when I slap him._

Sango was alone to her thoughts, finishing her soda when water suddenly splashed onto her. She jumped to her feet and let it drain off of her, happy she just wore a tank top and shorts and nothing fancy. Upon looking for her assailant, Sango found Miroku behind her, laughing mischievously and holding an empty bucket.

She gave him a mock glare, grinning slyly, "Oh, you gonna be like that, huh? Alright."

From her seat on the bench, Sango picked up her Mizu Tohmmi XLP5000 water gun, which pretty much looked like a huge Tommy gun the way she held it. Miroku's face went blank seeing the bucket paled in comparison to that. He bolted off in the opposite direction, Sango chasing after him and soaking him to the bone with her weapon. The children took a break from their fight to watch Miroku and Sango play, again.

"Do they do this sorta thing every season, Kentaro?"

"If they do, Miroku's gonna be hurtin' around Halloween when that lady throws pumpkins at him, Shippo."

Sango was having fun chasing Miroku and he was having fun being chased.

Puff! Puff! Pff…

She stopped, pulling the trigger on the water gun repeatedly, emitting only air. Realizing she was out of ammo, Sango glanced up at Miroku, who looked back with a wide grin and a sly glint in his eyes.

"Uh-oh."

Sango abandoned her weapon and took off a second after Miroku ran after her. Now **she** was being chased and enjoying it as she made it difficult for the actor to keep up with her. Hearing each other's laughter encouraged them to continue their game.

She turned around to look behind her and at that moment saw Miroku's arms reach out and envelop her. He shielded her as they tumbled and rolled onto the ground, laughing. When they stopped, he turned so that he lay over Sango, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Sango," Miroku spoke softly, "You slowed down, why?"

She smiled sweetly at him, touching his face. "I wanted you to catch me, Miroku."

He gazed into her eyes, seeing the true meaning of her words inside them. A blissful smile stretched across Miroku's lips as he rested his forehead atop hers, nuzzling her nose.

"And I wanted to catch you."

Miroku's eyes closed as his lips met Sango's in a tender kiss, which she happily returned, embracing his body closer to hers and lightly stroked his shoulders.

A few weeks later came Miroku's 19th birthday. Inuyasha threw a surprise party for him at his house, inviting all the cast of InuYasha. Sango thought it would be fun to have everyone dress as their characters. Upon learning that, Miroku wished she'd worn her demon-slayer costume. On second thought, he was glad she didn't; her hiraikotsu came with it and that thing hurt like hell when she slammed it onto his crown. Besides, Sango looked just as hot in her yukata.

Everyone enjoyed themselves as the party went underway, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The guests all seemed shocked that the two half-brothers could actually stand to be in each other's presence, let alone get along somewhat. They tried to explain they only act like they hate each other because the script called for it, but no one would buy it.

Miroku stood on the front porch outside, posing for Sango as she took pictures.

"Okay, now strike a pose like Madonna just for the fun of it." She requested. Adjusting her camera and taking a few steps forward.

He gladly obliged, almost wishing he had the wig and matching bra. Miroku stepped out of his thoughts when he saw Sango's heel hovering on the edge of the porch steps. Before he could warn her, her foot landed and she fell over, crashing onto the ground. Everyone rushed from inside after hearing her yell. Miroku observed Sango's injuries, a few minor cuts but her ankle was slightly sprained. He grabbed the First Aid Kit from underneath the porch steps and tended to her injuries. He kept the kit under there just in case some poor passerby called Inuyasha a half-breed and couldn't escape his fists fast enough.

"Looks like you won't be walking for a while, Sango." Koga spoke, folding his arms. "You'll have to sit on the couch the rest of the party."

Miroku smiled. "I beg to differ, Koga."

He positioned Sango in his arms very carefully and lifted her, carrying her bridal-style inside the house. She protested, not wanting to be a burden and keep Miroku from enjoying his birthday party.

He only smiled kindly and gently silenced her, "Sango, you are not a burden. I couldn't enjoy myself knowing you're injured and missing the fun, that I couldn't."

Sango giggled at Miroku's impression of Himura Kenshin and said nothing more. He carried her to anywhere and everywhere she wanted to go, without a single complaint. The guests all stared in admiration at Miroku. Koga copied his actions and did the same to Kagome, though her ankles were fine.

The party went on late into the night. Inuyasha tried to run everyone out as they all had work the next morning.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper, Inuyasha." Jakotsu whined, wrapping his arms around the half-demon "You're telling us we gotta go home already?"

"No," Inuyasha growled, shoving him away. "Y'all ain't got to go home but you gotta get the hell outta here!"

Sesshomaru stepped up and spoke for everyone, finding one o' clock in the morning too early to end a "bangin'" party. He made a proposal against his half-brother, challenging him to a ramen eating contest. Whoever ate the most bowls decided when the party would end. Inuyasha, now; Sesshomaru, whenever everyone wanted to leave.

Refusing to turn down a challenge, especially one made by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha accepted.

Ironically, he lost, eating half a bowl less than his elder brother, making the score five and a half to six. The guests applauded the taiyoukai.

"You put up a good fight, little brother, but ultimately you didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru." He gloated, acting as his character, to Inuyasha, who lay practically nailed to the floor by his full stomach.

Sesshomaru chuckled, listening to him groan in defeat. "So, in light of our agreement….

"**PARTY PEOPLE!**"

Miroku listened from the backyard porch as Sesshomaru got the rest of the party started with Tag Team's "Whoop! There It Is!", chuckling as the taiyoukai sang. He had been outside with Sango for the last couple of hours, the two of them admiring the nocturnal scenery. The calm and soothing atmosphere caused Sango to doze off several times as she laid in his lap, wrapped in Miroku's arms. The music from inside had woke her up but she dozed off again as she got comfortable again.

Miroku looked Sango as she slept, her face relaxed and peaceful as her head rested underneath his chin and her hand against his chest. She smiled in her sleep, nuzzling his neck and whispering his name.

With the same serene expression, Miroku laid his head atop Sango's, careful not to disturb her and released a silent euphoric sigh. He was in seventh heaven. Being with Sango, holding her in his arms, brought him indescribable happiness. Nothing else mattered except her. As long as Miroku was with her, all was well in his world.

"I love you, Sango." Miroku whispered to her as he began to doze off.

"Oyasumi nasai, kirei na megami." (Good night, my lovely goddess)

_Golden days  
__Life was play  
__Pain was all a world away_

_We went to school  
__We learned the rules  
__We trusted all they had to say_

The studio was closed the following day due to repairs and due to Miroku's birthday party lasting until 4A.M. thanks to Sesshomaru's "Fight For You Right To Party" protest, Takahashi-sama gave her employees the day off to recuperate. Sango, her ankle feeling better, decided to head down to the Ginza to do some shopping. She called Miroku and invited him to come with her, promising to buy him a present. He unfortunately had some other business to tend to. Miroku was offered a role in another movie and was going to meet with the producer about it. Sango went about her day off shopping, making a mental to buy him something he'd really like.

She walked down the streets amongst the usual crowd looking for a restaurant when a man walked into her, knocking a few bags from her hands. Sango glanced up at him but he did nothing. The man had long, very long black wavy hair, part of it tied in a ponytail as feudal lords wore it and a black casual suit. He stared down at her, his blood red eyes peering directly into hers and his pale face emotionless. Without a single word, he walked around Sango and walked down the street just as she stood after gathering her bags. She stared indignantly at him, a little creeped out at how he just stared at her without saying anything.

"Could've at least said 'excuse me', man." She mumbled and continued on her way.

Unbeknownst to her, the man had overheard Sango and turned around, watching her walk off.

"Very well, then. I shall." He said with a wicked smile.

Sango shopped for another couple of hours, her encounter with that strange man mysteriously dulled her appetite. Now she was starving! She decided it was time to head home and headed to the nearest bus stop when she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh please excuse me." She apologized.

Sango looked up and found it was the same man who walked into her earlier. This time, there was a kind and apologetic look on his face.

"Please excuse me, Sango-san." He said, bowing.

Sango at first wondered how this stranger knew her name, but figured he watched InuYasha and was addressing her by her character's name.

"I must apologize for our earlier encounter. Forgive me, I was in a rather sour mood."

Sango accepted his apology, politely yet hastily as she was anxious to leave. Mainly from hunger but also because the man was making her nervous. Before she could excuse herself, Sango's stomach growled loudly.

The man saw his opportunity. "Please, Sango-san, let me make up for my rudeness. Allow me to buy you lunch. I feel just terrible showing disrespect to such a reputable woman." He said humbly.

Sango's stomach began to feel uncomfortable as it begged for food. She saw the man was polite as he could be and was only trying to be kind; she accepted his invitation. He smiled, pleased, then smacked his forehead upon remembering something.

"Once again I must apologize for my lack of manners. My name is Bakayarou Naraku. I am most pleased to meet you."

Sango smiled and bowed, returning the introduction. "Taijiya Sango, nice to meet you, Bakayarou-san."

"Please, formalities are not necessary. You may call me Naraku."

_Then life took a turn  
We all had to learn  
__And we can't go back again_

Naraku gave Sango a ride back in his limousine. She was silent throughout the ride; she marveled at the vehicle, thinking he must be a very prestigious man. The limousine stopped in front of Inuyasha's house as Sango instructed the chauffeur. Naturally, Inuyasha wondered what that thing was doing on his property when he saw Sango step out and ask for Miroku. He had said he would be there after his meeting with the producer.

"Yo, Miroku! Sango's back!" The half-demon called to Miroku, giving the limousine a quick glance. "You might wanna cut up her credit cards; she had too much fun shopping!"

Sango scoffed as the actor hurried outside to the front porch, greeting her with a hug and staring wide-eyed at the vehicle. Thinking that's what she had bought for him, Miroku commented he'd have preferred it in white. Sango laughed and explained it belonged to the kind man who gave her a ride. The window lowered, revealing Miroku to Naraku. The actor thanked him for his kindness. Naraku said nothing, giving a small smile and a quick nod of his head. He bid Sango a good-night and had his chauffeur drive him home.

Miroku watched the limo drive off as Sango went inside to visit with Inuyasha. By the way he responded, there was something about Naraku he didn't like.

The feeling was much more mutual with Naraku.

The instant he laid eyes on Sango, he was stricken by her beauty. He thought it would be easy to court her, figuring she was unattached. Then he learned she was. Seeing her run eagerly into Miroku's open arms and kiss him made him seethe with jealousy. He narrowed his raging eyes and gnashed his teeth when he saw Miroku kiss Sango back. As Naraku stared outside his window, he put the matter behind him, making up his mind that he would get that which he wanted.

He wanted Sango.

He wanted her and no one else would have her.

Not even Miroku.

_And my heart is breaking  
__Just for you, just for you  
__And my arms are open  
__Just for you, just for you  
__Just for you_

In the weeks that followed, Miroku had accepted the main role in the movie he was offered, a horror movie "Manipulated!" and Sango resumed pursuing her dream of becoming a singer. Both their occupations demanded much of their time and often kept them apart. The restricted amount of time Miroku and Sango had together only strengthened their bond. Whenever there was a moment to spare, they made it a priority to meet.

Along with the distance between the two, arose another problem.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Bakayarou Naraku had been stalking Sango. During the day, he had his chauffeur, Tatsumaki Kagura, secretly follow her everywhere she went and had her report back to him when the day was out. At night, Naraku would go over his subordinate's report and make plans to spend time with Sango in Miroku's absence to "get better acquainted" with her. In addition to keeping up with her, Kagura's job was to keep Miroku away from Sango at all times. Naraku never told her how to go about it unless he had a specific idea in mind; he only told her to be creative.

In the time inbetween, Naraku had established himself as a close acquaintance to Sango. He approached her with kindness and did everything he could to win her favor. That was pleasing to him, but far from satisfying. Naraku wanted her heart. Once he had her heart, she would be his to do with as he pleased. Naraku spent his time with Sango to reach his goal while making himself scarce when Miroku appeared. Upon overhearing him one day when he was at work, Naraku discovered he was causing Miroku to think Sango was cheating on him.

**MUCH** to his delight.

In light of that, he felt Sango should share the actor's doubts and spoke lies to her that Miroku was still a lecherous womanizer. Naraku at first feared the strength of the couple's bond. The second the thought of Sango being unfaithful entered his head, Miroku immediately cast it from him and Sango had rebuked Naraku's words, knowing the actor was still a pervert, but he was HER pervert and no longer a womanizer.

Naraku had his fears, but they soon faded. Miroku had a reputation of going from one woman to another when he felt the need for change, and the doubt of Sango's faithfulness to him was already planted inside his mind. Those tiny doubts were seen as seeds; once they were planted, they would very soon grow into roots of discord that would destroy the relationship between the two.

"No. I have had enough of this, Naraku." Kagura firmly declared.

She stood before her employer as he had summoned her to his home office in his large estate, wishing to have her perform an additional and vital service to his plan to win Sango. Naraku sat at his desk, his red eyes fixed in a calm displeased glare upon his defiant servant.

"You've had 'enough', Kagura?" Naraku questioned in his quiet ominous voice.

"Don't mock me." She snarled. "I'm sick of being your lackey and going about your underhanded scheme. Everyday for the last three weeks, I've spent all day following that woman and spying on her everywhere she goes. Ironically, the gods must pity me as they've kept me from getting suspected or caught. Now you want me to do a sleazy thing as this! The line is drawn here, Naraku! I will have no more part of this!"

Naraku yawned loudly, blatantly showing she bored him. "Just so I know the purpose of that insipid speech, Kagura, why is it now you make your complaints known? For the extra compensation you've received and will receive, you should be quietly happy to oblige."

Kagura roared, insulted. "You audacious bastard! You don't have NEARLY enough money that can cover the humiliation and shame I'll suffer! If this incident made me the mere disgrace of Tokyo, I wouldn't be here screaming. I will be the outcast of the entire frickin' country! No matter where in Japan I go, everyone will point to me and say 'There's the woman who shamed Houshi-sama' and will be ready to stone me to death!"

Naraku's boredom ebbed as he heard something behind his employee's words. "I see why you're so adamant about this; it isn't so much your humiliation, but Houshi's, correct?"

Kagura was silent, but her face said all Naraku wanted to hear. She, like most other women in Japan, admired Miroku, not in the fangirl sense, but had great admiration and respect for him. She knew of his kind and respectful nature and felt he didn't deserve such malicious slander.

Naraku ignored Kagura's sentiments and told her she would do as she was told or else he would alert the police of her stalking Sango. He had kept all the records of Kagura's expeditions so there would be plenty of evidence pointing to her. And if that didn't motivate her, Naraku would place charges of conspiracy and attempted murder of Houshi Miroku against her. The choice was hers to make. Kagura seethed in rage; she wanted to slit his throat and hack him into pieces. She wanted to so badly right now, but could do nothing. If she attacked him, Naraku would double his threat and file charges of attempted murder of him against her. Against her will, Kagura agreed.

_God was God  
__Dreams were dreams  
__Life was all cake and ice cream_

_Truth was true  
__And lies and lies  
__We thought love would never die_

Miroku enjoyed a cup of tea at the Kino Kogaino Ochaya (Outdoor Teahouse) early the following afternoon. He hadn't been there in a long while since he started working on his movie projects. He sat back comfortably in his seat and drank his green tea, enjoying his time off. Miroku had gone to Toei Studios for the rehearsal of his movie but was told it was postponed. The writers had gotten into a quarrel over one of the scenes in the script and couldn't come to an agreement. The producer gave them a week to decide on their own or else she would make an agreement for them. In the meanwhile, everyone else could enjoy their time off.

A woman's exclamation brought his eyes down from the sky. Kagura stood before him wearing a halter top, Daisy Duke shorts and an excited smile. She greeted Miroku with a sexy innocent voice and took a seat beside him. She was aiming to land in his lap but he caught on and moved out of the way to the right.

The owner of the ochaya, Kino Makoto, peeked from inside her kitchen at the two behind her Venetian blinds. Miroku, she stared at for her enjoyment, finding him very easy on the eyes. Kagura, she glared at in disdain, thinking she was an easy woman judging by the way she was dressed.

_I knew I should've put up a dress code for this place. Look at this Daisy Dukes wannabe hangin' all on Miroku-sama like that….Ooh, and he's not happy about it? He's asking her to give him some space? Go Miroku-sama! I knew you liked women with class!_

Kagura was well aware that she was bothering Miroku but didn't stop hitting on him. He remained polite as he firmly told her to stop and give him his space. For a minute, she yielded, starting at him silently. Then as he started to get up from his pillow seat, Kagura threw herself onto Miroku, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in his eyes.

"Wha-!" He gasped, stunned.

"Don't be shocked, Miroku-sama. I am only answering the request you made of me. Yes, I will bear your child." Kagura said passionately.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up in surprise, also at the irony of the situation. Then before he could deny her, Kagura latched her lips onto his and tightened her grip on his body!

Makoto had turned her attention away to tend to the cookies she was baking before the scenario occurred. She turned around and through the blinds saw what happened, the tray dropping along with her jaw.

"What the hell's goin' on up in here!"

She slammed her open door, startling Kagura off of Miroku.

"Foul! Off-sides! Traveling! Three-second violation!" Makoto shouted making time-out and no-good hand signals like a referee. "Uh-uh! I ain't havin' any of that up in here! That's inappropriate conduct!"

"I agree. Inappropriate conduct on both sides."

Everyone froze, especially Miroku. All eyes and heads turned forward to the other voice.

Sango stood before them, her eyes fixed on Miroku. Kagura laid over him, her lipstick painted on his lips.

"I was wondering why you hadn't called around this time like you normally do, Miroku. You were too busy hanging around here picking up women!" Her voice started quiet then rose as she filled with emotions.

Miroku's head swished all around and realized what she was thinking. He jumped to his feet, knocking Kagura over and immediately protested it wasn't what it looked like.

Sango held up her hand, unwilling to listen. "Get rid of the evidence before you plead guilty, Miroku. You don't have much of a case otherwise."

Miroku hastily wiped the lipstick away and explained to Sango what had happened, saying Kagura had come on to him.

Sango eyed him coldly, "And like a gentleman, you couldn't refuse her, right?"

Miroku drew back in shock, hurt by her words; her tone was cold as ice. "How can you say something like that? Sango, I wouldn't lie to you."

His raised voice agitated her. "The hell you wouldn't! You just did right now when I clearly saw you kiss her back! Given that, why should I believe a lying unrepentant womanizer like you!" Sango screamed back.

Her words wounded Miroku deeply, angering him. He didn't want to share his thoughts, but the urge to retaliate was too great to resist.

"Oh right, Sango, put the blame on me when all the while you were running around with that guy Naraku behind my back!" Miroku's anger shouted.

Sango's eyes widened at the accusation. "I did no such thing, you liar!"

"Keh, whatever! You were always with him; whenever I wasn't around, he was! If you must know, Inuyasha saw you two and told me all about it. And you were clinging on his arm, dating him and even kissing him!"

Makoto and Kagura watched as Miroku and Sango continued fighting, dealing whatever devastating words they could to top the previous ones. Makoto wanted to stand up for Miroku, but she only saw Kagura kissing him. She didn't know if he had invoked it or if Kagura acted on her own and she wouldn't dare speak against him if she didn't know the truth. Kagura tried to fight it, but felt guilt well up inside her as she was responsible for this.

"When did I ever say we were a couple? I don't recall making a declaration to you, Houshi! Seeing as you're always so anxious to drop your pants for every female you see, I'm happy I didn't make that mistake!" Sango roared.

Those words pierced his heart like bullets. Miroku erupted, "Fine! For all I know, you were screwing around with him as well! Seeing as it pleases you so much to be around him, run back to him and be his bitch, whore!"

The shouting finally stopped with Miroku's words. He had won as Sango said nothing in retaliation. She couldn't as his words rang in her head, each echo stabbing her heart and filling her eyes with tears.

Miroku's anger vanished instantly when he saw her tears. He had let his emotions get the best of him, losing himself in rage. He caught himself and was overcome with grief as he realized what he had just said.

"Sango, I-"

Miroku tried to apologize when a sharp and fierce pain to his face cut him off. Sango had drawn the back of her hand as far as it would go and launched it at full force to his jaw. She had meant to give Miroku a backhand slap but her wrath and pain formed a fist and sent it flying at him.

Tears flowed down Sango's face as she screamed, "Is that what you think I am, somebody's bitch? It is, isn't it, Miroku? That's what you thought I was from the start! You think I'm nothing buy a deceitful malicious woman who played with your heart! I'm not! Naraku was **ONLY** a casual acquaintance! Just some man I happened to come across everyday!"

Sango's face was ridden with anguish, from all that was said and from the blood streaming from Miroku's mouth. Their eyes met.

Her voice quieted, "If that's all I am to you….

"Then I was a fool to love you, Miroku."

Those were the last words he heard Sango speak as she left the café and ran down the street. He could do nothing but watch her run, running away from him.

Running out of his life.

"Sango…"

_But the world moved on  
__My illusion's gone  
__And I don't know who to blame_

Sango stopped by the large fountain just in front of the town square and sat down, out of breath and broke down in tears. Naraku walked around and saw her crying. He hurried up to her and sat down beside her. Sango looked up at him and sharply turned her head to the side away from him. Naraku gently coaxed her to tell him what the matter was, sounding concerned, though he perfectly well already.

She calmed down enough to speak and told him all that had just happened, including all the words that were shared between her and Miroku. Naraku offered her his handkerchief for her to dry her tears.

"I can't believe he would do something like that to me. He was seeing other women behind my back just as you said, Naraku. Then he tried to act his way out of it, but I wasn't going to fall for his lies."

Sango looked up to the confused look on Naraku's face. "Sango, I never said those things about him. I only said he was a lecherous womanizer."

"Y-You did so, I hear you." She uttered. "You called him a lying unrepentant womanizer and said he was playing around behind my back."

Naraku danced around in elation behind his sympathetic mask that Sango had acted just as he had anticipated. When he had tried to plant lies in her head, he only laid the set-up by speaking what Miroku had BEEN and caused her to fill in the blanks with her suspicions, making her think Naraku had meant he was still a player. In his kindest and most sympathetic voice he could muster, Naraku placed all the blame on Sango. He had only made statements that were true to how he'd acted in the past; she was the one thought up all those hurtful words and threw them at Miroku to try to break him down. Then here she was trying to hold him responsible to relieve herself of her guilt.

Sango stared down at the ground, horrified and ashamed.

"Then all Miroku said was justified; I am a bitch after saying those things to him." She uttered quietly to herself, beginning to cry.

Naraku placed his arm over Sango's shoulder, looking at her pitifully. "It hurts me to say, Sango, but I'm afraid so. As a friend, I must be honest."

The sniffle she made brought him more pleasure. "I believe Houshi carries no malice toward you. He must know you were mistaken, but at the same time, you've broken his trust in you by rushing to conclusions. And how you wrongfully lashed out at him as you did, it clearly states the error he made choosing such a violent and ill-tempered woman. This is all for the best, Sango. Your absence will only bring Houshi happiness, and that's the best act of love you can show him."

Sango took in every word Naraku spoke, thinking it to be true. More tears streamed from her eyes, never breaking contact with the ground, her heart completely broken. Naraku smiled at her sorrow; his plan had gone according to plan exactly. But he couldn't rejoice yet. There was one more phase to get past.

Naraku took Sango's hand in his, causing her to lift her teary eyes to his as he spoke, "Perhaps this isn't the appropriate time, but I've spent a long while gathering my courage. I've become very fond, attached to you over these last few weeks, Sango. You saw it as just casual, but to me it was so much more. Then I realized, you're the one for me."

Sango stared as Naraku held her hands in hiss and looked deep into her eyes, as if he were proposing to her.

"I bid you," He continued, "Say you'll be mine, Sango. It's evident that we were made for each other. All that happened between you and Houshi was meant to reveal to you the mistake you made. Happiness will exist with me." He gently concluded and waited on her answer.

Sango had lowered her eyes, her thoughts wandering all about. It felt too sudden for her to enter another relationship, especially after such a heartbreaking experience, but she didn't want to be alone. She feared loneliness. The memories of losing Miroku, driving him away would haunt and torment her to death. That is, if her broken heart didn't kill her first.

Sango nodded her head and agreed, reluctantly. Naraku smiled, rejoicing in his head. She belonged to him now. But unknown to Naraku, he had succeeded only in gaining Sango's hand.

Her heart remained to Miroku.

_And my heart is breaking  
__Just for you, just for you  
__And my arms are open  
__Just for you, just for you  
__And these tears I'm cryin'  
__Are for you, just for you  
__Just for you_

Miroku lay on his couch, sleeping, or rather attempting to sleep. His eyes were closed but he remained awake, his face ridden with anguish. The memories of his needless fight with Sango plagued him every minute of the day for the two months that passed since then. He had also known of the amount of time she and Naraku had spent together, but never thought much of it, figuring it was nothing more that a harmless friendship. Miroku had seen Sango with him five times and each time, he swore she looked as if she saw him as a little more than a friend. In turn, Miroku felt a slight tinge of jealousy creep inside him and did his best to repress it. Jealousy would bring discord and he didn't want that. He held to the belief that Sango wasn't seeing Naraku behind his back and repressed whatever negativity he felt toward him. Yet when Sango angered him with her false accusation, he released it. All the jealousy that built up under his repression was unleashed, along with the discord he predicted would come with it.

After taking two days to himself to think things through, Miroku called Sango to apologize to her, but there was no answer. He left over fifty messages, apologizing and begging to talk to her again, but never received an answer. Miroku tried once more, wondering why if she didn't want to see him again she didn't call to say so, and heard the operator say the dialed number was no longer in service.

He rushed to her apartment to talk to her in person. No one answered when he knocked on her door and called for her.

"Excuse me, oh, Houshi-sama, it's you." The landlady, Otonashii Kyoko, rushed up the stairs upon hearing all the noise. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Sango. Could you please give her the message from me when she gets in? It's urgent." Miroku pleaded.

Kyoko looked troubled at his request. "I'm sorry, Houshi-sama, but Sango moved out two days ago. I asked for her new address so I could tell you but she wouldn't give it to me. I don't understand why she moved out so suddenly. The neighbors downstairs do get pretty rowdy, but she never complained before. Sango just notified me and left."

Miroku narrowly his eyes, staring into space as he laid on his couch after returning home. He had asked all of Sango's friends and family about her, but not even her closest friend Kagome knew where she had disappeared to.

_Two months have passed. Two months since I heard her voice, two months since I saw her face, two months since I held her in my arms…_ His desperate longing for her worsened his heartache.

It was unbearable being without her. Everything Miroku did, everywhere he went, even if he had never been there before, Sango came to mind. The memories added to his misery as he wished he could go back and change what happened. The agonizing fact that he couldn't made him want to pull out his hair.

RING! RING!

"Moshi moshi?" Miroku answered, sadly.

"Yo, Miroku." Inuyasha replied, his tone soft. "I ain't seen you around in a while. What's goin' on?"

Miroku didn't answer, not wanting to burden his best friend with his heartache.

Inuyasha took a guess, "What's wrong? You sick or somethin'?"

"You could say that." Miroku's miserable tone fooled the half-demon.

Out of concern, Inuyasha invited him to hang out with him for a short while, thinking it would be good for the actor to get up out of his apartment and get some air. Miroku at first refused but figured Inuyasha was lonely and wanted some company. The half-demon would never admit such a thing, but would greatly imply it. He changed his mind and agreed, thinking some movement might do him good.

Miroku accompanied Inuyasha to his favorite hangouts, including the arcades where he played Mortal Kombat and Dance Dance Revolution to his heart's content. He could get depressed Miroku to play some of the games, but he didn't have the energy for DDR. The last stop was the Ohayou Corner Store, Inuyasha's favorite store in all of Japan. It was the only place in the country that sold over twenty types of ramen, including Dessert Ramen, which was pretty similar to pocky, except it came in a bowl.

Miroku stared behind the half-demon as he went crazy gathering his groceries, spending ten minutes trying to decide between Frosted Cherry Dessert Ramen, Crème Brulée Dessert Ramen and Chocolate Mousse Dessert Ramen before saying "the hell with it" and dumped all three in his cart and moved on. The actor teardropped, wondering who in the world, other than Inuyasha, would eat Dessert Ramen, let alone invent it.

"Thank you very much. Please come again. And enjoy your Crème Brulee Dessert Ramen." The cashier stated as he bowed good-by to his customer.

"I heard from a friend it was good, so I'd try some. Have a good day, sir."

Miroku's eyes widened the instant the voice entered his ears. His head turned and from across the small store, he found his beloved Sango at the register, looking at some of the magazines.

How happy it made him to hear her voice and see her once again, even if from a distance! Sango put the magazine down and headed toward the door. Miroku took a step forward to chase after her, to apologize for his words and make things right between them. His mouth opened to call her name but before his throat could produce a sound, Miroku stopped.

As Sango walked out, she brushed her hair back with her left hand.

On her left middle finger was a twenty karat diamond ring.

Miroku watched helplessly as Sango walked outside and through the glass window saw Naraku walk up to her and kiss her. They took a few steps toward the curb, waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Sango looked behind her at the store and saw Miroku standing behind the window, gazing back at her longingly.

Her heart fluttered upon seeing him again, overjoyed to look into his handsome indigo eyes just one more time. Her eyes narrowed sorrowfully, holding back her tears. Miroku looked intently as Sango mouthed her words to him; she didn't want Naraku to hear her.

_I'm sorry, Miroku. I wish you happiness…._

The light flashed green and Sango turned, her hair covering her sad eyes, and walked down the street beside Naraku.

Miroku stood in the store, heartbreak all over his face as he understood her inaudible words to him.

Inuyasha finished paying for his groceries, ninety percent of it ramen, and was ready to go, a broad happy grin on his face. "They had all my favorites! Tonight, I FEAST! Ha ha! Okay, we can go, Miroku."

Inuyasha looked and saw Miroku staring through the window into space. "Hey, Miroku, let's go. People are gonna be staring at you."

Seeing as Miroku didn't hear him, Inuyasha took a deep breath to yell in his ear, then held it in when his nose picked up a smell. He smelled tears forming in his eyes and saw the devastated look on his face. This really upset Inuyasha. The actor had been himself up until right now as he looked as if he'd break down in tears.

"Miroku, what's wrong, man?" Inuyasha inquiry softly, not knowing if he could take seeing a man cry, let alone his best friend.

Miroku didn't answer; his throat was too choked up. He walked past the half-demon and out the store. Inuyasha ran after him asking what was wrong but Miroku told him he wanted to be left alone.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The half moon glowed above Tokyo that night.

Miroku stared up at the sky, leaning on the large glass window of his dark penthouse apartment. His face was devoid of emotion; his hand tightened into a fist, speaking his pain. Sango's silent whisper echoed in his head, his mind applied her voice to the words and making them even more painful to hear. The phone rang inside the lightless living room. Miroku made no movement towards it. On the fourth ring, the answering machine sounded.

"Greetings, you have reached the residence of Houshi Miroku. I'm sorry, but I'm not home at the moment. Please leave a message after the scream and I'll get back to you soon.

ECCHI! (SLAP!) ACK!"

The caller snickered then cleared his throat. "Miroku-sama? This is Hachi. Please pick up if you're home, it's important. Well, I wanted to say it's about Sango and-"

"Hachi!" Miroku nearly broke both of his legs running and tripping over his furniture to reach the phone before his agent hung up.

"Good evening, Miroku-sama. I was calling to see how you were. You seemed as though you were ill these past couple of months." Hachi stated.

Miroku panted lightly from his efforts. "It's true I haven't been well, Hachi, but….well never mind that, what's this about Sango? Did something happen to her?"

"No, no, calm down. Sango-san's been fine. I heard from her agent, Jiji Totosai, that she had been pursuing becoming a singer and she got her first gig at Ryoko's nightclub downtown, 'Night's Paradise'. She performed a song she'd composed and the crowed LOVED it! Sango's been performing at various spots across town and recently Totosai told me Hamasaki Ayumi's asked to do a duet with her for her next album!"

Miroku smiled at Sango's success. _So you made your dream come true, Sango. I'm happy for you._

"Miroku-sama, that's not all the good news I have, not only did Sango-san get her big break….she's getting married!"

Miroku's smile vanished and his stunned eyes stared before him, his heart nearly stopping.

"Wha-What did you say, Hachi?" He uttered.

Hachi didn't know that Miroku was in love with Sango. The tanuki had thought the two were only very good friends.

"She'd been proposed to by the billionaire Bakayarou Naraku two months ago and she accepted! Their wedding date's set for the week after next when she gets back from her concert in Hokkaido with Hamasaki-san. I managed to catch her at the train station a few hours ago have a short chat with her. I knew you and her were very close friends but these last two months it seemed you two had completely split and I didn't understand.

"Sango-san all of a sudden looked so destitute when I mentioned your name, Miroku-sama. Before she boarded her train she told me, 'There are two reasons I'm going on this trip, Hachi: to further pursue my dream and to escape my past. I'm getting rid of the burden so it will no longer be forced to be dealt with. You can tell Miroku that. He'll know what I mean'. And with that, she kinda whispered a good-bye and got on her train. I heard a rumor that Sango-san and Bakayarou-san had planned their honeymoon in Europe, because she headed there and he followed….Miroku-sama? Miroku-sama, are you still there?"

Miroku stood motionless and silent as he processed the news slowly, his hair and a black mask covering his eyes.

"I see…" His barely audible response as the phone lowered from his ear onto the machine, hanging up.

Miroku fell onto the couch of the dark room, lifelessly and stared up at the ceiling until sleep came over him.

The summer got off on a cool start. Spring seemed as if it were trying to linger a while longer.

Miroku sat on a bench, staring at the ground as people walked along the shopping area, passing him by. During the months he spent without Sango, wishing he could turn back time, he was miserable and lonely. In the week that followed after Hachi called him, Miroku was completely broken. The news of Sango's engagement to someone else destroyed him. His very spirit died upon hearing the news and he walked around as a soulless shell.

A sudden burst of wind blew the flowers from a florist shop all about in Miroku's direction. He lifted his head and watched a river of colors flow before him. Even when the wind calmed down and the river stopped, he started before him as the flower's sweet smell lingered.

Wildflowers.

The smell of wildflowers, the smell Miroku associated with Sango.

Miroku looked at his surroundings and down at the bench, covered with flowers.

It was the very same bench he had sat on with her a year ago when Sango told him about her dreams, and he was sitting on the same side as then. In Sango's seat laid a pink carnation. Miroku picked it up and stared at its petals, seeing an image of her in it. Another gust of wind blew, carrying the other flowers away with it save for the carnation held tightly in his hand. Miroku kept his saddened eyes on the precious flower as the wind continued to blow against him. He got up from the bench and walked back to his apartment, the wind's strength increasing. He continued, an anguished tear escaping the corner of his left eye, his broken heart feeling excruciatingly heavy.

The late evening quickly transformed into night as Miroku's penthouse building came in sight. He got to a curb and saw a small tavern across the street called, "Three Gun Saloon", one of Inuyasha's other hangouts, solely because they served some of the best American food in the area. Miroku peeked inside, finding a few other people inside, enough to keep the two waitresses busy. One looked up and waved at him with wide happy smile.

"Howdy there, Miroku! Long time no see!"

He responded with a weak smile as he took his seat, "Same here, Milly."

The owner of the "Three Gun Saloon" went to see to his customers and exclaimed loudly upon seeing Miroku. "Well, run me over and call me roadkill! Houshi Miroku rides again!"

His wife hollered from the kitchen, reprimanding him. "Vash, for the last time, keep it down! You're disturbing the customers!"

"Aw c'mon, Meryl-baby, I was just sayin' hi." He whined, though complying with her.

Three more customers walked in. Vash excused himself, "Hey sorry I can't talk, Miroku. Anything you want, Milly will take of ya. Good seein' ya again."

Vash welcomed his customers with his boisterous dramatic voice. Upon receiving their orders, he confirmed them as they were said and ran into the kitchen to tell the cook, his wife, reading the list as if he were a soldier reporting.

"Thanks a lot, Vash, Meryl, Milly. The food was awesome, as usual. We'll be sure to come back!" One of the customers said as he and his two friends left an hour later.

Vash waved, bidding then good-bye sounding like Apu, "Thank you, Duo, Quatre, Wufei. Come again."

"Um, Vash?" Milly whispered worriedly in his ear. "It's Miroku. He's been ordering drinks left and right and I'm getting worried about him. He's had more than enough but he just said to keep 'em coming."

He looked over at the said actor's table. Miroku had been seeking a way to relieve his heartache when he came across the tavern. The first cup of sake gave him some relief, the second gave even more. Within the hour, Miroku had drunk two bottles of sake, a bottle of whiskey and a shot of moonshine, and was still ordering more.

Vash stared incredulously at him, wondering why after getting all that liquor in his system he hadn't passed out. Seeing Miroku was wasted, he called a cab to take him home. Vash helped him inside after he kept slamming his head onto the edge trying to get in himself.

"Just take him home up to his apartment. Come back here and I'll pay you." Vash instructed the cab driver after giving him directions to the penthouse complex.

The driver nodded and drove off. Inside the cab, Miroku moaned and groaned miserably. Not only did his heartache escalate, but now he was nauseatingly sick from all the alcohol he drank. The driver glanced up at the rear view mirror to check on him, seeing the misery on his passenger's face. _I'd better hurry and get him home. He's gonna puke on the seats any minute._

Miroku moaned, opening his eyes. He turned to his left and widened his eyes. Through the other window, he saw a car coming right at the cab!

The car sped up even more and slammed at full force into them, pushing it and causing it to roll over and flip three time before screeching to a halt and exploding down the street. The cab lay in a flaming wreck before the next streetlight.

Miroku's carnation was destroyed; its stem torn to pieces and the petals scattered everywhere.

IiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuI

There was a garden colored with a blanket of wildflowers, stretching all around. Across a small pond was a bridge that connected that piece of land to another, the other side hidden in a thick gray mist.

Under a sakura tree, Miroku sat, staring up at the image of Sango looking down at him from the white mist clouding the sky. His half-lidded indigo eyes filled with sadness, flowing down his face as he closed them.

_I had been alone in the beginning. Sango came into my life and give it meaning. She was the reason I looked forward to the next day. She filled me with such unimaginable happiness. I was well as long as I was with her. I was complete knowing I loved her. Sango was my paradise, where I belonged._

_It was all a dream, a long and wonderful dream._

_One I wish had never ended._

More anguish flowed from Miroku's eyes.

_When it ended, I awoke. I awoke to a nightmare. My dearest Sango….._

_Without her, I feel nothing, nothing but this unbearable pain in my heart. My dearest love, she is gone forever and I am left with this nightmare._

His thoughts paused. His sad eyes opened and gazed into the eyes of Sango's image.

_Give me my dream. I would rather keep my dream and remain in it forever than go on living a nightmare in that world without you._

_I won't go on without you, Sango._

The image of Sango cast a longing gaze at Miroku and slowly faded away, the garden fading to black with her. Simultaneously, they slowly closed their eyes and everything was gone.

_Oyasumi nasai, kirei na megami…._

IuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuI

Miroku opened his eyes feebly, finding Inuyasha, Hachi, several doctors and a dozen nurses surrounding his hospital bed. He was told that he had been lying comatose in the hospital bed for a month after the car accident. The driver was killed instantly and as the car flipped the first time, Miroku was thrown through the window and onto the sidewalk while it continued down the street and then burst into flames. Vash and Milly heard everything and rushed to his aid while Meryl called the paramedics. Miroku was rendered unconscious upon striking his head onto the pavement and then slipped into a coma from alcohol poisoning. The driver of the other car had taken off before Vash could get the license plate number. Most of Miroku's bones were broken and his injuries were life-threatening, yet miraculously he survived.

He was released from the hospital several months later and resumed his life and career. A year after his recovery, Miroku was officially dubbed "Japan's Hottest (and best) actor" after winning the highest award for "Best Actor" in the movie "Manipulated!" by producer Corisu Li. Hachi read the paper and grinned happily, saying Sango would be proud of him.

Miroku gave no response to that.

Hachi just thought his client was playing around but then realized Miroku was serious.

Sango's name had no effect on him.

The tanuki gave a very detailed description of her, giving great detail of her physical features, and how she and Miroku were very close. No matter what Hachi said or how many times he or anyone else told him, the response was the same. Miroku didn't know who Sango was. Every memory he ever had of Sango and everything that happened in the time frame between his eighteenth birthday and the car accident had been wiped out when his head struck the pavement that night.

Miroku, however, went on with his life as if that year had never occurred. Though he moved on, he felt a void inside him, as if there was something missing in his life. In an attempt to fill it, Miroku continued with his career, accepting offers left and right. He also went to his habit of chasing after women and asking if they'd bear his firstborn child. His new life made the void he felt much smaller.

But it never disappeared.

_I'm looking for protection  
__Give me shelter from the storm  
__I just hope this light inside me keeps me strong

* * *

_

Miroku stared up at the night sky, his memories of that year, every last one of them, returning to him.

Sango stood beside him looking at him, questioningly. He had spent the past two minutes standing still and staring up at the sky in complete silence. She feared something was wrong with him.

"Miroku? Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked softly.

He heard her voice but remained still and silent for a minute longer, taking in the memories of his forgotten past.

"Our time together on InuYasha….you telling me your dreams….body slamming me in the North Star Dojo…..the year we spent together…." Miroku whispered.

Sango stared, a quiet gasp caught in her throat. "You…you remember? You remember everything now, Miroku?"

"Yes." He uttered, lowering his head to eye level, staring before him. "When I held you in my arms, our first kiss. I had forgotten everything, but it all came back to me just now."

Miroku felt a little overwhelmed regaining his memories all at once. There was something he didn't understand, his reactions to Sango when he saw her again at the luau. It was though he recognized her but at the same time he didn't. The answer came quickly after the question surfaced.

Miroku loved Sango so dearly that when she was out of his life, it literally agonized him to think of her. It hurt even more to wish desperately to change the past and know it could never happen. Miroku had wished to forget her. He longed to forget her only to relieve his insufferable heartache. But at the same time, he wished against it.

Miroku was afraid to forget her. She had exited his life, but she remained with him in his memories. To completely forget all about Sango, go on as if she had never existed, Sango would be lost to him forever.

To lose her even in his memories would destroy him, and thus Miroku endured his pain, having some happiness with his beloved inside his mind. But due to his head injuries from the car accident, a small part of his memory had been damaged and she was taken from him even then. Every memory of Sango he shared was torn from his grasp and cast away. When he awoke, Miroku had lost her completely, not even her name remained with him.

Though Miroku had forgotten ever knowing Sango, she never left him. In his coma, he chose to keep her with him inside his heart and since then, Sango had resided deep within his subconscious, remaining dormant in that corner of his mind, keeping all of his memories with her. When Miroku saw her again at the luau, he reacted the way he had because she had awakened his subconscious. As he relived his time spent with her, Miroku's love for Sango deepened more, reaching into his mind and unlocking the lost memories of the one woman he had even loved.

In the past, Miroku had worked to try to fill that void he felt. When he realized that wasn't working, he chased after different women. Subconsciously, he was actually searching for Sango. He went to just about every woman he saw, trying to find the one he belonged to.

_And my heart is breaking  
__Just for you, just for you  
__And my arms, they're open  
__Just for you, just for you  
__And these tears I'm cryin'  
__Are for you, just for you  
__Just for you_

Miroku turned to his side and met Sango's eyes. When he looked inside them, he felt something grow inside him. As he gazed deep into Sango's chocolate brown eyes, Miroku felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in six years grow inside his body. Seeing her standing there before him, all his memories regained, his spirit had been brought back to life.

She looked at him, wondering if he was still alright. Miroku couldn't stand it any longer; he took Sango in his arms and embraced her tightly, fearing she would be torn away from him again if he didn't. Sango seemed startled and a bit confused by his sudden actions.

"Miroku, what-?" She fell silent when she felt a tear fall onto the back of her neck.

Miroku was crying.

_Just for you  
__Oh, these tears I'm cryin'  
__Oh, I feel like cryin'  
__Just for you_

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, his voice pained with remorse as his embrace tightened just a little more. "I'm sorry. Everything I said that day…everything, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Sango stared, her eyes swelling with tears as she remembered back to the day as well. She buried her face in Miroku's neck, her tears streaming down as she embraced Miroku tightly.

"I already have, Miroku. I already have." Sango whispered, fighting her choked voice. "Forgive me."

Miroku loosened her just enough to look into Sango's eyes once again, looking insider her soul. Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her deeply, parting her lips and filling her with all the love he had within him.

_Oh, my heart is breaking  
__(My heart is breaking)_

Sango welcomed Miroku with every fiber of her, feeling herself grow lightheaded with elation. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he caressed her back, tilting her head and returning the passionate kiss with all the love she had within her.

_And my arms are open  
__(My arms are open)_

Time stood still as Miroku and Sango held each other in their arms, tears of joy flowing from their closed eyes.

_Oh, these tears I'm cryin'  
__(These tears I'm crying)_

_Just for you_

_I'll never let you part again, for this is where I belong, _

_Here in your arms_

_My heart is breaking  
__My arms are open  
__These tears I'm crying_

_Just for you_

_

* * *

_

At their suite in the hotel, Shippo and Inuyasha waited. They had gotten back from the arcade, found Miroku's note on his bed, and had been waiting for him for the past six hours.

Shippo sat on the arm of the couch, channel surfing and watching Inuyasha as he paced the floor, growling irritatedly.

"Inuyasha, can you do something other than pace the floor?" Shippo inquired, slightly annoyed.

"Like what? Chew on the couch and then gnaw on my leg?" The half-demon snapped, aggravated and worried to death about Miroku.

Shippo never took his eyes off the TV. "If it stops you from wearing a hole in the floor, get some salt and knock yourself out."

Inuyasha stopped and stood in place. Two seconds later, his right ear began to twitch. It twitched faster and faster along with his eyebrow until he hollered in frustration. "That's it! I'm callin' the cops!"

Inuyasha rushed over to the phone when he halted, hearing the door close. He and Shippo looked forward and found Miroku leaning on the front door. Shippo hopped off of the couch, glad the actor was alright.

"Miroku! Oh man, we've be-"

"**Where the hell have you been!**" Inuyasha interrupted, shoving the kitsune back onto the couch and storming up to Miroku. "**You just up and leave, stay out for six frickin' hours and then waltz up in here at two in the frickin' morn**-"

Inuyasha's roar of concern silenced as he stared in confusion at Miroku's face.

There were tear streaks that hadn't dried, indicating he'd been crying again, but this time his face was calm and so much brighter than it had ever been before. Then there was the small but extremely euphoric smile on his lips. Miroku's eyes opened partially-lidded, revealing a dreamy expression inside them, bright and sparkling.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo stared dumbfounded at Miroku's paradoxical face. The actor slowly walked from the door and collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep the instant he hit the cushions, the serene smile still on his face.

Inuyasha stood gawking wide-eyed and confused, trying to make sense of Miroku's moods over the past two days.

"First, he was hitting on me, only to help me for my date, then he gets depressed and wasted. Maybe Miroku wanted some attention, but then why would he try to knock himself off? He's definitely depressed….no, but, just now he came in looking like he got…So then he's happy. But he was sad earlier, so how can be depressed and then get all happy just like that….Miroku might've did…maybe he just…nah, he's….but that doesn't add up-…..

"Keh, good night."

Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. Miroku was back and fine, that was good enough for him so he called it a night, heading for his room. Shippo got a blanket and spread it over Miroku, smiling as he observed the smile on the actor's face, happy he was at peace now.

Sango laid on her bed, staring up dreamily at the ceiling in sheer bliss. Her heart beat strongly in her chest. She reminisced on when she stayed with Miroku after locking herself out of her suite and remembered her hand. Sango looked at her bandaged right hand, remembering how he kissed it to help it heal quickly. She slowly removed the bandage.

Sango's left fingers trailed down the faint scar that stretched diagonally across her palm. This particular scar carried fond and happy memories of her time with Miroku.

She would treasure it.

Sango smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Oyasumi nasai, atashi no Miroku. _(Good night, my Miroku)

* * *

(exhausted swirly-eyed look) Good GRIEF, that was work!

The chapter I spent close to a year adding to, revising, going over almost…what?...six times, took me seven weeks to write out and four days to type and these are the results.

Do I kick-ass or what, man?

(proud smile) Okay, it's my policy so I'll just get it over with, the disclaimer list for chapter 14. This is all the stuff I **DO NOT** own:

"Run to You" (Whitney Houston), y'all should know that easy.  
"Nobody Knows It But Me" (Babyface)  
"Electric Slide" (No idea what the artist's name is. It came out before I did, so you KNOW it ain't mine)  
"Conga" (Gloria Estefan)  
"September" (Earth, Wind and Fire)  
"Remember the Time" (Michael Jackson)  
"High Pressure and Heso Shoujyo Venus" (that HANDSOME musical genius that is T.M. Revolution) (fangirl smile)  
"A Groovy Kind of Love" (Phil Collins)  
"Whoop! There It Is" (Tag Team)  
"Just For You" (Lionel Richie)

Now for the ANIME I used, see if you can spot them out…

InuYasha, Mermaid Saga and Maison Ikkoku (Takahashi Rumiko-sama)  
Shogakugan- the name of the studio where InuYasha was animated  
Sailor Moon (Takeuchi Naoko)  
Fist of the North Star (Don't know the owner, but it ain't me)  
Gundam Wing, G Gundam and Robotech (Ain't mine)  
Silent Möbius (Ain't mine)  
Tenchi Muyo (ain't mine, RYOKO RULES!)  
Rurouni Kenshin (Watanuki Nobuhiro)  
Trigun (ain't mine)  
Dragonball Z (it ain't mine.)

All that'll be it for a while. Hope it didn't bore you and I REALLY hope you enjoyed it. I put a seven weeks' worth of work in here.

See ya next chapter!


	15. Eclipse

Oh the joy my fans have brought me. I started to get disappointed because I didn't get a whole mess of reviews in the week I posted it, but then I had to remember that it was THE longest chapter in the story. Therefore, I had to give people time, and a few said it took them forever to read.

And y'all also said it was the best chapter! (proud smile) Thank you a millionfold for your reviews! I appreciate them SO very much! I had made myself cry in that chapter when I was writing it, so I understand how you guys felt.

Alrighty, enough of my grateful rambling, here for your enjoyment is the fifteenth chapter of my "box office blockbuster" hit, "I'm Goin' To Miami"!

Takahashi Rumiko slapped the young author in the back of the head, smiling sweetly. "Wasurenaide, LuClipse85-san." (Don't forget.)

My bad, got a bit excited. Uh, the title of this chapter is from the background music of Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin OVA), and thus, ain't mine.

Takahashi-sama slapped her a little harder, raising her eyebrow expectantly. "To...?" (And...?)

(imitating Jerry Lewis) The hurting...Okay, I don't own that OR InuYasha, and while I'm at it, I don't own Miroku either. Not even in my dreams, I don't own him. In my wildest fantasies yes, but overall he belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

Satisfied, Takahashi-sama smiled and left, taking her big time lawyers with her.

The woman may be tiny, but she sure can hit. That must be where Sango gets it. Okay, NOW you all can read chapter 15. Enjoy! ow...

* * *

"**I'm Goin' To Miami**"  
Chapter 15  
"**Eclipse**"

Shippo leaned on the balcony railing, looking out at the scenery below. The sun shone bright and hot in the clear sky. The kitsune enjoyed the light wind blowing through his hair as he took pictures of the scene to show his father and Satsuki. He took a few of himself, making sure he got his good sides while flashing a foxy smile for his girlfriend to marvel over. Shippo peeked back inside the suite to check on Miroku and Inuyasha as they had decided to spend the day chilling inside the hotel suite.

He chuckled teasingly at them, mentally labeling them lazy bums and resumed his photographing.

Inuyasha laid stretched out on the floor, watching Cartoon Network again. Nothing good was on TV at the moment so he was stuck watching Hamtaro, trying hard not to sing the theme song lest he get ridiculed by Shippo again. Miroku laid on the loveseat, still sleeping peacefully. He got gotten up earlier to eat and then to pay Sango a visit. Ironically, when he only wanted to see her, Miroku caught her in her underwear, about to take that off. He took the scream and the slap to the face as a hello and asked if she wanted to go out sometime later. Like Inuyasha, Sango just wanted to laze around for the rest of the day. She still felt worn out from all the dancing last night.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered to the ceiling, staring up aimlessly. His thoughts turned to Kagome and instantly, a content smile spread across his lips. For some reason, Inuyasha couldn't stop marveling over how much fun their date had been, particularly when their salad flew all over them and when they were playing around in the rain. He reflected on sharing the chocolate cake with Kagome while holding her hand and purring to her with a rather seductive voice; his face turned a bright pink. Inuyasha's thoughts wandered more; he saw Kagome smiling brightly at him as he held her in his arms, returning her smile. He thought about how they had met, how she had saved his life unknowingly, and how very attached he had gotten to Kagome. Smiling happily, Inuyasha ventured further, envisioning himself taking her home and starting a future with her.

Kagome, I can't tell you what happiness you've brought me, how you've given my life meaning. If I can return the favor, please tell me...

Inuyasha, just being inside your arms makes me so happy, but I wish to give you so much more...

Dearest Inuyasha...

May I bear your child?

Inuyasha's eyes popped wide open, the record playing the serene music in his head scratching to an abrupt stop. He remembered Takahashi-sama's prediction of Koga "giving Ayame children" and his eyes widened more as he imagined himself "giving Kagome children". Inuyasha quickly ended his daydreaming, shaking his head to erase the thoughts and then harder as if to shake off the crimson on his face.

Have my kid? That's moving a bit fast, ain't it Kagome? I mean, I don't think I'm ready for marriage! And don't go around that, because I'm gettin' married first before I have ANYONE'S kid! AHH! What the hell am I sayin'! This is way too soon! You're going too fast with THAT subject!

Inuyasha froze and then calmed down, staring up in slight irritation with half-lidded eyes, recalling his thoughts.

"Listen to me, I sound like a woman." He grumbled in embarrassment, resuming watching the rest of Hamtaro.

Sango peeked inside the suite, holding back her giggling behind her wide smile as she saw Miroku sleeping soundly on the couch. He had his legs and arms sprawled out, his mouth open and drooling on the pillows as he quietly sawed logs. Inuyasha looked up from the TV at Sango and then cut his eyes at Miroku curiously, snickering at how silly the actor looked. The half-demon excused himself to the kitchen, having a craving for ramen.

Sango knelt down beside Miroku; she had always thought he looked very cute asleep, but he just looked adorable all sprawled out like he was. She inched closer until her nose was barely touching his, debating as to whether she should wake him up or wait until he did. Miroku stirred and the tip of his nose touched Sango's, causing him to regain consciousness. Playfully, she inched closer, softly nuzzling his nose. A warm smile spread across Miroku's lips as he nuzzled her back, his sleepy eyes opening to the sight of his love smiling back at him.

"Awake, love?" Sango playfully whispered in a purr.

Miroku's smile widened and he kissed Sango's lips as a greeting. "To a heavenly sight."

She giggled happily at his loving purr, returning the gesture by resting her forehead atop his and gazing into his warm dark indigo eyes. Sango felt rested enough and asked Miroku if his offer to go out still stood or if he still wanted to laze around if she could join him. Sensing she wanted to get up and go, he agreed and the two headed out the door.

Inuyasha spied from the kitchen, watching as the pervert actor left with his woman. A vein popped onto his forehead as he was angry that Miroku just walked out without saying a word as to where he was going. It was like he didn't hear a word he screamed last night. Inuyasha's train of thought wandered off course as he wondered if this was how his father and mother felt those times he snuck out of the house; he wouldn't have gotten caught if Sesshomaru hadn't ratted on him. What was the point in paying your brother to keep quiet if he didn't keep quiet?

Inuyasha then blinked, remembering how Sango greeted Miroku and how Miroku responded.

His wide golden eyes fixed on the front door, stupefied. "It's like...like...like they were in love." He paused, going over that conclusion.

"When the hell did all this start?" He said incredulously.

His ears picked up the sound of Shippo falling over, groaning incredulously at Inuyasha's stupidity and calling him an idiot.

Miroku couldn't believe he had slept all day, looking up at the night sky in surprise as he and Sango walked down the street together. She walked several steps in front of him, admiring the numerous fireflies among the vegetation. Miroku watched Sango walk, she almost seemed like she was skipping. He just chuckled and make sure he kept up with her, locking his eyes onto her when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Miroku's eyes moved to the side to the edge of the sidewalk at the fireflies. They were flying around the vegetation, their lights going on and off as usual. Thinking he had seen something, the actor turned his eyes away when something recaptured his attention again.

He fixed his eyes on the fireflies and saw one dissolve into liquid.

Miroku froze and stared incredulously; his eyes lined the grass edging and the other fireflies dissolved, disintegrate or combust and fall to the ground. He backed away from the edge in fear.

"Miroku..."

His widened eyes turned toward Sango after hearing her voice lined with fear. She brought his attention to the stars, her heart racing at the sight before her eyes. From the far horizon outward, the stars were fading out! Miroku and Sango's eyes followed and saw every one, including the glowing full moon, disappear until the sky was pitch black. A black cloud had rapidly spread across the sky. Confused, she brought her eyes to the horizon, and saw a thick mist of darkness emerge from the distance, making its way toward them.

Sango's petrified feet took a small step backward and could move no more, her heart racing with fear. "Wha-What is that?"

"Sango! Watch out!" Miroku cried out.

She looked down behind her and in the space between her and Miroku found the same darkness spread out from the sidewalk toward them. They backed away to avoid it, but the darkness moved quickly and just passed underneath Miroku and Sango's feet, joining with the darkness that spread from the horizon. Seeing as they were unaffected, they cast a cautious eye to the surroundings.

Miroku and Sango were surrounded by pitch-black darkness all around.

"What in the world is goi-**UGH**!"

Miroku's sentence was cut off. Faster than his eyes could detect, something shot up from the ground and attacked him, tearing open his chest. Sango watched in horror as blood sprayed from his wounds. Miroku fell onto his knees, the horrible pain shooting throughout his body as he wrapped his arm across his torn chest, his blood seeping out and soaking his sleeve, dripping onto the black ground.

"Miroku!"

Sango cried out and ran toward him. Miroku strained in agony, lifting his head up toward her.

"Sango! Behind you!" He cried out, then yelled as he had strained his chest.

She halted and turned cautiously behind her, her heart pounded fiercely.

A small mass slowly emerged from the darkness before Sango. As it wriggled side to side as if struggling to break free, it appeared as a thick black glob of liquid. The mass rose high over the two and increased its size; positioning itself like a cobra while looking down on its prey.

Focusing on Sango.

"Wh-What the hell is going on? It's like it's looking at me." Sango uttered.

Sango...

A distant voice echoed eerily through the vast darkness. It was barely audible, but still sent violent chills through Sango and Miroku's bodies. Miroku's eyes darted overhead at the sky for the owner of the voice, wanting to know what business it had with Sango.

**Sango...**

The voice spoke again in a louder voice, the tone frightened Sango so much it threatened to stop her heart. The voice was dark and sadistic, sounding as if the devil were speaking to her.

**SANGOOOO...**

Her eyes froze as they stared at the black sky. A fright Sango had never know before entered her body, sending chills running through her body, threatening to freeze her alive. A low rumble entered her ears and echoed frighteningly. Sango's eyes widened more, trembling. That sound was someone chuckling. Her eyes slowly made their way down to eye level, her breathing heavily and her petrified body shaking.

Just above the hovering blob, opened a pair of narrow eyes, lined with blue eye shadow and the irises the darkest shade of crimson. They pierced directly into Sango's; malicious, evil.

Lustful.

Miroku felt a chill shoot down his spine at the sight, "What the hell is that?" He uttered.

Sango recognized the eyes staring at her. "N-N-N-Na-N..." Her paralyzed vocal chords struggled.

"N-Naraku..."

The eyes narrowed as the sadistic chuckle echoed in the air.

**Sango...**

The mass begin to spread and transform.

**You belong to me...**

The mass transformed in a giant clawed hand, raising upward hovering over Sango. Movement returned to her legs and she ran away toward Miroku. The narrowed red eyes widened viciously and send the hand forward after her.

Miroku fought his pain and rose to his feet, running toward Sango. Just as he got up, he felt sharp talons slash deep into the flesh of his back, the force knocking Miroku to the ground. Refusing to stay down, he hurried back onto his feet. Just then the ground slackened; Miroku looked down and found the surface underneath him turned into the same thick liquid form as that hand. Ribbons of it snaked up from the ground and shot up at him, taking hold of his legs and arms. Miroku struggled against it as it tried to pull him underneath the mass.

Sango ran even faster to reach Miroku when Naraku's hand darted down and seized her! He tightened his grasp and cast his eyes at her in a cold glare, moving his hand backwards. Sango looked back and found it was sliding back into the darkness from where it came, taking her with it!

**The time of judgment is now...**

Sango thrashed about wildly, pulling her left arm free of Naraku's crushing grip, trying to break loose as she reached for Miroku.

**Just as you defiled the sacred bond between us, Sango...**

**So shall I defile you and join you unto my body!**

Sango was overcome with terror and desperately tried to escape. She dug her fingernails into the black ground as Naraku dragged her into the darkness in an attempt to pull herself free. Her nails broke and the friction burned and skinned her fingertips, leaving a trail of blood. Sango screamed for help, struggling in vain to escape her captor.

Miroku fought like mad to break free of the mass that entrapped him. The second his legs were freed, he took off running towards Sango, swaying as he grew dizzy from the massive blood loss. The mass shot out from its place and seized Miroku's ankle, sending him falling onto the ground just as Sango's bloody fingertips slipped from under his hand. Naraku laughed at the torment on his face as Miroku continued to struggle and pulled his hand back faster into the darkness

**Ha ha ha...**

**Your failure has damned her, Houshi...**

**I will defile her very soul and make her beg for death!**

"NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME, YOU SICK BASTARD! LET GO!"

Sango's terrified screaming only brought Naraku utmost pleasure. He laughed a final time and his red eyes closed, vanishing. Miroku struggled with all his might, ignoring his weariness. He dragged himself forward, causing the mass to stretch. Refusing to release him, it tighten its grip on Miroku's ankle.

"Sango!" Miroku strained as he desperately tried to reach her.

The arm disappeared completely and slowed as the hand dragged its prize into the darkness with it. Miroku slammed his other heel savagely in desperation into the mass gripping his ankle. It willingly released him and he bolted off. Sango continued to thrash around, screaming at the top of lungs for help. The darkness had reached her neck and was consuming her quickly.

**You are mine...**

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked as her arm sank into the darkness.

Miroku staggered and tripped, his outstretched arm falling onto the ground just a millimeter shy of her fingertips.

All was silent as death in the vast space.

Miroku stared in horror as Sango had disappeared. Rising to his feet, he searched around him. There was nothing but black space. He ran all around, looking for a door or some kind of entrance that would lead him to her, but there was nothing.

"SANGO!" Miroku's frantic voice echoed with no response. "SANGO!"

His heart raced feverishly inside his chest with fright, the silence driving him insane.

Sound.

Miroku held his breath and listened as a remote sound entered his ears.

The sound of running, and heavy panting.

Sango.

Heavy and quickened footsteps accompanied her.

Naraku was chasing her!

Miroku could hear it but could not see anything other than the pitch-black surrounding him.

Miroku! Miroku, help me please! Please!

Sango was frightened to tears, begging desperately to be saved. Naraku sounded like a devil pursuing her, hungering for her. He reached Sango, seizing her arm. There was a struggle as she struck him and screamed bloody murder.

**SILENCE, BITCH!**

Naraku slammed his hard fist into Sango's jaw, brutal silencing her and causing Miroku to have a conniption. The remaining blood in the actor's body grew hot with rage; his wrath vanished as he listened. Sango was slammed onto the ground, still struggling as she was stripped of her clothing and continued to scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, MIROKU! HELP ME-"

Naraku's fists rained on Sango. She shrieked in agony as he battered her mercilessly, slamming his iron fists into her body, enjoying her screams of excruciation and sound of random bones cracking. Miroku cursed him and continued to try and make his way to Sango. He then heard her strain and groan harshly, sounding as though she were in deeper pain.

Miroku froze and was forced to listen to the disquieting sounds, daring to wonder what torture Naraku was putting her through now. He listened further and his face washed white as the most horrific and sickening sound was heard.

**Ahh, ah, ohh, yes! My, how soft you are, Sango! To think you kept this wondrous pleasure from me! AHH! YES!** Naraku groaned in utmost pleasure as he reached his climax, savagely pushing himself in and out of Sango, her pain encouraging him to continue.

Miroku was aghast at what he heard! _That sick mother...he's raping her!_

The actor frantically searched for a way to reach Sango but still could find none. The repulsing sounds sickened Miroku to his stomach.

Sango bit her lip hard to muffle her screams as she reached climax. Naraku spit in her face and taunted her, labeling Sango an eager whore and accusing her of enjoying his performance. Miroku lamented as he listened to Sango's bitter and heart-wrenching sobbing and glared intensely, swearing vengeance.

He looked in the distance and saw a bright flash. He stared but didn't see it again and tried to make out what it was when he heard Sango gasp, in terror.

No...! Naraku, p-please! Don't! I beg you, please don't-

**SILENCE, WHORE!**

Naraku added much more force as he struck Sango in the face. Miroku heard a small amount of blood splatter onto the ground. Sango's tone sent a fierce chill shooting through his stomach.

**You dare beg for forgiveness, you treacherous bitch? How stupid you are, indeed. I will show you no mercy...**

Sango gagged as Naraku seized her by the throat. Miroku saw the bright glare of a metal object in the distance and gasped in horror, knowing what that was.

**RECEIVE YOUR REWARD, ADULTEROUS WOMAN!**

**PLEASE! NOOO! AHHHHH!**

Miroku was overwhelmed with turmoil as the air filled with Sango's blood-curdling shrieks of agony and terror along with the horrible sound of her flesh being hacked at and stripped from her bones. Still hopeful he could reach her somehow, Miroku ran again looking for a door or anything to get him out of that hellish space.

Sango's last shriek echoed throughout the darkness.

Then, silence.

The silence put Miroku in a panic and as he ran faster, rain poured down on him and soaked through his clothes. It rained heavily for two minutes and then ceased, leaving the ground soaked. Exhausted, Miroku stopped, his body could take no more. As he panted to catch his breath, he opened his eyes and saw the puddles of rain surrounding him.

They were red.

His eyes lowered to his soaked clothes.

They were also red.

Miroku stared in revulsion as his widened eyes locked onto his dripping sleeves.

"This...it's blood!"

Drip.

Drip.

Two drops of liquid fell onto his face. Wiping them with his fingers, Miroku found it was also blood. He stared before him, realizing they had fallen from above him. Tentatively, the actor slowly lifted his head to the source of the dripping blood, several more drops falling onto his cheeks.

All of the color drained completely from Miroku's face as he screamed at what his eyes laid upon.

Far above him, was Sango. Her naked body hung lifeless from her veins ripped out from her, dripping in blood, her dark brown hair completely soaked in it.

Unable to support her body any longer, the veins ripped and sent Sango's body falling to the ground. Miroku caught her and carefully lowered her to the ground, gasping in utmost horror at what he saw.

Naraku had shown Sango no mercy whatsoever. Her violated body was completely mutilated. There were numerous deep lacerations all over her body, including her face, adding to the dark unsightly bruises. Sango's remaining innards hung from the bloody cavity in her abdomen and some of her bones were visible as her flesh was either in ribbons or missing altogether.

The unbearable pain was ridden on her grimacing face, tears streaming from Sango's closed eyes and her shallow breath ragged.

Miroku was ridden with guilt as he stared at her anguished face. He tried to save her, God knows he tried to save her, but he failed and caused Sango to go through that horrendous suffering. Miroku held his beloved's body close, weeping.

"Forgive me, Sango." He wept in mourning. "Please forgive me."

Sango struggled to lift her arm, fighting the sharp shooting pain of each movement, and rested her hand onto Miroku's arm, tightening her feeble grip.

"_Mi...ro..ku..I..l-l-"_

Sango struggled to speak her final words, but blood gushed up her throat from her pierced lungs and silenced her. Her grip on Miroku's blood soaked sleeve tightened, then slackened. Sango's body grew limp and she died in Miroku's arms.

His heart nearly stopping as he heard her last breath, Miroku screamed her name, begging her not to die. Realizing Sango was dead, he held her body tightly and sobbed.

"Damn you, Naraku...!** Damn you to hell!"** Miroku cursed.

His body and a large area surrounding him was enshrouded by a shadow. Miroku turned behind him and saw Naraku looming several feet over him, cloaked in black. Naraku's loathing red eyes glared into Miroku's as he rose his hand, extending his long thick claws even further and watching his petrified victim tremble.

**Die, Houshi...**

The claws slashed through Miroku's neck and sent his blood splattering.

**

* * *

**

Miroku woke up screaming. He hunched over, gripping his arms as his body trembled and his breathing rapid. Images of Sango's bloody mutilated body flashed through his mind and sent him in bewilderment. Immediately, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the girls' suite.

Kagome answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Miroku answered, disoriented with fright.

Kagome heard his distraught voice and tried to calm him down. "Miroku? Miroku, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Sango...Is Sango there? Where is she?" The actor inquired frantically.

"Miroku, calm down. Sango's right here on the couch. She fell asleep watching TV. She's been asleep for the past two hours."

The information took a while to process. Miroku then calmed down and came to his senses, realizing that he was awake and the whole thing was only a terrible nightmare. He sighed heavily, resting his forehead on his hand, trying to calm down and collect himself. Kagome overheard Miroku's heavy breathing and became worried.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked, grasping the distraught actor's attention. "Miroku, what happened? You sound scared to death."

He took a moment to calm himself down enough to talk. "It...I...I just had this awful nightmare. Something...something horrible happened to Sango, and I thought I was still dreaming. I just had to see if she was alright."

Kagome assured Miroku that Sango was fine and asked if he wanted to speak to her. He declined, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping and hung up, letting Kagome get back to watching TV. Miroku filed his hands through his hair and slowed his breathing, trying very hard to recover from his nightmare.

He lifted his head and looked around, noticing it was unusually quiet in the suite.

The TV was still on, but Inuyasha was gone. Miroku peeked at the balcony and found Shippo was gone as well. He began to wonder where they had gone to when he heard the door open and the said two walked inside.

Inuyasha was smiling as happy as could be, musing how he loved American food and wondered why people kept saying it was the worst stuff in the world. Shippo teardropped and rolled his eyes; he had never seen anyone get so excited over the 5-5-5 (7-7-7) deal at Domino's Pizza. It wasn't like they didn't have the same thing over in Japan. The kitsune took the three large pizzas from the giddy half-demon and set them on the coffee table himself, fearing Inuyasha would trip and ruin their dinner.

As he frowned at the remark, he made an effort to keep his balled fist away from Shippo's head. Inuyasha had promised Kagome he'd cut back on the kitsune's daily beatings, but Shippo was making it pretty difficult for him.

"Keh! If I didn't keep you in the backseat, you would've tried to eat all three of them, you little pig!" Scolding Shippo seemed to calm Inuyasha down a little as he snatched his and Miroku's box from the pile. "Hey, Miroku, I got your favorite...Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Worry laced Inuyasha's voice as he noticed the actor looked pale and a little worn out. Shippo also noticed and brought it to his attention.

Miroku paused before answering. His heartbeat had finally slowed down to its normal pace.

"It's nothing." He spoke quietly. "I just had this awful nightmare and it scared me to death almost."

Noting he didn't even get a response from Shippo, Miroku glanced up. He saw him and Inuyasha on the couch watching TV and stuffing their faces like they didn't hear him. The actor teardropped and frowned at them.

"Oh, but I'm fine now. Thanks for the sympathy." He said sarcastically.

Miroku took a slice of his pizza and laid back down, feeling a little lightheaded. He glanced around the room and rested his attention on the glass doors of the balcony.

Nighttime was approaching as the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the stars began to appear. That scared Miroku a bit as that's how his nightmare started out, until he remembered it was late at night when it actually started. He just looked at the sky, admiring the mixture of orange and blue, when his eyes lowered to something sitting on the balcony railing.

It was a large insect, yellow and purple with red eyes. It's wings flitted as it returned Miroku's stare.

Miroku observed the insect, finding it to be none he recognized. Deciding it was probably native to Florida, he turned his attention back to the TV.

The yellow insect stared at the actor a while longer, then took off into the evening sky to its destination.

* * *

On the porch outside his room of his summer home, sat Naraku. He wore his dark blue yukata as he calmly sipped his green tea. He heard a distant buzzing sound and lowered his cup, an evil smile spreading across his lips. Naraku's eyes lifted to see the red-eyed yellow insect flying toward him, stretching out his finger for it to perch on. 

"You keep your master waiting, saimyoushou." He spoke softly, his smile remaining. "I assume you have what I asked for?"

"_Yes, Master Naraku."_ The insect replied in its mechanical voice.

Naraku entered his room and sat before the saimyoushou as it connected itself to the television, automatically turning it on and showing what it had recorded.

It had been resting on a branch outside Kagome and Sango's open window peering into their bedroom, showing Naraku how Sango had stormed into the suite and into the bathroom, sobbing. The camera went on to show her laying on her bed, crying and mourning over Miroku.

Naraku laughed, content in seeing her tormented. After telling Sango how he had deceived her and seeing her mourning the loss of her love brought a wicked smile to his face. The insect then showed how Inuyasha had told the group how Miroku had tried to drink himself to death, and Sango's horrified expression thrilled Naraku. Thinking the half-demon told her of the actor's death filled him with elation.

Finally, Houshi is dead; his interference shall no longer burden me. Sango is mine to claim again. The enjoyment I will have hearing her screams of terror, seeing her sorrow and her tears as I make her beg for mercy.

Breaking her.

Oh, the sweet pleasure I shall have having my way with her.

"...The year we spent together...I remember everything now."

Naraku's eyes shot open the second that familiar voice entered in his ears. He heard it again and his red eyes blazed and trembled, raging as he lowered them back to the screen.

There was Sango standing in the nocturnal scene.

With Miroku's arms wrapped tightly around her!

Naraku's body shook with wrath, his bared teeth gnashing fiercely and his canines practically extending into fangs, infuriated that Miroku was alive!

"Sango, I'm sorry. Everything I said that day...everything...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She took him in her arms. "I already have, Miroku. I already have. Forgive me."

Naraku's anger escalated as he watched Miroku look into Sango's eyes and kiss her deeply. Upon seeing Sango return his kiss, objects surrounding Naraku began to crack and burst.

The saimyoushou teardropped as its master snarled savagely, anticipating what was to come. _Aw, crap._

Naraku roared and the room exploded! The wooden beams and everything that was in the room was destroyed and laid in ruins around him as Naraku stood seething, his blazing eyes glowing a bright red as his body burned with fury

**"Impudent wretches! Making a mockery of Naraku!**

**"Your judgment is now, Taijiya Sango."**


	16. Invoke

To all of my dear reviewers, BIG HUGS!

I love you guys! Y'all show so much love for this author and her story! I loved the reviews I got for chapter 15 so much, I read them repeatedly! HOLY FREAKING CRAP! Such great comments I received and, except for one, I scared the "everlivin' hell" outta everyone! (HUUUGE happy grin)

Pocky for everybody! That was the point! I WANTED to scare my readers! I even engraved the concept in my subconscious, "I'm goin' for scary here" and set out to do just that! How do I get practice writing that sorta thing? I have QUITE an imagination, people. That's really all I can say.

Well, that and I practice mentally on all the people who piss me off.

(teardrops) ANYWAY, I started to think that the chapter would suck and wouldn't be received as well. I was half-asleep writing it. But obviously y'all thought the COMPLETE opposite! Thus I exceeded my goal! The fact that I scared everyone makes me so very happy because I still entertained you all! So, I give you my gratitude!

(sigh) Man, could you believe it? Over a year has passed since I posted this story. It makes me happy with all the attention "I'm Goin' To Miami" has gotten, too bad it's coming to an end soon. But before everyone starts trippin', remember what I promised you:

I will NEVER leave a story incomplete! I actually consider that a cruel treason to the fanfiction readers who love it.

And also, until I say "The End", the story's not over.

So then, I worked REAL hard on this chapter to make it enjoyable for everyone and here it is.

Universal disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the concept of the story. Everything else belongs to their respective and respectable owners.

But as a formality, InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-dono, Invoke belongs to T.M. Revolution-sama! (giddy fangirl smile), and I don't own the quote from Rush Hour 2.

So don't sue me!

* * *

"**I'm Goin' To Miami"  
**Chapter 16  
"**Invoke"**

Inuyasha and Shippo cracked up as they enjoyed their dinner and a movie night in their suite, watching the "The Mask" and stuffing their faces with pizza.

"I think he wants to communicate!" Inuyasha's imitation of Jim Carrey.

"Look Ma! I'm roadkill! HA HA!" Shippo followed suit, the both of them laughing loudly.

Inuyasha noticed his box of pizza was almost empty and the one across from him was practically untouched. "Hey Miroku, you ain't hungry?"

The actor stood before the glass door to the balcony, staring intently at the now night sky. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind, thus making him very uneasy. Miroku recovered, thankful it was only a nightmare; however, since he saw that strange purple and yellow insect, he felt mysteriously restless.

His eyes narrowed as they fixed on the stars and moon. _They don't seem as bright as they did last night. The moon and stars appear dark._

Miroku winced a little as he felt a knot in his stomach.

_Something's coming, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but something isn't right._

He was brought out of his solemn thoughts by a light strike to the head. Inuyasha stood behind him, crossing his arms and waiting for a response.

"You couldn't just repeat yourself, Inuyasha?" Miroku growled irritatedly, rolling up his eyes.

Inuyasha keh-ed indifferently. "I asked if you were hungry, but you were too into your stargazing to hear anything."

Miroku sighed, guessing what the half-demon was really asking. Since he was too anxious to eat, he forfeited his dinner. Grateful, Inuyasha grabbed the box and laid across the loveseat, watching the rest of the movie. Two slices into the pizza, he looked back at Miroku and noticed his tense expression. The actor glared down at the floor, growled quietly in frustration then turned around, leaning his back onto the glass door and staring down at his feet.

"Is there a reason you're uptight, Miroku? You've been looking like a caged tiger for the past hour." Inuyasha inquired with his mouth full, eyeing the actor curiously.

Miroku lifted his tense eyes and met Inuyasha's, along with Shippo's.

"Oh, now you're concerned?" He muttered, turning back to the glass window and resuming his staring of the night sky.

Inuyasha frowned, taking a disliking to Miroku's snappy answer. Shippo interrupted before the half-demon got indignant. "Was it something we said that got you mad, Miroku?"

"Keh, and everyone wonders why I got an attitude all the time." Inuyasha growled, trying to give the actor the benefit of a doubt he had a good reason for being moody. "I ask one simple question and I get my head bitten off."

Miroku sighed after hearing him gripe, practically pouting. "Good grief, Inuyasha, I didn't bite your head off; and answering you, Shippo, I'm not mad at anyone."

"Well, why the hell are you looking like you're pissed off, Miroku? You've been like this since you mentioned that nightmare of yours." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku was silent for a moment, briefly trying to make sense of his feelings.

"I don't feel right."

"Keh, I could've told you that much." Inuyasha half-joked with a half-lidded stare.

"No," Miroku continued, "I feel something, like there's something evil in the air."

Inuyasha listened as he spoke, blowing it off thinking that nightmare got Miroku paranoid over nothing and went back to watching TV.

_Something wicked this way comes. _Shippo joked mentally, loving that Harry Potter line. He had wanted to say that to lighten the atmosphere in the room, but sensed Miroku was very serious.

_Buddha, please just let me be paranoid._

Miroku had his head lowered, leaning his arm on the glass door. His eyes narrowed, the knot in his stomach tightened. He gnashed his teeth as he grew even more restless.

_This feeling's too strong for me to ignore; something's coming._

Miroku lifted his indigo eyes to the moon; it glowed a bright white, almost ominously. His eyes fixed on the celestial body, trembling with worry.

_Please be safe, Sango._

_

* * *

_

Inside the bathroom of the suite, Sango went through her suitcase, trying on all of her clothes. She had thought she was doing it out of boredom, but she noticed they all strangely looked brighter. Before, even Sango's most colorful clothes seemed tinted dark but now, now that she and Miroku were re-united and Naraku was out of her life, they had regained their vibrance. Her favorite outfit was her baby-pink top with the loose sleeves that showed off her figure and her blue jean shorts. It was what she wore when Miroku brightened her spirits by the hotel pool several nights ago. A happy smile rested on Sango's lips as she reminisced. Deciding to wear that for a while, she stepped out of the bathroom and joined Kagome.

Kagome sat on her bed, facing the TV. Her face had a pensive and somber look to it as she was in deep thought.

"Kagome?" Sango inquired, standing before her. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome didn't lift her eyes, but softened them. When Sango called her attention again, she looked up.

"Oh, I was just thinking." She answered quietly, "I was trying to watch TV but a thought came to me and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind."

Sango looked curious. "What about?"

Kagome almost winced at the question as she looked up at her friend's face. "I shouldn't, Sango. You finally look happy and I feel I'll just ruin it."

Sango saw her slightly pained expression and knew something was upsetting her. "Kagome, tell me. I can't be happy if I know something's bothering you. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

She thought it was about Inuyasha or something having do with him and was about to voice her opinion when Kagome spoke.

"Naraku."

Sango was still as stone when that name entered her ears.

He was out of her life for good and yet that name gripped her and made her blood run cold in her veins. Kagome could see the fear in Sango's eyes, but continued with her thoughts.

"This had actually been on my mind all day since you told me everything this morning, Sango; when you and Miroku were together, when you got engaged to Naraku," Kagome tried to restrain a shudder at the memory, "and everything that's happened here in Miami.

"I kept thinking about how you and Miroku looked so happy and then suddenly finding out you two had broken up two months earlier. I didn't know about it until you came to my apartment and told me after Naraku attacked you. I was so infuriated, I wanted to blow his brains out! I was elated when you broke your engagement to Naraku, but I couldn't help wonder why you and Miroku split, Sango."

Sango was about to answer, but she didn't want to admit that it was actually her fault, how she had flew into a violent rage at Miroku. Plus, Kagome sounded like she was asking herself that question.

She continued, "When you met with Miroku again here, it's like you guys resumed where you left off, and very soon, you two were in love again. Well, Miroku fell back in love with you. Then just when it looked like things were going well, Naraku came and interfered. He purposely tried to screw you over and make it seem like it was your fault. It'd be easy for him to take advantage of you."

Sango put on a defiant smirk. "But Naraku's plans didn't work out as he wanted; I couldn't live with the guilt he wrongfully inflicted on me and I made up with Miroku. He regained his memory after that car accident he was in and now we're together again."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Naraku's plans?" Kagome whispered to herself as the words stuck in her head, drawing her to a theory.

"Sango, something just hit me. In the past, whenever I saw him, every single time Naraku saw Miroku, I'd see hatred in his eyes. He couldn't stand the very sight of him. It infuriated Naraku so much that Miroku was in love with you, but it just enraged him so much more to see him with you, Sango."

Sango turned her eyes to the side, thinking. Naraku always wore a smile whenever he was around Miroku, but she could see the loathing behind it.

Kagome went on, "Haven't you noticed all this, Sango? It's like this is a condensed version of what happened to you and Miroku six years ago. Naraku set you up to make you think Miroku was cheating on you and thus break up with him, and you'd be his to claim. Given that everything that's happened here in Miami is a repeat of the past, that means Naraku had originally set Miroku up and ruined your relationship!"

A gasp caught in Sango's throat; her eyes widened as everything Kagome said matched her memories.

"He planned all of that." She uttered quietly, stunned.

"Naraku coveted me. He was jealous of Miroku and came up with that extensive plan to tear him away from me.

"And it worked."

It pained Kagome to see Sango like that. "Naraku put his best effort to make you hate Miroku, but despite all that happened, that didn't work."

Sango's face was firm and somber, her eyes downcast. "Naraku tried to make me feel like the lowest thing in existence. He wanted to make me feel worthless so that I'd be desperate and grateful for whatever attention he gave me, be it abuse or otherwise.

"I was heartbroken thinking Miroku had deceived me, Naraku knew I would be and took advantage of it. I never wanted to be with him, but I was afraid of being alone. Those two months of engagement to Naraku were hell the way he treated me. Naraku treated me like an thing; he dropped me and left me on the ground until he wanted me. When I didn't work like he wanted me to, he'd beat me and throw me back down.

"I longed for Miroku so badly."

Her hand tightened into a fist as a rage grew inside her. "To think, my misery, my sorrow, was caused deliberately by that son of a bitch. Those two months, those six years when I could've been happy... Naraku went to such lengths to bring me sadness."

Kagome fumed at Naraku for Sango's anguish, for taking away her happiness for his selfishness. "All that pain just so he could have you for himself, all because he was jealous of Miroku. Then Naraku practically went insane, more so than he already is, and started stalking you to reclaim you like property. Why can't he just get over it and move on? Why is Naraku still so hell-bent on trying to get you back?"

The atmosphere got just a tad lighter as Kagome's outloud thoughts ended on rants. She calmed herself down and went back to watching TV. Sango still stood, facing the screen. Out of the blue, the memory of her rebuking Naraku at the beach popped into her mind.

"_It would bring me more happiness to be alone that to be with you, Naraku! I will **die** before I ever return to you!"_

"_As you say, Sango."_

Sango blinked and narrowed her eyes as she replayed the memory, paying closer attention.

"_I will **die** before I ever return to you!"_

There was the raging fury on Naraku's face which paused and slowly relaxed. Then, a cold utterly wicked smile crept upon his lips. His dark blood red eyes pierced directly into Sango's, exchanging a dangerously malevolent gaze.

"_As you say, Sango."_ Naraku's icy and malicious answer to her before leaving.

Sango's body froze stiff as her eyes widened in fright as she realized the double meaning of Naraku's response.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome worriedly questioned as she stood to her feet, noting the pallid look on Sango's face.

"You were asking why Naraku's so hell-bent on trying to reclaim me, Kagome?" Her voiced was lined with fear, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Yeah, but I know already. He basically wants you as a slave and nothing more." Kagome confirmed in disgust.

Sango shook her head in contradiction, though she wished that was the answer.

"At the beach, I told Naraku I would die before I returned to him, and he gave this sadistic gaze and said, 'as you say, Sango'."

Kagome knew Sango was frightened but she didn't understand where that was going.

"Kagome, when Naraku attacked and practically branded me, he said it was punishment for breaking our engagement, or sacred bond as he called it. He has that mentality that a woman is nothing but a man's property and therefore beneath him. Since Naraku himself didn't end it, he thinks our engagement is still bonding and that I still belong to him. I chose Miroku over him and Naraku sees the whole thing as adultery."

Kagome stared incredulously, finding the concept complete insanity, but then drew back when she realized what Sango was saying. "But, given that, in the old days if a woman committed adultery..."

Kagome gasped in horror. "Oh my God, Naraku's..."

"Well done, Mrs. Holmes, you've solved the mystery. A shame you did so too late."

The low ominous voice sent freezing shocks down Sango and Kagome's spines. They turned to where they heard the voice...

And found Naraku behind the large windowsill, glaring directly at Sango, his blood red eyes glowing demonically in the darkness.

He saw Sango's terror and how her eyes trembled, causing a wicked grin to slowly form on his lips, revealing his white fangs. Kagome bolted away to her suitcase when Naraku bursted through the window, glass raining everywhere. He pulled out a .45 automatic Colt Pistol and shot Kagome, the force slamming her into the wall!

"Kagome!" Sango screamed when Naraku seized the back of her neck, silencing her.

Fiercely, Naraku turned her toward him; her frightened eyes meeting his piercing glare. Sango wanted to scream for help, but her throat was paralyzed as her assailant held his weapon to her stomach, challenging her to do so.

Naraku emitted a low chuckle, his sadistic smile reappearing.

He halted and lifted his eyes as he heard footsteps rushing to the bedroom door. Miroku bursted through, followed by Shippo and Inuyasha, who saw Kagome on the floor bleeding.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, rushing to her side.

Miroku's eyes laid upon Naraku as he held Sango hostage.

"Naraku...!" Miroku growled, but dared not move lest Sango be shot.

Naraku narrowing his eyes at the actor, seething with hatred.

"She is mine, Houshi."

"MIROKU!"

Sango reached out to him as she disappeared with Naraku out the window into the dark of night. He descended from the seventh story of the hotel to the ground and ran to his 2006 Mitsubishi. Naraku threw Sango into the passenger's seat through the driver's side and immediately sped away.

He laughed triumphantly as the car flew down the empty streets; he had won. "How pathetic that you could not save your dear Sango when the opportunity was open, Houshi. Bask in your misery, insignificant lecher."

Naraku turned his blazing eyes toward his passenger, who drew back at his sinister smile. He reached out and took hold of Sango's chin, turning her face toward him so he could observe her beauty. Sango's heart pounded fiercely inside her chest as Naraku leered at her so wickedly, hungrily licking his lips .

"I greatly look forward to our night together, don't you, dear Sango?" He purred menacingly.

Against her will, a small whimper escaped Sango, making Naraku's smile broaden with pleasure. A light in the rear view mirror attracted an indifferent glance from him; his red eyes widened as he did a double take in disbelief.

"**What!**" Naraku roared, releasing Sango to look out the side view mirror.

His teeth gnashed tightly as a snarl escaped them.

Chasing him from several meters behind on a Suzuki motorcycle was Miroku!

"SANGO!"

_Everytime we hurry past each other  
__We hit and tear ourselves on impact  
__We feel the pain of each other's wings_

Miroku's voice stretched across the distance between them and reached Sango. She turned her hopeful eyes to her side mirror and saw her ears didn't deceive her; Miroku was rushing from behind, trying to reach her.

"Miroku!" She cried, a small hopeful smile on her lips.

Hearing that name escape Sango's mouth drove Naraku insane, his bared fangs extending further.

_Houshi has trespassed for the last time._

Naraku sent the Mitsubishi into a sharp u-turn up the street.

Flying toward Miroku!

Miroku saw the car spin around and then come straight at him, preparing to slam into him! It was just seconds from collision when he maneuvered his motorcycle into the air and drove over the car! Landing on the back wheel, the actor turned around and pursued Naraku.

_He's insane!_ Miroku exclaimed, appalled that he would put Sango in danger like that.

_We were embraced in unclean, impure arms_

_Because in our loneliness_

_We didn't know any better_

Naraku glanced at his side mirror and cursed under his breath; the actor was still on his tail. Miroku followed him all throughout the neighborhood, going as fast as he could, trying to get closer to the car. The vehicles entered onto the freeway. Miroku saw Naraku was slowing down a bit and sped up beside him on Sango's side. Naraku's eyes focused on him and he distanced the car from him and then abruptly sent it back to the right at Miroku, who backed out of the way as the side door scraped the rail!

He screamed at Naraku, enraged that he was threatening Sango's life trying to kill him. Miroku glanced to his side and widened at the immense height of the freeway bridge. Naraku distanced himself to the farthest line directly across from Miroku, his determined eyes focusing on his target. He got himself ready to slam the car again into the railing and send Miroku falling over a hundred feet to his death.

Sango distracted him when she yelped and scrunched down into the seat, shielding her head. Naraku scoffed, labeling her a coward and prepared to execute his plan.

**BLAM!**

A deafening sound blasted in their ears and the roof to Naraku's Mitsubishi was completely blown off! Taking advantage of the situation, Miroku sped toward Naraku but he shot forward out of his reach. The car roof flew forward and landed with a loud crash, the vehicle sharply swerving apart to avoid crashing into it. Naraku gawked, stupefied at his ruined car.

"What the fuck just-"

"**NARAKU! DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

_The moment we connect  
__Eternity will awaken  
__I long for it_

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
__I can't reach anything alone  
__There mere wishes and fading words  
__They can't get us anywhere by themselves_

The owner of the voice came from the neighboring freeway bridge. Naraku looked and his widened eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as his face went pale. Miroku looked in the distance at his ally.

Kagome!

Her arm where Naraku had shot her was heavily bandaged with a couple of blood stains. She had removed the bullet herself and immediately pursued Naraku, refusing to let him get away with his heinous plans for Sango. Kagome held an army issue rifle in her hands, aiming at Naraku's head and standing in the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's Mercedes! Shippo peeked from the backseat of the car, cowering and gripping onto the door for dear life as Inuyasha droved like a crazed speed demon down a one-way lane! The kitsune stared in marvel at Kagome as she stayed firmly in place while the half-demon made the sharpest turns to avoid any approaching cars!

"You wanna get ran over, idiots! Outta the frickin' way!" Inuyasha screamed as he sped down the lane, trying to keep it smooth so Kagome could get a clear shot.

She opened fire on her enemy, careful as to hit ONLY him. Naraku skillfully avoided each shot. Several bullets dented the car doors, one was well on a path to his face but struck a part of the bulletproof glass of his window that survived Kagome shooting the roof off.

"What the hell is this! Dukes of Hazzard!" Naraku screamed, fearing for his life. _That triggerhappy woman won't cease until I do! I must get away from her! They shall never lay eyes upon Sango again!_

Naraku slammed his foot on the accelerator and escaped a bullet on its way to his crown. He drove across the four lanes to the exit off the freeway, Miroku immediately following suit. Naraku drove extremely offensive, speeding down the street to lose him, hitting other cars and almost running over any person who happened to be on the street. He turned a corner and into a tunnel, Miroku entered after him, just avoiding a collision with an SUV.

Inside the tunnel, Miroku was stuck in the left lane while Naraku was far up ahead in the right, the other cars preventing the actor from advancing. One or two cars came down the left lane and Miroku squeezed into a tight open space in the right lane to evade them. After the second passed and he re-entered the left, the right grew congested as more cars came into the tunnel.

_**HONK! HONK!**_

Miroku brought his eyes forward and far up the road, a massive 18-wheeler was coming down his side!

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she saw it pass.

Naraku smiled, pleased at the inevitable.

Miroku looked ahead, unphazed. He would allow nothing to stand between him and Sango. Determination set in stone on his face, Miroku accelerated faster down the lane toward the truck.

_Though I fixed my eyes right on them  
__I've still lost sight of the stars  
__But their light remains  
__No one can steal it_

The driver of the 18-wheeler honked louder, but the actor continued forward at maximum speed!

Naraku laughed, almost amused. "There is no space to offer him sanctuary, so the fool rushes to his death!"

The truck driver honked once more for Miroku to get out of the way, but was not heeded. The distance between them shortened more and more by the second. The motorcycle was just ten feet from slamming into the truck's grill when Miroku acted and turned to the left side onto the wall! He elevated up and across the ceiling, his head just barely missing the tip of the truck! Miroku descended down the other side of the tunnel way and back into the left lane just before another car passed him.

Upon exiting the tunnel, Miroku saw Naraku's battered Mitsubishi speeding down a road below him. The actor leapt over the railing and glided down the paved elevation and onto the road behind Naraku.

He was ready to have a conniption when he found Miroku in his side view mirror. Naraku roared in frustration, cursing out the gods for being against him. Sango looked behind her, thanking them that Miroku was still alive. Miroku's eyes met hers, his already strong determination heightened even more.

_The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips  
__It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us_

_Is it love that lies ahead or will everything fall apart?  
__It bewilders me_

Naraku made a sharp turn and entered another area of downtown Miami. Suddenly, a bullet shot from behind him, cutting his face and cracking the windshield! Kagome and Inuyasha had caught up after being forced to take a long detour. Inuyasha got a little closer ad Kagome fired again, taking out a long lock of Naraku's jet black hair and hitting his face deeper in the same spot.

"Stubborn wench!" Naraku snarled as he turned a corner.

His rage escalated as he turned down practically every street in the area but they refused to stop pursuing him. Naraku pulled a bold move and spun around, speeding past Miroku toward Inuyasha! Kagome rained bullets at Naraku's engine but they only dented the hood!

A maniacal look burned in his eyes as he aimed for Kagome's side!

"DIE!"

"CRAZY-ASS!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha turned to protect Kagome and the Mitsubishi slammed into the Mercedes! Naraku continued on, as did Miroku. Inuyasha recovered control of his car, screaming every obscenity he knew and slammed on the accelerator!

Naraku led them all to a clear road just outside the city. Miroku took a quick glance back at Inuyasha behind him. The half-demon was still going, enraged at Naraku deliberate attempt to kill Kagome. Inuyasha's door was dented and the impact had lacerated his arm. Kagome cast Naraku a vengeful glare while Shippo used his fox magic to try and treat Inuyasha's wound as he drove.

Naraku snarled through his gnashed teeth, trying to think of a way to shake them. His face went blank.

Sango held her attention on Miroku still, when a gunshot entered her ears.

Naraku had been so preoccupied with trying to hastily lose Miroku that he had forgotten about his gun. He fired at Kagome, hitting her arm again and causing her to drop her rifle onto the street. Smiling in satisfaction , he brought his eyes to Miroku, the gun following.

Miroku's heart pounded as his eyes locked on the gun, if he moved, Inuyasha or Kagome might get shot.

Naraku chuckled maliciously. He had planned on the actor to protect his friends.

"Farewell, Houshi." He hissed.

Miroku watched helplessly as Naraku's finger slowly pulled the trigger.

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
__Who do I protect them from?  
__This feeling you wanted so badly once  
__If it's there..._

**BANG!**

Miroku thought he felt his heart stop when he heard the blast. He blinked and found the bullet missed and cut through his sleeve.

Sango had rose up and seized Naraku's arm and pulled it away just as he fired. Shippo stared wide-eyed from the backseat as he treated Kagome's wound after she had removed the bullet, thinking Sango had more guts than he credited her.

The Mitsubishi swerved as Naraku tried to regain control of the wheel and his weapon at the same time. He stared down at her in disbelief as he struggled against Sango's strong grip. The car swayed again as she tried with all her might to wrestle the gun away from Naraku. He tried to win back control of his arm but Sango took hold of the gun, refusing to release it.

"Let go, you stupid bitch!" Naraku barked.

Sango dug her nails into his skin and dragged them across his arm in defiance.

"I won't let you kill Miroku, you asshole!"

In the second that Naraku started to draw back from the burning pain, Sango gained the upper hand and threw the gun overboard! Naraku bared his teeth, furious. Getting a firm grip on the wheel with his left hand, he savagely sent his right fist slamming into Sango's face! Naraku rose the back of it to the side above his head and released it into her nose; a stream of blood escaped her nostril as she fell unconscious onto the seat.

Miroku paid witness to the violence, a burning fury building inside him.

_How dare he...**HOW DARE HE HIT HER**! _He roared in his thoughts.

Two stray drops of blood splattered onto Miroku's face. He wiped one off that got in his eye, then froze, his eyes widening in fright as his face went pale.

_No...it can't be! What is that sick mother planning with Sango!_

Miroku summoned the motorcycle to exceed its limits, fusing his spirit and desire with it. It seemed to comply as it flew even faster down the road toward the battered Mitsubishi. Up ahead, the three vehicles were fast approaching a large bridge. Naraku saw that part of it was destroyed and was in the process of being repaired. Narrowing his eyes, he floored it and pushed his vehicle to the max, sending it flying into the air over the vast gap in the road.

Inuyasha was far behind the others, he slammed his foot repeatedly on the pedal in an effort to speed up but the car disobeyed. He cursed, wondering what was wrong when he heard the engine begin to sputter. Inuyasha's incredulous eyes turned to the fuel gauge.

Empty!

"Shit!" He hissed!

Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku far up the bridge ahead of him, and also that the bridge was out!

"Double shit!" Inuyasha hollered, knowing they'd all die if he tried to jump it.

Quickly, he slammed on the brakes.

SCREEEEEE-

SNAP!

The disturbing sound echoed in Shippo's head.

"'Snap'? What 'snap'? What does 'snap' mean! What you sayin' man!" The kitsune panicked, grabbing at his hair.

Inuyasha slammed repeatedly on the brakes the car didn't stop!

"TRIPLE SHIT! THE BRAKES GAVE OUT!"

Shippo screamed, grabbing his auburn hair tighter. "AW SNAP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Shippo!" Inuyasha grasped his attention. "Take the wheel!"

"What! You lost your mind!"

"Take the frickin' wheel, fox!" Inuyasha repeated louder.

Shippo did as ordered and Inuyasha flipped onto the hood of the speeding car and planted his feet against the ground, acting as a manual brake! The car lost control under the force and turned to the left. Shippo panicked and turned to right then back forth to try and stabilize it. Inuyasha held on for his life as he lost his footing and almost went under the car. Regaining his position, he tightened his grip on the Mercedes and added more power to his legs to stop it.

"SHIPPO, YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME!" Inuyasha screamed, glaring up at the kitsune.

"NO! I'M TRYIN' TO DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!" Shippo retaliated.

The half-demon used more force and the car slowed to a halt just before entering onto the bridge. When it stilled completely, Inuyasha and Shippo collapsed, their nerves shot.

"I can't believe I flew 4,000 miles for this shit." They said simultaneously.

Kagome looked forward in the distance, fearing for Sango's life.

_Sango..._

_Please save her, Miroku_

On the other side, Naraku stopped the car and stepped out, looking at the bridge. His enemies had stopped chasing him.

"Fools. There is no way they could've made a leap like that." Naraku gloated, a devilish smile stretching his lips. "They've either fallen to their deaths or finally admitted defeat. Regardless, their stupidity has cost them dearly."

Naraku brought his eyes down to Sango. She was still unconscious as her head hung to the side of the seat. His malevolent smile broadened to reveal his fangs as he leered at her body, chuckling quietly.

"Since your precious lecher has you, you are mine to do with as I please, Sango."

Naraku's lustful eyes remained on her. He licked his lips, envisioning everything he had planned for her. His hand lowered to fondle her breast when something caught his eye from the bridge in the distance.

Miroku flew high in the air, jumping the gap in the bridge! It looked as though he were suspended in the air then slowly descended down , gradually picking up speed. He landed gracefully on the other side and immediately made his way toward Naraku!

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
__I can't reach anything alone  
__These mere wishes and fading words..._

Naraku gawked, his jaw dropped. His features twitched into an expression of fury and utmost aggravation.

"Persistent motherfucker!"

Naraku's loathing of Miroku reached its peak. Immediately, he got back in the car and sped off! The actor wasted no time in pursuing after him, but then noticed how dark this road was. His eyes observed the scenery around him. Behind him, Miroku saw the normal night sky, but as he followed Naraku, the sky ahead was almost pitch-black with no stars.

Miroku winced, his stomach tightened painfully.

"Sango..." He uttered, desperately trying to reach her.

Sango regained consciousness and felt a dull pain all over her face. She opened her eyes, finding dried blood trailing from her nose and several large blots staining her shirt. She remembered getting struck unconscious by Naraku trying to save Miroku. Sango looked behind the speeding Mitsubishi and found Miroku far behind.

"He's alright." She whispered under her breath.

Naraku glared at her, then into his side mirror at Miroku. He was very distanced from him. Naraku looked ahead and found his summer home fast approaching.

_At last._

Miroku looked ahead and saw a Japanese style house coming up. He didn't have the spiritual powers as his character from "InuYasha", but he could sense an evil surrounding it. Miroku's stomach tightened even more; he was now certain he was approaching something horrible. Looking closer ahead of him, he saw Naraku stop the car before the house and pull Sango out by her hair. She struggled and screamed as he pulled her by her waist toward his front door.

Naraku halted, taking a moment to glare at Miroku. Without taking his eyes off him, he reached into his mailbox, still keeping his hold on Sango as she continued to struggle.

"Feel free to take in your lover's sight, Sango."

She stilled at Naraku's words, fixing her gaze on Miroku. He was quickly approaching the house, his eyes locked on Sango's.

**BLAM!**

"Miroku!"

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
__Who do I protect them from?  
__This feeling I wanted so badly once..._

Naraku made Sango watch as he pulled out a Desert Eagle .44 hidden in his mailbox and fired at Miroku!

Miroku had just seen Naraku holding the gun one second before hearing the blast and tried to move clear of its path. The bullet pierced the air toward him and violently blew off a large piece of flesh from the side of his lower abdomen! The force from it threw Miroku off the motorcycle and tumbling onto the ground; he rolled back onto his feet, disregarding the excruciation of his injury and ran for all he was worth toward Sango!

_I won't give up! I won't abandon you, Sango!_

Sango stared in astonishment that Miroku was still going, but was horrified as she saw blood trail the ground behind him.

_It lies in you._

Naraku hissed in quiet rage. _Houshi will give anything to rescue Sango. He is relinquishing his very life for her. But it is in vain._

_He will bleed to death before he reaches Sango._

Sango struggled harder as Naraku opened the entrance and made his way inside, grabbing onto the edge of the doors and trying to pull herself free. Miroku saw her trying to break away and pushed his body further, he was almost near her!

Naraku grabbed Sango's hair and fiercely yanked it back, breaking her grip on the door.

"Your judgment is now, Sango!"

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked, terrified, reaching out to him as tears streamed down her face.

Miroku reached out to grab her hand when he slammed into the thick door! He heard Sango scream to him from behind the locked entrance!

"SANGO! **SANGO!**"


	17. One More Red Nightmare

"**I'm Goin' To Miami**"  
Chapter 17  
"**One More Red Nightmare**"

Sango screamed as Naraku dragged her further inside the candle-lit mansion. She resisted all the way, but could not break free of his iron grip. Naraku halted when he reached his desired destination in one of the many hallways. Sango wondered why he suddenly stopped when she met his narrowed red eyes and the malicious grin stretching across his face.

Her body froze at the terrifying sight, trembling slightly. Naraku's hold on her slackened and Sango immediately tried to escape, when his left hand grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wooden floor on her back. She clutched at Naraku's hand, trying to pry it open and struggled, screaming for help. He did nothing to stop her, only staring down with his menacing face.

"I bid you, Sango, scream with more terror. It only makes me harder." Naraku chuckled darkly.

He positioned himself over her, preparing to carry out his objective. Sango refused to allow Naraku to have his way with her; she drew back her free hand and savagely clawed out his left eye!

Naraku drew back off of Sango, roaring in agony as he clutched at his injury. Sango quickly kicked Naraku in the stomach, completely off of her and ran down the hallway, disappearing in the darkness. Naraku's roars of obscenities sounded throughout the mansion, pushing Sango to escape further.

She ran continuously down the halls, searching for the entrance from which she was dragged in, but couldn't find it. Sango ran faster all through the building, trying to find some way out, but discovered the mansion was a labyrinth. Her heart pounded fiercely inside her chest as her fear was realized.

She was lost.

Sango was lost inside the hellish building.

Lost and trapped with Naraku.

Sango froze in place under a small candle, trying to quiet her heavy breathing, not knowing what to do. She had no idea how to get out and had already past that candle three times. Sango looked down at the ground, her body shaking in fright. She tried to conceive some way of escape but was so terrified she could barely breathe.

Thump.

Thump.

A sound echoed faintly in the dark, causing Sango's mind to blank completely.

Footsteps.

Slow, heavy footsteps.

Sango's feet turned to ice and wouldn't obey her commands to move. Her body stood petrified against the wall, her hands trembling nervously.

_He's coming..._ Her only thought.

Sango forced her feet to move and carry her further in the labyrinth. Naraku's footsteps paused with the sound of hers, then sounded again, heavier and faster.

He was chasing after her.

Sango ran faster, her eyes frantically searching for sanctuary from her predator. She was nearing the end of the hall when she abruptly halted, listening.

Her ears detected he was ahead of her, running down the other end of the path before her and was quickly drawing near the entranceway! Sango's mind raced feverishly as she panicked. Naraku drew even closer, making her more frantic. She hurriedly searched from someplace to hide to buy time.

Naraku turned the corner and looked down the hall.

Nothing.

His right eye lingered on the dimly-lit path, his left covered by his flowing black hair with trails of drying blood streaming from the closed eyelid. Naraku stood still for several minutes. He turned to leave when a thought stopped him and made him turn back around. Walking down the dark hallway very slowly, letting his heavy steps sound loudly, Naraku peered inside each of the rooms.

"Sango?" Naraku quietly chirped as he walked inside them.

"Sangooooo?"

Silence.

"Doesn't Sango want to play with Naraku?" He purred evilly, hoping to extract a tiny whimper from her.

Naraku looked inside every room in the hall, Sango was not to be found. Mocking her sense of direction, he walked off toward another wing of the mansion, strolling leisurely.

When the footsteps could no longer be heard, Sango silently emerged from the hiding place from the top compartment in the closet. Carefully, she lowered herself to the floor; making sure Naraku was nowhere in sight, she fled again into the mansion.

It seemed like an eternity that she was trapped inside the hellish maze. Everywhere Sango went, she was greeted by another turn that either led her back to where she had started or sent her even deeper into the web of hallways, stairs and rooms. Throughout it all, the sound of Naraku's footsteps were very close to terrifying the life out of her. First, it would sound as though he was running to catch her and then, he would walk tortuously slow as though he had all the time in the world.

Sango couldn't stand it; it was as if Naraku knew where she was and was taking delight in tormenting her. She ran down another pathway and finally came to the front door!

Her face beamed with hope as she approached it and took hold of the doorknob and fiercely pulled back on it.

It was locked!

Sango's face washed white in frightened disbelief. She pulled and rattled the door as hard as she could, but it wouldn't even budge.

"That won't help you, Sango.

"It locked automatically upon our entrance. If you will stay there, I will gladly open it for you, my dearest."

Sango's breath stilled within her throat as her heartbeat accelerated, trembling at Naraku's voice. Her eyes turned behind her and found him standing in the far end of the pathway; his red eye glowing and staring directly at her as he advanced forward, gradually picking up his pace. Sango ran out of sight, turning numerous corners to evade him. She grabbed a stray umbrella that was lying in the hallway and ran inside another room, leaning frozen against the wall and clutching tightly onto the umbrella, preparing to use it for protection.

Naraku proceeded very slowly, he was just outside the room Sango hid inside.

"Why do you hide from me, Sango?" Naraku asked in a sad innocent tone. "I only want to play with your insides and make you scream."

Sango looked to the side at the closed door, her heart pounding relentlessly as Naraku's footsteps stopped. She almost bid it to stop, it beat so hard she feared he would hear it. She brought her eyes before her, holding her weapon even tighter and found a large mirror hanging on the wall across from her.

Sango saw a candle burning feebly in a corner above it and another in the opposite end burning a bit stronger. She looked into the mirror; her eyes widened in fear.

She was in a lighted room, standing against a SHOJI door!

Naraku's silhouette stood to her right, in place.

His hand waved slowly at her.

"I see youuuu..."

In that instant, Naraku's hand shot through the paper and grabbed Sango! She screamed as he leapt through the shoji and pounced onto her. Before Naraku could pin her to the ground, Sango turned around facing him and jabbed her fingers into his left eye again, piercing through his eyelid!

She took the opportunity to flee when Naraku reached out and seized her ankle, causing her to fall. He snarled, ignoring his pain; Sango dug her nails into the tatami flooring to anchor herself as he pulled her toward him.

"You will not escape me, Sango!" He vowed, baring his teeth.

Naraku's nose was greeted by her heel as she slammed it repeatedly into his face. He ignored the pain and tightened his hold on her. Sango then grabbed the umbrella and drove it deep into Naraku's arm, down into the bone! His hand released her almost instantly and she ran back off into the darkness.

Naraku pulled the umbrella out of his arm and glared out of the doorway, making no attempt to exert himself in pursuing her.

"I know every inch of my home perfectly and you are hopelessly lost inside it, Sango.

"Do not worry; I will catch up with you soon enough."

Sango desperately continued on, searching for an exit. She was so terrified that she was on the verge of crying. She would not give in; Sango could only **imagine** what Naraku would do to her if he caught her.

What he would **ACTUALLY** do to her, she couldn't begin to fathom!

Sango heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming after her and the sound of Naraku's deep ominous voice, singing to her from the distance.

_**Wouldn't you agree?  
**__**Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love?**_

_**Anytime I want to  
**__**Iwill tear you in two  
**__**Tear your flesh apart  
**__**Anytime at all**_

_**When you're close to me  
**__**I can feel your heartbeat  
**__**I can feel it beating  
**__**In my hand**_

_**When I get to you  
**__**I'll fuck you to death  
**__**Taijiya Sango the whore.**_

Naraku's song made Sango's blood run cold in her veins. His voice and slow steps sounded all through the mansion everywhere she ran. She prayed to be saved from him but the evil sounds remained, slowly fading as Sango became more distanced from Naraku. She focused ahead of her and thought she had come to dead end, but found it was a closed doorway. Naraku's voice was slowly getting louder; she didn't have any other option. Sango entered the doors, quietly closing them behind her.

She hurried across the empty room to the back door and went through what seemed like another labyrinth. Sango ran through a series of rooms and upon entering the master bedroom, saw the night sky between the thin opening of the doors.

Sango opened them and saw the back courtyard. It was a large patch of dirt with grass in the far distance with a wide stream leading into swamplands.

Her breath was heavy, elated to finally see the outside. Cautiously, Sango checked all about her, not wanting to let her guard down, as she proceeded off the porch onto the dirt ground.

"Congratulations, Sango. You've made it outside. Be your victory short lived, I will applaud you."

His voice made itself known the second Sango placed her foot down. She then ran for it but was seized fiercely by her shoulder and thrown onto her back; a large hand enclosed tightly around her neck..

Sango struggled against the near suffocating grip. She opened her eyes and met Naraku's, his sadistic grin baring his white fangs. He sat, feeling her legs flailing and watching her trying to break free.

"So, you thought you had escaped me? You thought you had gotten away and could cheat on me as you pleased, did you Sango?

"**Fucking bitch!**" Naraku roared as his fist struck Sango's face.

Sango strained in pain as his grip on her tightened. She clawed at Naraku's hand but he didn't release her. With his free hand, Naraku extracted a wakazashi (short sword) from within his leather coat, the blade gleaming menacingly in the moonlight. Sango's body froze, her widened eyes following the short sword as it was raised above her abdomen.

"No...! Naraku, don't! Please don't, I beg you!" Sango pleaded.

He rose the blade higher, his face turned cold as he disregarded her.

"You have the audacity to beg for mercy? You are a fool indeed. You shall receive none."

Sango trembled frightfully as Naraku lifted the wakazashi to its highest extent.

"**Receive your reward, adulterous woman!**"

"**NOOOOOO!**"

The short sword plunged toward Sango's flesh when a force slammed into Naraku's stomach and lifted him clear off of her, sending him flying and crashing through a wooden beam into the other side of the mansion!

Naraku laid on the floor in a daze amidst the parts of the broken door. There was a sharp throbbing pain in his stomach where the force had hit him. Naraku wondered what had happened; he stilled and listened. He heard Sango's voice, crying in fright.

And another.

One that blew his mind and at the same time, made his blood boil in wrath.

Naraku rose to his feet and walked toward the shattered door, standing in the doorway as he observed the scene.

Sango was in Miroku's arms, crying and shaking as he held her tight, consoling her. She whimpered and clutched Miroku's shirt, catching his attention. He lifted his solemn eyes and saw Naraku standing in the doorway. Miroku stood to his feet, never breaking his stare. His jean over shirt had been torn into strips and was wrapped tightly around his waist to bandage his wound. The large blood soaked spot in the material proved to be of some help. Miroku's indigo eyes glared at his enemy, a burning fury toward him inside of them.

Naraku sardonically returned the glare.

"I suppose it would be wrong for me to discredit your persistence, Houshi. It is amazing how you are still able to stand with such a grave wound.

"More so, it perplexes me why you would go to such great lengths to reach her." Naraku stated, disdainfully. "I do not understand what worth you find in that whore."

"**Shut up.**" Miroku growled.

Naraku stared, hiding the brief quiver of his body at Miroku's tone.

"I'm sick of you disrespecting Sango and treating her like an animal!"

Naraku's eyes became half-lidded and indifferent. "Your output makes no difference, Houshi. In the past, you discarded her and handed her over in my possession. The woman is mine to do with as I please."

Miroku snarled, tightly clenching his fists.

Sango stood up and retaliated. "He did no such thing, Naraku! You deceived us into thinking we had betrayed each other! You went to such lengths to bring the both of us misery all because of your petty jealousy of Miroku!"

Naraku's eye narrowed at Sango, who stood her ground unflinchingly. Miroku stared incredulously as the news processed. He then observed Naraku's face, something about it stuck familiarity.

The memory of the night of his car accident flashed through his mind. He then remembered seeing the driver's black car rush up on the cab and saw the driver's face; his eyes, filled with hatred and malice, piercing directly into Miroku's.

"You...!" Miroku almost whispered, shocked. "You're that driver that slammed into the cab I was in that night six years ago!"

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

Naraku's face was still, then a tiny smirk graced his lips as he released a dark chuckle.

"So you saw me? As drunk as you were, I'm surprised you even knew what was going on." Naraku showed no remorse as he recalled that night; he appeared as though proud of his actions.

Hearing that shocked Sango. She had been away in Europe during that entire month Miroku was hospitalized and hadn't heard a word of it.

Miroku held his glare. "You went so far as to tear me from Sango in every way possible, Naraku? I can't believe you conceived such an elaborate plan to erase my memories of her just so you could have her for yourself."

Naraku was silent after Miroku spoke, his eye narrowed angrily.

"You insult me, Houshi."

The response hung heavily in the quiet air as he surprised Miroku.

"I would not have gone to such lengths for only an insignificant objective." Naraku sneered. "It was not your mere memories I sought, Houshi.

"It was your life."

Seeing Sango and Miroku's horrified faces brought a smile to Naraku's.

"Has my confession shocked you so?" Naraku chirped, maliciously. "I was very surprised to find you to be a stubborn one. Even after the magnitude of your injuries, you refused to die."

His dark smile broadened. "It does not matter. You are not as strong as you appear, Houshi. The wound I inflicted upon you has already taken a large toll on you. I will quicken your demise and then start on her." Naraku cast Sango a lustful glance.

"I will beat her mercilessly. Her bones shall be broken and crushed by my very hands. Then I will rip her open and partake of her delicious blood once again. Finally, I shall tear her succulent flesh into ribbons and mutilate her body. Sango's tears will provide me with amusement as I take delight in listening to her shrieks of excruciating and denying her pleas for mercy.

"And that's before I move to the main objective. It will thrill me so to be bathed in her blood as I indulge in taking my sweet time raping her."

Sango felt her body shake. The memories of Naraku lacerating her back were still vivid in her mind and his imagery only fueled her cringe.

Miroku was sickened at Naraku's plans, but his utter wrath overshadowed it.

"Sango is not your property, Naraku! I will not allow you your way with her!"

"Spare me your heroics, actor." Naraku scoffed, his smile washed away. "You gave her to me six years ago and thus allowed me to do so."

"Spare me your bullshit, demon!" Miroku answered, "You resorted to underhanded deceit to separate me from Sango and erased my memories of her to keep us apart! I have finally been reunited with her and I will be **damned **if I allow you to take her from me again!"

Sango gazed at Miroku, touched by his declaration.

Naraku's jet-black hair masked his eye. A low chuckle escaped him as he grinned, revealing his fangs. Miroku stood on his guard, eyeing him cautiously. Naraku slowly rose his right hand and from his spread palm, a black flame appeared, illuminating his sinister visage.

"You're damned either way, Houshi."

Naraku cast the fireball and leapt down as Miroku and Sango evaded it. He made his way toward Sango when Miroku punched him away. Naraku flipped in the air and landed on his feet, then charged back at his opponent. He prepared his fist to strike but Miroku sent a swift sidekick to Naraku's jaw and followed with another to his ribcage, sending him flying and crashing onto the ground. Miroku distanced him as far from Sango as possible and ran up to him, engaging in a fight.

Naraku sent his heel colliding into Miroku's stomach, knocking the air out of him and agitating his wound. He threw an uppercut in his direction but it was evaded and countered with Miroku's fists slamming onto Naraku's crown, forcing his nose down into his knee! Miroku quickly ducked underneath him and delivered a fierce harite (sumo slap) to Naraku's chin! Blood spewed from his mouth as the slap sent him airborne and crashing into one of the mansion rooms, part of the building giving way and falling onto him.

Miroku stared at where Naraku had landed, panting heavily. He stilled instantly when the rubble stirred. A blur shot out from the pile at him! At the last second, Miroku moved out of the way, the blur zooming past and landing behind him.

Miroku turned to face it and when he did, his right cheek split open and spurted out blood. He groaned at the painful burning and lifted his eyes to his assailant.

Naraku was knelt down, his back facing Miroku. His leather coat was torn and scuffed, exposing his wounds.

"You're quite adamant about your promise, Houshi."

Naraku rose to his feet and face Miroku, his black shirt was also torn, the upper front was stained with blood dripping from his chin and the lacerations on his face. His left hand rested inside his coat, his eye fixed on his opponent.

"Well then, allow me to oblige you."

He lunged at Miroku and drew out his hand, cutting his chest. Sango cried out as she saw blood fly out. He had dodged the attack, avoiding a serious injury. Naraku lunged again from behind and slashed him, Miroku again barely avoiding it. He observed his enemy's weapon as Naraku rushed past and found a small knife hidden inside his coat pocket. Naraku was swift in his attacks, making Miroku exert much energy just to avoid a lethal cut. It disgusted him to see the amused grin on Naraku's face as he enjoyed seeing the blood fly.

Naraku cast the blade again, aiming to send it into Miroku's brain. Miroku quickly drew backward, seizing his wrists as the blade fell one millimeter short of his forehead and yanked him forward! Naraku was flung over Miroku as the actor propelled himself into the air; when he was underneath him, Miroku thrust his heel into Naraku's spine and sent him colliding into the ground, flipping backward off of him.

Naraku recovered almost immediately, flipping onto his feet and swing at Miroku just as he landed. The tip of the blade cut his abdomen and sent blood flying. Miroku staggered back; Naraku had taken out the full-length sword hidden in his long coat. He lunged again and attacked, giving the actor an even more difficult time avoiding it.

Sango watched as Miroku moved out of Naraku's way, but kept getting cut by the blade. Her eyes wandered in search of some way to help him and landed on a stray iron pole.

Miroku tripped, the sword just barely missing his neck, and fell onto the ground. Naraku loomed over him, observing in disdain as blood soaked through the slashed clothing. His black hair blew in the light; the glower in his eye made his utmost hatred of Miroku known. Miroku's heart raced as he watched the sword slowly raise in the air.

"**Die, Houshi**."

"MIROKU!"

The sword swung down toward Miroku's neck.

**CLANG!**

Naraku stared, growling. Miroku saw the iron pole in the corner of his eye and right before the sword reached him, grabbed it and shielded himself.

Naraku cast his scowling eye at Sango, who gave an encouraging gaze at Miroku.

"Impudent wench. I'll see you suffer this defiance."

Miroku rose to his feet and pushed him back. Naraku sent the sword toward his opponent's neck but was intercepted by the pole. He swung the weapon at Miroku repeatedly but was blocked each time. Miroku swung the iron pole like a baseball bat and struck Naraku's shoulderblade! Sango cheered him as he beat on him continuously. The pole hit Naraku's hip bone and a roundhouse kick to his temple sent him spiraling away into the ground.

Miroku eyed him.

Naraku didn't move.

For three minutes, Naraku remained on the ground, completely still. Cautiously, Miroku slowly approached him to get a better look at him.

He had no breath.

Miroku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He leaned in to check for a pulse; his eyes suddenly widened and as he yelled, his teeth gnashing. Miroku looked down his abdomen and found Naraku's hand jabbed through his cloth bandage into his wound. Blood quickly soaked through.

"Fool." Naraku chuckled mockingly.

He rose up, twisting his hand inside the wound, reaching for an organ to rip out. Miroku screamed in pain and elbowed Naraku in the face, knocking him away. He swiped his sword, lacerating Miroku's arm and resumed their fight.

Naraku executed even more skill and speed with his weapon and Miroku was just quick enough to block and get only a few hits in himself. His strength was beginning to wane as the iron pole grew heavy. Miroku moved a second too slow and was punched in the face, getting knocked a good distance from Naraku. He looked up and saw him casting blasts of fire at Sango. She dodged them agilely, but one burned her calf and caused her to trip.

Naraku laughed and created a larger one in his outstretched palm.

"Your punishment for assisting him, wench."

The sphere increased size and shot at Sango, exploding upon impact! Naraku observed as dirt flew all around.

Sango's eyes were shut tight, her body completely still. She had anticipated the feel of fire on her skin, but felt nothing. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, and stared as a gasp caught in her throat.

Sango laid on the ground with Miroku leaning over her. He had shielded her from Naraku's attack and took the full blow. She saw the trails of blood flowing from the numerous wounds on his battered body, his weariness evident on his face. It broke Sango's heart to see Miroku in his condition, and in such pain.

He opened his narrowed eyes to look at Sango, seeing her face.

"Sango," Miroku strained, "Are you alright?"

Tears welled in her eyes at his selflessness.

"Miroku..." She whispered, on the verge of crying.

"Touching." Naraku sneered as he approached them, digusted and infuriated at the scene.

He drew his sword to slice Miroku in half and it once again clashed with the iron pole. The actor got on his feet and resumed the fight again. He put all his strength into it, but was fading. Naraku saw that Miroku was losing strength and used it to his advantage, putting forth extra effort behind his sword. The blade sliced across Miroku's shin, reopening his previous wounds. He blocked the sword and managed to strike Naraku's head.

Miroku then forcefully thrusted the blunt end of the pole into Naraku's stomach. Naraku sneered and pounded his fist into his opponent's ribcage. He seized him by his bottom ribs, lifted him high off his feet and slammed him onto his back, stomping savagely onto Miroku's wounded abdomen! Miroku rolled out of the way of Naraku's foot as it came down and swung his pole into his ankle. It gave hardly an injury due to his thick boots. Naraku kicked Miroku savagely in his chest, the steel toe concealed inside breaking his rib. He was sent tumbling onto the ground, clutching tightly at his injured chest as Naraku approached him.

"**Back off, demon!**"

Naraku's eyes turned and Sango's heel slammed into his face! Yelling in pain, he staggered backward, then received an uppercut to his stomach! Sango followed up with a high sidekick to Naraku's chin and sent him airborne. He recovered and stepped away before he got hit again, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth.

Sango stood before him, her visage saying she was beyond enraged. She'd had enough of watching the fight and seeing Naraku taking advantage of Miroku's injuries. She shouted and charged at him. Naraku swiped at her; Sango ducked underneath, leapt into the air and thrusted a kick toward his forehead. He smoothly stepped to the side. Sango landed and crouched down, just barely avoiding Naraku's sword and shoved her heel into his leg. Naraku staggered; his moment of off-balance left himself open to a back-handed punch to the jaw, blood and one of his teeth flying out.

Before he could fall, Naraku was grabbed by his hair, so fiercely that blood trickled from his scalp and Sango yanked him back up. She spun him around and, gripping the hair of his crown, shoved his face into the dirt repeatedly. Sango was about to go for an eighth time, when Naraku drew his arm from underneath him and knocked her away. She glared up at him as he viciously eyed down at her, blood pouring from a gash on his forehead caused by a rock. Naraku made a move and was stopped by a savage kick to the crotch! Sango flipped onto her feet and landed continuous strikes to his face and stomach, refusing to show him mercy as he had done her. Miroku stared as Sango beat Naraku down, not once getting struck. She delivered a lightening kick, an uppercut to his ribcage and Spinning Bird Kick to his neck, sending flying through the air and landing on his head several yards after her.

Sango panted heavily, wiping the sweat from her head, when she saw Miroku staring in astonishment. He gave a smile, stating his compliments and making Sango grin proudly.

Just then, Naraku lunged at her, catching her off guard and slashed her arm. He landed beside her and prepared to return the beating when he received a blow to the head by Miroku.

The sharp sound of the sword clashing with the iron pole echoed in the night air. Naraku began to tire, Sango had taken a bit of energy from him in their fight and Miroku was exerting more force. He kept the fact hidden lest Miroku gain the upper hand.

The fight continued on and Naraku found himself to be losing, Miroku wasn't showing any signs of quitting as he put all his power and more behind his weapon. The sword and pole clashed against each other, both opponents trying to push each other back.

"I have underestimated you, Houshi. Even with that weakening body, you've managed to hold out this long." Naraku stated with a fake smile.

Miroku's indigo eyes blazed at his insincerity. "I don't need your compliments, Naraku! I won't lose!"

Naraku cast his opponent a half-lidded glare, scorning his declaration. His eye wandered from Miroku, finding Sango in the distance across from him. His luring stare fixed on her, his eye narrowed maliciously as a wicked grin stretched across his lips and exposed his fangs.

Naraku's facade didn't escape Miroku. He saw him cast the look to Sango and found he was plotting to attack her. Refusing to allow Naraku the chance, Miroku drew his pole from underneath Naraku's sword and immediately rose it to strike him in the head.

Naraku brought his eye to Miroku, smiling with pleasure.

_Made you look._

In the instant Miroku drew up his weapon, Naraku took his sword and immediately ran it into his abdomen!

Miroku froze; his eyes widened after realizing Naraku had deceived him. Naraku chuckled proudly, content that his plan had worked. He slowly withdrew his blade, the pain caused Miroku to drop the pole. Before he could clutch at his wound to slow the bleeding, Naraku sent the sword plunging back inside it, pushing forward and thrusting Miroku onto the ground.

Naraku tortured him mercilessly as he moved the sword in his wound, his pain exciting him more. He drove the blade deeper through him and relished in Miroku's screaming as he slowly cut three inches upward into his flesh with the blunt side of the sword.

Naraku turned the blade around just to add to Miroku's agony and then brought the blade downward, cutting his flesh more. A crazed psychotic look spread all across Naraku's face and he sharply jerked the sword upward again and then sent it even deeper, nailing Miroku to the ground. The actor strained and groaned harshly, gnashing his teeth at the unbearable pain as a puddle of blood quickly started to form around him.

Naraku grinned sadistically at the gory sight, taking great delight in it.

"Accept your death with whatever honor you can, Houshi.

"I have won."

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked as Miroku laid in his blood, quickly growing weak.

Her tearful eyes blazed with hellfire at Naraku. She grabbed the fallen wakazashi and charged at him.

"**DIE, YOU BASTARD!**"

Naraku glanced indifferently behind him at enraged Sango. The short sword was just about to sink into his flesh when Naraku stopped her with a kick into her stomach. He took the sword from her and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground, watching as she pulled herself up to breathe. Naraku placed the blade of the short sword against her cheek, then sharply drew it back; the blood and Sango's pain added to his pleasure.

Her eyes widened in fright as Naraku drew back his left arm holding the sword. Sango summoned her voice to plead for her life when he tightened his hold on her, emitting a strangulated noise.

Naraku's face was cold and dark. "I will not hear your pleas, Sango. You are unworthy." His wicked grin returned. " I shall now have my way with you."

She desperately cried out and struggled to break free. Naraku drew his arm back further.

"**Your life belongs to me!**"

Sango shut her eyes and shrieked in pure terror. The blade moved toward her when Miroku rose up and with a fierce shout, hacked off Naraku's arm!

His roars of agony sounded all throughout the area! Immediately, Naraku released Sango, sending her falling to the ground as he staggered back, horrible pain shooting through the rest of his body. He opened his eye and yelled in horror as blood gushed and sprayed from his shoulderblade and his arm laid on the ground!

"**What the hell?**" Naraku growled incredulously.

He lifted his eyes before him and felt a jolt of fear run down his spine.

Miroku stood before Sango, in a battle stance holding Naraku's sword and eyeing him voraciously. At the sound of Naraku's statement, Miroku was reminded of his nightmare and the saw the horrible images of Sango's violated and mutilated body flashed continuously in his mind. He had grabbed the sword, pulled it out of his body and summoned whatever strength he had to save her. Blood soaked his hands as he had badly cut them pulling the blade out; his breath was heavy, his body racked with pain from his stabbing.

Naraku gawked, astonished that Miroku was still standing, let alone breathing given the magnitude of his injuries.

Miroku growled furiously and yelled, charging at Naraku. He dodged the swift attacks but found the tables had turned on him; he found himself getting wounded with each swing of the sword.

Naraku looked into Miroku's blazing eyes as he dodged.

He was dying.

With each swing, Miroku was exerting more energy than his body had.

"All of your efforts are in vain, Houshi." Naraku stated coldly as he evaded the sword. "You've lost far too much blood and your injuries are very grave. If you conti-"

Naraku was silenced when Miroku sliced deep across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. He leapt back as Miroku swung again. Miroku stood hunched over and panted heavily, never taking his eyes off Naraku.

"If it is to protect Sango's life," Miroku firmly declared.

"Then I will greet death with a smile!"

Miroku gave a fierce cry and lunged at Naraku, his sword raised to run him through, He thrusted the weapon at his neck, Naraku stepped aside out of its path and grabbed Miroku's wound. The sharp pain shot fiercely from his abdomen, stopping him in his tracks.

Miroku looked up and met Naraku's loathing stare.

"Smile."

A blast of energy short from Naraku's hand through Miroku's wound! The force pushed him several feet away and flipping onto the ground.

Sango cried out and ran to his side, holding him in her arms. Miroku strained then coughed blood onto her chest, his breath deep and heavy. Sango held him close, filled with horror.

Sango saw Naraku standing across from them, his arm extended and his palm stretched out, his dark aura collecting in the center.

"Do not despair, Sango. I will be kind and take his pain from him. Then you shall have my undivided attention." He purred maliciously.

Sango watched helplessly as the aura enlarged. Satisfaction appeared on Naraku's face when it reached its desired size.

"**Die.**"

A blue flame bursted from the side and caught onto his arm. His concentration broken, the aura vanished. Naraku drew his arm out of the fire, shaking it to put it out. As he looked to see where it came from, an iron fist landed right in his nose! Naraku fell backward onto the ground, headfirst. He sat up, blood pouring onto his face, and snarled in aggravation.

Inuyasha stood before him, his golden eyes glowing fiercely in the moonlight as he cracked his knuckles loudly. Kagome stood beside him, holding her rifle; Shippo eyed Naraku vengefully, a small blue flame hovering in his palm.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Naraku. We had to make a small detour." Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.

"I believe we owe you an ass-whuppin'." Kagome cocked her rifle in affirmation.

Shippo commenced with a blast of his foxfire. Naraku dodged but got singed by the heat. Inuyasha charged and engaged in a fist fight. Naraku made good use of his right arm, giving the half-demon several punches, but Inuyasha countered them by sending Naraku flying with each punch he landed. He was furious by what he had planned to do to Sango, but was more so at what he had done to Miroku.

Naraku practically danced as Kagome rained bullets on him. The gun clicked seventy-three bullets later, signaling she was out of ammo. He ridiculed her for bringing a useless weapon, until Kagome swung it upside his head.

The group ganged up on Naraku, trying to bring him down. He adamantly refused to be defeated and retaliated a hundredfold, using his reserved energy to dish-out blasts of his aura and devastating blows. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo did their best to hold their own despite their injuries, but Naraku overpowered them.

He stood over the three of them, laughing triumphantly.

"Weak pathetic fools. To think I took you all for a threat, but even a half-demon has fallen at my hands." Naraku gloated, demeaningly.

"Keh! Don't get so damn full of yourself, asshole!" Inuyasha retorted, struggling to stand to his feet. "We're not letting you get away with kidnapping Sango!"

Naraku glanced up at the sky in thought. "Thank you for jogging my memory, half-breed. I thought I had forgotten something."

He stretched his hand at Miroku, his black aura returned and quickly grew into a huge sphere.

"Now pay witness as I end Houshi's life!"

With that, the aura blasted off with a blinding light, making it difficult from the others to see. When the light faded and the dust cleared, Naraku looked to see his handiwork and the sight of Miroku's body scattered in pieces.

The dust settled and revealed Sango standing and holding the sword before her. She'd taken it and split the aura in two, deflecting it from Miroku. Sango glowered at Naraku, her brown eyes flaring with rage.

She'd had enough.

"This ends now, Naraku."

He stared in amazement at here, not expecting that at all, then laughed. The sight of a woman holding a sword amused him. Sango charged at Naraku; he followed suit at her. He would oblige her wish to fight him, but still refused to be merciful and hurled black fireballs at her.

Sango deflected each one of them, focusing on the target before her. Naraku snarled and fired off more as well as one giant blast! Sango didn't concern herself with them and kept charging, evading the fireballs; she swung the sword at the blast and sent it flying back at Naraku!

Naraku braced himself as his own weapon struck him, leaving his coat in shreds and his body steaming. Sango followed right after the blast passed. Naraku stepped away to avoid her, but Sango moved with him and thrust the sword into his chest through his heart!

Naraku gagged, blood rushing up his throat and out of his mouth. His widened eye stared into Sango's cold glare.

"_You...**bitch...!**" _Naraku strained, fighting death.

Sango's eyes narrowed in rage.

"**Go to hell, bastard.**"

Sango cut downward into Naraku's chest then quickly brought the sword up, slicing through his neck and skull! Blood sprayed from Naraku's crown as he fell onto the ground, dead.

The group stared in amazement at how Sango had killed him.

"Alright, Sango." Shippo exclaimed, thinking that was a better fatality than on Mortal Kombat.

Sango didn't stay to hear the praise and hurried to Miroku, who laid still on the blood soaked ground. She held him up in her arms as the others crowded around. Miroku's head rested on her shoulder, giving no movement. Sango feared the worst as he remained still, fighting to hold back her tears.

"Miroku? Miroku, please. Answer me, Miroku." She pleaded, a tear escaping her eye and falling onto his eyelid.

Miroku moaned. Everyone anxiously inched closer. His eyelids stirred and feebly opened.

"Miroku?"

Miroku's eyes struggled to open more and followed Sango's voice to her face.

"_San...S-San...go..._" Miroku uttered faintly.

He stared into her eyes, then gave a weak smile in happiness.

"_Sango...you...you're alright...I'm ...glad..._"

Miroku's eyes shut and he laid still on Sango's shoulder.

"Miroku!" She screamed in fright.

He didn't move.

Kagome started crying, falling into Inuyasha's arms as he tried to console her, his ears drooping in sorrow. Shippo averted his eyes from the scene, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

Sango rested her head atop Miroku's, her tears flowing in mourning. She looked to gaze at him once more.

Her tears stopped.

A faint smile rested on Miroku's lips as his head laid on her lower chest.

Remembering he was on her shoulder before, Sango's tears resumed in elation. She smiled as she lightly tapped his cheek. Miroku's smile broadened at the gesture.

"Aishiteru, Miroku." (I love you)


	18. I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

Man, was I elated to have finished this chapter! I was so happy I could've done cartwheels! But then everyone at work would've called the men in white, or black, on me. Plus, I'd have crashed to the floor (laughs).

Anyway, I look back on this story and I amaze myself at how awesome it actually is. Then I look at all the reviews I received, and it, like, totally blows my mind, man! (bowing) A huge "thank you very much" to everyone who reviewed and read "I'm Goin' to Miami". When I first posted this, I said I'd be happy if I only got 20 reviews for the whole story.

Y'all know I was ready to faint when I hit 271.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut up so we can finish readin' this already!" Inuyasha griped excitedly.

Holy crap, you actually WANT to read this?

"First, we thought it was just you makin' fun of us, but after reading it, we agree with your crazy fans; it kicks ass!" Koga added.

….. I'll be damned.

"Yeah, so hurry it up! We wanna see the next chapters!"

Chapte**r**. (Covers ears from loud"**WHAT?"** from them) Don't gawk at me like that, Inuyasha! You'd been wishing for it for two years and now you got it! So th- oh quit cryin' ya babies! This is as far as my outline went!

To my readers, I'm not kidding. This is the last chapter of I'm Goin' to Miami. I had an excellent time writing this, but now it's time to end it. I **am** thinking about making a sequel though. I wonder if I can do it…. Minmay-chan get that mace away from my head! I was just wondering if I could give Miroku a kiss without Sango pile-drivin' me!

**As always with the disclaimers, the ONLY thing I own here is the concept for the story. I own nothing else! (And for the duets, italics are the male part, bold italics are the female part, underlined italics are for both.) And as for a particular scene in here, that is accredited to my fanart muse Mikaila-dono. It's based on one of her fanarts but I found it too cute to resist. That ain't my idea, it's hers, Itake absolutely NO credit for it,so y'all know!**

And now, the final chapter of my greatest fanfic, so now y'all can quit trippin' over Miroku! (hands out tissues to those who cried.) Thank you all so very much for reading. Ja ne (Later!)

(Loud standing ovation as LuClipse85 exits the stage)

* * *

"**I'm Goin' To Miami"  
**Chapter 18  
"**I Knew You Were Waiting For Me"**

Miroku found himself floating in darkness again. He looked around the black empty space, recognizing it as he had been there several times before. Last he remembered, Miroku was fighting Naraku, then was lying in Sango's arms looking into her teary eyes before losing consciousness.

_I was warm in Sango's arms. Now I feel cold. What…?_

A chill ran through his body. Recalling what had happened, Miroku stared in silence.

_I tried to save Sango…and I died doing so. I overheard everything, she had defeated Naraku…_

_Sango…_

_My only regret is that we are separated again; but seeing you well and freed of Naraku, I will be at peace in death._

The thought brought a bit of solace to Miroku. He smiled to give himself some kind of comfort as he continued topass throughthe darkness, allowing himself to be taken to his final destination. He heard a faint sound. Listening closely, Miroku heard sounds in a remote distance.

The sound of running water.

It grew louder, as if Miroku were drawing close. As the quiet sound entered his ears, he found his eyes were closed. Miroku's floating stopped and he was laid down. Tentatively, his eyes stirred, fearing to open. His hands felt beneath him.

Grass.

Curiosity beckoned Miroku's eyes to slowly pry open, which quickly shut upon greeting a brilliant light. He sat up and opened them again, shading them from the light. Once they adjusted, his eyes stared in wonder.

Miroku lay in a beautiful meadow under a fairly cloudy sky. The grass stretched as far as he could see with wildflowers scattered all about. Beside him was a small stream, the water gently flowingdown and producing a soothing sound. He looked up toward the other side of it and found monarch butterflies fluttering about the flowers. A gentle breeze swept toward the meadow and the butterflies flew up with it, flying away into the bright sky.

Miroku watched the beautiful sight with a forlorn expression. A faint light shone in the corner of this right eye, capturing his attention. At the last second, Miroku remained still, afraid to look. The light tried to persuade him by growing a little brighter and inching closer, giving off a coaxing warmth. Miroku could not ignore the familiarity of the feeling. He summoned his eyes toward the light, his body instantly following.

In a sleeveless ivory white dress was his dearest Sango, a glowing aura surrounding her as she sat before him. Miroku stared spellbound, entranced by her radiance. Her giggle brought him out of his stupor but he soon fell back as he gazed at Sango's face.

She was smiling.

Before, Sango wore a face of heart-wrenching sorrow; but now, here she was before Miroku in sheer happiness.

"Sango…." Miroku whispered. _She looks so divine. How is it she's here with me? I'm dead._

Sango only broadened her smile and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, resting her forehead atop his and peering into his indigo eyes. Gently, she caressed his face, her soft skin causing Miroku to melt, his eyes fluttering shut in pure bliss. He returned her touch, her sweet scent intoxicating him. Miroku's lips inched forward, longing for Sango's.

In that moment before he met her lips, everything went quiet and, his eyes still closed, Miroku noticed something strange. Sango's hands were still silky soft but seemed a bit rough….and large.

And her fingernails had become long and sharp.

"Oh Miroku! You're so fresh, you are! This old woman sure could use a strapping ample body like yours! C'mon, baby! Let's get our freak on!"

Miroku's eyes instantly popped open, thinking his dream had shifted into another nightmare.

Miroku was in a hospital room, lying in bed with an IV hooked into his arm. His eyes ventured to his hand, which was held by another; one he knew wasn't Sango's. He followed the person's arm….

And found Inuyasha, staring at the actor with a mock girly face, batting his eyes.

Miroku stared in shock.

"Glad you're awake, Houshi-sama. Would you like some 'chocolate'?" Inuyasha flirted in his Isaac Hayes voice before he and Shippo laughed their butts off.

Miroku snarled weakly and launched his fist into Inuyasha's chin, but it was too feeble to actually hurt him. He fell back onto his pillow, exhausted from just exerting the tiny amount of energy he had. Inuyasha and Shippo's laughter eased.

"You may as well have gotten hit by a baby, Inuyasha." Shippo commented. "Hey, you still with us, Miroku?"

Miroku opened his half-lidded eyes and smiled in reassurance. "Yes, butI gotta say that's a hell of a way to give me a heart attack."

His weak laugh told the two he was fine. The actor looked at them and found Shippo and Inuyasha bandaged up. It startled Miroku to see Inuyasha with a broken arm, but the half demon keh-ed and saw it as no big deal. It would heal in several more hours anyway. Shippo had a few bandages for the deep cuts scattered on his body. He showed off his heavily bandaged arm, hoping for a poor healing so he would have a battle scar to show Satsuki.

Kagome walked inside on a crutch. She had seen Inuyasha and Shippo's practical joke through the window and tried not to laugh so much. She had also been injured, scattered bruises and a twisted ankle. There was a gauze on her face where she had gotten cut, but her bright smiled remained, elated to see Miroku was awake.

She hugged him gently, careful not to agitate his injuries. "How're you feeling, Miroku?"

Miroku stared at the ceiling, doing a self-analysis. "My body aches all over, my abdomen is hurting, barely enough energy to speak, and I have the strength of a baby."

He got a laugh out of that.

"You really scared the hell out ofus, Miroku." Inuyasha spoke solemnly, "You took a **serious** beatdown and was just drippin' in blood."

Shippo spoke up. "Yeah, you had passed out when the fight was over and we were all scared you had died."

Miroku fell silent, looking at their faces. He had thought so as well, recalling his strange dream.

Inuyasha eased back in his chair, recalling everything in incredulity. "Keh! I can't believe all that hell we all went through, and the whole point in coming here was so Miroku could chill! That bastard Naraku shows up and it's Miami Vice all over again!"

Naraku's name reminded Miroku of the fight. In his dream, Sango had appeared before him, almost looking like an angel. The beeping of the heart monitor sped up, catching everyone's attention.

"What? What'd I say?" Inuyasha asked cluelessly, thinking he had invoked it.

"Sango…!" Miroku uttered in worry. "Where's Sango?"

Miroku frantically sat up in the bed, then screamed in pain andhunched over as he had agitated his injured body. He was urged to calm down and rest, but refused, insisting on knowing about Sango's well-being.

"You tryin' to kill yourself, man?" Inuyasha hollered, "Sango's injuries aren't serious! The doctors stitched her up good!"

Miroku stilled and rolled his eyes at him. "You realize that isn't helping me."

Kagome hissed, "Inuyasha, zip it! You're making Miroku more worried about her!"

"I'm just letting him know, Kagome!" Inuyasha responded back. "It ain't like Naraku cut us up and left Sango alone!"

"For the sake of Miroku's condition, we'd like to let him think that." Shippo flatly added.

Miroku stared down at his bed sheets, wondering if his dream was another premonition. Before he could worry any further, movement in the top of his eyes caught his attention. He lifted them and his mind rested.

Sango entered the room, staring happily at Miroku. He saw she wasn't heavily injured as Inuyasha had indicated and felt relieved. Remembering he was far from recovery, Sango hurried to the bed and inquired how he was feeling. Shippo restated all of Miroku's ailments and how he was trying to reopen them, sounding like a tattletale. Sango was not about to allow Miroku to prolong his recovering and urged him to lie back down. Miroku protested, saying he wasn't that bad; his injuries didn't hurt as much anymore. At the last minute, his memory jogged. He looked up and just as he thought, Sango was staring him down. A sly smirk made its way to her face.

"You remember what happened the last time you said that, Miroku?" She asked.

Miroku vainly tried to hold back a perverted smile, but the memory was too much. "Of course, Sango; why do you think I'm still up?"

Sango rolled up her eyes. "Boy, lay down!" She ordered, easing him onto the bed.

She stifled a giggle while the others looked in curiosity. Guessing it had something to do with their time "together in bed", Inuyasha dared not ask why. He changed the subject back to the Miami Vice thing, everyone catching on and doing the same. In the midst of the conversation, Kagome glanced at Miroku, then at Sango, then back at Miroku. Her smile softened when she recalled their previous ordeal and she cleared Inuyasha and Shippo out the room, along with herself.

"What're you doing? Visiting hours ain't over yet!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome got them out the door and quietly closed it with a large happy smile.

"Keep it down, Inuyasha." She whispered as he stared, confused. "They've gone through hell and back. Let's give them some time alone."

Sango stared at the door, reading through Kagome's antics.

"Sneaky, isn't she?" Miroku joked.

He heard Sango chuckle in agreement, then yawned, beginning to feel tired. Miroku glanced up and locked eyes with her. She was smiling, but her eyes were filling with tears, a few of which ran down her face. Immediately, Miroku worriedly asked what was wrong, reaching up and wiping them away. It worried him more when Sango took his hand in hers, holding it tightly to her cheek.

Miroku anguished at the sight. "Sango, what is it?"

A sob escaped her as she tried to collect herself.

"I was afraid…" Her throat choked up. "Watching you fight Naraku…seeing just how seriously injured you were. You were unconscious for four days straight. I was so afraid you would die, Miroku. I was so happy to see you were alive."

More of her tears fell. Sango's eyes opened when she felt Miroku softly spread his palm onto her cheek, his thumb wiping at the tear streaks. His indigo eyes peered inside hers, warm and sincere.

"Sango, I'm sorry to have made you cry. But I was not going to let Naraku harm you. I said I'd be damned if I allowed him to, and I meant every word of it.

"Some say time heals all wounds, but after that fight we had, mine only deepened. The time I spent separated from you was unbearable. Every day, every second, every waking moment you were on my mind. I wanted to hold you just one more time, to look into your eyes once again. The thought that it would never happen broke me. I found you again and I had come back to life. There was no way I would ever allow Naraku to take you from me again."

Sango was deeply moved. "I missed you so bad after that fight too. Everyday I wished to be with you. Naraku had deceived me into thinking you had betrayed me and for all those years had me believe everything was my fault. When I saw you at the luau, 'elated' didn't begin to cover how I felt. Even when you went at my butt it made me happy that you hadn't changed."

Miroku chuckled at that, keeping his hands on her face as he continued, "I didn't care what happened to me, so long as you were safe. At the same time, I did my best to stay alive for you; I couldn't bear to pass into the next world leaving you crying. If it is for your protection, I would gladly give my life for yours.

"I love you, Sango."

Sango's eyes overflowed with happiness.

"And I love you, Miroku."

Miroku smiled joyfully at those words, thengot annoyed as his energy began to diminish. Sango giggled as he whined about it and gently rested her head atop his. Looking into his sleepy eyes, she coaxed Miroku to rest, saying she'd still be there when he woke up. As Sango lightly brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek, Miroku's eyes closed, conceding to sleep and a content smile on his lips. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo watched discreetly through the window. Shippo silently cheered for them while Kagome smiled gleefully, trying to hold back her delighted squeals. Inuyasha simply stared, his ears moving about in disbelief.

"Miroku quit The Playa's Club?" He whispered to himself. "Just when the hell did he start diggin' on Sango? Nobody tells me anything, man!"

Inuyasha met Kagome and Shippo's exasperated glares. Question marks popped all around his head, accompanied by an indignant "What?".

Miroku remained hospitalized for another week, aggravating Inuyasha since the actor's body was very slow to heal. He was released afterward and was able to spend the last couple days of the vacation with the others. Under the doctor's orders, Miroku had to sit back and take it easy, and therefore served as the photographer. Inuyasha threatened to send him back in a body bag if he didn't get rid of the photos of Sohma Ayame hitting on him, his brother, Yuki, begging Miroku to out of mortification.

On the trip back to Tokyo, it was virtually the same as when they had came to Miami; Miroku slept and Shippo talked. He couldn't stop marveling over Sango's kidnapping and the battle with Naraku and talked about it as if it were a movie. Inuyasha's face twitched sporadically each time his prayers for silence were denied. Kagome tried to stop laughing at the scene, but the look on his face was too great not to. The hanyou held out for another minute before snapping, lifting and shaking the kitsune by the throat screaming "**SHUT UP, YA DAMNED FOX! SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP!" **Kagome tried to stop him and yelled "sit" several times. Sango tried to hide her embarrassment by acting like she didn't know them while Miroku pretended to be asleep after being woken up.

Back home, the group returned to work after taking another few days off. They needed a vacation from their "vacation". When Miroku felt rested enough, he braced himself before hitting "play" on his answering machine.

To his relief, Hachi called first. "Miroku-sama! It's good to hear your voice again! We haven't spoken in so long!"

"It's only been two weeks, Hachi. Did you miss me that much?" Miroku laughed.

"Well, of course." Hachi answered brightly. "It's been pretty dull around here with you gone, Miroku-sama. The ladies have been sending you emails, letters, and even lingerie. Since you hadn't called any of them, they thought you were deathly ill."

Miroku laughed along with Hachi. "I apologize for taking a longer vacation than I intended, Hachi. I had one **unbelievable** experience, then Inuyasha and I had to take a vacation from our vacation."

"Sounds interesting, I'll bet you two had a blast in Miami!" Hachi mused.

Miroku rolled his eyes. _You have **no **idea. _"Oh, we did, Hachi. But I'm beat from our outing today. I'll be in tomorrow; I'll tell you everything that happened."

"Miroku-sama, before you go," Hachi took a minute to search for an important memo. "Just to let you know in advance, you have A LOT of offers lined up. Akida1-san is dying for you to star in 'My Dearest Miroku', and then we have another producer, ScribeFigaro-san, who would like you for his movie, 'If You Need Her'. Plus, one from PopJam (Japanese TV show), a few others for reality TV and such…."

Weeks went by and mid-July rolled around. Miroku and the others spent the day at Inuyasha's house, admiring the sunset on his porch. Inuyasha played soccer with Shippo as he waited for Kagome to say her apple and pecan pies were ready. Originally, the game was soccer, but quickly turned to dodgeball as the hanyou grew restless with hunger.

PING!

"The time went off early." Kagome looked at him in suspicion.

Inuyasha falsely pleaded innocent as he made quick tracks behind her into the kitchen. Shippo hopped down from the fence and hurried inside, claiming the first taste of both pies. Sango sat beside Miroku as Shippo and Inuyasha bickered inside the house. She chuckled to herself, saying they'd never change, thinking the two acted like brothers. Sango brought her eyes back to the sunset, admiring its beauty when she saw Miroku staring into space before him. Looking closer, she saw him in very deep thought. Not wanting to interrupt, Sango left him alone, keeping her eyes on him.

"I take it you're enjoying the view, Sango?" Miroku teased, meeting her playful smile.

"Very much actually." She answered. "You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

Miroku's smile remained, though he stayed silent for a short while. "I didn't think I was that lost in thought. I'd been trying to practice it out in my head, but it never seems to sound right."

"Try saying it. It'll help if you say it outloud." Sango suggested.

Miroku tensed a little, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, I'll say it outloud."

Miroku turned to Sango and, looking into her eyes, took her hand in his.

"Miroku…?" Her face flushed pink.

"Sango," Miroku spoke softly. "In the past, I was always on the prowl. Flirting with women was pretty much my life, next to acting. I would always turn when one caught my eye. They were all the same to me, but I still went after them. All of that changed when I met you. When I'm with you, I get a different thrill. It's one I have the most difficulty describing. 'Euphoric' doesn't seem to come close. Everything becomes so much brighter and more enjoyable whenever I'm with you."

He kept his warm gaze and knelt on his knee. "Those years I was separated from you in body and mind, I felt a void that kept pulling at my heart. There was something missing in my life, and I've realized it was you."

Miroku held out his palm to reveal a small velvet box. Sango fell silent as a 10-karat diamond ring shone brilliantly in the sunset light. Miroku gave a humble smileat Sango's widened eyes.

"Taijiya Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango's body was completely still as her hand slowly lowered from her mouth, her eyes locked on the ring. The moment had shocked her as Miroku's proposal stuck in her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Miroku blinked; his nerves were almost shot when he saw her beginning to cry. Her eyes closed, her head lowering. Miroku inched closer to her, fearful that something was wrong. Sango then fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku fell still, his heart racing in anxiety.

Sango calmed down enough to speak, "I'm sorry, Miroku,"

His heart nearly stopped.

"I'm sorry about that." She continued, smiling, "I just didn't see that coming."

Miroku wasn't sure how to take that, so he just laughed to keep himself together. Sango held him close and sent his heart racing again.

"I love you. I love you so much." Sango whispered in elation, then whispered in his ear,

"Yes. I will marry you, Houshi Miroku."

Sango laughed as Miroku shouted joyfully and lifted her up, spinning her in the air and embracing her tightly.

"Sango…"

"Miroku…

"Miroku….?"

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku inquired slyly with his Cheshire Cat grin.

Sango teardropped as Miroku's hand had found its way to her butt and was slightly squeezing. The actor laughed as he received a half-hearted slap to the face.

"We're not married **yet**, you know." Sango said with a smirk.

"But you're so irresistible." Miroku playfully whined, his grin was plastered onto his face. "If I may redeem myself, your luscious bottom is the only one I will ever be attracted to."

Miroku stared at Sango's still face, wondering if he had said something wrong. Her face softened to a small smile and Miroku relaxed, up until he saw slyness. He was about to ask about it when he froze. Miroku's eyes flew open and his face turned a deep crimson as Sango's hands found their way to HIS butt, gently squeezing andsavoring the feel. Sango's sly smile grew as she saw her fiancé's lips curl back to his trademark grin.

"Likewise." Sango purred, softly taking the nape of Miroku's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Kagome's jaw was on the floor as she witnessed the whole scene from the window blinds. "No, she didn't!" She whispered incredulously.

"She did." Inuyasha responded flatly, just as stupefied as Kagome.

Shippo stared with his mouth agape. "Is Sango gonna be that freaky come the honeymoon?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned red as they considered the question, then got snapped out of it by Sango's screaming when she found them spying on her.

In the following September, bells sounded loudly from a grand chapel. A large audience cheered as Miroku and Sango walked out arm in arm as husband and wife. Miroku's godfather, Mushin, merrily held up his sake cup as homage to the couple. Hachi cried in happiness, trying not to get too emotional. Kagome watched as Sango passed, getting misty eyed. Inuyasha pummeled Miroku with rice, while Shippo didn't understand the custom of it. 

"Inuyasha, what's the point of throwing good rice at weddings? It's not like they're gonna take any of it home." Shippo complained.

Inuyasha continued throwing rice as the groom passed. "It's just some old Western tradition, supposed to bring good luck or something like that. I'm just goin' with it."

The hanyou brought the birds to the kitsune's attention, wearing a devious smile. "And I heard when ya do this, the birds eat it up and they explode!"

Shippo's grin matched Inuyasha's and went crazy hurling the rice. Grandpa Higurashi snatched the bag from them, scolding them and saying the wedding decorations didn't include bird guts all over the place.

The wedding reception got underway that evening as Inuyasha had the band open with Queen's "Born to Love You", then followed with a few dance favorites. The floor was then cleared for the bride and groom. Miroku took his bride to the dance floor and began their dance to their wedding song.

_If you say my eyes are beautiful  
__It's because they're looking at you  
__And if you could only see yourself  
__You'd feel the same way too_

_You could say that I am a dreamer  
__Who's had a dream come true  
__If you say my eyes are beautiful  
__It's because they're looking at you_

**_Oooohh, ooh, ooooh  
_**_**If you wonder why I'm smiling  
**__**It's because I'm happy with you  
**__**And the warm sensations touch my heart  
**__**And fill me through and through**_

_**I could hold you close forever  
**__**And never let you go  
**__**If you say my eyes are beautiful  
**__**It's because I just love you so**_

_Ohhh, oohh, oh oh  
__Now my heart is an open door_

_**Won't you come inside for more**_

_You give love so sweetly now  
__Take my love  
__Take me completely now_

Miroku's eyes locked on Sango's, enraptured by what he saw inside them. Unable to resist, he spun her and dipped her, indulging in seeing her smile. They continued their dance, Sango gazing into her husband's eyes just as enraptured as him. She inched closer, voicing her heart through the song.

_**Ohhhh-ohh-ohhh  
**__**If you say my eyes are beautiful  
**__**It's because they're looking at you  
**__**And my eyes are just the windows  
**__**For my feelings to come through**_

Miroku gladly voiced his in return,

_And by far  
__You are more beautiful  
__Than anything I ever knew  
__If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_**If you say my eyes are beautiful**_

_If you say my eyes, my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because_

_**It's because**_

_They're looking at you_

Miroku and Sango's lips met as their dance concluded, the guests applauding while Hachi started crying again. Shippo sniffled while Inuyasha keh-ed at both of them, trying to fight getting emotional. The reception party continued while Sango took Miroku to talk with his in-laws, specifically with his father-in-law as he had heard **various** things about him. The next thing the guests knew, the groom was running every which way to escape Sango's father, laughing their heads off as he was chased outside getting chewed out. Miroku put it in gear when his father-in-law broke out his hiraikotsu. The guests watched in amusement, placing bets that Miroku would get it bad. Kohaku recorded every moment of it on his video camera, thinking his brother-in-law didn't have a chance.

"I take it your old man didn't buy the 'possessed hand' excuse?" Koga nonchalantly asked Sango, shoving cake in his mouth.

She shook her head, teardropping. "No, and 'I was looking for something' only made it worse."

* * *

_Looking at the pages in my life  
__Faded memories of me and you  
__Mistakes you know I've made a few  
__I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through  
__We've been around the block a time or two  
__I'm gonna lay it on the line  
__Ask me how we've come this far  
__The answer's written in my eyes_

_Every time I look at you  
__Baby, I see something new  
__It takes me higher than before  
__It makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight  
__Dreaming's_ _just a waste of time  
__When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
__I'm all about lovin' you_

Inuyasha laid in his favorite tree at the local park, listening to his iPod while admiring the starry sky. Bon Jovi's "All About Lovin' You" had passed a while ago but the song remained with him. Unable to get it out his head, he replayed it. Inuyasha closed his eyes, just enjoying the peaceful setting when Kagome's smiling face appeared to him, reaching out invitingly to him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Keh, no wonder it got stuck in my head."

He opened his eyes and swore he saw Kagome's name in the stars. Inuyasha just stared at the sky and thought about the vacation, his time with Kagome. In the beginning, they had practically relived the first season of InuYasha the way they fought. Inuyasha recalled the "intimacy" at the arcade and flushed pink, smiling as he remembered how soft her skin was.

"I still can't get over our date." Inuyasha mused to himself, laughing at how he and Kagome had acted like children.

Kagome remained on his mind, every memory he had of her replayed. Among the ones that just echoed relentlessly were all the memories of when she had accepted him for what he was. Kagome embraced him as a half-demon, as well as a human,and never once put him down for it.

_I keep thinking she's grateful for that. If I was human, she wouldn't be able to coddle my ears. _

Upon thinking about her more, Inuyasha paused his thoughts for a short while, trying to sum everything up.

"I can't get her out of my mind. I can feel her aura when she's near. She stays by my side no matter what, even when I act like an ass. She says I make her happy. Plus, she's not ashamed of me... I wonder if she knows how much that means to me?"

"I do now, Inuyasha."

Kagome caught him off guard. Inuyasha sat up but ended up losing his balance and fell out of the tree, crashing face first into the ground.

She turned him onto his back, checking for injuries. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

His body twitched in pain as he stared up, seeing the stars moving in circles. "Note to self: quit talking to myself."

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. He looked to his side and saw Kagome sitting beside him staring with concern.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

The hanyou keh-ed, blowing it off. "Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt."

Kagome blinked, pointing to the ground. "THAT didn't hurt?"

There was a large dent in the ground where Inuyasha had struck his head. He rose an eyebrow at Kagome, wondering why she freaked out over that. "All the times you sat me on the show, that's nothing, Kagome."

She couldn't help but laugh. An awkward silence fell after that, the two of them looking away from each other, wondering what to say.

"Uh," Inuyasha started, "You heard me thinking outloud?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I was just out for a walk and I overheard you."

She paused, gathering the courage to speak. "I had said you make me happy, but…do I make you happy, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was still, then turned to Kagome.

"Very much." He answered sweetly. "Everything about you makes me happy. I never told you before, but I really think you had saved my life after I broke up with Kikyo. I was so crushed I wished I would die. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't. When I was in that coma, I kept feeling something pulling me back to life. I couldn't figure out what it was until I woke up and saw you, then I could feel it. That aura you have, you had a strong desire for me to live, so you must've invoked it on me somehow. It kept my heart beating when I wanted it to stop."

Inuyasha stopped, then glared to the side away from Kagome in embarrassment. "Keh. I didn't mean to sound stupid."

"You didn't sound stupid, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, grasping his attention. "I don't really get it myself, but that's what my grandpa tells me; I have this aura that comes out when I want to help someone. I didn't know what had happened for you to be near death in a coma, but I didn't want you to die. It would've hurt me pretty bad if you had."

Her eyes met Inuyasha's curious and puzzled stare. "What is it?"

"It would've hurt you if I had died? You'd be in bad shape ifyou felt that way about the whole world." Inuyasha stated as-a-matter-of-factly, trying not to sound cold. "People die all the time. It ain't like I'd have mattered; what's so special about me?"

"'To the world, you're one person; to one person, you're the world'."

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha titled his head to the side, his stare showing him even more confused.

"Kagome, you didn't even know me then. As Japan's Hottest Model, sure; but still, you didn't know me. How can your heart go out to a stranger?" Inuyasha inquired, though silently admiring the fact.

"It's not hard when it's someone you consider a friend, Inuyasha." It seemed like everything she said just drove him further into confusion; Kagome continued, "I first met you in this very park when you were eight years old. There were two boys picking on you, calling you 'half-breed' and then started beating on you. I came up to them and told them to stop and they pushed me away saying girls should butt out-"

"Then you jumped **both** of them and beat the crap outta them." Inuyasha remembered. "You looked at me and then held them down for me; then **I **kicked the crap outta them. After that, you told me your name. After you hollered I had bad manners and called me an 'igit', I told you mine. You asked if you could play with me, saying you were tough enough to handle boys' games. I told you twice I was 'different' and twice you just stared at me like you didn't understand. Finally, I told you I was 'different, a monster, a freak; a half-demon'."

Kagome was happy he remembered that. "Do you remember what I said, Inuyasha?"

He did, and gazed at Kagome for it, "'Everyone is, you're too cute to be a monster, no, you're not; and so what? Wanna be my friend?'

"That shut me up me for a while before I said yeah. When you had to leave, I kinda got upset. Still with that smile of yours, you looked me dead in the eyes, put your fingers on the sides of head and told me, 'I think you're cool, Inuyasha; stay that way'. I didn't see you again until after I got out of that coma, but I never forgot that. One person thought I was cool, and I believed her."

Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's and stayed, getting lost deep inside them.

"I love you, Kagome."

Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. Inuyasha was fully aware of what he had said; he didn't turn away nor did he contradict himself in a stutter. He kept his gaze on Kagome.

She demurely lowered her eyes, blushing. "I'm only one person."

"And you're my world." Inuyasha answered sincerely.

She lifted her eyes to him and her smile only made "All About Lovin' You" play louder. Not one for speeches herself, Kagome reciprocated her feelings for Inuyasha, pulling him into a deep kiss. Inuyasha felt himself melt, taking her in his arms and returning Kagome's response. The two completely lost touch with where they were, staying in each other's embrace. After a long while, Inuyasha gently broke the kiss, his eyes never leaving Kagome. His mind made up, he took her hand.

"Kagome, I'd been thinking about this for a long time. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. I'm certain.

"I want to share the rest of my life with you."

Kagome suddenly got choked up, "Inu-Inuyasha….are you asking me to marry you?"

Inuyasha saw the hopeful look in Kagome's eyes and felt he could die happy, his smile reflecting the feeling. "Yes, will you be my mate, Kagome?"

"Yes. Yes, Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground, both of them laughing happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome chose a traditional Japanese wedding. Kagome had always wanted a fairy-tale wedding. Inuyasha didn't mind, except that Sesshomaru had attended to record anything stupid his little brother might do. Wanting to give his elder brother something to gossip about, the hanyou carried his bride out of the temple bridal style and posed for him under a sakura tree.

It was against tradition, but the priests left them alone, shaking their heads. "Young people these days."

* * *

Shippo indulged in his break at the Okinawa Indoor Onsen resort. His father decided to take a break with his son and, upon Shippo's request, brought Satsuki along. 

"Ahhhh, this is livin', man." Shippo sighed in relaxation. "Even a strong warrior like me must rest after such a fierce battle."

"Aww, my poor man. Are you still beat from Miami?" Satsuki cooed, massaging Shippo's shoulders.

"Nah, I'm just glad I lived through the whole thing. That Naraku was, pardon my American, one sick son of a bitch."

"Yeah, Sango and Kagome told me that day we hung out together." Satsuki hugged Shippo from behind, nuzzling his face affectionately. "I didn't hear from you since we saw Houshi-sama in that bar, and you nearly send me into conniptions when you guys wound up in the hospital!"

Shippo consoled her when she hugged him tightly, taking it she was still upset over it. "C'mon Satsuki-chan, that was months ago now. I taught that psycho a lesson. My foxfire can handle anything."

Satsuki giggled proudly as the kitsune flashed his foxfire from his hand, trying to look cool and tough.

"Say Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking about how first Houshi-sama married Sango, then how Inuyasha married Kagome." She purred

Shippo snickered. "Who'da thought, huh? I didn't think anyone could tame that wild child."

Satsuki turned Shippo around so that he was nuzzling her nose. He enjoyed her affection, but wondered what was up when he saw that smile.

Satsuki beamed, "I was thinking since all your friends have gotten married, you and I should get married too!"

Shippo's heart stopped, gawking with a wide agape mouth and stuttereing like a fool.

"Funny you should mention that, Shippo-chan! When we get married, I wanna have LOTS of babies! **LOTS**!"

"**KIDS?** YOU WANNA HAVE **KIDS?**" Shippo screamed.

Satsuki tried to calm him down, "Oh not a whole lot, Shippo, just eight or eleven."

"EIGHT OR ELEVEN? I can't feel my legs..!" He squeaked.

Satsuki added to Shippo's shock when she hugged his waist and gave him a seductive smirk. "And since an onsen is the best place to make a baby, we can get started now!"

Shippo screamed and leapt out of her arms and ran off, thankful he still had his towel on. Satsuki ran after him yelling she was only joking about getting started on their first child, but was serious about getting married. She found herself having to speed up at that. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango watched from the outdoor porch, laughing as the kitsune ran every which way to escape his potential fiancée.

"Run Shippo, run! Ya can't afford child support!" Inuyasha mocked, Kagome laughing with him.

"I don't understand him. A pretty young woman WANTS to bear his children and he takes off into the next county!"

Sango playfully bonked her husband on the head. "Not all guys have your mentality, Miroku."

Everyone agreed, Miroku making no argument, and watched Shippo turn himself into a pink balloon to escape. Satsuki jumped on him, weighing him down and threatening to clobber him for running from her.

_**Like a warrior that fights  
**__**And wins the battle  
**__**I know the taste of victory**_

_**Though I went through some nights  
**__**Consumed by the shadows  
**__**I was crippled emotionally**_

(Photo of Inuyasha and Sango water skiing and Inuyasha washing up on the shore as a "mermaid" again.)

(Photos of Kagome being approached by Hojo and Inuyasha going mental on him.)

_Somehow I made it through the heartache  
__Yes, I did, I escaped  
__I found my way out of the darkness  
__I kept my faith, kept my faith_

_When the river was deep  
__I didn't falter  
__When the mountain was high  
__I still believed  
__When the valley was low  
__It didn't stop me  
__No, no  
__I knew you were waiting  
__I knew you were waiting for me_

(Photos of Miroku wolfing down wedding cake and Sango throwing the bouquet. Kagura's about to catch it when Yura kicks her out of the way only to be pile-drived by Lynn-Minmay, who catches it.)

(Photo of the three in a catfight. Lynn-Minmay wins, holding Yura's Goth Loli wig as a trophy.)

_**Through an endless desire  
**__**I kept on searchin'  
**__**Sure in time our eyes would meet**_

_**And like a bridge that's on fire  
**__**The hurt is over  
**__**One touch and you set me free**_

(Photo of Satsuki hugging Shippo, making a peace sign; Shippo holding up a "save me" sign.)

(Photo of Kikyo taking a tour of MGM Studios branch in Japan cuddling the lion cubs.)

(Photo of her running like hell from the lion while carrying one of the cubs.)

_I don't regret a single moment, no I don't  
__Looking back  
__When I think of all those disappointments  
__I just laugh, __I just laugh_

_When the river was deep  
__I didn't falter  
__When the mountain was high  
__I still believed  
__When the valley was low  
__It didn't stop me  
__I knew you were waiting  
__I knew you were waiting for me_

(Recording of Sango and Miroku's wedding, their dance and the chasing of the groom. Also, the battle between Miroku and Sango's father, in which Miroku gets beat down. The guests cash in on their bets.)

(Photos of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. Inuyasha carrying her bridal style and kissing her under a sakura tree.)

(Photo of Sesshomaru taking a picture of himself with Inuyasha flipping him off in the background.)

(Photo of Inuyasha dangling from the tree by his feet roaring obscenities at Sesshomaru, who has a smug smile.)

(Group photo of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango before leaving Miami.)

_So we were drawn together  
__Through destiny  
__I know this love we shared  
__Was meant to be_

_I knew you were waiting  
__I knew you were waiting  
__I knew you were waiting for me_

_I didn't falter  
__(I didn't falter)  
__I still believed  
__(When the valley was low)  
__It didn't stop me_

_I knew you were waiting  
__Somewhere, Somehow_

_For me_

Sango closed her photo album, smiling at the many memories and laughing at how her father almost made her a widow. Looking at the clock, she went down to Toei Studios to visit Miroku. She arrived just as the director decided to let off for the day. Sango also found her husband surrounded by women and heard him ask his catch-phrase question.

"Miroku…?"

Sango's reprimanding voice caught his ear. The circle parted for her as she looked him dead in the eye, her arms folded.

"Sango, they're only my fans from 'InuYasha'. They just wanted my autograph and to hear my line." Miroku assured his wife.

The women nearly cowered at Sango, more so after seeing her wedding ring. Bowing in greeting, they confirmed the actor's words. If Sango was as tough as she was portrayed on the show, they'd be fools to try and steal her man.

Miroku heard his co-workers snickering and teasing him. "What're you all laughing at? She's not gonna slap me for that."

"Miroku, why are you all uptight about this? You're the man, aren't you? You know what your business is." One of the actors teased lightheartedly while several others hinted at what was to come.

"Yes, he's right, Miroku," An actress added, also teasing him, "The husband doesn't have to explain himself."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at his conniving co-workers, figuring out what they were up to. "You wanna see her get on me, don't you?"

They nodded with broad grins, wanting to see another scene from InuYasha for old times' sake.

Miroku didn't need to look to see his wife standing behind him; he could feel her aura eminating.

"And you get your wish." Miroku prepared himself as Sango's hand approached her husband's head.

"I'm not mad, Miroku. You said they were just fans after all."

With a grin, Sango seized his ponytail.

"I'm just going to remind you who you're married to."

Gently, Sango pulled Miroku from his fan circle. He merely chuckled, complying with no resistance. Everyone laughed at the gesture.

"Okay, Sango, I got it."

"I'm not finished yet, darling. This is to remind you."

With one arm, Sango flung Miroku onto her shoulder with ease! She smirked dominantly while the actors gawked in amazement. Miroku blinked likewise after he realized what had happened.

"What a WOMAN!" He loudly exclaimed at his "reminder".

The studio sounded with laughter and cheered for the couple as Sango sauntered off. Miroku grinned like an idiot with a perverted giggle, waving at his co-workers as Sango carried him out the door.

**The End**


End file.
